O seriado Potteriano: sexta temporada!
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: É uma temporada diversificada, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione estão casados e tem filhos. Mais do que isso, além das turbulências, Edward e Alice Cullen se juntam aos personagens para uma Sexta e Última Temporada.
1. Trailer

**O Seriado Potteriano**

_Sexta Temporada _

Trailer

_(__**Música:**__ Light Up the Sky – Yellowcard)_

…

**Finalmente, alcançamos... **

Rony está no altar, com sua roupa formal, esperando pela noiva, ansioso.

- A noiva não veio no casamento... – sussurrou Gina para Draco, no altar também, como madrinha e ele padrinho – Ela desistiu de casar com o meu irmão.

De repente, as portas se abrem e começa a marcha nupcial.

**... a sexta temporada!**

- Gina... Gina... Você está grávida?

Gina faz que sim com a cabeça.

**Eles cresceram... **

- Rose, você vai se recuperar – Hermione segurava a sua mão pequena, a garota estava deitada na maca do hospital.

- O seu pai está aqui – disse Rony ao se aproximar.

**Os problemas são de adultos... **

- O que eu tenho para dizer a você é muito importante – disse Severo Snape olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

- O que foi? O que está acontecendo?

- Sua mãe morreu naquele acidente de avião mas o seu padrasto não!

**...mas eles ainda são os mesmos!**

Hermione se aproximou com a bolsa pendurada.

- Gina... Você é filha adotiva!

**Eles só querem o verdadeiro amor... **

Hermione estava com os papéis na mesa. Rony entrou correndo, invadindo o lugar.

- Não. Não assina esse papel, Hermione. Eu... Eu ainda te amo!

Hermione abriu um sorriso.

**...mesmo que ele seja impossível!**

- Harry, você poderia me ajudar a jogar as pétalas pelo tapete vermelho da igreja? – pediu Gina olhando para ele.

- Claro, claro – disse assentindo com a cabeça, todo sem graça.

**Novos casais vão surgindo ao longo da vida... **

- Miguel,essa é a minha amiga Cho.

- Cho, esse é o meu amigo Miguel.

- Prazer.

- Prazer!

Eles trocam sorrisos.

**...alguns velhos vão se desfazendo!**

- Luna, não há esperanças para gente – disse Rony segurando a mulher nos ombros – Acabou, você precisa se conformar.

- Eu... Eu não vou te esquecer – ela choramingava.

- Acredite, nem eu – Rony a beijou na testa – Mas acabou!

**Novos empregos vão surgindo... **

- Harry... Eu recebi outra proposta de emprego para gravar um filme – disse Gina com um envelope nas mãos – Nós... Nós precisamos conversar sobre o futuro dessa família!

Harry não sabia o que falar.

**...em alguns casos, ocorre o contrário!**

- Você está demitida, Hermione!

- Acredite, eu não preciso de um emprego mais – Hermione ergueu os olhos – Eu só tenho seis meses de vida!

**Quem irá salvá-los? **

- Eu vou deixar tudo preparado, a minha filha sequer vai sentir a minha falta quando eu morrer! – disse Hermione derramando lágrimas.

- Não diga isso... Nós cuidaremos dela para você – disse Gina fazendo um carinho na amiga – Nós tomaremos conta de Rosa!

- Eu quero que você cuide do Rony também!

- Sem problemas – Gina a beijou na testa – Você ficará para sempre nos nossos corações!

**Alguns ressurgem do passado!**

- Lupin está de volta a Nova York!

**A vida segue em frente... **

- Hermione está morrendo, eu não vou sobreviver sem ela!

**Tudo mudou... **

- Nós somos pais, temos que ter maturidade e agüentar isso firme, Gina – disse Harry a segurando nos ombros.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- Vai ser difícil, mas precisamos agir como verdadeiros pais!

**Complicações... **

- Lílian é deficiente auditiva!

**Soluções... **

- Você só precisa dar meia volta! – disse Harry para o piloto de avião.

- Não podemos...

Harry puxou o gatinho da arma.

- Não mesmo?

**Maldade... **

- Belatriz. Ela seqüestrou a Lílian bem na nossa frente! – gritou Gina desesperada – Ela vai matar a nossa filha!

**Mortes... **

- Eu só quero cinco milhões de dólares dentro de meia hora ou vocês receberão as cinzas da sua filha – disse Belatriz de nariz empinado com expressão de superioridade.

**Perigo...**

Lílian escorregando do penhasco, algumas pedras caem. Gina está vendo tudo de longe, com a boca coberta para não gritar, chorando.

**Vingança... **

- Essa história não vai acabar assim – Harry puxou o seu revólver – Nós vamos nos encontrar até que um mate o outro!

**Desespero... **

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LÍLIAN, É A MINHA FILHAAAAAAAAA!!! – Gina tenta ir na direção da filha, Harry a segura – TIRE AS MÃOS DE CIMA DA MINHA FILHA, SUA CRETINA, FILHA DA P...!

Belatriz dá um sorriso maquiavélico e se aproxima do penhasco com a pequena Lílian no colo.

**A natureza participa disso tudo... **

- Um furacão está se aproximando de Nova York, se o Harry entrar naquele vôo, nós nunca mais o veremos – disse Hermione engolindo em seco.

- Harry... – gemeu Gina discando em seu celular – Atende... Atende...

**Depois da sexta temporada... **

- E agora?

- Vamos seguir em frente – Harry passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Gina e a beijou no rosto – Vamos... A vida continua, não é?

- Sem ela?

- Com ela – Harry colocou a mão no peito – Nos nossos corações!

**...então, vem a sétima (e **_**última**_**) temporada de todas!**

- Eu vou produzir um filme sobre as nossas vidas – disse Harry sentado na mesa com os amigos – Isso inclui a história de todos vocês!

**E a diversão aqui é garantida!!!**

- Pai, mãe, eu estou namorando – disse Tiaguinho reunido com os pais na sala.

- O que? – engasgaram os dois. Harry abaixou o jornal, Gina parou de tomar o café.

- Ah... Qual é, eu já tenho dezesseis anos, não acharam que eu seria virgem pela vida toda, né?

**...**

_**TRILHA SONORA – SEXTA TEMPORADA: **_

**....**

- Wedding Dress – Matt Nathanson – Primeiro Capítulo

**- Never Say Never – The Fray**** – Segundo Capítulo**

- Angel – Kate Voegele – Terceiro Capítulo

**- You Found Me – The Fray – Quarto Capítulo**

- Come On Get Higher – Matt Nathanson – Quinto Capítulo

**- Hometown Glory – Adele – Sexto Capítulo**

- Save You – Matthew Perryman – Sétimo Capítulo

**- ****Move Along – All-American Rejects – Oitavo Capítulo**

- All In My Head – Nick Lachey – Nono Capítulo

**- Don't Tell Me – Avril Lavigne – Décimo Capítulo**

- Violet Hill – Codplay – Décimo Primeiro Capítulo

**- Verve Pipe - The Freshmen – Décimo Segundo Capítulo**

**... **

**... **

**...**

_ELENCO:_

**Hermione Jane Granger ......................................................... Erica Durance **

**Harry James Potter .............................................................. James Lafferty **

**Rony Weasley ………………………………………………….………….. Joshua Jackson**

**Gina Molly Weasley …………………………………………..……………... Sophia Bush **

**Draco Lúcio Malfoy …………………………………………………….. Jesse McCartney**

**Luna Lovegood ........................................................****.............. Hilarie Burton**

**Pansy Parkinson ...................................................................... Kate Holmes**

**Cho Chang .............................................................................. Kristin Kreuk**

**Tiago Weasley Potter (Tiaguinho) ****................................... Jackson Brundage**

**NOTA DO AUTOR: **_É uma história que depende das temporadas anteriores mas quem quiser se arriscar a ler... Pode conseguir seguir, acho que não terá problemas. Já adiantei o trailer da sexta temporada para os leitores irem baixando as músicas, escutando e se acostumando com elas. Os capítulos da SEXTA temporada não terão a mesma emoção sem as músicas, ok? CADA CAPÍTULO depende de uma música. Obrigado a todos. Deixem reviews, please! _


	2. Episódio 001 xx Wedding Dress

**Capítulo 01 –**

**Wedding Dress.**

_Data: 20.10.2013_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Hermione, me prometa que nunca mais vai procurar o Harry – pediu Rony na véspera do casamento._

_- Eu prometo – disse ela dando um beijo em seus lábios. _

_Harry ligou em seu celular, era tarde da noite._

_- Hermione, por favor, não se case, eu preciso resolver algumas coisas com você que ficaram pendentes. Por favor! _

_Hermione bateu na porta da casa de Harry._

_- O que você tem para falar comigo? É a sua última chance. _

_Gina estava vendo tudo de longe, dentro do carro. _

_- Você quebrou a promessa com o meu irmão! _

_Harry e Hermione estavam dançando na sala, bêbados. Caíram e acabaram dormindo no sofá, mas não chegaram a se beijar. _

_Gina chegou correndo no casamento._

_- Rony, não se case! _

_Rony subiu no altar com a sua mãe, de qualquer forma. Ficou um tempão parado, esperando. _

_Gina cochichou com Draco._

_- Ela não vai se casar com o meu irmão._

_Luna ouviu tudo._

_Luna beijou Dino na testa e se afastou. _

_Luna foi até o quarto da noiva e viu o vestido de Hermione pendurado no manequim._

_- Agüente firme, Rony! – ela deslizou o zíper do seu vestido de festa, azul com a intenção de ir vestir o vestido de Hermione. _

**NOTA DO AUTOR: **É uma história que se passa em 2013 e esse casamento pertence a um FLASHBACK para o entendimento da história.

- **Flashback** –

20.10.2010

_A espera estava se tornando desagradável, era normal a noiva se atrasar mas ela estava extrapolando os limites, as pessoas já saiam da igreja para usar seus telefones celulares a fim de encontrá-la, outros iam embora mesmo, deixando apenas os familiares e amigos mais íntimos. _

_- Ela não veio... O que nós faremos? Contaremos a verdade a ele? – gemeu Gina do lado de Draco. Eles eram os padrinhos. _

_As portas deram um estralo, todos olharam ansiosos na direção, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, as pessoas foram se levantando afobadas, ansiosas pela noiva. Rony fechou os olhos e deixou os pulmões esvaziarem o ar, relaxando. _

_A porta de madeira se dividiu ao meio, abrindo em duas partes, toda de branco, lá estava, com o seu vestido branco, longo, deslizando pelo tapete vermelho, o véu muito bem encaixado em sua cabeça. Hermione estava radiante de felicidade. _

_- É ela, é ela mesma, ela veio! – sussurrou Gina empolgada ao lado de Draco. _

_- É, eu disse que ela viria. Hermione nunca desiste – riu Draco. _

_Ela foi se aproximando aos poucos, jogando as pétalas de seu buquê por onde passava, caminhando em passos lentos, a loira chegou ao altar toda sorridente, aproximando-se de Rony. _

_- Por que você demorou? – perguntou Rony com uma expressão sem graça. _

_Ela não tirou o véu, mas ao se aproximar, Rony soube no exato momento que aquela não era sua verdadeira noiva, não era Hermione Granger. _

_- Lu... Luna? – sussurrou ele – O que você está fazendo aqui? _

_Os convidados mais para o fundo não pareceram notar (principalmente porque a maioria dos parentes de Rony nem conhecia Hermione fisicamente), Luna era tão loira quanto Hermione, os cabelos estavam encaracolados por causa da produção, e o véu escondia metade de seu rosto. Os padrinhos perceberam no ato._

_- Acho que trocaram a noiva – assobiou Draco bem baixinho._

_- Jura? Aquela vagaba não veio mesmo? – Gina estava em fúria – Eu vou encher a cara dela de porrada assim que eu me livrar desse vestido caríssimo da Victoria Secret! _

_Rony encarava com perplexidade o rosto de Luna, ele estava meio perdido, sem saber como continuar o casamento, queria gritar a todos que aquilo não ia acontecer mas seria ainda mais embaraçoso, principalmente com os familiares que vieram de longe para ver a cerimônia. _

_- Hermione desistiu, Rony, eu sinto muito – ia murmurando Luna enquanto o padre fazia o juramento através da Bíblia para os demais._

_- Droga. Por quê? _

_- Eu não sei, eu juro, não é minha culpa – Luna sacudiu a cabeça – Mas finja que está tudo bem, porque vai ficar realmente. As demais pessoas não irão perceber! _

_Dino estava indignado com a presença da namorada em cima do altar, virou as costas e saiu no meio do casamento._

_- O seu namorado acabou de ir embora, ele está furioso._

_- Não tem problema, Rony, apenas sorria e finja que nada está acontecendo – murmurava ela. _

_Os dois prosseguiram como se realmente fossem marido e mulher, fizeram as pronúncias sem gaguejar, sorriram, tiraram fotos. E na caminhada para a saída, Luna jogou o véu de volta no rosto. _

_- Viu? Deu certo._

_- Sua usurpadora! _

_Os dois estavam saindo da igreja recebendo pétalas em todas as direções. Rony estava arrasado por dentro. Ele entrou na limousine e os dois foram para a festa. _

**- FLASHBACK – **

20.12.2010

_Harry acelerou o máximo que ele podia, chegaram na igreja algum tempo depois, eles saíram correndo do carro, Hermione estava desesperada, subiu as escadas na maior velocidade que podia. _

_Bem na frente, poucos carros estavam parados, algumas pétalas brancas jogadas na calçada. Hermione chegou na igreja e a viu completamente vazia, os assentos vazios, o altar vazio, as folhas deixando o caminho que alguém havia passado. As luzes ainda estavam acesas. _

_- Ei... Essas flores pertenciam ao meu buquê! – disse ela pegando as flores do chão – Será que alguém andou espalhando o meu buquê por aí?_

_- Ou alguém se casou no seu lugar – sugeriu Harry._

_- Quem? _

_- Gina? Quero dizer, eles não eram irmãos mesmo – Harry sacudiu os ombros._

_- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou ela preocupada, era a única pessoa que sabia. _

_- Você me contou enquanto estava bêbada! _

_- Certo, cala essa boca e nunca mais repita isso, é um segredo muito sério – Hermione colocou a mão em seu ombro – Escuta, Potter, você precisa acelerar aquela porra daquele carro porque eu preciso alcançar o Rony na minha festa de casamento, tudo bem?_

_Ele sacudiu a chave no ar._

_- Velozes e furiosos! _

**- FLASHBACK – **

20.12.2010

_Harry e Hermione estavam com roupas nada sociais para o casamento. A garota parou na porta, sendo barrada pelos seguranças._

_- Vocês não podem barrar a noiva – gemeu ela furiosa com eles._

_- Noiva? Uma noiva vestida assim? – eles se entreolharam e cuspiram na cara dela de tanto rir._

_- Bando de fdps, e pensar que eu ainda estou pagando por ter contratado vocês – ela tirou o RG da bolsa – Aqui está, felizes? _

_Eles calaram a boca imediatamente, Harry caiu na gargalhada vendo eles com cara de nada. _

_- Viu? Vocês não podem barrar a noiva – e riu da cara deles._

_Eles deixaram Hermione passar mas quando Harry foi atrás dela, eles colocaram a mão no peito dele, empurrando-o para trás._

_- A noiva pode tudo, você não! _

_Foi a vez de Harry fazer cara de nada. Eles riram dele._

_- Escuta, será que eu vou ter que arrancar meu RG e mostrar para vocês que eu sou o filho do presidente desse país ou vocês vão me deixar entrar? _

_- Não, não, tudo bem, e como desculpa toma mais alguns ingressos grátis para o show da Madonna! _

_- Eu não gosto da Madonna! – reclamou Harry revirando os olhos._

_- Ah, então devolve, eu sou viciado! – disse um deles pegando o ingresso de volta._

_- Tá, obrigado por me deixarem entrar – disse Harry correndo para alcançar Hermione. _

_Hermione estava desesperada procurando pelo seu noivo, as pessoas estavam se divertindo, comendo, falando mal da vida dos outros, enquanto ela recebia os "parabéns" de alguns colegas e sequer agradecia, perguntava apenas do noivo._

_- Ele foi por ali! _

_- Para lá._

_- Não, ali! _

_- Ele subiu! _

_- Ele desceu! _

_- Ele não veio! _

_Eram tantas as opiniões que ela começou a ficar perdida, até que finalmente, viu um garoto ruivo de cabelos compridos, recebendo os parabéns de sua tia-avó Muriel, ela estava apoiada na bengala, dando um beijo de arrancar pedaços. Hermione se aproximou, ele ficou totalmente espantado com a sua presença._

_- Será que a gente pode conversar, Rony? _

_Ele olhou no relógio._

_- Uma hora e meia depois de você ter me abandonado no altar? Acho que é meio tarde para se desculpar! – ele todo grosseiro, virou as costas e saiu andando. Hermione o agarrou pelo braço._

_- Pelo amor de Deus, Rony Weasley, não me deixa sozinha outra vez, eu te amo demais para isso acontecer, você é tudo na minha vida! _

_- Não parece – resmungou ele entre os dentes. _

_Gina se aproximou segurando uma taça de champanhe._

_- Olha, essa não é a noiva que estava no altar hoje? Oh, não, não era, essa cretina estava dando uma rapidinha na casa do seu melhor amigo, que também é meu ex-namorado, Harry Potter! _

_- Eu não estava dando rapidinha nenhuma, sua idiota! – gritou Hermione furiosa – Eu só fui conversar com ele para saber se o nosso passado já tinha sido enterrado. Ele falou que não ia no meu casamento se eu não conversasse com ele! – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça – Eu não queria que o nosso melhor amigo faltasse ao nosso casamento, Rony! Acredite em mim... _

_Gina pareceu ficar sem palavras._

_- Aliás, o Harry está louco e desesperado para falar com você, só que ultimamente você tem feito ele de "gato e sapato", pouco liga para o pedido de desculpas do seu namorado, não é mesmo?_

_Ela sacudiu a cabeça e saiu andando de volta para a multidão. Rony e Hermione voltaram a ficar a sós._

_- Você pode confiar em mim ou não, Rony, você pode ter a minha palavra de que não aconteceu nada, absolutamente nada, eu só fui conversar com o Harry, acabei me atrapalhando com o horário e... _

_- Tudo bem, eu confio, Hermione – disse Rony cabisbaixo – Mas você me decepcionou muito, muito mesmo. No dia do nosso casamento, você virou as costas e esqueceu de me avisar, simplesmente estou arrasado com a sua atitude. Não esperava isso de você!_

_- Eu sinto muito, juro que eu sinto – ela estava quase chorando – Por favor, você só precisa me dar uma chance de provar que eu nunca mais o decepcionarei outra vez! _

_- Não sei... _

_- Você já me pediu isso tantas vezes, Rony. Tantas vezes eu dei uma segunda, terceira, quarta chance para o nosso relacionamento. Você não pode desistir de mim assim! _

_- Das outras vezes foram diferente, Hermione! _

_- Diferente de que forma? O que eu sinto por você só aumentou a cada dia, largar tudo isso para trás justo agora seria injustiça comigo e com você – ela olhou no fundo de seus olhos – Eu te amo! – foi a primeira vez que ela soltou essa frase durante o relacionamento dos dois. _

_Rony passou as duas mãos em volta da cintura fina dela, aproximou de seus lábios e a beijou com delicadeza._

_- Eu confio em você, eu também te amo._

_Luna se aproximou, furiosa._

_- É assim que você agradece a minha presença? – perguntou ela aborrecida._

_- Veja só, essa maluca usou o meu vestido no altar? Quanta audácia! _

_- Eu só estava ajudando um amigo – resmungou aborrecida._

_- Ou estava tentando roubar o meu namorado como vem fazendo em anos – zombou Hermione girando os olhos. _

_- Escuta, eu agradeço muito a sua ajuda, Luna. Foi mesmo de coração, muito obrigado, mas daqui para frente eu sei como governar a minha vida._

_- Eu vou queimar esse vestido! – murmurou Luna furiosa – Eu perdi o meu namorado Dino Thomas por nada? _

_- Azar o seu, queridinha – Hermione foi abraçada por Rony nas costas. _

_- ARRREEE! – Luna segurou o vestido para não arrastar no chão, saiu andando batendo os pés com firmeza no chão do salão de festa. _

_- Vai dar um trabalhão anular esse casamento – disse Rony vendo Luna se afastar. _

_- Desculpa, não vai acontecer outra vez – prometeu Hermione virando o pescoço para beijar o noivo. _

**- FLASHBACK – **

20.10.2010

_- Ora, ora, o maior traidor da face da Terra está aqui na festa – provocou Gina vendo Harry se aproximar dela na pista de dança._

_- Você não sabe nem da metade da minha vida para falar assim de mim! – Harry sacudiu a cabeça._

_- Oh, desculpa, mas eu sei sim, eu vi você e a Hermione se encontrando pelas costas do meu irmão hoje à tarde!_

_- Nós só queríamos ter uma conversa como amigos – Harry a olhou da cabeça aos pés – Se você não sabe o que é ter amigos, problema seu! – ele estava sendo grosseiro. _

_Harry contornou, ignorando-a completamente, afastando-se para uma das mesas. Gina percebeu o quanto estava sendo má com ele nas últimas semanas, tudo por causa de uma briga estúpida de ciúmes. Ela percebeu que estava errada._

_- Desculpas – murmurou atrás._

_- Quê?_

_- É, desculpas – ela murchou os ombros – Eu estava errada._

_Harry deixou o prato de frios na mesa e começou aplaudir a ex-namorada, mas o som da música era alto demais de modo que não dava para ouvir os seus aplausos. _

_- Você admitindo os seus erros? Onde estão as câmeras? _

_- Não seja bobo – ela deu um sorriso de lado – Eu tenho sido imbecil com você por você ter ficado com ciúmes do Draco, só achei desnecessário o jeito que você me tratou aquele dia na sua casa. _

_- E se eu prometer que não vai mais acontecer? – murmurou ele dando um sorriso de lado._

_- Então, eu prometo que te perdôo e nós podemos repetir a dose daquela noite – ela deu um tapinha nas nádegas macias de Harry – Só que dessa vez na minha casa. _

_- Nossa, como você está fácil hoje! – brincou ele._

_- Só para você! – piscou. _

_Harry deixou o prato de lado, foi em sua direção, enfiando a língua pela garganta dela. Os dois começaram a se pegar loucamente no meio da pista de dança._

_- Não vou agüentar esperar até chegar na sua casa. _

_- Ótimo, eu ia dizer a mesma coisa – sussurrou ela no ouvido dele – Vamos para o banheiro! _

_- Perfeito! Você na frente – riu ele, Gina se afastou e ia se distanciando, Harry a puxou pelo braço – Ei, você não pode sair agora. _

_- Ué, por que não? _

_Harry desceu o olhar para o volume nas calças, Gina também._

_- As pessoas vão perceber, é chato! _

_- Oh, certo – Gina corou de leve – Falando nisso, eu estou grávida de novo! _

_Os olhos de Harry arregalaram._

_- Pronto, agora você pode sair e ninguém vai perceber. _

_- Brochou, é? – riu ela. _

_Harry olhou feio para a namorada. _

_- Mas é verdade, eu estou grávida, Harry! _

**- FLASHBACK – **

25.12.2010

_- Isso é um hospital? – perguntou Rony sendo puxando pelas mãos de Hermione. Ela jogou os cachos loiros para trás. _

_- Shiii, silêncio, tem gente dormindo! – ela estava usando um cachecol juntamente com as vestes pesadas de inverno. _

_Em uma das mãos ela conduzia Rony pelos corredores, na outra ela carregava uma sacola de presentes. Eles se aproximaram da Ala Leste, Hermione parou diante de um quarto com um número metálico na porta, ela abriu a porta lentamente e se aproximou._

_- Posso entrar? _

_- Oi, você veio mesmo – disse uma voz de uma garotinha toda empolgada. _

_Hermione se aproximou e apresentou Rony para ela. Era uma garota de cabelos cacheados, deitada em uma maca de hospital, respirava por meio de aparelhos. _

_- Feliz Natal – desejou Hermione dando a sacola a ela – Rony, essa aqui é Rosa, Rosa, essa aqui é o Rony, meu noivo._

_- Rosa, Hermione tem falado tanto sobre você – disse Rony se aproximando da garotinha – Está tudo bem? _

_- Claro! _

_Rosa era uma garota que vivia morando nas ruas, desnutrida, sem-teto, vivia de esmolas que ganhava nos cantos da cidade de Nova York, fora atropelada e quase que não sobrevivera para contar história. Hermione ajudou o hospital financeiramente e acabou descobrindo a história de vida dela, emocionou-se tanto que acabou virando amiga dela. _

_- O que acha da Rosa? – perguntou Hermione no carro, após ter visitado a amiguinha._

_- Ela parece simpática – sorriu Rony._

_- Ela precisa ser adotada – sorriu Hermione ao segurar na mão de Rony – O que você acha disso? _

_- O papai aqui vai adorar – Rony sorriu e beijou a sua ainda noiva. _

**- FLASHBACK – **

30.12.2010

_Gina estava na cozinha, Molly estava terminando de fazer um bolo no forninho, estava preocupada com a presença dos casais naquele final de semana._

_- Eu fiquei sabendo de uma coisa, mamãe. Ou deveria te chamar de Molly? _

_Ela ergueu os olhos, preocupada na direção da filha._

_- Eu fui adotada, não fui?_

_Molly ficou estática, enxugou as mãos no guardanapo, aproximou-se vermelha, cabisbaixa._

_- Gina... _

_- Eu, eu não estou assustada, eu juro – Gina a olhou nos olhos e sussurrou – Eu só quero a verdade. São quase vinte anos sem saber disso, já sou adulta o suficiente para agüentar o baque. _

_Molly assentiu, segurou as mãos da filha, com força. _

_- A senhora Hoover sofreu um acidente há muitos anos atrás, ela perdeu completamente a cabeça, teve alguns surtos psicológicos e nunca mais se recuperou. Então, eu resolvi adotar você, cuidar de você – Molly passou a mão em seus cabelos, chorando – Desculpa se eu escondi isso de você por tantos anos, mas você se tornou tão familiar, tão intima da casa que eu achei desnecessário fazê-lo!_

_- Eu agradeço a verdade – sorriu Gina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu nunca abandonarei vocês, nunca mesmo, mas ainda assim eu sempre vou preferir a pior verdade do que ouvir a melhor mentira, certo, Molly? _

_- Mamãe – pediu ela. _

_- Ok, mamãe. Certo? _

_- Certo – sorriu ela entre as lágrimas, abraçando Gina com muita força – Se você quiser conhecer a sua mãe verdadeira, eu posso te apresentá-la!_

_- Obrigada mas outro dia quem sabe. Agora eu tenho muitos problemas para resolver. Começando pela novidade de que eu vou ser mãe outra vez!_

**- FIM DE FLASHBACK – **

Três anos depois!

Três anos depois!

Três anos depois!

**RETROSPECTIVA DA QUINTA TEMPORADA: **

**-**

**CENA 1: O brinde a Hogwarts:**

Hermione interrompeu o clima entre os Rony e Gina na mesa erguendo uma taça no alto, com as mãos. Estava cheia de champanhe.

- Vamos fazer um brinde a Hogwarts, a nossa escola, onde nos conhecemos, crescemos e fizemos as melhores amizades do mundo!

- À nossa Hogwarts! – disse Harry levantando a sua taça também.

- Hogwarts! – disseram Rony e Gina em uníssono, batendo as taças com um "clink".

Eles sorriram e os fogos de artifício do lado de fora chamaram a atenção de todos.

**-**

**CENA 2: A separação de Rony e Luna: **

- Você trouxe o envelope – ela apontou para as mãos dele – Então, é sério. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de eu ter te apoiado, você vai mesmo terminar com o nosso casamento?

Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nem parece que eu me casei com você, quero dizer... – ele sacudiu os ombros – Você não teve o bom senso de ser fiel a mim quando nos casamos... E ainda me deixou sozinho no aeroporto, quando combinamos de fugir.

- Pior Hermione que te deixou no altar!

- Ela é minha namorada, mãe da minha filha, e vai ser a minha esposa, certo? E eu a amo, Luna. Como nunca amei ninguém. A gente se completa – disse Rony sincero, olhando no fundo de seus olhos – Tudo o que aprontamos na adolescência vai ficar para trás. Eu sei que gostei de você... Dei duro para te conquistar, mas o meu lugar é ao lado dela, como sempre aconteceu. Ok?

-

**CENA 3: A adoção de Hugo: **

- Ah, mamãe... Desce para eu ver! – Rosa dava pulos de curiosidade. Hermione abaixou os braços na altura do rosto da filha e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Ela parecia tão feliz quanto os pais – Ele é um fofo, mamãe!

- Gostou? Ele é o seu irmãozinho. Hugo!

- Hugo? Eu preferia Ted, mas... Hugo é perfeito também! – Rosa passou a mão delicada em seu rostinho angelical – Oi, Hugo. Bem vindo à família, fofinho!

-

**CENA 4: O nascimento de Alvo Severo: **

- Nasceu, gente, nasceu. É um menino – disse Harry saindo da sala de cirurgia – O meu terceiro filho é totalmente saudável.

- Parabéns – disse Hermione se levantando da cadeira na sala de espera e o abraçando com muita força.

- É mesmo, parabéns, cara – disse Rony dando alguns socos em seu ombro – Agora você é pai, hein? Terceira vez, caramba!

_**Tudo isso passou... **_

Dezembro de 2013

"Ele está vivo, Harry. Lupin não morreu naquele acidente de avião" era o bilhete que Snape tinha deixado minutos antes de morrer. Ele foi encurralado por Belatriz, ele traiu a própria turma para ajudar Harry, acabou na pior, morrendo com um tiro no peito, no meio de uma multidão enorme.

- Você devia largar esse bilhete – disse Gina se aproximando do marido no sofá, dando um beijo em seu rosto – Já faz muito tempo, meu amor – ela passou o dedo indicador em algumas linhas de expressões de seu rosto – Você precisa superar isso!

- Toda a minha família morreu naquele acidente de avião, Gina, não é fácil superar isso! – Harry abaixou os olhos – Se Lupin está vivo, corre a chance da minha mãe estar viva também!

- Harry... – Gina estava preocupada com as esperanças de Harry. Não havia possibilidade de Lílian Potter estar viva depois da empresa de avião ter anunciado sua passagem comprada na França. O avião caiu no mar e desapareceu, sem deixar vestígios, todos os passageiros foram considerados mortos. Harry sempre suspeitara que (além de Lílian, Tonks e Sirius) Lupin também estava vivo.

Depois desses dias, Harry passou a ficar cada vez mais interessado pelo assunto, como se fosse um jornalista, saiu pesquisando sobre. Ligou várias vezes para Rita Skeeter, colheu vários dados importantes sobre Lupin. E tudo parecia indicar que ele realmente estava vivo. Graças ao bilhete de Severo Snape, essa curiosidade despertara em sua vida.

- Eu conversei com alguns colegas de escritório de Paris – disse Harry ao desligar o celular, andando de um lado para o outro na sala – Eles encontraram Lupin!

- Oh, não acredito, ainda há esperança – Gina correu para abraçá-lo naquela manhã. Os dois ficaram juntos na sala, um tempão, em silêncio.

Dias depois, Harry conseguiu transferir a prisão de Lupin para os Estados Unidos, onde o cidadão nascera e vivera durante longa parte de sua vida. Agora ele estava lá.

- Eu vou visitá-lo – disse Harry na véspera do Natal segurando as mãos de Gina – Está muito frio lá fora, eu vou voltar para o jantar!

- Eu queria tanto ir com você.

- Seria ótimo, meu amor, mas eu preciso fazer isso sozinho. Alvo Severo ainda precisa dos seus cuidados – Harry a beijou nos lábios – Te amo.

- Também, boa viagem!

Harry viajou por horas para o interior dos Estados Unidos, perto de Ohio, ele achou o endereço onde estaria Lupin. Estacionou o carro, passou a mão em seus documentos e entrou na prisão seguido por seguranças. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ele viu o seu professor antigo Remo Lupin. Parecia ter envelhecido uns vinte anos, sua barba estava malfeita, no geral estava sem muito amor próprio, sua pele parecia murcha, sugada.

- As coisas mudaram – disse ele sentado de frente a Harry – Desde que eu soube que Lílian morreu naquele acidente, a minha vida se transformou, eu perdi os sentidos várias vezes!

- Tem esperança da minha mãe estar viva, não tem?

Lupin fez que com a cabeça, Harry sentiu a mísera esperança ser esmagada dentro do peito, foi muito cruel. Nunca doera tanto ouvir uma notícia assim.

- Ela realmente estava naquele avião, ela me falou que ia voltar para Miami porque queria me ver livre. Eu me sinto tão culpado, Harry... – Lupin sentia um remorso muito grande no peito mas parecia ter sofrido tanto que nem conseguia mais chorar.

- Sei como se sente, eu também me sinto culpado de alguma forma – disse Harry para o rapaz – Mas eu vou recompensar isso, eu vou te tirar dessa cadeia.

- Eu não quero – murmurou baixinho.

- Mas eu quero – disse Harry apertando a sua mão – Te vejo em breve!

Harry voltou chorando o trajeto todo até Nova York, parou em um hotel na beira da estrada para descansar mas as idéias pareciam embaralhadas em sua cabeça. Ele precisava ajudar.

25.12.2013

Eles estavam reunidos em volta da lareira, o dia estava muito frio e a neve caia do céu naquele horário.

- O meu amigo secreto – disse Hermione no centro segurando um pacote vermelho com um laço verde – É baixinho, tem os cabelos pretos, parece muito com o pai...

- É o Tiago! – adivinhou Rosa empolgada.

- Sim! – Hermione sorriu entregando o presente – Espero que goste, é aquele celular aquático que você tanto queria!

- Ah, tia, obrigado, eu sabia que ia gostar – ele deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione. Ela deu um tapinha na sua "bundinha seca" e voltou a se sentar entre as pernas de Rony no tapete macio da sala, encostando os ombros no peitoral do namorado.

- O meu amigo secreto é um cara muito alto, eu tenho três CDs dele – Tiaguinho trocou um olhar malicioso com o pai – E meu pai, Harry, me disse uma vez que ele gosta de beijar garotos...

- Draco! – adivinhou Cho aplaudindo.

- Sim – Tiaguinho estendeu o presente na direção dele.

Draco estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Cho, ficou em pé para receber o presente. Era uma câmera digital.

- É para fotografar os seus shows, tio Draco – disse Tiaguinho empolgado com o seu celular aquático, voltando a se sentar perto de Rosa.

- A minha amiga secreta é loira, meio doidinha...

- É a Hermione! – gritou Rosa.

- Doidinha? Quase – disse Draco segurando o presente bem pequeno – Ela tem os olhos claros, meio esbugalhados...

- Luna! – arriscou Tiaguinho.

- Sim, Luna – ela beijou o namorado Dino, antes de receber o par de brincos de Draco.

Luna foi buscar no carro o seu presente, todos ficaram aguardando ansiosamente, até que ela veio carregando uma bicicleta velha para dentro de casa. Gina ficou com nojo pelo fato de estar manchando o tapete, toda cheia de lama.

- O meu amigo secreto é...

- Que não seja eu! – rezava Rony olhando para o teto.

- É meio gordinho, meio ruivo e... Tem várias sardas na virilha!

- Sardas na virilha? Só pode ser o Rony! – gritou Draco batendo palmas.

- Ei, perai, como você sabe que o Rony tem sardas na virilha? – perguntou Cho o olhando com desconfiança.

- Er... – Draco corou – Me contaram!

- Uma bicicleta velha, Luna? Sério? – Rony fechou a cara – É maravilhoso, obrigado. Vou adorar! – ele a abraçou, assim que Luna virou as costas ele pegou a bicicleta – O meu amigo secreto é alto, tem cabelos morenos, usa óculos.

- É o Harry. É o Harry! – gritou Hermione.

- Sim, parabéns, acabou de ganhar uma bicicleta! – Rony entregou o presente que ganhara a ele.

- Mas a Luna te deu a bicicleta! – intrometeu Gina não querendo uma bicicleta daquelas na sua casa.

- É, é mesmo! – disse Luna ofendida – Eu fui até a favela buscar isso com muito carinho!

- É, não se pode repassar o presente! – resmungou Harry.

- Mas é que você é muitooooooo meu amigo e é o melhor presente do mundo, queria lhe prestar essa homenagem – disse Rony em falsete.

- Não pode, Rony! – gritou Gina em alto e bom som.

- Droga! Ops, quero dizer, que maravilha. Porque eu adorei, é linda, tem atrás um pneu furado! – Rony deu um sorriso falso e foi levar a bicicleta até o carro (quero dizer, ele disse que ia levar até o carro, mas não disse que do carro ia levar de volta para o lixão!).

- De nada! – resmungou Luna batendo palmas excitada pelo fato das pessoas brigarem por causa do seu presente.

A brincadeira quentinha continuou naquele delicioso almoço de Natal, eles estavam se divertindo na sala, trocando os presentes de amigo-secreto. Mesmo Harry preocupado com o caso de Lupin, conseguiu se distrair um pouco ao lado da família e dos três filhos.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Gostaram da música? Gostaram das cenas? Gostaram da nova temporada? Gostaram do toque de comédia? Gostaram do "fim" dos flashbacks? Gostaram da nova estrutura? Querooooooo saber, poxa vida!_ – Reviews, please!

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Na verdade aqui entra a parte onde eu cortei TUDO. Eu cortei várias cenas para 'adiantar' a sétima temporada. Cortei várias partes e percebe que a estrutura tá meio abalada ainda. Bom, espero que gostem de verdade. De coração. Beijos! _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

- Eu sei que você está preocupado com Lupin – disse Gina após avaliar as propostas e notar a solidão de Harry na poltrona da sala, em frente a televisão – Ele vai achar o culpado, ele é uma pessoa determinada!

- Isso me preocupa! – disse Harry no sofá, olhando para o nada.

- Preocupa? Por quê? – Gina colocou a mão no braço dele – Você acha que ele pode morrer nessa jornada?

- Ele pode mudar algumas coisas – Harry olhou nos olhos de Gina.

Gina olhou para Harry preocupada, com uma expressão estranha.

- Você sabe quem matou o Lúcio? Você seria capaz de esconder isso de mim?

Harry abaixou os olhos.

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS: **

**Shakinha: **HAUHAUHAUHA, de fato... A conversa de DracoGina no casamento foi mesmo engraçadinha, espero que tenha gostado agora do Amigo-Secreto. Gostou da Luna entrando no lugar da Hermione? HAHUAUHA, doidinha, né? E a Belatriz vem para comandar a gangue nessa próxima temporada... Ela vai aparecer para aprontar muitoo. Você vai ver. Temos morte à vista de um dos personagens principais. XDDD. Beijossss, eu sou mal! XD

**Cah: **hAUHAUHA, é o sonho de alguns e outros não. Mas eu estou planejando como vai ser esse final, pelo menos o Rony e a Hermione se entenderam. O Harry e a Gina também, né? E ficou tudo em paz... Até agora! HAUHAUHAU, mas como a sexta temporada promete uma bagunça na vida deles, o jeito é ir lendo aos poucos, etc... E ver o que nos aguarda. HAHAUAH, volte sempre. Beijos!

**Mari Massa: **Pois éeeeee, chegando temporada nova, vida nova. Tudo novo. Espero que goste... Quanto ao Harry e a Hermione, vamos esperar para ver, tudoooo pode acontecer. Essa temporada é nova, diferente, mudei algumas coisas, alguns personagens. Só lendo para saber mesmo, HAUHAUHUAHA. Aguardeeee! E deixe reviews. Beijosss. See you!


	3. Episódio 002 xx Never Say Never

**Capítulo 02 – **

**Never Say Never**

_Data: 31.12.2013_

_Música__: __**Never Say Never – The Fray **_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_Rony passou as duas mãos em volta da cintura fina dela, aproximou de seus lábios e a beijou com delicadeza._

_- Eu confio em você, eu também te amo._

_Luna se aproximou, furiosa._

_- Oh, certo – Gina corou de leve – Falando nisso, eu estou grávida de novo! _

_Os olhos de Harry arregalaram._

_- Pronto, agora você pode sair, ninguém vai perceber. _

_- Brochou, é? – riu ela. _

_Harry olhou feio para a namorada. _

_- Mas é verdade, eu estou grávida, Harry! _

- As coisas mudaram – disse ele sentado de frente a Harry – Desde que eu soube que Lílian morreu naquele acidente, a minha vida se transformou, eu perdi os sentidos várias vezes! 

- Tem esperança da minha mãe estar viva, não tem?

Lupin fez que com a cabeça, Harry sentiu a mísera esperança ser esmagada dentro do peito, foi muito cruel. Nunca doera tanto ouvir uma notícia assim.

- A minha amiga secreta é loira... 

- É a Hermione! – gritou Rosa.

- Quase – disse Draco segurando o presente bem pequeno – Ela tem os olhos claros...

- Luna! – arriscou Tiaguinho.

- Sim, Luna – ela beijou o namorado Dino, antes de receber o par de brincos de Draco.

A brincadeira quentinha continuou naquele delicioso almoço de Natal, eles estavam se divertindo na sala, trocando os presentes de amigo-secreto. Mesmo Harry preocupado com o caso de Lupin, conseguiu se distrair um pouco ao lado da família e dos três filhos.

31.12.2013

- Onde vocês vão passar o ano novo? – perguntou Gina sentada de lado com as pernas cruzadas no colo de Harry.

- Eu e o Rony estamos pensando em ir para a casa dos pais dele, não é amor? – disse Hermione olhando por cima do ombro, vendo-o tomar uma cerveja sentado na poltrona da sala.

- Sim, você não vai?

- Eu e o Harry estamos pensando em passar no Central Park com a molecada, vai ser bem emocionante ver os fogos de lá, ou alguma festinha pelas redondezas!

- Parece divertido – murmurou Hermione – O que você acha disso, Ronald?

- Ah, bacana, mas já combinamos com a mamãe, não é? Meio chato desmarcar agora!

- Talvez ela pudesse ir com a gente – sugeriu Hermione sacudindo os ombros.

- Eu ia adorar, eu a considero como se fosse minha mãe de verdade – disse Harry no sofá.

- O que você vai desejar para esse ano de 2014? – perguntou Gina olhando para o Harry.

- Ah, não sei... – disse Harry.

- Eu também não – resmungou Hermione – E você Rony?

- Não faço idéia!

**Harry Potter: **

Seus cabelos negros não eram tão rebeldes como antigamente, agora eram mais oleosos, bonitos e sempre curtos. Ele deixava a barba sempre por fazer, dando aquele ar cada vez mais adulto. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam por trás da armação preta de óculos da Armani. Seus ombros eram largos e seus braços acumularam um pouco de massa da adolescência. Usava terno fino e gravata quase o dia inteiro, carregava uma maleta de trabalho da Harry's nas mãos.

Harry naquele dia tinha acabado de fazer uma entrevista para trabalhar em um ótimo escritório em Nova York, na verdade, era sua terceira entrevista somente naquela semana. Saindo do edifício todo espelhado, o seu celular começou a tocar.

- Pois não? – atendeu.

- Sr. Potter, a sua proposta salarial foi aceita por nossa equipe de juízes – disse o dono do primeiro escritório que ele fizera entrevista – Você pode começar a trabalhar conosco assim que possível. Você topa?

- Claro. Começo quando?

- O mais urgente possível, estamos precisando de alguém para analisar centenas de processos!

- Estou chegando – ele desligou o celular e guardou no bolso do terno. Já tinha conquistado a sua vaga.

**Gina Weasley: **

- Eu queria que você olhasse no fundo dos meus olhos e dissesse toda a verdade – Gina murmurou próxima do rapaz.

Draco simplificou a distância entre os dois, os seus olhos brilhavam de saudade. Ele passou o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

- Não diga mais nada, meu amor. Não vá embora, eu quero que você fique comigo essa noite – sussurrou próximo a ela.

Gina encolheu os braços, toda arrepiada.

- Não, eu não posso. Eu tenho que voltar para a minha casa, os meus filhos estão esperando. O meu marido...

- Você me ama, você não pode brincar com os meus sentimentos desse jeito!

Gina abaixou os olhos, deu as costas lentamente e saiu andando em direção à lareira. Draco ficou olhando as suas costas.

- Não é justo – repetiu Draco – Não é justo, eu te amo!

Gina estava tentando se concentrar em alguma coisa, quando alguém gritou.

- CORTA!

Draco deu um suspiro, deixando os ombros caírem de cansaço. Gina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, estralando os ossos.

- A nossa próxima cena é...

- ...do beijo! – disse Draco sorrindo e se aproximando de Gina.

- Ah, se você me enfiar a língua, eu faço as bolas do seu saco saírem do outro lado!

- Cuidado mocinha, você agora é uma garotinha de família delicada!

- Há há – riu ela irônica – Diferente de você que é uma mocinha indelicada!

- Pausa de 15 minutos! – anunciou o diretor.

- Quer um café? – perguntou Draco abraçando ela de lado.

- Não, mas você vai tomar, não quero beijar ninguém com mau hálito – ela revirou os olhos e os dois foram tomar um café juntos.

**Rony Weasley: **

Ele estava pedindo licença para várias pessoas sentadas em uma arquibancada em um estádio de futebol. Ele estava usando as roupas verde, amarelo e azul, sim, estava em um jogo do Brasil, trouxera toda a sua família ao Rio de Janeiro, no Maracanã. Afinal de contas, era 2014 e a Copa Mundial de Futebol estava ocorrendo no Brasil.

- Cara, eu adoro o Brasil – disse ele para a mulher, sentando em suas cadeirinhas reservadas – É o melhor lugar do mundo. Eu já morei no Rio de Janeiro e adorava!

- Eu também gosto da Copa do Mundo no Brasil, eita povo festeiro! – riu Hermione colocando a bolsa nos pés – Adoro um vuco-vuco!

- Você gostava das músicas de Baile Funk, eca!

- Ué, e não é vuco-vuco? – justificou ela rindo e começou a cantar baixinho – Sou cachorra, sou gatinha, não adianta se esquivar. Tati-Quebra-Barraco, Uó, muito bom!

- Certo, o jogo vai começar daqui a pouco – disse Rony puxando o binóculos e o rádio da bolsa – Filhos, comprei isso para vocês – ele puxou alguns copinhos cheios de confete dentro – Só usem se o time amarelo fizer um gol, ok? AMARELO!

- Certo, certo – disse Rosa toda empolgada aceitando o copinho e passando um para o irmão também.

**Hermione Granger: **

Hermione estava com o cabelo todo enrolado em um coque atrás da cabeça, usava um colar de pérolas no pescoço, parecendo bem mais velha, tinha uma expressão carrancuda com os dois garotinhos sentados na frente dela.

- Isso não se faz, vocês não podem brigar dentro da sala de aula, é contra as regras! – dizia ela dando bronca nos dois.

- Mas coordenadora... – gemeu o mais jovem – Ele me chamou de idiota!

- Ela puxou o meu cabelo primeiro!

- Que mentira!

- Escuta, eu vou suspender os dois se continuarem discutindo desse jeito na minha sala, ok? – brigou Hermione franzindo o cenho.

Eles se calaram de repente. Hermione fez os dois se desculparem, virarem amigos e saírem de sua sala antes que ela mudasse de opinião e ligasse para os seus respectivos pais.

- Não deve ser fácil ser coordenadora – disse o seu amigo Edward entrando em seu escritório.

- Só enquanto a coordenadora Sprout está de férias – Hermione revirou os olhos – Aliás, bem que ela podia voltar logo desse intercâmbio para Amsterdã!

- Eles gostaram tanto do seu trabalho que estão pensando em promovê-la – sorriu Edward sentando ao seu lado – Ouvi esses boatos na sala dos professores. Você devia ser mais humilde passar por lá de vez em quando.

- Eu sei, eu sei, sinto muito, eu ando tão sem tempo, ainda mais agora que o meu filho está aprendendo a andar, tem feito tanta bagunça em casa – Hermione passou a mão na testa preocupada – Isso me lembra que está no horário da babá dar a sua mamadeira, preciso ligar para checar! – ela passou a mão no telefone, Edward a segurou pelo braço.

- Calma, paciência, você precisa deixar com que ela trabalhasse sozinha, ninguém fica te lembrando 24 horas por dia do que você deve fazer ou deixar de fazer!

- Mesmo se o fizesse, eu mandaria calar a boca – disse séria colocando o telefone no gancho.

- Viu? – riu Edward.

**Draco Malfoy: **

- We're growing apart but we pull it together – cantava Draco empolgado no palco deixando as fãs cada vez mais desesperadas - Pull it together again, again and AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! – ele jogou os cabelos para trás, as meninas tinham orgasmos múltiplos na platéia.

- Essa é mais uma música da maravilhosa The Fray – disse no microfone, as fãs pulavam enlouquecidas.

Draco se despediu após várias músicas, voltou para o camarim querendo tomar um banho decente. Trocou as roupas, enxugou os cabelos com uma toalha amarela e o seu produtor estava do lado de fora.

- A Warner Bros nos ligou pedindo você de volta urgente, você precisa gravar uma cena com o Ator de James Bond, ele está saindo de férias e só aceita gravar a cena se for agora!

- Mas... E a turnê?

- Eu sei que é tão importante quanto a sua filmagem mas a Warner Bros vai cobrir todo o prejuízo, eles me ligaram falando isso, então, tudo bem, nós devolveremos os ingressos dos seus fãs, ou até mesmo adiarem a data do show!

- Certo. O meu jatinho particular está pronto?

- Sim, esperando para você ir até Los Angeles!

- Ok – Draco pegou a guitarra no canto da parede – Então, vamos!

**Cho Chang: **

- Doutora Chang, o caso é grave!

Cho passou o aparelho para medir a pressão do paciente.

- A pressão está muito baixa, vamos levar ele para minha sala.

A sua equipe médica assentiu.

- Cadê a Sra. Parkinson?

- Ainda não chegou – anunciou a secretária.

- Liga para ela e fala que eu preciso dela urgente para uma cirurgia de parto às nove horas da manhã!

- Mas, dona Chang, ela ainda deve estar dormindo nesse horário!

- Azar o dela, faz 22 horas que eu não me deito. Ela quis ser da minha equipe médica? Ótimo, vai ter que ralar em dobro ou pede demissão! – Cho virou as costas e entrou em sua sala.

**Ano Novo... **

- É, acho que esse ano vai ser ainda mais divertido – riu Gina ainda deitada no sofá, pensando em como seria 2014!

- Teremos que sobreviver para saber – emendou Hermione rindo.

- É mesmo, sobreviver é uma palavra muito importante no nosso dia-a-dia – disse Harry – Levando em conta o número de psicopatas que aparecem nas nossas vidas conturbadas!

Todos caíram na gargalhada, divertidos.

02.01.2014

Hermione estava sentada no hospital perto de onde Cho Chang trabalhava, impaciente, esperava pelo resultado dos seus exames. Sabia que era aidética, por isso mesmo tinha que manter a imunidade em dia.

- O seu CD4 vem caindo drasticamente nos últimos meses – informou a médica especialista com os exames em mãos.

- O quanto isso é péssimo?

- O pior do que você pode imaginar – disse ela sendo sincera – No entanto, vamos fazer ultrassom e exame de urina, tudo bem?

Hermione assentiu, preocupada, recolheu os exames, guardou-os na bolsa.

- Continue tomando os seus remédios diariamente – disse a médica visivelmente preocupada.

- Continuarei – disse ela abaixando a cabeça. Hermione passou o cabelo atrás da orelha e ganhou uma nova seção de exames no outro corredor.

02.01.2014

- Nós fizemos um exame na mini senhora Potter – brincou o médico para descontrair o clima de tensão – E realmente ela não tem respondido aos estímulos auditivos.

- Isso quer dizer que...? – Harry estava com a filha no colo, brincando com as próprias mãos, com três anos incompletos.

- Isso quer dizer que Lílian tem deficiência auditiva, vocês podem falar o quanto quiserem mas ela não vai escutá-los.

Harry sentiu um peso de culpa enorme cair nas suas costas, a responsabilidade como pai parecia dobrar a cada segundo sem mais dimensões, ele perdeu o chão por alguns segundos, não sabia o que dizer, chegou abrir a boca várias vezes e o médico foi compreensivo, devia ter passado por casos parecidos.

- É absolutamente normal, ela vai fazer alguns tratamentos, algumas cirurgias e poderá escutar outra vez.

- Isso demora muito tempo? – ele estava preocupado. Sentia-se um péssimo pai por não ter descoberto antes.

- Anos talvez – ele sacudiu os ombros – Depende muito mais da reação dela.

Harry sentiu que o mundo parecia estar virando pó por fora dessas quatro paredes do consultório, era um problema muito mais sério do que ele conseguia imaginar.

- Eu vou pagar o tratamento – disse ele sacudindo a cabeça – Mas se o senhor puder evitar falar sobre o assunto com a minha mulher, eu ficaria grato.

- Por que não avisá-la?

- Ela está passando por alguns problemas na carreira e seria melhor poupá-la quanto a isso – Harry apertou a mão do médico – Obrigado, doutor, tomarei todas as precauções possíveis.

Harry olhou para a filha no colo, sentiu um enorme peso no peito como se tivesse a sensação de que ela fosse morrer no dia seguinte. Então tão pequeninha, tão jovem, bonequinha, não merecia isso. Por que Deus estava castigando tanto essa família? Por quê?

- 02.01.2014 –

Gina parou o carro na frente da escola de Tiaguinho, Alvo Severo estava bem preso no carrinho do banco de trás. Ela abaixou o vidro para ver o filho se aproximar, uma mulher de cabelos negros, encaracolados, estava conversando com ele. Ela era bem mais velha. Gina, na mesma hora, desceu do carro para ver o que estava acontecendo, já desconfiada da expressão da mulher.

- Oi? Algum problema, filho? – perguntou Gina se aproximando da relação entre os dois.

- Oi, mamãe, essa aqui é a minha amiga Bela.

Gina espreitou os olhos na direção da mulher, alta, magra, com um quadril enorme, parecia reconhecê-la de algum lugar muito distante.

- Eu... Eu te conheço!

- É o que todos dizem – sorriu ela apertando a mão de Gina – O seu filho é encantador, uma educação inigualável, parabéns!

- Obrigada, eu preciso ir para o meu carro, o meu outro filho está me esperando – disse Gina sorridente – Foi um prazer, Dona Bela!

Ela assentiu e piscou. Gina segurou na mão de Tiaguinho e o levou para dentro do carro, ele passou o cinto em volta do corpo e acenou para Bela enquanto o carro ia saindo do estacionamento na rua.

- Belatriz, há quanto tempo! – disse uma mulher se aproximando – O que faz aqui?

- Fazendo novas amizades – Belatriz deu um sorriso meio de lado.

- 03.01.2014 –

Harry estava saindo com Lupin da prisão, os dois estavam voltando para Nova York de carro.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, meu filho – disse Lupin após fazer a barba, tomar um bom banho e passar um perfume decente em um hotel pela estrada – É muito bom estar livre outra vez!

- Nós vamos achar o culpado pela morte do Lúcio – disse Harry assentindo para Lupin – Você pode ficar em casa para me ajudar, se quiser.

- Na verdade – Lupin olhou para Harry – Eu queria continuar a jornada de Lílian, ela foi para Miami por algum motivo, alguma gravação de vídeo, alguma conversação de voz, talvez o Boletim de Ocorrência diga alguma coisa sobre a morte do Lúcio, os tiros, o veneno. Eu realmente preciso ir para lá.

- Não quer mesmo ficar em casa?

- Muito obrigado, Harry, mas a minha vida continua – Lupin olhou para fora da janela – Mesmo sem Lílian. Ou melhor, continua por Lílian!

- 04.01.2014 –

Gina estava tendo uma participação especial em um seriado americano, além disso, gravara alguns comerciais ganhando ainda mais destaque na televisão. Vinham propostas de todas as regiões do país para que ela seguisse com a carreira de atriz, no entanto, ela queria apenas ficar com a família.

- Eu sei que você está preocupado com Lupin – disse Gina após avaliar as propostas e notar a solidão de Harry na poltrona da sala, em frente a televisão – Ele vai achar o culpado, ele é uma pessoa determinada!

- Isso me preocupa! – disse Harry no sofá, olhando para o nada.

- Preocupa? Por quê? – Gina colocou a mão no braço dele – Você acha que ele pode morrer nessa jornada?

- Ele pode mudar algumas coisas – Harry olhou nos olhos de Gina.

Gina olhou para Harry preocupada, com uma expressão estranha.

- Você sabe quem matou o Lúcio? Você seria capaz de esconder isso de mim?

Harry abaixou os olhos.

- Lógico que não – ele passou o polegar na lista telefônica de seu celular, a barra de rolagem desceu acompanhando o movimento.

Gina, portanto, não estava convencida, ela sacudiu os ombros, fingindo não dar a mínima, mas sabia que Harry tinha o culpado na sua lista de números no seu próprio celular.

Seria Rony? Bom, ele não teria motivos para atirar em Lúcio, exceto que ele odiava o Draco, mas não seria capaz de matar ninguém. Hermione? Bem, ela tinha um histórico assassino, quase matara o ex-namorado Rodolfo Lestrange durante o ano escolar, depois forjou a própria morte mas para tudo tinha um propósito. Podia ser Draco? Afinal, o filho odiava demais o pai. Ou talvez Pansy? Era nora, mas era de se desconfiar. Ou Cho, ué? Era paranóia, só podia ser!

Gina se levantou do sofá, sacudindo a cabeça para se afastar desses pensamentos malucos.

- Vou fazer um chá para você se acalmar um pouco.

Harry abriu um sorriso folgado.

- Obrigado, meu anjo!

- 04.01.2014 –

Hermione estava soluçando no sofá, Gina a tinha procurado nessa manhã para umas conversas particulares, as duas estavam sentadas no sofá da sala. A loira estava aos prantos, chorando, enxugando o rosto com um lenço.

- Então, você vai contar a verdade? – perguntou Gina acariciando as mãos da melhor amiga.

Hermione abaixou os olhos, as lágrimas rolaram pelas bochechas e caíram em seu colo.

- Você... Você vai mesmo contar a todos?

- Eu preciso, eu não consigo viver com isso – Hermione passou o lenço nos olhos – Vai ser bem difícil contar toda a verdade para o Rony, para os meus filhos, mas... É a única alternativa!

Gina tinha uma expressão bem infeliz no rosto.

- É o melhor que você pode fazer, eu estou do seu lado, eu sempre vou estar, Hermione! – Gina segurava as suas mãos com força – Nós estamos aqui.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou confessar, eu vou contar a todo mundo mesmo, eles vão ter que aceitar isso, eu sabia que alguma hora viria à tona!

Hermione ergueu o quadril do sofá e foi até o aparador buscar algumas cartas que tinha nas mãos. Ela sentou ao lado de Gina para mostrar.

- Esse é o meu estado de saúde, o meu CD4 está caindo lentamente nos últimos meses, a médica disse que isso aconteceria no fim da minha vida, e mesmo sob os medicamentos mais fortes, eu não estou conseguindo me recuperar, as minhas células de imunidade estão desaparecendo – ela começou a soluçar ainda mais – Ela me deu no máximo seis meses de vida, Gina!

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Saudades dos flashbacks? Aposto que não... HAUHAUHUA, esse foi um capítulo com uns toques de comédia para desviar um pouco da estrutura antiga da fanfic com tramas, preocupações, etc... Todo seriado que se preze tem um episódio que eles falam sobre "o futuro" deles. O próximo capítulo vai ser com a música "ANGEL – KATE VOEGELE" é muito boa, baixem! A música fala sobre os Anjos no céu e o capítulo gira em torno da saúde de Hermione Granger. Quem é manteiga derretida vai chorar MUITO, principalmente com a música no fundo. Aguardem! _

**Nota do Autor dois: **_Vocês vão descobrir TUDO sobre o assassinato de Lúcio Malfoy dentro de QUATROOO capítulos, é muito pouco em comparação todos os capítulos que já passaram. AHUAHUUHA, aguardem também! Surpresas, mistérios a caminhooo!!!_

**Nota do Autor três: **_Belatriz se aproximando da família Potter? ISSO NÃOOOO vai acabar bem. Fica a dica!!! _

**Respondendoooo as reviews: **

**Shakinha: **Entãooooo, na verdade a Luna assinou pela ela mesma no casamento e apesar do Rony ter ficado com a Hermione, a Luna deu super escândalo para não anular esse casamento – na verdade, tinha uma ENORME história – o Rony ia ficar com a Luna por mais uns meses, etc, etc... Eu só quis encurtar os flashbacks tudo em um só... por isso que o Rony e a Hermione voltaram tão cedo! Eeee, calma, as revelações do Lúcio estão chegando! Quanto ao Al, ou Alvo Severo, ele não vai aparecer muito na história, coitadinho. Você vai entender o porquê mais para frente! E simmmmmm, Bella está de voltaaaa, cada vez mais perto de aparecer! Aliás... O Edward apareceu nesse capítulo meio de relance, viu? Ele é outro que vai voltar também. xD. Bom, é isso, obrigado por comentar. Beijos!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

Hermione não queria devolver os filhos de maneira alguma, apenas queria que a diretora pudesse encontrar os pais verdadeiros das crianças para que ajudassem Rony a criá-los durante algum tempo.

- Vai ser difícil para ele, o meu marido ama essas crianças mais do que tudo nessa vida – Hermione estava chorando outra vez – Eu sequer contei para ele sobre a minha morte!

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vai dar tudo certo – garantiu a diretora do orfanato – Nós vamos localizar os pais biológicos dos seus filhos.


	4. Episódio 003 xx Angel x Kate Voegele

**Capítulo 03 –**

**Angel – Kate Voegele.**

_Data: 04.01.2014_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Nós fizemos um exame na mini senhora Potter – brincou o médico para descontrair o clima de pressão – E realmente ela não tem respondido aos estímulos auditivos._

_- Isso quer dizer que...? – Harry estava com a filha no colo, brincando com as próprias mãos, com três anos incompletos. _

_- Isso quer dizer que ela tem deficiência auditiva, vocês podem falar o quanto quiserem mas ela não vai escutá-los. _

_- É o que todos dizem – sorriu ela apertando a mão de Gina – O seu filho é encantador, uma educação inigualável, parabéns! _

_- Obrigada, eu preciso ir para o meu carro, o meu outro filho está me esperando – disse Gina sorridente – Foi um prazer, Dona Bela! _

_Ela assentiu e piscou. Gina segurou na mão de Tiaguinho e o levou para dentro do carro, ele passou o cinto em volta do corpo e acenou para Bela enquanto o carro ia saindo do estacionamento na rua._

_- Belatriz, há quanto tempo! – disse uma mulher se aproximando – O que faz aqui? _

_- Na verdade – Lupin olhou para Harry – Eu queria continuar a jornada de Lílian, ela foi para Miami por algum motivo, alguma gravação de vídeo, alguma conversação de voz, talvez o Boletim de Ocorrência diga alguma coisa sobre a morte do Lúcio, os tiros, o veneno. Eu realmente preciso ir para lá. _

_- Não quer mesmo ficar em casa? _

_- Muito obrigado, Harry, mas a minha vida continua – Lupin olhou para fora da janela – Mesmo sem Lílian. Ou melhor, continua por Lílian! _

_Hermione ergueu o quadril do sofá e foi até o aparador buscar algumas cartas que tinha nas mãos. Ela sentou ao lado de Gina para mostrar._

_- Esse é o meu estado de saúde, o meu CD4 está caindo lentamente nos últimos meses, a médica disse que isso aconteceria no fim da minha vida, e mesmo sob os medicamentos mais fortes, eu não estou conseguindo me recuperar, as minhas células de imunidade estão desaparecendo – ela começou a soluçar ainda mais – Ela me deu no máximo três meses de vida, Gina! _

- 04.01.2014 –

Gina se levantou do sofá, em choque, passou os braços ao redor de Hermione e as duas ficaram chorando em silêncio, no meio da sala. Não havia o que dizer, não existiam as palavras certas para consolar.

As duas ficaram abraçadas por vários minutos, até que Gina se afastou e as duas se encararam com os olhos molhados.

- Isso é definitivo? – perguntou Gina com uma pontada de esperança da melhor amiga ficar bem.

Hermione não conseguiu responder, fez que sim com a cabeça, assentindo. Gina, menos chocada do que antes, desceu os olhos para o tapete aos seus pés e se afastou. O mundo às suas costas estava desabando, Hermione era sua melhor amiga por anos, e ia morrer. O quarteto inseparável ia se transformar em um trio, esse quarteto ia se desmanchar para sempre, ia ficar vazio. Hermione não faria parte mais da rodinha de amigos. Gina só conseguia chorar, sem palavras de consolo.

- Gina... – Hermione ergueu os olhos – Eu ainda tenho seis meses de vida, teria sido muito pior se fosse apenas um mês – ela apertou as mãos da ruiva – Em seis meses eu vou preparar todos para a minha morte, vou fazer com que todos aceitem numa boa!

- Ninguém vai aceitar isso – confessou Gina ainda arrepiada e assustada ao mesmo tempo – O que você vai dizer aos seus filhos? Ao meu irmão, seu marido?

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas, sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eles vão ter que aceitar, não há mais nada a fazer, quando eu contrai essa doença, eu já sabia que os meus dias estavam contados, sabia que eu ia morrer, foi uma falha minha durante o passado!

- Vai ficar um vazio nos nossos corações, você sabe disso – Gina se aproximou da melhor amiga, tomou-a pelos ombros, abraçando-a com força.

Hermione apertou as mãos de Gina, olhou-a nos olhos.

- Eu não quero contar a ninguém, não quero que ninguém se preocupe comigo.

- Isso é inevitável, Hermione, todos eles, como uma família, como amigos, vão querer saber de você – Gina foi sincera ao extremo – Se eu fosse sua melhor amiga e você escondesse isso de mim, eu ficaria decepcionada!

Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

- Talvez eu conte, mas como vai ficar a minha família? E a minha filha, Rosa? O Huguinho não vai entender nada, ele ainda não me reconhece mas...

- Eu tomarei conta deles para você, Hermione – Gina passou os olhos pelo contorno das sobrancelhas de Hermione – Eu sou a tia deles, eu sou a irmã do Rony, vou estar aqui o tempo todo para cuidar deles.

Hermione limpou as lágrimas do rosto.

- Isso me deixa um tanto aliviada, saber que você vai estar aqui para ajudá-lo quanto eu vier a faltar.

Gina parou de chorar também, passou as mãos pelo rosto e forçou um sorriso desconfigurado no rosto, olhou para Hermione e disse.

- Nós vamos aproveitar esses últimos meses juntas, Hermione. Nós vamos realizar todos os seus sonhos e deixar tudo pronto.

- Não quero que ninguém sofra! – revelou ela baixinho.

- Eu vou estar aqui para agüentar essa pressão, eu vou tomar conta de tudo e todos no seu lugar, eu prometo – as duas se abraçaram outra vez.

- 04.01.2014 –

Gina chegou em casa, Harry estava trancando em seu escritório resolvendo algumas coisas do trabalho, ela estava arrasada, sentia desde já que o seu mundo não giraria da mesma forma sem Hermione estar por perto.

Gina deixou a bolsa na poltrona da sala e caminhou até o escritório sem tirar os sapatos, bateu na porta com gentileza, entrou sem esperar pela resposta de Harry. Ele estava curvado na mesa, grifando alguns parágrafos em um texto.

- Eu preciso conversar com você, meu amor – disse ela aproximando da poltrona.

- Sente-se – ofereceu Harry dando pouca importância, Gina sentou em uma das cadeiras de frente à escrivaninha, estudando o rosto despreocupado do marido, quando soubesse da notícia, mudaria a expressão.

- A nossa amiga, Hermione, está com sérios problemas de saúde – revelou Gina com delicadeza para não dizer logo que ela estava morrendo. Seria bem mais assustador.

Harry tirou os óculos de grau e olhou para Gina, agora sim estava preocupado com a situação.

- O que houve?

- Você sabe que ela adquiriu uma doença sexualmente transmissível no passado, não é? – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça – Agora está chegando a hora, o médico deu alguns meses de vida para ela.

Harry ficou ainda mais branco do que era normalmente.

- Quê? Mas como assim? Não tem cura?

- A nossa esperança era de houvesse uma cura, não é mesmo? – Gina murchou os ombros – Mas ela não veio, agora já é tarde para reverter a situação.

Ele estava em estado de choque também, Gina passou as mãos em cima das deles, sabia que ficaria assim, os dois eram inseparáveis durante o colegial. Ela soltou o ar um pouco.

- O Rony ainda não sabe, ela não quer sair contando, não quer que a notícia se espalhe. Ela quer morrer em silêncio!

- Que barra, não? Ela tem duas crianças pequenas, são tão jovens!

- Você teria coragem de adotar os dois? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

- Os dois? Mas nós já temos três crianças, Gina, é complicado – disse Harry também preocupado com a família do amigo.

- A minha mãe criou sete filhos, Harry, isso não é desculpa!

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas é diferente dessa vez! – ele abaixou os olhos.

- Não podemos deixar que eles voltem para o orfanato, simplesmente não podem. O Rony não terá tempo para cuidar dos dois, é muito jovem, vive viajando por causa dos jogos de vôlei!

- Precisamos conversar sobre isso, vai ser difícil manter cinco crianças dentro de casa, Alvo Severo tem quase a mesma idade que o Hugo. E... Rosa já é quase uma adolescente. Tiaguinho e Lílian não vão gostar da notícia.

- Vamos dar um jeito, eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado no banco por causa das minhas novelas, filmes – Gina piscou várias vezes os olhos, pesados – Estou cansada, vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco, a gente conversa sobre isso outra hora, tudo bem?

- Certo – Harry voltou a colocar os óculos.

O silêncio voltou entre eles, Gina fechou a porta ao sair, Harry tentou voltar a trabalhar mas não conseguia, na verdade, não sabia mais o que fazer, sua vontade era de pegar o carro naquele exato momento e ir ver Hermione. Agora o tempo estava acabando, anos tinham se passado, não havia mais o que fazer. Ele deitou a cabeça na escrivaninha, apoiou com o braço e chorou feito uma criança.

- 04.01.2014 –

Hermione estava sentada na sala da diretora daquele orfanato onde adotara Hugo e Rosa, conversando com ela sobre os seus problemas, a sua expectativa de vida, o que os seus amigos fariam para ajudar e tudo mais. As duas conversaram por horas, quase viraram amigas.

Hermione não queria devolver os filhos de maneira alguma, apenas queria que a diretora pudesse encontrar os pais verdadeiros das crianças para que ajudassem Rony a criá-los durante algum tempo.

- Vai ser difícil para ele, o meu marido ama essas crianças mais do que tudo nessa vida – Hermione estava chorando outra vez – Eu sequer contei para ele sobre a minha morte!

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vai dar tudo certo – garantiu a diretora do orfanato – Nós vamos localizar os pais biológicos dos seus filhos.

Hermione sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviada e gratificada.

- 04.01.2014 –

Hermione sentou no gramado, em frente à plaqueta com o nome de Lílian Potter, ela levou um buquê de flores e estava chorando mais do que nunca.

- É tão difícil para mim, quando você se foi o Harry já era praticamente um adulto, sabia se cuidar, soube se virar muito bem, eu e a Gina estivemos o tempo todo ao lado dele – Hermione limpou as lágrimas – E quanto aos meus filhos, aos meus amigos, e a minha família? Tudo vai desmoronar!

- Não vai não – disse a voz de Rony em suas costas, aproximando-se. Hermione teria levantando em um salto, mas estava sem forças o suficiente para fazê-lo, ele se aproximou, sentou ao seu lado com os cabelos ruivos reluzindo ao sol.

- Eu sinto muito...

- A diretora do orfanato me ligou, perguntando sobre as crianças – Rony abaixou os olhos tristes, os seus sonhos estavam desabando – Os pais delas foram localizados, então eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo, ela não me contou!

Hermione engoliu em seco, olhando para o perfil de Rony, ele estava com as pernas cruzadas, sentou ao seu lado, muito chateado.

- Eu resolvi procurar Gina, Harry, soube que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa de mim – Rony a olhou – Eu forcei eles a me contarem, até porque você desligou o seu celular!

Hermione ficou algum tempo em silêncio, escutando a respiração acelerada e inconformada do marido, ela não se atreveu a segurar em sua mão, mas queria muito.

- De todas as pessoas que eu ainda não contei, a mais difícil seria você, doeria mais do que tudo – confessou Hermione baixinho, ela não estava chorando, Rony começou a chorar outra vez – É difícil saber que eu estou partindo e vou deixar você para trás!

Rony não disse mais nada, passou os braços em volta dos ombros da mulher, puxou-a para mais perto, deitando a cabeça na cabeça dela.

- O que eu vou fazer sem você, Hermione? Eu não posso... – ele abriu a boca para continuar a frase mas não conseguia, estava descontrolado.

Rony a beijou na cabeça.

- Você deve estar sofrendo muito com isso, por isso resolveu ficar aqui, sozinha, isolada, mas eu não quero que você me abandone, Hermione, eu não posso viver sem você!

- Rony...

- Você é a minha vida, eu te amo mais do que tudo!

- Eu não quero conversar sobre isso, Rony.

- Mas nós precisamos – ele estava em prantos, Hermione não conseguia mais chorar, toda a sua alma parecia esgotada de tanto sofrer, de tanto se torturar – Isso não é o fim, é um começo. Você vai ter que pensar sobre isso, você vai ter que pensar sobre continuar a sua vida sem mim.

- Eu não sei – desabafou Rony – Você só me ensinou a gostar de você, você não me ensinou a te esquecer!

Os dois se abraçaram, o sol estava se pondo, Hermione olhou no horizonte.

- A sua morte vai fazer um estrago para a vida de muitas outras pessoas – murmurou Rony chorando.

- E eu vou usar esses seis meses para deixar tudo pronto! – disse ela baixinho encarando a lápide de Lílian Potter.

- 05.01.2014 –

O clima estava muito tenso na casa de Harry, ele quase não falara com a esposa a manhã toda, a família estava muito quieta, sem contar que ele descobrira um segredo sobre a filha mas ainda não contara a Gina para não deixar a casa desabar. Lílian era deficiente auditiva, não podia escutar nada.

- Eu recebi algumas propostas para trabalhar fora, uma hora daqui de Manhattan, ganharia uma fortuna mas eu vou recusar – disse Gina baixando os olhos – Eu não posso aceitar com tantas pessoas sob minha responsabilidade.

Harry olhou em sua direção.

- Se você acha que isso a ajudaria te distrair, tudo bem, nós daremos conta, vamos contratar uma babá, vai dar tudo certo!

- Não, Harry...

- Você tem que seguir em frente, é o que ela queria, não era? – disse Harry parando de comer mesmo com o prato cheio de comida, perdera a fome.

Gina deu um suspiro e fez que sim com a cabeça, os filhos notaram que o ar estava pesado, mas eles ainda não estavam sabendo das notícias.

- Eu conversei com Lupin pelo telefone, ele está em Miami vendo algumas coisas – disse Harry parecendo mudar de assunto mas não estava – Ele está vindo para Nova York, contei para ele sobre Hermione, ele quer estar aqui para ajudar.

- Lupin é demais – admitiu Gina ajudando Harry a levar o prato para a pia – Eu sinto tanta falta dele por aqui!

- 06.01.2014 –

- Eu conheço a cura para a sua doença, Hermione – disse Lupin na sua porta, já era tarde da noite – Na verdade, não é bem a cura, é um tratamento que pode levar à cura, acabei de voltar de Miami e estava lendo sobre o assunto.

- Isso significa que...

- Há esperança – ele abriu um sorriso.

Hermione sentiu os joelhos estremecerem, ela se atirou nos braços de Lupin, chorando de alívio, a esperança cresceu dentro de seu peito como se fosse explodir de felicidade.

- Eu não acredito, eu achava que fosse morrer, eu... Eu preciso contar ao Rony. RONY, DESÇA ATÉ AQUI!

Lupin sorriu.

- É arriscado, mas nós precisamos tentar!

- Tudo bem – ela assentiu – Eu vou para Miami fazer o tratamento!

- 07.01.2014 –

A notícia sobre o tratamento de Hermione se espalhou na mesma noite, ela ligou esperançosa para Gina, que contou a Harry, todos estavam empolgados, tentavam deixar a preocupação de lado.

No dia seguinte, estavam todos no aeroporto, dando forças para a sua recuperação, para o seu apoio. Hermione estava de malas prontas, Rony e Lupin estavam ao seu lado.

- Vai dar tudo certo – disse Gina dando forças para a melhor amiga.

- Eu posso não voltar desse tratamento – sussurrou Hermione baixinho – Eu tenho esperanças de voltar, é lógico, mas tudo pode acontecer.

- Não vai – Gina sorriu – Você vai voltar, eu garanto.

- Mas se eu não voltar, eu quero que você cuide do Rony por mim, ok?

- Hermione...

- Só prometa isso, por favor.

- Tudo bem, eu cuidarei – Gina a abraçou com força – Agora vai lá se curar, bitch!

Hermione sorriu e piscou para a amiga, Rony foi puxando as malas atrás, juntamente com Lupin, os três se avolumaram na fila da sala de embarque. Harry e Gina ficaram para trás, abraçados.

- Posso rever aquela proposta de trabalho, não é? – perguntou Gina olhando para Harry.

- Para o interior?

- É!

- Ah, pode sim.

Os dois se abraçaram.

- Hermione vai sair dessa – desejou Gina com todo o seu coração.

- Vai – torceu Harry, fechando os olhos para não chorar outra vez. Ele sentia muito, mas do que todos. Perder Hermione era perder metade de sua vida. Era quase como um aviso batendo em seu peito, Hermione era importante em sua vida.

- A gente só dá valor a alguém quando a gente está prestes a perdê-lo, não é? – resmungou Gina sentada no banco do carro.

- É, é verdade – concordou ele agora mais do que nunca.

- 06.01.2014 –

A diretora do orfanato estava sentada conversando com uma mulher, ela tinha os cabelos curtos, gastos, o rosto todo arranhado, era bem sofrida.

- Nós localizamos a sua filha, senhora, ela está sob a guarda de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger!

- Eu quero vê-la!

A diretora assentiu.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Eu preciso falar duas coisas __muito__ importantes! Uma é que a história se passa em 2014 como já sabem, eu acredito que até lá tenham realmente achado a cura para a AIDS, as pessoas que mesmo por descuido adquiriram essa doença merecem ser felizes sem se preocupar com o amanhã tão próximo. Digo isso porque eu li o livro da Valéria Piasa Polizzi – e recomendo – achei a história de vida dela muito bonita. Cada dia da vida dela ela trava uma batalha contra o preconceito... E o meu objeto na fanfiction foi esse, criar uma personagem que todos gostassem, que no caso é a Hermione, e depois ela adquirisse essa doença sexualmente transmissível, e ela continuou a viver normalmente, indo no médico, convivendo com o seu "pior inimigo", para assim quebrar o preconceito que ainda existe na sociedade, infelizmente!!! Então, aqui chega o fim dessa jornada, dessa luta da vida de Hermione. É óbvio que a Hermione vai se curar, eu esperei muito por esse momento. E espero que tenha realizado o meu objeto... De verdade! _

**Nota do Autor (Dois): **_A outra coisa que eu tenho para dizer é sobre a estrutura da fanfic. Não sei se vocês perceberam mas o problema começou no capítulo PASSADO e terminou NESSE capítulo, o que dificilmente acontece na minha fanfic, porque eu costumo enrolar LONGOS capítulos. Não entendeu? Assim, por exemplo, na história original, a Hermione passaria LONGOS capítulos lamentando a sua morte – acho que uns 5 capítulos – ela deixando TUDO pronto para a sua morte. Sim, a minha intenção era atingir O EGO de vocês, leitores, fazer com que vocês sintam na pele o que ela estava passando... Os últimos segundos de sua vida, sentindo que ia morrer... Vocês iam se emocionar bastante, mas eu LAMENTO MUITO ter cortado esses CINCO capítulos e ter resumido tudo em UM SÓ, mas como eu disse... A fanfic está rumando para o final, eu vou começar a trabalhar e preciso finalizar os meus trabalhos sem fins lucrativos, infelizmente! Essa fanfic me surgiu como um compromisso SÉRIO – dificilmente eu deixo de postar na data que eu estipulei e tudo mais... Vou continuar escrevendo outras fanfics SIM, mas sem compromisso com o tempo, com a data, etc... E to pensando em fazer isso com uma de Crepúsculo. _

_Bom, por enquanto é isso. Espero que tenham gostado bastante do capítulo, que tenham se emocionado mesmo sendo tudo muito resumido... Acho que a parte em que o Rony senta ao lado da Hermione no cemitério foi MUITO triste... Saber que o amor da sua vida está morrendo e que você precisa seguir em frente, etc... Etc... Muito triste mesmo. Massssssss... É isso aí! _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

(Come On Get Higher – MATT NATHANSON)

A diretora explicara a Gina sobre o preconceito que sua filha vinha enfrentando na escola, que eles, funcionário, haviam diagnosticado a deficiência auditiva de Lílian antes mesmo da própria médica de Lílian fazê-la.

- O que? Como assim a médica de Lílian diagnosticou alguma coisa? Eu não estou sabendo de nada. Ela disse que estava tudo bem para mim!

- O seu marido veio fazer a matrícula, ele disse que estava tudo bem, e...

Gina sacudiu a cabeça. Harry estava mentindo para ela, escondendo o segredo de Lílian, escondendo as verdades sobre a filha. Ela sentiu a cabeça ferver em alguns segundos. Gina deu um soco na mesa.

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS: 

Shakinha: _Sem ser o próximo capítulo, o outro já é a revelação da morte do Lúcio... A verdade que todo mundo estava esperando. Tã ta ta ta! E vem aí a Belatriz se aproximando dos mini-Potters, xD. O que será que aguarda para eles? Sim, o Harry sabe quem matou o Lúcio... E ele vai contar toda a verdade para Gina... EM DOIS CAPÍTULOS. E o Harry não quis contar a Gina sobre a Lílian porque ela ta pensando em ir trabalhar no interior por uns meses, se o Harry contar, a Gina não vai aceitar o emprego... HAUHAUHA, quanto a Hermione gostar de funk só foi um momento para descontrair e o fato do Rony ser alucinado pelo Brasil eu copiei a idéia do pai dele "adorar" os trouxas. HAUHAUAHU... e o Rony adora o Brasil, ué! XDDD. Entãoooo, ansiosa para sexta temporada de OTH na Fox? HAUHAUHA, muito bom, né? Beijos, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! _

**Momento Propaganda: **

**TRAILER DO MEU SERIADO DE CREPÚSCULO: **

Ela foi arrancada de seu mundo... 

- Bem vinda a Nova York – sorriu Alice se apresentando – Acostume-se, você será o alvo das fofocas por semanas!

Bella ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, indignada.

E o seu coração bateu mais forte... 

- Ele é o Edward, capitão do Time de Basquete! – apresentou Alice apontando para um garoto de cabelos loiros todo suado, correndo na quadra com uma agilidade incrível – Todas as garotas querem ficar com ele.

- Ele é realmente bonito! – murmurou Bella em seu ouvido, baixinho.

E o ódio era ainda mais forte... 

- Você é um grosso, estúpido! – esbravejou Bella ao sair do elevador.

- É o que você acha de mim? – perguntou Jacob com o braço apoiado na porta para não se fechar.

- Sim, é o que eu acho, seu ogro!

Jacob não pareceu ofendido, ele piscou para ela, entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para as portas fecharem. O seu sorriso presunçoso sumiu quando as portas metálicas se encostaram.

- Droga! – xingou Bella irritada.


	5. Episódio 004 xx Come On Get Higher

**Capítulo 04 – **

**Come On Get**** Higher **

_Data: 06.01.2014 _

_**Trilha Sonora: **__COME ON GET HIGHER – MATT NATHANSON_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Eu tenho seis meses de vida, Gina – disse Hermione segurando as suas mãos, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. _

_- O que houve?_

_- Você sabe que ela adquiriu uma doença sexualmente transmissível no passado, não é? – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça – Agora está chegando a hora, o médico deu alguns meses de vida para ela._

_Harry ficou ainda mais branco do que era normalmente._

_- Quê? Mas como assim? Não tem cura?_

_- A nossa esperança era de houvesse uma cura, não é mesmo? – Gina murchou os ombros – Mas ela não veio, agora já é tarde para reverter a situação._

_- Vai ser difícil para ele, o meu marido ama essas crianças mais do que tudo nessa vida – Hermione estava chorando outra vez – Eu sequer contei para ele sobre a minha morte! _

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, vai dar tudo certo – garantiu a diretora – Nós vamos localizar os pais biológicos dos seus filhos. _

_- Rony..._

_- Você é a minha vida, eu te amo mais do que tudo! _

_- Eu não quero conversar sobre isso, Rony._

_- Mas nós precisamos – ele estava em prantos, Hermione não conseguia mais chorar, toda a sua alma parecia esgotada de tanto sofrer, de tanto se torturar – Isso não é o fim, é um começo. Você vai ter que pensar sobre isso, você vai ter que pensar sobre continuar a sua vida sem mim._

_- Eu conheço a cura para a sua doença, Hermione – disse Lupin na sua porta, já era tarde da noite – Na verdade, não é bem a cura, é um tratamento que pode levar à cura, acabei de voltar de Miami e estava lendo sobre o assunto. _

_- Isso significa que... _

_- Há esperança – ele abriu um sorriso. _

_A diretora do orfanato estava sentada conversando com uma mulher, ela tinha os cabelos curtos, gastos, o rosto todo arranhado, era bem sofrida._

_- Nós localizamos a sua filha, senhora, ela está sob a guarda de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger! _

_- Eu quero vê-la! _

_A diretora assentiu. _

10.01.2014

Gina estava sentada na escrivaninha de Harry, em seu escritório, avaliando algumas propostas que recebera por e-mail. Eram cada vez mais tentadoras, os salários exorbitantes faziam com que ela se sentisse uma verdadeira estrela de cinema.

Ela imprimiu algumas propostas para pensar, em seguida, foi sentar na poltrona da sala, nesse meio tempo, Harry se aproximou para voltar a trabalhar, viu o computador aberto e resolveu verificar os seus e-mails.

Clicando aqui, ali, digitando algumas senhas, chegou em sua caixa de e-mails bombando sobre piadinhas sem graças e correntes que o pessoal do escritório trocava entre eles.

Um dos assuntos que mais chamou a sua atenção foi: "A atriz Gina Weasley", ele viu que era um remetente desconhecido, arriscou-se a abrir, mas com o seu antivírus super potente, ele o abriu. As fotos foram rolando automaticamente pela tela de seu computador, era a sua esposa,_ completamente_ nua. Harry sentiu tudo ficar branco, sua pressão provavelmente tinha despencado.

Harry tentou ficar em pé, mas as suas pernas tremiam, ele queria chamar Gina para conversar, tirar satisfação, só que a própria voz não saia. Ele estava muito chocado com as visões e posições da esposa na tela do computador. Era muita ousadia, o mundo inteiro tinha acesso àquelas fotos.

A garganta ficou seca por um tempo, ele resolveu se sentar outra vez, encarar as fotos pensando como seria se aquilo bombasse na internet. Ele se lembrou de respirar outra vez. As fotos pareciam tão reais que ele não duvidava de mais nada.

Gina apareceu na porta, com as propostas de emprego nas mãos, a tela do computador estava virada para Harry, de costas para ela, ou seja, ela não tinha visão de quase nada.

- Tem uma agência que só vai filmar duas semanas na Califórnia e mais uma semana no México – disse Gina com um papel nas mãos – Sem contar que o salário é um dos melhores. A não ser que você queira que eu vá para Los Angeles durante oito meses de novo!

- Isso é problema seu – disse Harry seco, fechando os e-mails rapidamente, mudando de site.

- Quê? – ela achou não ter ouvido direito, tamanha rispidez e grosseira vinda do marido.

- É uma decisão sua, _você_ que tem que escolher – resmungou – Será que poderia dar licença? Estou tentando trabalhar!

- Grosso, estúpido – Gina virou as costas e bateu a porta do escritório ao sair.

Harry deu um suspiro longo, apoiou o braço na mesa e voltou a abrir os e-mails, arrasado. Um vento entrou pela janela, fazendo as cortinas dançarem, começou a suar frio.

- 11.01.2014 –

Era a festa de comemoração de Hermione, estavam todos em sua casa dando as boas-vindas. Era uma festa de arromba, a casa toda estava bombando por causa dos sons, as paredes até mesmo tremiam, havia mais garçom do que convidado, eles percorriam as pessoas oferecendo as bebidas mais caras e gostosas de todas.

- Hermione, mas como está difícil de abraçar você! – berrou Gina toda feliz voando no pescoço da colega, as duas dividiram o momento por alguns minutos, gargalharam, trocaram novidades – Então é fato mesmo, quero dizer... Você está completamente curada?

- Sim, eu estou sob um medicamento muito forte – explicou Hermione sorridente – Quatro pílulas todos os dias, e o vírus vai sendo eliminado do meu sangue, não é demais?

- Obrigada tecnologia de 2014! – comemorou Gina olhando para o teto e apertando as mãos dela. Gina ergueu os olhos, viu um cara superalto se aproximar, muito bonito, com a barba rala – Meu Deus, o gostosão do Vitor Krum veio!

- Veio? – Hermione parecia surpresa.

Gina acenou para Vitor se aproximar, Hermione quase socou a colega.

- Eu sou casada! – lembrou Hermione – E com o seu irmão, ainda por cima!

Gina riu.

- Mesmo assim, ele continua sendo gostoso – Gina a beijou no rosto – Boa conversa, eu volto mais tarde! – Gina jogou os cabelos por cima do ombro e saiu desfilando entre as pessoas.

Hermione ficou sem graça, sentada e Vitor se aproximou em sua direção, cada vez mais musculoso, jovial e com um sorriso estonteante. Ele beijou Hermione no rosto.

- Fiquei contente em saber que está bem!

- A cidade inteira está sabendo, né? Que vergonha!

- Não precisa se envergonhar – Krum a abraçou com força – Você é uma batalhadora, uma guerreira. Você me ajudou a superar a perda da minha mulher, Hermione, eu devo a minha vida a você.

Hermione sentiu-se confortável enganchada nos braços dele, estava quase morrendo há poucos dias, no entanto agora estava com a casa cheia de amigos, pessoas conhecidas lhe dando os parabéns, desejando saúde.

- Obrigada – Hermione estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela deu alguns tapinhas nos ombros largos de Krum, ele se afastou para aproveitar a festa, comer alguma coisa. Nesse meio tempo, Hermione passou a mão nos cabelos loiros, encaracolados, ela virou o pescoço e viu Rony de costas, apoiado de lado na parede conversando com uma morena segurando um copo de bebida não-alcoólica (provavelmente!).

O nome dela Alice, ela tinha os cabelos morenos, espetados, uma pele muito mais branca do que o normal. Hermione arranjara ela como uma segunda esposa para Rony caso viesse a falecer. Alice era uma amiga da época da faculdade, muito bonita, encantadora, não era essas garotas bagunceiras da vida. Era uma menina séria, comprometida, quase _nerd_, ou melhor, uma quase Hermione. Era por isso que as duas combinavam tanto na época da faculdade.

Só que isso valia apenas para a época em que Hermione achasse que estava no fim da vida. Rony não precisava ficar conversando com ela pelos cantos, aliás, nem deveria. Isso deixou Hermione muito nervosa (ou com ciúme?). Ela sentiu uma vontade de ficar sozinha por uns minutos.

Passou a mão nos cabelos novamente, ajeitando-os. Ela foi batendo o salto pelo tapete do corredor, chegou até o seu quarto, estava todo bagunçado, chegara de viagem há poucos minutos, as malas ainda estavam jogadas em todos os cantos. Ela fechou a porta e deu um suspiro, sentou na cama.

- Que droga. Eu não quero cortar a Alice, ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas – disse Hermione pensando em voz alta. Harry estava com a porta semi-aberta, com os olhos para o lado de dentro.

- Falando sozinha? – ele fez com que ela pulasse na cama, assustada.

- Desculpa, eu... Eu... – ela ficou branca de repente, passou a mão nos cabelos, novamente. Harry se aproximou trazendo um embrulho vermelho, um laço muito mal feito, era provavelmente uma obra masculina.

- Eu trouxe um presente para você.

- E por que a Gina não o embrulhou? – Hermione tinha suspeitas de que os dois estavam brigados, afinal de contas ela viera sozinha na festa, ele também, os dois desacompanhados.

- Não teve tempo, desculpa – ele colocou a caixa enorme em cima da cama. Hermione ficou contente, tratou de rasgar o embrulho rapidamente. Ela jogou o papel vermelho para o lado, juntamente com o laço, havia uma caixa enorme cheia de livros atuais.

- Passei na Saraiva e comprei para você – ele sorriu – Já que você gosta tanto de ler, misturei ficção científica, com ficção romântica, com vários outros que estavam na lista de Best-sellers.

- É maravilhoso! – Hermione não tinha muitas palavras para definir o presente, tinha amado, os seus olhos estavam brilhando de felicidade – Eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Os seus olhos _definem_ tudo – sussurrou Harry sentindo a respiração ficar pesada. Hermione ergueu a visão na direção dele, isso significava que estava sendo encarada. Ela o olhou por alguns segundos.

Os dois ficaram completamente em silêncio, as respirações falhavam, os corações batiam descompassados. Os olhos de Harry encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, Hermione, isso... Isso não pode passar de hoje, não pode mais – ele estava prestes a chorar, os seus olhos estavam vermelhos – Quando eu soube que você ia morrer, eu perdi o chão, eu simplesmente não sabia como ia continuar a viver sem você naquele momento, minha vida inteira passou pela minha cabeça, eu...

Hermione o olhou, seus olhos também cheios de lágrimas.

- Quando eu recebi a notícia, eu pensei em você também, Harry. Quando eu soube que tinha poucos meses de vida, eu só queria te ligar, conversar com você, ouvir sua voz pela última vez...

Harry caminhou ajoelhado na cama, ficando ainda mais perto de Hermione, os dois estavam quase cegos um pelo outro. Hermione fechou as pálpebras e murmurou com dificuldade.

- Não podemos... – ela se afastou, sacudindo a cabeça, afastando de seus devaneios – Gina é a minha melhor amiga. E apesar do Rony estar partindo para outro relacionamento...

- Quê?

- Nada, falei demais.

- Eu escutei essa! – Harry ficou em pé, olhando-a, também afastado como se Hermione estivesse uma doença contagiosa – O que você disse? Rony está com outra mulher?

- Não sei, não é definitivo – Hermione deu um suspiro – Quando eu achava que ia morrer, eu liguei para a minha colega de faculdade, eu apresentei os dois, porque eles se entendiam – ela deixou os ombros caírem – O problema é que eles estão se entendendo além da conta.

Harry a olhava com uma espécie de estranheza. Os dois pareciam duas crianças assustadas.

- Obrigada pelo presente, vou guardar com carinho – Hermione acenou e saiu ao passar pela porta, deixando o rapaz completamente só no quarto.

Harry sentou na cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos, quase cometera um erro naquele ambiente, quase fora conduzido por pensamentos de outra pessoa, e quase beijara Hermione, sua ex-namorada.

Ele deu um suspiro e saiu do quarto, segundos depois. Estava se odiando por ter ido àquela festa idiota. Odiava ter de encontrar Gina e se lembrar das imagens nuas dela vagando pelo e-mails dos fãs pelo mundo inteiro. Ele foi para a festa.

- 11.01.2014 –

- Miguel, essa é a Cho!

- Cho, esse é o Miguel!

Draco e Gina chegaram a conclusão de apresentar os dois um para o outro.

- Agora sejam amigos, aproveitem que ambos estão solteiros, beijem muito na boca e façam sexo. Ah... Quero ser padrinho! - Draco e Gina trocaram um olhar cúmplice, deram risadas, foram festejas.

Miguel ficou vermelho de vergonha, olhou para Cho e se aproximou.

- Ei, não precisa fingir que tem vergonha para mim – Cho passou as duas mãos em volta do pescoço dele, enfiou a língua na garganta dele, depois parou para puxar um pouco de ar – Ui, se o beijo é tão gostoso, imagina o sexo!

- Quer?

- Claro, já devíamos ter feito isso há séculos! – Cho cruzou as mãos com as dele e os dois foram procurar o quarto mais próximo.

- 12.01.2014 –

Gina fora chamada na escola, a sua filha Lílian estava lhe causando alguns problemas, ou melhor, ela não entendera muito bem o problema, a diretora do Ensino Fundamental ligara em seu celular, pedindo para que comparecesse ao prédio 19, do lado Oeste para conversarem melhor.

Gina estava lá, depois de tantos meses sem entrar pelas portas enormes de Hogwarts. A sensação no peito era de nostalgia, revivia algumas lembranças.

A diretora explicara a Gina sobre o preconceito que sua filha vinha enfrentando na escola, que eles, funcionário, haviam diagnosticado a deficiência auditiva de Lílian antes mesmo da própria médica de Lílian fazê-la.

- O que? Como assim a médica de Lílian diagnosticou alguma coisa? Eu não estou sabendo de nada. Ela disse que estava tudo bem para mim!

- O seu marido veio fazer a matrícula, ele disse que estava tudo bem, e...

Gina sacudiu a cabeça. Harry estava mentindo para ela, escondendo o segredo de Lílian, escondendo as verdades sobre a filha. Ela sentiu a cabeça ferver em alguns segundos. Gina deu um soco na mesa.

- Eu preciso ir embora. Eu quero levar a minha filha comigo, se ela é alvo de preconceito nessa escola, se os coleguinhas não sabem lidar com isso, eu vou tirá-la daqui!

- Eu sinto muito, Srta. Weasley, não queríamos causar esse transtorno, a senhora não precisa tirar a sua filha da escola, só ligamos para conversar, não precisa...

- Tudo bem, desculpa a minha alteração de humor repentina – Gina passou a mão pela franja – Eu quero levar a minha filha embora, pode ser?

- Claro, claro, vamos buscá-la na sala de aula!

- 12.01.2014 –

- Nós estamos tendo problemas com essa casamento – Gina foi sincera o suficiente a ponto de chegar em Harry e desabafar – Primeiro, você me faltou com respeito esses dias no seu escritório, sem movimentos. Segundo, você vem escondendo de mim que Lílian está com sérios problemas de saúde!

- Eu não queria atrapalhar o seu emprego, Gina. Eu não queria que você decidisse por nós, mas sim por você. É o futuro que você conquistou, eu sei que você deu duro para chegar até aqui!

- Eu só quero uma família perfeita! – Gina estava cheia dessas brigas infantis. Ela virou as costas e bateu a porta ao passar. Harry sabia que a relação deles estava indo para o ralo, o casamento tava chegando ao fim. Resolveu ir atrás dela.

Harry passou correndo pela sala, chegou na cozinha, Gina estava de braços cruzados, choramingando.

- Eu preciso que você me escute – ele estava na frente dela – Eu entendo que você esteja chateada comigo mas me desculpa, me desculpa mesmo, eu não queria atrapalhar os seus planos!

- Mentir sempre é um mau sinal em um casamento, Harry – Gina enxugou os olhos com a ponta dos dedos.

- Não foi uma mentira prejudicial, não foi a minha intenção!

- Será que não é possível você me perdoar, Gina? Eu já perdoei você outras vezes por mentir para mim!

- Quê?

- Você já mentiu para mim, Gina. Eu já te perdoei várias vezes.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, chorando ainda mais.

- Você era um marido tão perfeito, tão lindo, mas ultimamente vem dando tantas mancadas comigo, com a sua esposa, com a sua família.

- Não é bem isso, você sabe que o meu coração está com você. É que às vezes parece que você está se afastando de mim.

Gina o olhou no fundo dos olhos, empurrou-o com força para trás.

- VOCÊ MENTE PARA MIM E EU ESTOU ME AFASTANDO DE VOCÊ? – ela o olhava em desespero – Meu coração esteve com você o tempo todo também, Harry. Você sabe disso!

- Eu te amo, Gina. Eu realmente te amo! – confessou Harry se aproximando dela com cautela.

Gina colocou a mão na cintura, olhou para o chão.

- Eu só não sei como dizer o quanto eu te amo – ele disse.

- Que tal você me mostrar? Eu não estou me afastando de você, Harry. Eu estou tentando segurar esse casamento o máximo que eu posso mas parece impossível, porque você simplesmente não corre atrás de mim. Eu só preciso que você me precise de volta!

- Gina...

- Por que você não me contou sobre a surdez de Lílian? Por que você está sendo grosseiro comigo? Por que você não me deixa entrar no seu coração de verdade? – Gina deu um soco no peitoral dele, mas não foi para batê-lo, sim para descontar a raiva, não foi tão forte assim – Por que você esconde que não sou eu quem você queria ficar no final das contas?

- Gina... Não é isso – Harry a abraçou mesmo que fosse contra a vontade dela, ela se remexeu para sair, ele apertou na medida da cintura com mais força. Harry a beijou na testa – Nós vamos salvar esse casamento, eu preciso da sua ajuda!

Gina desabou em lágrimas nos ombros dele, abraçando-o de volta.

- Lílian precisa da nossa ajuda agora. Agora mais do que nunca – murmurou ela no ouvido dele, deitando a cabeça ao lado.

Os dois se abraçaram. Será que esse casamento tem salvação?

- 13.01.2014 –

Hermione, segurando o seu material, viu Tiaguinho cruzar o corredor com a mochila nas costas. Os dois trocaram um aceno, ela resolveu se aproximar do sobrinho.

- É tão bom te ver de volta na escola, tia – disse ele todo sorridente.

- Ah, que fofura – Hermione o beijou na cabeça – Quem é o seu amiguinho?

- Esse é o Scorpion, Tia Hermione, Scorpion Parkinson!

Hermione o olhou com uma certa diferença. Scorpion Parkinson? Como assim? Era filho de Pansy? Se fosse, com quem? E por que teria a idade de Tiaguinho? Pansy adotara um garoto? Até podia ser, fazia tanto tempo que não conversava com ela, desde o seu noivado, para ser sincera.

- Certo – Hermione sorriu, mesmo desconfiada – Acabaram as aulas?

- Sim, estamos indo para casa – ele sorriu, animado – Vamos fazer um trabalho sobre o Meio Ambiente.

- Se precisar de ajuda, sabem onde me procurar – Hermione piscou e passou a mão em suas cabeças – Boa sorte com os trabalhos, criançada!

Eles saíram correndo na direção do jardim. Hermione cruzou os braços, curiosa.

- 13.01.2014 –

Harry se aproximou, Gina estava estudando as propostas de trabalho, cauteloso, ele a olhava.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela assustada com o silencio entre eles.

- Você queria salvar esse casamento, tudo bem – Harry tinha alguns papéis nas mãos – Você poderia me explicar de onde surgiram essas fotos suas? – Harry mostrou para ela as fotos nuas com posições exóticas.

Gina ficou em choque ao ver as imagens, em momento algum ela se preocupou com a atitude de Harry, o que era um bom sinal, ela estava mais preocupada com a sua reputação correndo pelo mundo.

- Que fotos são essas? De onde você tirou isso, Harry?

Ele parecia também chocado.

- Você precisa me falar, eu tenho que processar essas pessoas que fizeram isso comigo. Eu preciso... – Gina estava preocupada, desesperada. Harry começou a rir – O que foi? Por que você está rindo?

- Eu estou aliviado, é isso.

- São montagens, você devia se preocupar com a minha fama!

- Eu sei, estou aliviado por ser montagem – Harry abraçou Gina e a beijou na testa – Fique calma, nosso casamento está salvo!

- Ei, não está salvo. Eu estou pelada na internet!

- E daí? Não é você?

Gina o olhou com censura.

- Você quer realmente que eu pareça pelada na internet? Porque é muito fácil, eu tenho o telefone da Agência da Playboy, que aliás está me pagando uma fortuna!

- Não, não, tudo bem, só ficar aliviado é ótimo – Harry tirou as fotos das mãos dela e beijou nos lábios – O nosso casamento está a salvo, isso é o que importa – Harry rasgou as fotos ao meio, Gina pareceu satisfeita, os dois se beijaram.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_UM CAPÍTULO para descobrir toda a verdade sobre a morte do Lúcio, inclusive o assassino. Ansiosos? Intrigados? Curiosos? Chateados? Felizes? Tristes. DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Dificilmente eu acho que algum capítulo baterá o próximo capítulo. Exceto o Último Capítulo (Series-Finale!). Vocês basicamente conheceram nesses quatro capítulos TODA a sexta temporada que eu pretendia fazer. Lembra quando era dividido em sexta E sétima temporada? Então... No caso, essa seria a sexta temporada inteira e o próximo capítulo SERIA a "Season Finale", ou seja, aquele capítulo que tem os acontecimentos MAIS BOMBÁSTICOS de todo o seriado... Que é a passagem de uma temporada PARA outra temporada. Por isso, vulgo, o melhor capítulo da sexta temporada é o próximo!!! É o mais triste, é o mais tenso, é o que vai causar MAIOR ansiedade em todos vocês. Tenho quase certeza disso... _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_A briga HarryGina foi copiada da cena LucasBrooke de One Tree Hill no episódio 3x22. Ela vai voltar a aparecer nos próximos capítulos, já que o HarryGina brigarão sempre pelo MESMO motivo. Aliás, esse capítulo eles começaram mal e terminaram bem. Como se fosse um "fim" mesmo e meus capítulos raramente acabam "tudo bem". Faz parte da nova estrutura da sexta temporada como eu havia dito a vocês! Ela foi inteirinha reestruturada! _

_Beijos, abraços. Até o próximoooo. Tchã-tchã-rã-rã!!! A próxima "nota de autor" que vocês vão ler... Vão estar SABENDO quem matou o LÚCIOOOOO!!! Meu Deus, como o tempo passa... BEIJOS!!! _

**Próximo Capítulo. **

**MÚSICA: **_You Found Me – THE FRAY_** (melhor música do mundo, juro!!!) **

- Podemos dançar um pouco, Harry? – perguntou Gina em seu ouvido.

- Claro. Vamos!

Harry segurou nas mãos da esposa, Rony e Hermione decidiram dançar logo atrás, assim, a pista de dança logo foi ficando lotada. O moreno e a ruiva estavam grudadinhos, dançando bem de perto. Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Está com problemas, não é?

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso contar a você – disse Harry com os olhos estranhos para Gina – Eu venho escondendo isso a algum tempo, mas...

Ela desfez a expressão de animada ou o que quer que fosse, sentiu uma pontada aguçar em seu peito, alguma coisa realmente bombástica estava por vir, os dois continuaram dançando e se entreolhando.

- Eu sei quem matou o Lúcio no dia do casamento dos meus pais!

- x –

Hermione imediatamente limpou as mãos no guardanapo e viu quem estava ligando. Era o seu amigo, Edward, jornalista e cineasta.

- Edward, há quanto tempo!

- Tudo bem? – ele mantinha a voz firme e dura.

- Tudo. E você? – ela sentiu um frio na barriga. Não parecia tudo bem.

- Não, não está – ele disse como ela já previa.

- O que houve? O que está acontecendo?

- Nós aqui do noticiário descobrimos que um furacão está se aproximando da cidade de Nova York. O governo está tentando ocultar essa notícia mas os jornalistas e os familiares estão abandonando a cidade.

Hermione correu até a janela da sala para ver como estava o tempo lá fora, de fato estava muito feio. As nuvens cinzentas se fechavam tampando a visão do sol, tudo estava escuro, o vento forte sacudia as árvores de um lado para o outro.

**RESPONDENDO REWIEW: **

**Shakinha: **_Obrigado pelo conselho de filme "Uma Vida Sem Mim", vou assistir. Ele é clássico? Então... Eu tentei passar um sentimento preso dentro da Hermione, mostrar o que ela tava sentindo, etc... Mas tudo isso já passou. Viva a saúde agora! HUAHAUUHA, acredita que ainda não sei quem vai ficar com quem? Ontem eu fui dormir pensando nisso... Eu já fiz o final mas ele pode ser modificado, sabes... E eu fiquei pensando com meus botões... E se fulano ficar com ciclana? E se ciclana ficar com o fulano? E se... Eu trazer um personagem novo para ficar com o fulano? Etc... Etc... Pensando!!! XD. Nunca vi escritor mais indeciso que nem eu... Então, a Bella vai voltar sim, mas estamos falando de outra Bela, que na verdade é a Belatriz, que TAMBÉM vai voltar no próximo capítulo... E as coisas NÃO vão terminar tão bem assim, portanto, prepare o seu coraçãozinho para FORTES EMOÇÕES... xD. E que venha a sexta temporada de OTH... XDDDD. Beijos!!! O próximo capítulo você vai matar todas as suas curiosidades!!! _


	6. Episódio 005 xx You Found Me x The Fray

**Capítulo 05 – **

**You Found Me**

**Nota do Autor: **_Preciso que vocês escutem "__YOU FOUND ME – THE FRAY__" nesse capítulo. Foi um dos mais tristes e emocionantes que eu escrevi. Se a música acabar, escute-a desde o começo até chegar o final do capítulo. __Obrigado__. _

_Data: 14.01.2014_

- Que? Miguel e Cho ficaram bêbados e se casaram? – Harry estava no telefone conversando com Rony, gargalhando de rir – Que queima-largada!

Gina veio da cozinha, com um sorriso bobo no rosto ao ouvir Harry fofocando no telefone.

- Gina, o seu ex-namorado se casou com a minha ex-namorada, isso não é hilário? – Harry tinha desligado o telefone, encarava Gina.

Ela franziu o cenho, meio cômica.

I found God on the corner of First and Amistad

  
Where the west was all but won

  
All alone smoking His last cigarette

  
I said where You been, He said ask anything

- Estou quase explodindo de rir por dentro, foi a novidade mais brusca de toda a minha vida. Como assim? Eu apresentei um para o outro ontem à noite!

- Eles se apaixonaram e se casaram _em segundos_. Quem diria, hein? Cho Chang se casando. Era a garota mais safada de todo o colegial! – Harry olhou para cima, lembrando-se de alguns momentos. Sentiu um imenso aperto no peito de saudade.

- E o Miguel então!

- Eles estão pensando em fazer uma comemoração – disse Harry olhando no relógio – O Miguel e a Cho estão chegando de avião de Las Vegas hoje mesmo, eles querem fazer uma festa-surpresa essa noite. Tudo bem?

- Por mim tudo bem – Gina sacudiu os ombros – Estou terminando de bater um bolo para a molecada!

O clima estava menos tenso depois do dia anterior, Gina tinha chorado muito com a descoberta de Lílian mas estava se recuperando aos poucos. Eles iam enfrentar isso juntos.

- 14.01.2014 –

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e as crianças dividiam uma mesa redonda no fundo do clube, eles estavam aguardando ansiosamente para a chegada de Miguel e Cho. Eles iam aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Eles estão subindo! – gritou a voz de Draco segurando um spray em cada mão. Os dois subiram de mãos dadas e as pessoas começaram a atirar confetes, espumas na direção dos dois, eles caíram na gargalhada e se beijaram. Todos ficaram em pé para aplaudir o novo casal.

- Eles estão tão felizes – disse Gina olhando nos olhos de Harry, ele sorriu de volta, parecia ligeiramente nervoso – Algum problema, Harry? Está meio pálido.

- Não é nada – disse engolindo em seco.

- Você...

- A gente conversa depois – cortou ele nervoso, seus olhos caíram na direção dos pés. Gina ficou repentinamente calada.

Dino e Luna estavam sentados na mesma mesa em que Draco e Pansy. Do outro lado, estavam Gui e Fleur com sua filha Victória, era uma garota linda, de olhos claros e cabelos compridos, assim como a mãe.

Era uma festa muito chique, as pessoas se divertiam animadas, como se não houvesse o amanhã. Assim que as músicas românticas começaram a tocar, Miguel subiu no palco para fazer um discurso muito bonito para Cho, ela fez o mesmo segundos depois, os dois se beijaram e receberam mais aplausos.

- Podemos dançar um pouco, Harry? – perguntou Gina em seu ouvido.

- Sim. Vamos!

Harry segurou nas mãos da esposa, Rony e Hermione decidiram dançar logo atrás, assim, a pista de dança logo foi ficando lotada. O moreno e a ruiva estavam grudadinhos, dançando bem de perto. Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Está com problemas, não é?

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso contar a você – disse Harry com os olhos estranhos para Gina.

Ela desfez a expressão de animada ou o que quer que fosse, sentiu uma pontada aguçar em seu peito, alguma coisa realmente bombástica estava por vir, os dois continuaram dançando e se entreolhando.

- Eu sei quem matou o Lúcio no dia do casamento dos meus pais!

- Que? Como assim você sabe? Por que você nunca contou para ninguém?

Harry abaixou os olhos, deu um suspiro, não queria encarar Gina para dizer a verdade.

- Eu o matei, Gina. Eu coloquei um veneno em seu copo de bebida, eu quis livrar aquele escrúpulo para longe da minha mãe. Ele estava ameaçando as nossas vidas!

Where were You when everything was falling apart

  
All my days were spent by a telephone

  
That never rang and all I needed was a call

  
That never came to the corner of First and Amistad

Gina parou de dançar, os dois ficaram se encarando, no meio da pista de dança. Ela estava incrédula, sem saber o que dizer ou falar, seus olhos estavam assustados. Harry era um monstro.

- Você arrancou a vida de uma pessoa? – ela estava em estado de choque.

- Gina, você tem que entender as circunstâncias, o Lúcio matou o meu pai com três tiros, o Lúcio roubou toda a herança do meu pai, o Lúcio engravidou a minha mãe, ele tentou matá-la, ele...

- Você não é um assassino, Harry – ela sacudiu a cabeça, afastando as mãos dele como se sentisse nojo – Ou melhor, o Harry que eu conheço não era!

Gina sacudiu a cabeça em negação, ela se afastou dele às pressas, trombando com um monte de gente. Harry teve que correr atrás dela para alcançá-la.

- Você não tinha o direito de matá-lo, Harry. Você é uma pessoa totalmente diferente do dia em que eu conheci. Eu não sei quem é você mais, eu tento descobrir mas isso piora cada vez mais. Existe um verdadeiro escudo de metal por trás desse verdadeiro Harry. Eu estou cansada, cansada de viver essa vida, de ser a esposa que você nunca quis!

- Gina, não é sobre o nosso casamento...

- Agora é, Harry. Agora é! – ela deu uma olhada para ele – Por favor, pegue as suas costas e some da minha vida. A gente conversa outro dia, tudo bem? – ela olhou rapidamente para a mesa deles – Os nossos filhos... Cadê o Alvo? Por que o Alvo Severo não está lá? – os seus olhos arregalaram na direção da mesa. Harry também olhou.

- Quê? O Alvo é um bebê, ele estava em seu carrinho, não pode simplesmente sair andando – Harry e Gina se aproximaram correndo da mesa. Luna estava sorrindo, animada, cuidando as crianças.

- Luna. Onde está o meu filho? Cadê o Alvo Severo? – Gina estava toda vermelha de preocupação, sua vida tinha tomado um rumo completamente diferente nos últimos minutos.

- Oras, a babá dele veio buscá-lo! – Luna parecia animada, dançava com o pé no ritmo da música.

- Como assim? Babá? Eu não contratei nenhuma babá!

Luna continuou sorridente como se não entendesse o recado.

- Ora, ela deu até um cartãozinho com o nome dela – Luna estendeu na direção de Gina, era escrito com a letra da própria suposta babá.

"_Eu estou com Alvo Severo. Assinado: Belatriz Lestrange". _

O sangue subiu de uma vez na cabeça de Gina, ela tentou não acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade. Queria estar na cama e acreditar que era simplesmente um sonho, mas não era. Precisou de apoio para não cair, as suas pernas tremiam como se fossem gelatinas.

- Gina. Calma, calma! – Harry sussurrava em seu ouvido – Nós vamos encontrá-lo.

- Tire as suas patas porcas e imundas de cima de mim – ela resmungou com raiva mesmo estando quase desmaiando. Gina procurou o apoio de uma cadeira, só então o seu esposo a soltou – Vai embora, eu não quero que você chegue perto dos meus filhos. Você é um nojento, assassino!

Luna arregalou os olhos, assustada, para o casal brigando como se fossem socar uns aos outros. Ela começou a gritar, a dar escândalo, as pessoas a sua volta estavam prestando atenção mesmo com a música do som bombando. Elas olhavam pelo canto dos olhos.

Rony e Hermione viram a cena e se aproximaram preocupados.

- O que aconteceu?

- Levaram o meu filho. Sequestraram o Alvo Severo, Hermione! – Gina estava visivelmente em pânico.

- Mas você tem certeza do que está falando? – Hermione estava preocupada, ajoelhou ao lado da amiga – Como assim?

- Belatriz deixou um recado – Gina mostrou para ela – Provavelmente vai entrar em contato pedindo resgate ou alguma coisa do tipo. Ninguém seqüestra a outra pessoa por puro prazer. Ela quer dinheiro em troca!

Gina olhou furiosa para Harry, os dois se encararam. Ela ficou em pé e afundou o dedo indicador no peito dele.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa com o meu filho, eu vou saber. Acredite, Harry Tiago Potter, seja aonde você estiver, eu vou acabar com a sua vida – Harry nunca vira Gina tão alterada, tão nervosa. Ela estava mesmo furiosa.

Lost and insecure, You found me, You found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd You have to wait, where were You, where were You  
Just a little late, You found me, You found me

Harry começou a ficar com medo do humor de Gina. Medo de que ela perdesse a paciência e abrisse a boca sobre o assassinato de Lúcio.

Rony estava em pânico juntamente com a irmã, os dois se abraçando, quase chorando. Ele beijava frequentemente a cabeça da irmã na tentativa de acalmá-la.

- Vamos para fora, tomar um ar, avisar a polícia – disse Rony baixinho arrastando Gina de lado para fora. Ela estava ensopada de lágrimas.

Harry e Hermione ficaram lado a lado vendo Rony e Gina se afastarem da festa, as pessoas estavam curiosas com os acontecimentos naquela mesa, cochichavam e olhavam com estranheza para eles.

- O nós faremos? Não podemos ficar aqui parados! – disse Harry com os olhos para o chão – Você podia levar os meus filhos para a sua casa, Hermione? Lá eles vão estar seguros.

- Tudo bem, eu levo Tiaguinho e Lílian comigo, pode ficar tranqüila. Eu sei tomar conta deles! – Hermione piscou e abraçou Harry – Fica tranqüilo, vai dar tudo certo em relação ao Alvo Severo, ele vai ficar bem!

- Ele é apenas um bebê, Hermione. Se acontecer alguma coisa com ele, eu vou me matar, eu juro que vou! – ele estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu devia ter tomado conta do meu filho!

- Tudo bem – Hermione o acariciou no ombro – Eu acredito em você. Vai ficar tudo bem – ela tentou forçar um sorriso mas foi impossível, deu algumas palmadinhas.

Harry se afastou buscando a saída. Hermione ficou para trás para recolher as crianças e levá-las para casa com total segurança. Assim que ele terminou de descer as escadas, Gina estava sentada na sarjeta ao lado de Rony. Ela estava gritando ainda mais alto, as pessoas na rua estavam se reunindo em círculos.

- O que houve? – Harry sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Gina estava com o celular nas mãos.

- Belatriz acabou de ligar para ela – disse Rony assessorando tudo, preocupado com a irmã – Ela está com Alvo Severo em uma ponte perto do Brooklin. Ela quer uma fiança absurda, coisa de milhões, deve estar drogada!

- Já avisaram a polícia? – perguntou Harry preocupado – Por que eu posso ir avisar e encontrar com vocês mais tarde.

- Certo, vou levar Gina para casa, Lupin está no quarto de visitas, ele vai saber cuidar dela – disse Rony com as mãos nos ombros da irmã – Ela vai ficar mais calma, enquanto isso você vai ligar para a polícia, ok? A gente se encontra daqui uns quinze minutos na frente da minha casa.

Harry pegou o celular, discando para a emergência entendo tudo o que Rony estava falando. Tentava se manter calmo mas era praticamente impossível, tremia tanto quanto Gina.

Os quinze minutos combinados, depois de praticamente tudo feito e eles tentavam não tremer tanto. Harry e Rony se encontraram para decidir o que fazer até então.

- Eu sei onde ela possa estar, vamos procurá-la.

- Ei, esperem, vocês não vão sem mim – disse uma voz surgindo pelas costas, era masculina.

Remo caminhava na direção dos dois, ele estava com pressa e queria andar ainda mais rápido só que os pesos trazidos pela idade o impediam de tirar o pé por muito tempo do chão.

- Lupin, você devia ficar para acalmar a Gina e as crianças!

- Não quero ficar em casa sabendo que vocês estão por aí. Eu quero ir com vocês!

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, não adiantava insistir, Lupin ia arranjar um jeito de ir com eles. Os três montaram na picape preta de Harry e saíram.

- 14.01.2014 –

Hermione estava com as crianças brincando na sala, elas não sabiam muito bem o que estava acontecendo, fazia questão de esconder algumas notícias dela, não até que tudo fosse resolvido. Ela terminava de lavar a louça do jantar da noite passada, quando o seu celular começou a vibrar.

Hermione imediatamente limpou as mãos no guardanapo e viu quem estava ligando. Era o seu amigo, Edward, jornalista e cineasta.

- Edward, há quanto tempo!

- Tudo bem? – ele mantinha a voz firme e dura.

- Tudo. E você? – ela sentiu um frio na barriga. Não parecia tudo bem.

- Não, não está – ele disse como ela já previa.

- O que houve? O que está acontecendo?

- Nós aqui do noticiário descobrimos que um furacão está se aproximando da cidade de Nova York. O governo está tentando ocultar essa notícia mas os jornalistas e os familiares estão abandonando a cidade.

Hermione correu até a janela da sala para ver como estava o tempo lá fora, de fato estava muito feio. As nuvens cinzentas se fechavam tampando a visão do sol, tudo estava escuro, o vento forte sacudia as árvores de um lado para o outro.

- Como assim? É verdade isso mesmo ou é uma brincadeira, Edward? Você está me assustando, o meu marido não sabe disso!

- Eu achei melhor avisar os meus amigos, estou ligando um por um na minha agenda telefônica. Talvez a televisão esteja passando alguma coisa. E é aconselhável não ficar dentro das casas, a maioria das pessoas vai sair sem vida!

Hermione engoliu em seco.

In the end everyone ends up alone

  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known

  
Who I am who I'm not and who I want to be

  
No way to know how long she will be next to me

- Você tem idéia para onde ir, Edward?

- Vou para o interior, ficar um tempo na casa dos meus pais. E você?

- Também, acho que vou pegar as crianças, avisar o Rony e iremos para a Califórnia, lá deve ser mais seguro!

- Certo, bom, vou desligando, preciso avisar mais gente.

- Muito bem, obrigada – Hermione estava mesmo grata pela notícia. Desligou o celular e foi para o seu quarto ver televisão, não queria assustar as crianças com tantas notícias trágicas naquele dia.

O estômago de Hermione golpeou sozinho dentro da barriga, Harry e Rony estavam andando por aí, sem as notícias da aproximação do furacão. Ela precisava avisar os amigos urgentemente, era bem provável que Gina não deixasse a cidade sem recuperar o seu filho Alvo Severo do seqüestro.

Por que diabos esse seqüestro tinha que acontecer justo hoje?

Hermione ligou a televisão, alguns canais já mostravam o mapa de Nova York e a simulação de um furacão em miniatura se aproximando da cidade. A reportagem também mostrava as pessoas deixando as suas casas às pressas.

- A previsão de isso acontecer é muito alta, o furacão que se formou na Costa do Oceano Atlântico vem subindo nessa mesma direção – ela mostrou o trajeto com o dedo – Ele pode estar em Nova York em menos de 24 horas. Tudo depende da velocidade dos ventos.

Hermione desligou a televisão com o controle remoto, a tela simplesmente piscou e ficou preta. Ela sentiu as pernas tremerem, o mundo parecia conspirar contra a sua vida. Tudo estava para dar errado.

- 14.01.2014 –

Harry atendeu o celular que estava vibrando no bolso. Era Gina!

- Belatriz acabou de me ligar, ela me passou um endereço onde podemos encontrá-la. É o apartamento dela, Harry, não fica muito longe daqui – Gina estava desesperada do outro lado. Ela passou o endereço para o marido.

- Eu estarei lá em segundos.

- Eu também.

- Não dirija assim, meu amor. Você está alterada, sem condições – pediu Harry calmamente.

- Tudo bem, eu pegarei um táxi! – Gina desligou o telefone.

Harry passou as duas mãos no volante, trocou um olhar suspeito com Rony e repetiu o endereço que ouvira. Lupin esfregou as mãos.

- É mais uma noite daquelas...

- 14.01.2014 –

Harry encontrou com Gina assim que eles estacionaram o carro na frente do prédio abandonado bem no centro da cidade de Nova York. Rony achou melhor ficar dentro do carro caso alguma coisa acontecesse, até porque os policiais estavam chegando discretamente e seria ele quem passaria o endereço para os homens.

Por fim, Harry, Gina e Lupin subiram as escadas do prédio antigo, estava tudo desmoronando. A mulher estava mais controlada, havia parado de chorar porque sabia que isso podia afetar Belatriz de alguma forma.

Com muito cuidado para não fazer barulho, chamar atenção ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eles foram subindo. Eles atingiram o terraço, ela estava lá, com seus cabelos esvoaçando pelos ventos, completamente maluca. Ou pior, psicopata. Ria como se o mundo fosse acabar, ignorando os raios que brilhavam em suas costas.

- Filho... – gemeu Gina enchendo os olhos de lágrimas outra vez. O bebê estava nos braços dela, totalmente perdido e inseguro, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, também chorava aos berros, pedindo pelo cheiro e comida da mãe.

- Gina – Harry estava ao lado dela, disposto a segurá-la se fosse preciso, não queria que cometesse uma loucura – Fica calma. Não saia daí!

Lost and insecure, You found me, You found me

  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded

  
Why'd You have to wait, where were You, where were You

  
Just a little late, You found me, You found me

- Belatriz, vamos conversar – disse Remo que estava alguns passos adiante dos pais da criança – Você é madura o suficiente, eu também, temos idades parecidas. Nós podemos lidar com a situação como duas pessoas, não como crianças!

- Eu só quero o dinheiro. Vocês trouxeram? – perguntou ela psicótica, rindo, dando alguns passos para trás. Gina gemeu ao pensar na possibilidade dela jogar a criança do oitavo andar.

- Vai começar a chover, vamos sair daqui e conversar. Algum raio pode cair sobre a gente, todos nós vamos acabar morrendo – avaliava Lupin olhando para o céu. O que não era nada mentira.

- O meu dinheiro! – pediu ela.

- Nós não temos oito milhões, Belatriz. É muito dinheiro – disse Harry ao lado de Gina – Nós não somos tão ricos como você pensa.

- Ah, são sim, sua esposa é uma atriz de primeiro mundo. Você é herdeiro do melhor advogado do país. Não é possível que não tenha lhe restado nada. Nem mesmo a herança do meu querido primo Sirius Black.

Harry deu um suspiro, tentando se manter controlado, queria convencer Belatriz de alguma forma, precisava ser convincente.

- Por favor, o meu filho não tem nada a ver com isso. Entregue-me o garoto, ele é um jovem, está indefeso!

Belatriz gargalhou alto, os cabelos voaram ainda mais para trás, parecia mais um cabo de vassoura flutuante.

- Por que você acha que eu o seqüestrei? – Belatriz ergueu as sobrancelhas – Não, Potter, não podemos negociar!

Gina estava a ponto de sair correndo, enfiar as mãos na cara de Belatriz o quanto antes, esperava que ela viesse um pouco mais para frente, no entanto ela só se aproximava do abismo.

- Não faça isso, Belatriz, você vai se arrepender – sussurrou Lupin aproximando cautelosamente – Por favor, vamos conversar.

- Não, não vou me arrepender – ela sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Como se fosse mesmo uma criança no corpo de um adulto.

Então, tudo aconteceu muito de repente. A situação não tinha controle, o temporal se aproximava. Remo Lupin sacou a arma e deu três tiros no estômago de Belatriz, ela curvou para frente segurando Alvo Severo, o sangue começou a vazar pela boca.

- NÃOOOO! – gritou Gina desesperada, ela correu para agarrar o filho vendo que a mulher estava se perdendo o equilíbrio em cima do prédio, estava prestes a cair.

Harry fez o mesmo, Lupin jogou a arma longe e também correu até ela. Eles chegaram bem perto de Belatriz toda ensangüentada e molenga, o mais perto deles foi Lupin, ele tentou puxar Alvo Severo entre os panos de Belatriz mas era quase impossível. Embora estivesse morrendo, ela tinha forças o suficiente.

Em câmera lenta, Belatriz escorregou com o pé direito para trás, e ainda com os braços presos nos lençóis que escondiam Alvo Severo. Ela rapidamente buscou por um apoio. Lupin era a única pessoa que estava em seu alcance. Ela segurou firmemente nele, e os dois caíram. Ou melhor, os três.

O prédio tinha exatamente oito andares, era uma distância muito grande até a calçada do outro lado. Gina tentou se atirar na mesma direção para salvar o filho, com todas as forças que tinha, Harry a segurou pelos ombros.

Ela cuspia, gritando, desesperada. E os policiais logo atrás, vieram ajudar o marido a segurar a esposa.

- VOCÊS ATIRARAM NELA – berrou Gina em pânico – VOCÊS MATARAM O MEU FILHO. O MEU FILHO CAIU. VOCÊS SÃO UNS ASSASSINOS DE UMA FIGA!

Early morning the city breaks and 

I've been calling for years and years

  
You never left me no messages, You never send me no letters

  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want

Avaliando a situação, Harry se desmanchou em lágrimas, foi perdendo as forças só de imaginar o que tinha acontecido naquele momento. O seu filho estava morto, ele não queria ver a cena, não queria descer do prédio, queria apenas se juntar a ele. A ele e ao seu ex-professor, Remo Lupin. Harry caiu para trás quase como um desmaio.

- 15.01.2014 –

As pessoas estavam abandonando a cidade por causa do furacão que se aproximava. No entanto, alguns parentes da criança falecida estavam em seu velório por respeito à família também.

Gina não tinha forças mais para nada em sua vida. Ela estava simplesmente vegetando em frente ao caixão do filho. Ela se sentia mais culpada do que nunca, totalmente arrasada, sem vida.

Harry também estava ali, mas os dois não estavam abraçados, consolando-se. Pelo contrário, estavam mais afastados do que nunca. Como se não fossem mais um casal.

Os irmãos da criança estavam ao lado do caixão, jogando as pétalas de rosas sobre a madeira. Muitas pessoas choravam em compaixão, em desespero, incrédulas pelo assassinato. Parte por culpa dos policiais, parte da seqüestradora, cada um tinha a sua pequena parcela de culpa, afinal de contas. Os policiais estavam ali para prestar condolências à família da vítima. Gina no começo brigara com eles, mas acabou se acalmando nos braços do irmão.

Enquanto Rony consolava Gina, sentados em uma cadeira, embaixo de uma tenda verde, os ventos faziam as roupas pretas das pessoas dançarem. Ventava muito, estava muito frio, a chuva era bem fraquinha por enquanto. Hermione estava sozinha, vestindo os óculos escuros por trás dos olhos roxos de tanto chorar. Alvo Severo era uma criança espetacular, não merecia esse final tão triste.

Ao olhar para o portão ela viu Alice se aproximar. Alice era a sua melhor amiga da faculdade, no entanto, era sua substituta caso viesse a falecer. Fizera Rony e Alice virarem amigos mais do que nunca. Parecia estar dando certo. O único problema é que Hermione estava viva, ou seja, não havia motivos para continuarem se encontrando.

E como Alice sabia da morte de Alvo Severo? Hermione não havia contado nada, até então. A ficha aos poucos foi caindo, era óbvio que Rony e Alice estavam se encontrando com freqüência, era óbvio demais. Ela estava sendo traída, estava sendo deixada de lado. O seu casamento havia chegado ao fim.

Lost and insecure, You found me, You found me

  
Lying on the floor, where were You, where were You

Hermione abaixou a cabeça tristemente. Ela se aproximou de Harry e o beijou no rosto.

- Eu sinto muito – disse Hermione com delicadeza para o melhor amigo de infância – Eu vou me esconder na casa dos meus pais por causa do furacão, eu não sei se a gente vai se ver outra vez. Eu não pretendo voltar para Nova York!

- Não vá embora, eu preciso de você aqui, do meu lado – disse Harry abraçando Hermione com muita força.

Gina ergueu os olhos na direção dos dois, mordida de ciúmes. Rony viu o que a irmã estava observando e a beijou no rosto. Ele entendeu muito bem o olhar dela. Ele também sentia ciúmes de Hermione, mesmo tendo a Alice como amante agora.

- Eu já venho – sussurrou Gina para Rony – Eu preciso resolver uma coisa.

Gina se levantou e foi na direção dos policiais aglomerados. Rony achou que ela fosse gritar com eles, xingá-los outra vez. Gina apenas conversou com eles, como faria com qualquer outro amigo. Eles assentiram. Tudo parecia muito estranho.

Os policiais olharam na direção de Harry. Eles conversam com Gina um pouco mais e saíram do lugar, caminhando na direção dele. Um puxou um revolver e o outro puxou uma algema do bolso. Gina ficou para trás, com os olhos tristes.

Gina havia denunciado Harry como o culpado da morte de Lúcio. Gina havia revelado todo o seu segredo para os policiais.

- Você está intimado a nos acompanhar – disseram os policiais parando na frente dele.

Todas as pessoas estavam olhando em sua direção, alguém prendeu as suas mãos com um metal gelado nas costas. Ele não podia mais fugir.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione engolindo em seco.

- Eu matei Lúcio – murmurou baixinho sem coragem de encará-la – Eu vou pagar por isso.

- Mas você estava agindo em legítima defesa – disse Hermione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Hermione era a única capaz de compreendê-lo, de uma maneira que sua esposa, Gina, nunca faria. Pelo contrário, ela o chamara de assassino – Você é inocente! – gritou Hermione para todos.

Rony passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Alice, ela olhou com estranheza para ele. Rony assentiu dizendo que estava tudo bem, os dois foram caminhando na direção do carro. Como se fossem amigos há anos, eles foram andando juntos.

A cena era constrangedora demais para Harry, ele foi sendo arrastado à força pelos homens fardados. Hermione não conseguia entender a situação. Caminhou na direção da saída do cemitério também. Todos foram se levantando pouco a pouco para ver a cena de Harry ser preso, todos menos Gina.

Ela continuou olhando para o caixão do filho, com a mão cobrindo toda a região da boca. Chorava até se esgotar, queria sentir a última gota de água esvaziar de seu corpo. Murchar até o fim.

Os policiais obrigaram Harry a se sentar no banco de trás do camburão. Ele só teve tempo de distinguir Hermione de longe, era o único olhar apoiador no meio de uma multidão enorme. Ele não sabia quando a veria novamente, quando poderia tocá-la novamente. Seu peito estava sem esperança, sentia-se amargo. Seu filho mais novo também estava morto. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer...

Lost and insecure, You found me, You found me

  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded

  
Why'd You have to wait, where were You, where were You

A sua vida definitivamente acabara. Ele estava sendo enterrado juntamente com o filho. A vida era cruel demais com ele. As pessoas o olhavam com vingança, mas nenhuma delas passara a situação que ele fora obrigado a passar. Ver o pai, Tiago, sofrer na cama de um hospital em coma, morrer e ser enterrado tudo por culpa de Lúcio Malfoy. O mesmo quase aconteceu com sua mãe, Lílian Potter. Se ele não tivesse impedido Lúcio... Muita coisa pior podia ter acontecido. Até mesmo Harry podia estar morto!

Desejou que tivesse morrido. Desejou que não tivesse se metido na vida Lúcio.

- 15.01.2014 –

Hermione estava com a chave do carro, a mudança estava toda no bagageiro, ou pelo menos os itens mais úteis para umas férias na Califórnia. Tudo estava muito pronto, fizera isso durante a madrugada. Mesmo desesperada pela morte de Alvo Severo, e sabendo que o furacão se aproximava, ela ajeitou tudo para que pudesse ficar longe de Nova York durante os próximos dias.

Estava tudo pronto. Ela só precisava colocar o pé na estrada. Tudo pronto mesmo. Fez as malas delas, das crianças, até mesmo as malas de Rony estavam ali por prontidão dela.

Hermione entrou no carro, sabendo que Rony estava com Alice na porta do cemitério, e sabendo que Rony nunca mais olharia na cara dela por ainda consolar Harry na frente de todos. Ela sentia alguma coisa por Harry! Infelizmente era verdade, com o passar de tantos anos, ela ainda sentia alguma coisa pelo moreno. O seu coração infeliz era maluco, indeciso, ela não conseguia controlá-lo. E assim caminhariam as vidas daqui para frente.

Cada um ia tomando um rumo. Cada um ia para um lugar. Era triste, mas era a mais pura verdade.

Gina estava ainda dentro do cemitério, vendo o caixão do filho no buraco, era uma angústia sem mim, sentia-se tão arrependida por tudo o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias. Denunciara Harry e nem mesmo sabia se era a atitude certa. Estava alterada, desesperada pela morte de Alvo Severo.

Tiaguinho abraçou a mãe na altura da cintura, Lílian também o fez, do outro lado da perna. Os três ficaram ali, sozinhos, chorando muito.

Draco estava ajoelhado em frente ao túmulo dos pais. A foto de Lúcio de um lado e do outro a foto de sua mãe, Narcisa. Os dois estavam mortos e Draco sabia o porquê. Não que Lúcio fosse um homem honesto, sincero. Muito pelo contrário, era o vilão de toda a história e por isso fora morto. Não sabia definir se era justo ou não. Só que sentia um peso enorme no peito. Draco estava chorando muito, com as mãos enterradas no rosto. O vento forte brincava com os seus cabelos loiros.

Ainda na rua... Estava Hermione de dentro do carro, observando Rony. Ele nunca mais voltaria para a casa, Hermione sabia disso. Ele estava com Alice agora. Os dois estavam do outro lado da rua, chamando a atenção com as mãos de algum taxista para que pudessem ir embora. Ir para outra cidade, até fugir, quem sabe. Rony e Hermione não se veriam por um bom tempo.

Hermione deu partida no carro, vendo que a ventania estava cada vez mais forte do lado de fora do carro. Rony entrou no táxi juntamente com sua amiga Alice, os dois sentaram no banco de trás, conversaram alguma coisa com o motorista.

Ela acelerou o carro. Hermione foi andando vagarosamente na direção oposta do táxi. Tomando rumos completamente diferentes. O camburão com Harry dentro tomava um terceiro rumo, que dava nas costas do cemitério.

Just a little late, You found me, You found me

  
Why'd You have to wait to find me, to find me

As pessoas se dissipavam como fumaça no meio das folhas voando entre elas. Saiam do cemitério com suas roupas pretas e iam entrando em seus carros, com suas famílias. Todos iam embora para as suas verdadeiras casas.

E o furacão se aproximava da cidade de Nova York para uma destruição completa...

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Era para ter sido a Season Finale da Sexta Temporada... O que vocês me dizem sobre isso? Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer uma pessoa que ta CONSTANTEMENTE COMIGO desde a primeira temporada, capítulo por capítulo ela deixa sua review quando passa aqui. Foram embora MUITOS LEITORES – ou quase todos – menos ela. Ela é quem salva a minha pátria, é ela o único motivo que eu continuo postar a fanfic aqui. SHAKINHAAAA, que fez aniversário sexta passada e eu por uma burrice minha esqueci de postar os parabéns para ela. Mas aqui fica a minha homenagem para ela, o MELHOR capítulo da sexta temporada em sua homenagem, decido a ela. Muitas felicidades, saúde, paz, alegria, tudo de bom para você querida. Que continue sempre com a gente aqui na fanfic. Beijos e obrigadãooo pela sua presença constante. _

**Nota do Autor (Dois): **_Acho que esse capítulo dispensa os MEUSSS comentários... O HARRY MATOU O LÚCIOOOOO? QUE BAFÃO!!! Fim! _

**Nota do Autor (Três): **Antes de postar o próximo capítulo, preciso avisar vocês de antemão... É o seguinte, chegamos no limite da fanfic em que QUALQUER casal novo fica sem graça. Por quê? Porque os personagens são velhos, já encheram o sacooo e já deram o que tinha que dar. FIM PARA ELES LOGO!!! Então, eu pensei em trazer personagens novos mas seria muito ruim ter que descrever VÁRIAS personalidades TUDO de novo... Seria como recomeçar a fanfic DO ZERO, e como eu estou caminhando para o FINAL DE TUDO, não preciso inventar novos personagens, daria muiiiiiiiiiiito trabalho, então, tive uma idéia _menos pior_... Fazer os "velhos" personagens crescerem. Por exemplo, Tiaguinho terá o auge dos seus 15 anos. Mas para isso... Eu preciso avançar no tempo, porque atualmente o Tiaguinho tem seus 9 anos... Então, VUPT!!! No próximo capítulo, pouco a pouco, vamos adiantar alguns anos. Até porque seria uma CHATICE tremenda ver o Harry preso todo episódio... Então, logo no próximo, ele já está livre, cinco anos depois. E **NÃOOOOO** terá flashbacks como aconteceu no último "túnel do tempo", vão passar 5 anos com o resumo e CADA ANO para vocês não se perderem na história... Vocês vão ver a Hermione realizando todos os seus sonhos, a Gina superando a morte do Tiaguinho, o Harry saindo da prisão... e o Rony e a Alice se resolvendo, hm... QUÊ???????? XDDDD. Bom, é isso, espero que gostem. Trago novidades... BOM FERIADO, vejo vocês _dia 09_, quarta-feira, **pós**-feriado. BEIJOSSSS!

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **_

_**Hometown Glory – Adele (músicaa boa também!) **_

Os olhos de Gina encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu sinto como se tivesse falhado...

- Você não falhou em momento algum, Gina Weasley. Você é tão forte como uma rocha. Tão batalhadora como uma verdadeira personagem de um livro de ficção. Você é uma vencedora de verdade, e eu me orgulho de conhecer uma pessoa como você!

Gina a encarou por alguns segundos, meio pasmada.

- Desculpe-me a curiosidade, mas o que exatamente aconteceu com Hermione? Quero dizer... Ela foi para a Califórnia com os pais, certo? E você disse que o seu irmão e ao mesmo tempo marido dela, Rony acabou indo para a Europa. Isso não faz muito sentido.

- Faz sim – Gina a olhou – Hermione esteve à beira da morte nesse último ano, ela não quis desmontar a família, acabou arrumando uma amante para o seu marido, o nome dela era Alice, sua melhor amiga na época de faculdade. Os dois, Rony e Alice, envolveram-se como verdadeiros amigos.

- Eles estão juntos?

- Não, não ainda, o meu irmão se abriu comigo. Eles são apenas amigos, o meu irmão costuma ser amigo das meninas que ele namora depois. Provavelmente ele e Alice vão acabar se entendendo daqui alguns meses.

A psicóloga continuou a fazer centenas de outras perguntas. Gina foi respondendo a todas com muita sinceridade, algumas delas respondia além da conta. O importante era que a funcionária estava fazendo ela se recuperar pouco a pouco. Não que superar a morte de um filho fosse fácil, muito pelo contrário.


	7. Episódio 006 xx Hometown Glory x Adele

**Capítulo 06 – **

**Hometown Glory. **

_Data: 20.01.2014_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_- Eu o matei, Gina. Eu coloquei um veneno em seu copo de bebida, eu quis livrar aquele escrúpulo para longe da minha mãe! _

_- Você arrancou a vida de uma pessoa? – ela estava em estado de choque. _

_- Gina, você tem que entender as circunstâncias, o Lúcio matou o meu pai com três tiros, o Lúcio roubou toda a herança do meu pai, o Lúcio engravidou a minha mãe, ele tentou matá-la, ele... _

_- Você não é um assassino, Harry – ela sacudiu a cabeça, afastando as mãos dele como se sentisse nojo – Ou melhor, o Harry que eu conheço não era! _

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione engolindo em seco. _

_- Eu matei Lúcio – murmurou baixinho – Eu vou pagar por isso. _

_- Mas você estava agindo em legítima defesa – disse Hermione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Hermione era a única capaz de compreendê-lo, como sua esposa, Gina, nunca faria. Ela o chamara de assassino – Você é inocente! – gritou Hermione. _

_Gina cuspia, gritando, desesperada. E os policiais logo atrás, vieram ajudar o marido a segurar a esposa._

_- VOCÊS ATIRARAM NELA – berrou Gina em pânico – VOCÊS MATARAM O MEU FILHO. O MEU FILHO CAIU. VOCÊS SÃO UNS ASSASSINOS DE UMA FIGA! _

_Hermione deu partida no carro, vendo que a ventania estava cada vez mais forte do lado de fora do carro. Rony entrou no táxi juntamente com sua amiga Alice, os dois sentaram no banco de trás, conversaram alguma coisa com o motorista. _

_Os policiais obrigaram Harry a se sentar no camburão. Ele só teve tempo de distinguir Hermione de longe, era o único olhar apoiador no meio de uma multidão enorme. Ele não sabia quando a veria novamente, quando poderia tocá-la novamente. Seu peito estava sem esperança, sentia-se amargo. Seu filho mais novo também estava morto. _

- 20.01.2014 –

Gina estava com os seus cabelos ruivos curtos, enrolados, usando uma roupa toda amarrotada, os olhos com olheiras permanentes, roxas. Era uma aparência deplorável, digna de pena, parecia até mesmo uma mendiga em uma sala luxuosa.

Ela estava sentada em um sofá de couro, com uma bela decoração atrás, um quadro muito caro, ao lado de vasos de plantas samambaias. Estava em um consultório psiquiátrico, melhor dizendo.

Não era em Nova York. Estava em Miami, com os seus dois filhos sobreviventes de um seqüestro, Tiaguinho o mais velho; Lílian a mais nova. No entanto, Alvo Severo ainda parecia vivo mesmo que ela tivesse assistido ao seu enterro.

- Desde que ele foi enterrado, eu não consigo dormir – Gina fechou os olhos, o contorno estava ardendo muito – Ao menos eu parei de chorar todas as noites!

- Está tomando medicamentos? – perguntou a psicóloga sentada em sua frente, toda executiva, com um caderninho apoiado nas pernas cruzadas de sua saia.

- Sim, todos são fortíssimos – Gina deu um suspiro – Mas tem alguma coisa gritando na minha cabeça, uma espécie de uma criança chorando, às vezes eu saio correndo do hotel e paro no meio da rua – Gina olhava incrédula para a mulher, não acreditando que estava desabafando, pelo menos era um sentimento de alívio – Não tem ninguém, nenhuma criança chorando!

- Está sendo muito difícil, imagino – avaliou a psiquiatra.

- Eu sinto inveja das pessoas ao meu redor, sabe? De você, da sua secretária. Todas vocês têm uma vida perfeita e não dão valor a isso. Vocês vão chegar em casa, os seus filhos estarão lá sorrindo, brincando e esperando para abraçar os seus pais!

- Na prática não é bem assim. Existem casos parecidos com o seu, muitas mulheres já passarão pelo meu consultório, Sra. Weasley!

- Eu sinto que minha vida não vai mais progredir, não importa o que eu faça ou tente melhorar. Sinto que eu não vou sair disso – Gina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Eu vejo a minha amiga, Hermione, indo para a Califórnia visitar os pais. Eu simplesmente a invejo pela família perfeita, eu sei que é feio mas... É o que eu sinto!

- Faz bem desabafar! – comentou a psicóloga – É absolutamente normal sentir inveja nessa fase da sua vida, Sra. Weasley. O seu problema parece gravíssimo diante dos demais, você se sente no fundo do poço e tudo ao seu redor parece continuar a viver sem dar importância à sua dor.

- Exatamente isso – Gina assentiu – Eu virei capa de revistas, manchete de jornais, as pessoas na rua me olham com dó, piedade, apontam. Não era bem assim que eu gostaria de ser vista.

- Fale mais sobre os seus melhores amigos amigos.

- Eu não vejo nenhum deles mais. Cada um tomou o seu rumo durante o furacão que destruiu Nova York. Exceto um único amigo que não se afastou!

- Ótimo, fale-me sobre ele, então.

- Draco. Draco Malfoy – Gina deu um suspiro longo – Ele tem sido um cara tão gentil, tem me ligado todos os dias. Ele foi o meu amigo de trabalho durante as filmagens em Hollywood, na verdade, nós tivemos um caso.

- Você já era casada?

- Não, claro que não. O Harry gostava de mim mas não tinha coragem de admitir, porém eu já era mãe. O Tiaguinho me visitava durante os finais de semana, duas vezes ao mês.

- Posso dar a minha opinião? – perguntou a psicóloga.

- Claro!

- Por tudo o que você me contou sobre o seu atual marido, que agora está preso por ter cometido um crime, pelo passado dele com a sua melhor amiga, Hermione... Eu sinceramente acho que você é uma pessoa muito forte, só pelo fato de ter conseguido enfrentar tudo isso sozinha. Você sustentou essa família praticamente sozinha. Eu é que deveria sentir inveja de você por agüentar tanta coisa assim!

- Acha mesmo?

- Eu acho. Você ficou famosa muito cedo. Virou mãe muito cedo, muito jovem e nem por isso parou para desistir dos sonhos. Você lutou por eles, conseguiu realizar grande parte.

Os olhos de Gina encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu sinto como se tivesse falhado...

- Você não falhou em momento algum, Gina Weasley. Você é tão forte como uma rocha. Tão batalhadora como uma verdadeira personagem de um livro de ficção. Você é uma vencedora de verdade, e eu me orgulho de conhecer uma pessoa como você!

Gina a encarou por alguns segundos, meio pasmada.

- Desculpe-me a curiosidade, mas o que exatamente aconteceu com Hermione? Quero dizer... Ela foi para a Califórnia com os pais, certo? E você disse que o seu irmão e ao mesmo tempo marido dela, Rony acabou indo para a Europa. Isso não faz muito sentido.

- Faz sim – Gina a olhou – Hermione esteve à beira da morte nesse último ano, ela não quis desmontar a família, acabou arrumando uma amante para o seu marido, o nome dela era Alice, sua melhor amiga na época de faculdade. Os dois, Rony e Alice, envolveram-se como verdadeiros amigos.

- Eles estão juntos?

- Não, não ainda, o meu irmão se abriu comigo. Eles são apenas amigos, o meu irmão costuma ser amigo das meninas que ele namora depois. Provavelmente ele e Alice vão acabar se entendendo daqui alguns meses.

A psicóloga continuou a fazer centenas de outras perguntas. Gina foi respondendo a todas com muita sinceridade, algumas delas respondia além da conta. O importante era que a funcionária estava fazendo ela se recuperar pouco a pouco. Não que superar a morte de um filho fosse fácil, muito pelo contrário.

Chegando ao Hotel em frente ao mar, Gina sabia que as crianças estavam temporariamente de férias, provavelmente no quarto, com a babá que contratara assim que pusera os pés em Miami e marcara horário com uma psicóloga. Não mais deixava as crianças sozinhas. Eles estavam assistindo televisão, deliciando com as refeições oferecidas pelo Hotel.

Gina sentou na poltrona do Saguão de Entrada, através do seu celular, riscou o dedo na tela e começou a discar um número familiar.

- Acabei de chegar de mais um horário marcado com a psicóloga – disse Gina cabisbaixa.

- Está no caminho certo – era a voz doce de Draco do outro lado da linha.

- Hoje eu falei de você para ela.

- Jura? Falou bem? – ele pareceu animado.

- Um pouco – Gina sorriu meio de lado – Eu nunca vou superar a morte de Alvo Severo, Draco. Sempre vai ficar um buraco na minha vida – ela olhou para o chão, repentinamente mudou de assunto – O que você espera para as nossas vidas daqui cinco anos? Acha que muita coisa vai mudar em alguma coisa? Acha que eu vou superar esse vazio em mim?

- Não sei, Gina, espero que sim. Só vivendo para saber...

**Um ano depois... **

- 20.01.2015 –

Harry estava usando roupas laranjas, sentado no fundo da cela de uma prisão, dividindo com outros homens. Era pura falta de higiene, as paredes eram todas manchadas, sujas, imundas e fedidas. Ele estava em um canto, escrevendo alguma coisa em um caderno. Na verdade, já era o seu terceiro caderno. As pessoas em volta se perguntavam curiosas o que ele tanto fazia ali. Porque ele escrevia tanto.

- Ajuda a passar o tempo... – murmurava sem dizer mais nada.

Dia após dia, Harry se isolava no canto da cela, escrevendo várias coisas sobre a vida. Ninguém sabia o que era.

Gina estava de volta em Nova York. Estava morando em uma casa comprada por ela mesma com o seu dinheiro do trabalho. Estava usando uma camisola cor-de-rosa cheia de flores espalhadas. Cobria-se do frio com um cobertor vermelho no sofá, assistia a um bom filme que passava na televisão.

Ela se levantou para verificar como os filhos estavam.

Tiaguinho já estava dormindo em seu quarto. Ela mesma fizera ele descansar, deu um beijo em seu rosto, cobriu-o e fechou a porta com delicadeza para não interromper o seu sono. Era difícil ser uma mãe solteira mas ela estava aprendendo com a vida.

Lílian estava fazendo tratamento para recuperar a audição, ainda era excluída pelos coleguinhas nas salas de aula, falsamente rotulada como retardada mental. Era difícil não ser compreendida, Lílian chorava quase todas as noites ao chegar em casa.

Decidida a provar a todos que estavam errados, durante as madrugadas, ela passou a aprender a linguagem dos sinais e rudimentos de fala. Aos poucos foi identificado alguns sons. Eram muitas barreiras a serem vencidas em sua vida, mas ela estava disposta a vencer todas. Todas mesmo. Era uma lutadora como a mãe.

Rony não havia voltado para Nova York desde então, exceto para visitar os filhos e mandar uma pensão mensal para Hermione já que não eram mais casados. Os dois conversam bastante como amigos, eram até mesmo compreensíveis. Em uma dessas visitas, Rony acabou ajudando Hermione a reconstruir a própria casa. Os dois passaram a tarde distribuindo tábuas e pregos pela vizinhança. Foi um dia muito divertido.

Hermione conseguiu se abrir com Rony, os dois se tratavam com respeito mútuo. Ela disse que se sentiu traída pela presença de Alice antes mesmo deles terem terminado o casamento. Rony dissera com toda sinceridade do mundo que eles eram apenas amigos mas que estava se apaixonando por ela nos últimos dias. Hermione o abraçou, desejando toda a felicidade do mundo. Ele perguntou como estava a felicidade dela. Hermione mudou de assunto imediatamente.

**Assim, mais um ano se passou...**

- 20.01.2016 –

Sentença após sentença, Harry conseguira provar que apesar de ter matado Lúcio, havia motivos pessoais para isso, motivos que até mesmo o Tribunal aceitou para recorrer à prisão do homem.

Passado alguns meses, ele foi considerado livre, sua parcela de culpa contra a sociedade havia sido paga. Cumprira a pena direitinho, não desobedecera a nenhuma regra. Era comportado e passava a maior parte do tempo escrevendo em seus cadernos.

Saindo com seis cadernos da prisão, a primeira coisa que Harry fez foi procurar Gina. Ele queria sentar com ela no sofá da sala e conversar seriamente. Ver os filhos, beijá-los, dizer que amava todos eles apesar de ter ficado quase dois anos fora.

Parado em frente à própria casa, sentiu uma sensação dejà vú, sentimentos nostálgicos invadiram o seu peito, ele olhou tudo como o furacão nada tivesse destruído. Mal sabia ele o trabalho que dera para reconstruir tudo novamente.

Empolgado para ver os filhos, ele avançou o caminho feito de pedra no meio do jardim e apertou a campainha. Uma mulher alta, bonita, de cabelos encaracolados veio atender à porta.

- Pois não?

- É da casa da Gina?

- Sim, mas agora ela está na psicóloga. Quer deixar algum recado?

- Não, eu sou o marido dela.

- Senhor Potter? – a mulher ficou branca – O senhor saiu da prisão?

- Deve ter ouvido péssimos boatos sobre mim, mas se não quiser acreditar, tudo bem, valeu a pena tentar – ele a olhou seriamente – Eu sou a vítima dessa história, não o vilão!

Ela pareceu sem graça, deu um sorrisinho de lado e as crianças vieram correndo da sala para abraçar o pai com força. Os dois estavam radiantes de felicidade ao vê-lo novamente.

- Gina não escondeu a verdade deles – desabafou a babá – Eles sabem que você foi para a prisão por ter assassinado um homem! – ela estava batendo um bolo na cozinha. Estava a sós com Harry.

- Gina pode fazer o que quiser, quem me conhece, sabe que eu não sou esse tipo de cara – ele piscou para a babá, saiu da cozinha e voltou para a sala a fim de matar o arrombo de saudade que sentia dos filhos.

Enquanto isso, Hermione estava na frente da televisão histérica vendo o ex-marido, Rony Weasley, jogar no time da Europa disputando um campeonato importantíssimo. Ocasionalmente a câmera mostrava Alice sentada em um dos bancos torcendo por Rony. Hermione sentia uma pontada de ciúme mas nada muito grave.

- PONTO PARA O TIME DELE! – gritou Rosa toda empolgada, pulando no sofá e abraçando o irmãozinho no chão. Os dois comemoravam aos berros de felicidade.

O jogo já estava definido, a vitória seria do time de Rony, era só esperar marcarem mais pontos para ganhar. No final, os jogadores se reuniram na quadra para segurarem o troféu, ele foi um dos que beijou a mão e gritou para a câmera na televisão.

- Esse troféu vai para os meus filhos que estão me vendo do outro lado do mundo. Beijos Rosa. Beijo Hugo. O papai ama vocês!

Eles se entreolharam, ainda mais felizes por terem os nomes citados na televisão, um dos meios de comunicação mais comentados no mundo inteiro. Hermione ficou contente pelos filhos, abriu um sorriso estonteante para eles, mas notou que em momento algum seu nome foi citado, nem mesmo por consideração ou amizade. Ela ficou um pouco decepcionada com essa atitude de Rony.

Alguns personagens secundários também tiveram modificações importantes nessa época do ano, por exemplo Pansy Parkinson. Incrivelmente, Vítor e sua filha, Casey, juntaram os trapos. Agora Scorpion e Casey eram irmãos.

Draco estava conhecendo o irmão de Rony, Fred. Os dois tinham muitas coisas em comum, gostavam de Rock e conversavam até tarde da noite sobre bandas, etc.

**Então, outro ano se passou... **

- 20.01.2017 –

Todas as anotações feitas por Harry durante a prisão estavam sendo impressas em folhas mais grossas, agora tinham uma capa decente e digna, escondendo toda sua história nos livros. Tivera seu primeiro livro publicado.

Ainda era casado com Gina para manter as boas aparências, ele gostava muito dos filhos e não queria se distanciar deles. Os dois eram verdadeiros parceiros, viviam uma fantasia muito grande e dormiam em quartos separados.

Logicamente os filhos percebiam as atitudes dos pais, o distanciamento, mas de modo algum afetava a vida em sociedade de qualquer um deles.

Gina estava ao redor, gravando uma minissérie para a televisão de Nova York, estava outra vez de volta às capas de revistas de quase todas as bancas da cidade. Ainda fazia algumas seções de terapia.

Rony continuava fixo na Europa, jogando vôlei, estava namorando Alice, e os dois estavam se dando superbem.

Hermione cuidava dos filhos e trabalhava agora mais do que nunca. Focava no trabalho como se o mundo tivesse acabando. Nas horas vagas, Rosa tomava conta do irmão mais novo, Hugo. O que era um alívio imenso para Hermione. A garota estava completando os seus 15 anos, já era praticamente uma mulher. Tinha consciência das suas responsabilidades, pelo menos.

**Assim, 2018 chegou... **

- 20.01.2018 –

Harry não guardava mágoas de Gina de modo algum. Os dois eram amigos, dividiam a cozinha juntos, eram frios um com o outro, mas sempre mantinham as alianças de casado nos dedos.

Não dormiam juntos há anos. Não tinham mais vida sexual, sequer tocavam no assunto sobre. Eles ainda não haviam se beijado, nem se tocado, exceto por alguns esbarrões durante à noite nos corredores.

Assim como Harry perdera o encanto para Gina, acontecia o mesmo em relação a ela para com ele. Às vezes se tratavam como meros conhecidos pela casa.

Rony estava ganhando campeonatos e mais campeonatos na Europa, o seu nome era divulgado pelo mundo inteiro, até mesmo em Nova York ele conseguia aparecer nas revistas mais famosas. Às vezes, Rony dividia espaço com Gina. Ela ficava furiosa da vida quando eles deixavam de publicar uma matéria sobre ela, para falar do irmão (e acreditem, coincidências como essas realmente aconteciam frequentemente).

Os irmãos até mesmo se encontraram em um programa de perguntas-e-respostas na televisão. Eles disputavam a pontuação máxima para ganharem o jogo. Foi uma semana inteira de pura comédia. Todos se divertiram.

Era bem difícil encontrar Rony viajando em Nova York, até mesmo para visitar os filhos. A molecada sentia saudades do pai e sempre conversavam pelo telefone, celular, skype ou MSN. Exceto Hermione, havia algum tempo que os seus horários de trabalho impediam com que ela visse Rony na webcam ou até mesmo atendesse o telefone cujo remetente era o ex-marido.

Todos estavam sobressaindo de alguma forma, Hermione estava trabalhando tanto que acabara sendo admitida como a nova diretora de Hogwarts, era a mulher mais nova de toda a história a assumir uma diretoria como tal. Ela não podia estar mais feliz e satisfeita. O salário era exorbitante, e só de saber que Dumbledore havia ocupado aquele mesmo escritório, chegava a chorar de orgulho. Era muito responsável, madura, honesta. Merecido!

**E por fim, mais um ano se passou! **

- 20.01.2019 –

Harry estacionou a sua picape preta em frente à escola, as portas traseiras se abriram. Tiaguinho, que não gostava mais desse apelido, pedia para ser chamado de Tiago, já que não era uma criança mais e estava no auge dos seus 16 anos de idade, e Lílian saíram do carro. Ela não estava completamente curada, ainda sofria de um certo preconceito por usar alguns aparelhos pendurados na orelha, para assim poder escutar. Mas era uma garota linda, lembrava Gina na época da escola.

Ela jogou os seus cabelos ruivos e sedosos para trás, eles esvoaçaram ao vento, alguns garotos começaram a encará-la. Harry, que era um pai muito ciumento, buzinou bem alto e acenou.

- O papai vem te buscar mais tarde! – gritou bem alto dispersando a atenção dos garotos.

- Eu sei, pai. Não precisa fazer isso todos os dias! – Lílian estava corada de vergonha na frente dos demais colegas.

- E não se preocupe – gritou ele ainda mais alto – Essa doença é contagiosa mas vai passar... – não queria MESMO que os rapazes se aproximassem de sua filha.

Lílian ficara roxa de vergonha. Harry acelerou antes que ela gritasse alguma coisa.

- Ei. Rosa! – chamou a voz grossa de Tiaguinho, ou melhor, Tiago. Seus cabelos negros, bagunçados, com seus olhos claros, estavam virados na direção de uma garota alta, cabelos encaracolados, loiros – Tudo bem?

- Tiago, como foi o final de semana? – ela era tão alta que precisou dobrar o joelho para dar um beijo no rosto do amigo – E você, Lílian, tudo bem? – ela tinha 17 anos, era uma garota absurdamente alta mesmo para sua idade, parecia até mesmo uma modelo.

Tiago não gostava de andar ao lado dela, parecia ainda mais novo, queria impressionar as garotas mais velhas e não parecer mais baixo.

- Foi ótimo, na verdade – respondeu Lílian sorridente, toda meiga, passando os cabelos atrás da orelhas, enquanto segurava a alça da mochila – Fomos para Vermont, fizemos um piquenique, foi engraçado!

- Não precisamos contar detalhes – Tiago olhou para a irmã.

- Nem a sua crise puns? – riu Lílian deixando o garoto vermelho de vergonha.

- Ah, certo, os meus amigos estão me chamando! – Tiago viu um grupo de colegas embaixo de uma árvore e correu até eles.

- Você ainda mata o seu irmão de constrangimento – riu Rosa sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Uma garota um pouco mais jovem do que as duas, usava os cabelos vermelhos bem artificiais, um vermelho-vivo, tipo de sangue, aproximou-se contente.

- Oi, amigas. Como estão? – ela era Casey, filha legítima de Vítor Krum. Agora enteada de Pansy Parkinson.

- Ué, cadê o seu irmão, Scorpion? – perguntou Lílian olhando por cima do ombro.

- Interessada, nele, hã? – brincou Casey.

- Não seja boba, ele é o maior galinha da face da Terra!

- Puxou para o pai – disse ela em voz alta – Quero dizer, o pai Draco, não o meu pai, Vitor!

- Certo! – assentiu Lílian.

Lucas, que não era filho de ninguém conhecido, aproximou do grupinho de meninas. No começo elas achavam que ele era gay, mas depois de Rosa passar a mão nas pernas durante a aula, sabendo que o volume em sua calça aumentara, descobriram que ele não era tão gay assim. O resultado disso, foi que ele se apaixonou ainda mais ela e acabaram namorando antes mesmo do Natal. Sim, era um relacionamento recente.

- Meu doce – ele passou as mãos na cintura magrelas de Rosa. Ela passou as mãos no pescoço dele e eles se beijaram. Lílian e Casey se entreolharam, esquisitas, numa espécie de nojo.

- Eca! – gemeram as duas.

- Ah, vocês só falam isso porque estão encalhadas – riu Rosa recebendo beijos no pescoço do namorado.

- Solteiras! – corrigiu Lílian em alto e bom som.

Os quatro riram.

- Vamos para a aula? – perguntou Lílian olhando para Casey e depois para eles – Podem ficar se agarrando à vontade.

- Certo, subir – Casey fez que sim com a cabeça – Vejo vocês dois no intervalo, beijos e queijos! – ela piscou.

- Tchau, encalhadas! – gritou Rosa brincando.

E as duas subiram as escadas de mármore.

- 20.01.2019 –

Hermione estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, admirando a sua sala cheia de quadros, retratos e livros. Era ótimo ser diretora do maior colégio de Nova York. Um orgulho total.

- 20.01.2019 –

Gina estava no intervalo entre as filmagens, vendo em uma televisão menor o seu irmão, do outro lado do mundo, jogando vôlei. Estava arrasando!

- É o Rony? Quem diria, hã? – disse Draco com um café nas mãos ao se aproximar – É mais famoso do que nós dois juntos!

- 20.01.2019 –

Harry sentou em seu escritório, em sua casa, pegou a capa do seu livro publicado. E começou a ler... Era um passado tão distante!

_Continua no __– Save You – Matthew Perryman -__ ...___

**Nota do Autor: **_No último túnel do tempo que eu passei 5 anos, caímos em 2013, quando eu coloquei muita tecnologia das revistas que eu lia, etc... Etc... Não esperem que eu faça o mesmo, ainda que seja 2019 na fanfiction! Não esperem ver carros-voadores, ou teletransportes. NÃO. Não vou fazer isso, porque 2019 é muito longe, quase DEZ ANOS depois de AGORA, 2009. Então, é muito incerto prever um futuro assim. Então, finja que estamos com a mesma tecnologia de hoje e fim! _

**Nota do Autor: **_**NÃO HAVERÁ MAIS FLASHBACKS, ok? **__Então, não se preocupem... Vocês já sabem o "essencial" de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos anos... E no próximo capítulo vocês vão ler mais sobre Tiaguinho, Scorpion, Lílian, Rosa, etc... Eles são o NOVO FOCO da fanfic. Espero que gostem... Mas é lógico, terá HarryGina, RonyHermione normalmente como SEMPRE. All right? Kissus! Espero que tenham gostado! _

**Nota do Autor: ****Vou ter que fazer greve de reviews!!! Se não for pelo amor, que seja pela DORRR. Hmpf. Menos para Shakinha, beijos Shakinha! **

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

Um pouco mais tarde, o telefone em cima de sua escrivaninha tocou, Hermione já esperava o resultado, seu estômago rodopiou e ela ajeitou o cabelo antes de atendê-lo.

- Oi? – ela sabia que era sua secretária, de qualquer forma.

- O Sr. e a Sra. Potter estão aqui do lado de fora, aguardando a sua chamada!

- A professora Bella está aí?

- Não, ainda não chegou!

- Certo, localize-a e mande os Potters entrarem!

Hermione teria evitado a qualquer custo falar com eles, mas era profissional demais, seria muito imoral da sua parte ignorar as notas escolares de Tiago por um sentimento enterrado pelo pai há anos. Era pelo bem de um aluno!

Então, a porta se abriu. Gina tinha uma aparência bem mais velha, usava o cabelo preso em um coque muito bem feito, um colar de pérolas em volta do pescoço, Harry estava logo atrás, usando um terno tradicional, cinto e sapatos caríssimos. Os ombros mais largos do que nunca.

- Boa tarde, sentem-se, por favor – disse Hermione cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa.

**Reviews:**

**Shakinha: **HAUHAUHA, inacreditavelmente foi o Harry que matou o Lúcio, juro que não tinha planos para ele. Era o Lupin, em primeiro momento. Depois veio a idéia da Lilian, eu sempre fiquei confuso quanto a isso. Mas um belo dia veio o Harry na minha cabeça e eu decidi que seria melhor assim. E eu matei o Al porque eu precisava, a fanfic precisa de um "empurrãozinho" na criatividade, precisa de momentos mais melodramáticos, né? Tiago e Lílian FOREVER daqui para sempre, mas o Alvo sempre vai ter um lugar especial nos nossos corações. Quanto Draco e Gina, bem, os dois estão bem mais próximos nesses últimos anos, veremos no que vai dar... Próximos capítulos vão trazer MUITAS novidades. Rosa vai aparecer bastante, quanto ao Hugo só teremos um pequeno destaque nos próximos capítulos. O Hugo vai passar as férias com o Rony e a Alice, noiva do Rony. Ah é, e desculpa, seu niver foi quinta e não sexta. xDDD. Mania de sexta por causa das atualizações. Não, não, não vou matar o Tiaguinho não, xD. Fica relax quanto a isso... Beijãooooooooo, até o próximo capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado!


	8. Episódio 007 xx Save You

**Capítulo 07 – **

**Save You. **

_Data: 01.02.2019_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_Cinco anos depois... _

_Harry estava livre da cadeia, escreveu um livro sobre a sua vida, publicando-o. _

_Gina ainda freqüentava a psicóloga para superar a morte de Alvo Severo, com o passar dos anos, a sua vida ia se ajeitando aos poucos. _

_Rony estava namorando Alice, morava na Europa e jogava basquete, disputava a fama com sua irmã, Gina Weasley. _

_Hermione se tornara diretora oficial de Hogwarts, era jovem, esforçada e bonita. _

_Assim, os seus filhos cresceram. Rosa namorava Lucas, um companheiro de sala. Tiaguinho não gostava mais do apelido, preferia o nome Tiago mesmo. Casey era uma garota de cabelos vermelhos, tingidos artificialmente. E Lílian era muito parecida com Gina, ficava andando pela escola, arrasando corações. _

- 01.02.2019 –

A secretária de Hermione estava repassando os papéis nos dedos, olhando as notas de aluno por aluno, comparando com as do semestre anterior. Olhou para o nome de Tiago Weasley Potter, separando as notas do garoto para falar com os pais dele mais tarde.

Era constrangedor ter que chamar a atenção dos pais do garoto, eles tinham que cancelar seus compromissos para irem até lá. Ainda assim, separava a secretária vários outros nomes.

Ela bateu na porta da sala de Hermione, pediu para entrar com educação e depositou os papéis para a diretora. Hermione vestiu os óculos de grau para enxergar melhor e viu alguns números de telefone. Marcando reunião de todos os pais em que os alunos tinham apresentado uma decadência brusca nas notas.

O seu coração paralisou ao ver o nome dos pais de Tiago Weasley Potter na lista. Muita coisa havia acontecido nos últimos anos, Gina enterrara o seu filho mais novo, durante o velório tivera uma atitude estupidamente burra e acabou prendendo o marido por um crime cometido há anos atrás. Hermione consolou Harry, apoiou-o durante todo o tempo no velório e por vezes o visitou na prisão, no entanto Harry com o argumento de que não queria que Hermione o visse assim, nunca aceitou a sua visita, até que ela desistiu de ir até lá. Gina se rasgava de ciúmes, infelizmente. Então, passado o furacão em Nova York, as suas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes. Após isso, as duas nunca mais conversam, exceto quando fosse extremamente necessário.

Nos papéis de matrícula, Hermione tinha acesso ao celular de Harry, tanto quanto tinha acesso ao celular de Gina. Não queria ligar nenhum dos dois, mas era obrigada porque fazia parte da sua profissão, por isso preferiu arriscar pelo número da casa e deixar o destino colocar qualquer um deles em seu caminho.

A cada toque de chamada, o seu coração rodopiava, a adrenalina percorria pelo seu corpo em todos os membros e membros dos membros. Até que alguém...

- Alô? – era uma voz feminina.

- Eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. ou a Sra. Potter, por gentileza – disse Hermione educadamente mas com a voz forte o suficiente para não ser reconhecida logo de cara.

- Eu sou a babá dos mini-Potters, mas posso deixar recado se preferir.

Hermione deu um suspiro aliviado.

- Claro, claro, eu sou a diretora de Hogwarts, gostaria de marcar uma reunião para às três horas da tarde, no horário da saída dos filhos dele. Pode dar esse recado para mim?

- Sim, posso, mas eles saem às quatro horas!

- Eu sei, eu sei, pede para eles virem às três, para conversarmos antes. Tudo bem?

- Certo. Anotado. Qual é o seu nome, por gentileza?

- Er... Obrigada – Hermione achou melhor desligar antes mesmo de anunciar o seu nome. Provavelmente eles sabiam que Hermione era a diretora de Hogwarts, não por ela ter contado a eles, mas quem sabe os filhos tivessem contado...

Hermione foi até a sala dos professores, era o horário de almoço, eles deviam estar se encontrando por lá nesse momento. Ao abrir a porta, sua irmã, Bella, estava lá. Ela havia voltado para Nova York, não mais como uma garota imatura, que andava pelada pelas ruas sem motivo. Agora era uma mulher séria, determinada, assim como a irmã. Hermione conseguira uma vaga para ela em Hogwarts como professora de Matemática.

- Preciso conversar com você – disse Hermione para a irmã.

Bella sorriu, estava com o cabelo preso nas costas, deixou o café em cima da mesa e se aproximou da irmã mais velha.

- Tem um aluno que está com as notas muito baixas na sua matéria, o nome dele é Tiago, está no segundo ano escolar.

- Não é o filho do seu ex-marido, Harry Potter? – disse Bella espontaneamente. Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer por toda a espinha vertebral.

- Sim – ela não gostava de como isso soava – Eu convoquei os pais dele para uma reunião de pais, eu gostaria que você fosse até a minha sala por volta das três horas para esclarecermos as notas baixas dele. Tudo bem?

- Três horas eu vou estar dando aula no terceiro ano – avisou Bella inocente.

- Para isso temos os tutores que eu contratei no ano passado, certo? Os tutores podem substituir você tranquilamente!

- Ah, é, tinha me esquecido. Achei que os tutores só funcionavam para substituir caso eu faltasse algum dia.

- E você vai faltar – Hermione sorriu – Hoje!

Ela com os papéis abraçados, deixou a sala dos professores e voltou para a sua particular. Sua cabeça borbulhava a mil por hora, estava furiosa da vida. Hermione fazia questão de esquecer que Harry fora o seu ex-marido. Mas as pessoas o todo momento a lembravam disso. Era _tão_ desnecessário!

Um pouco mais tarde, o telefone em cima de sua escrivaninha tocou, Hermione já esperava o resultado, seu estômago rodopiou e ela ajeitou o cabelo antes de atendê-lo.

- Oi? – ela sabia que era sua secretária, de qualquer forma.

- O Sr. e a Sra. Potter estão aqui do lado de fora, aguardando a sua chamada!

- A professora Bella está aí?

- Não, ainda não chegou!

- Certo, localize-a e mande os Potters entrarem!

Hermione teria evitado a qualquer custo falar com eles, mas era profissional demais, seria muito imoral da sua parte ignorar as notas escolares de Tiago por um sentimento enterrado pelo pai há anos. Era pelo bem de um aluno!

Então, a porta se abriu. Gina tinha uma aparência bem mais velha, usava o cabelo preso em um coque muito bem feito, um colar de pérolas em volta do pescoço, Harry estava logo atrás, usando um terno tradicional, cinto e sapatos caríssimos. Os ombros mais largos do que nunca.

- Boa tarde, sentem-se, por favor – disse Hermione cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa.

Eles em silêncio, fingindo que não se conheciam, acabaram se sentando de frente a ela. Eram tão frios que nem pareciam amigos antigamente, o clima estava muito pesado naquela sala.

- O nosso filho está trazendo problemas, diretora Granger? – perguntou Harry interessado nas notas do filho. Ele parecia tão calculista que Hermione até se arrepiou sentada ao ver o quanto coração gelado ele parecia ter.

- As notas dele caíram muito ultimamente em Matemática, Biologia e História – Hermione mostrou o boletim aos pais dos anos anteriores – Ele costumava ser um ótimo aluno!

- Aposto que é o videogame! – resmungou Gina de braços cruzados – Porque você, Harry Tiago Potter, não enxerga que o seu filho passa mais tempo no videogame do que deveria!

Harry segurava os boletins mas nem tinha visto as notas, Gina já jogava toda a culpa para cima dele.

- Quem é você para falar dele? Você nunca ligou para que ele saísse com aqueles amigos estranhos – a briga estava esquentando.

- Vamos ficar calmos? – pediu Hermione se intrometendo, vendo os casados empinarem os narizes, virando os rostos para paredes opostas, envergonhados pela breve discussão – Estamos aqui para tomar uma decisão juntos, ok? Não brigar ainda mais!

A porta foi aberta por Bella, os seus cabelos encaracolados caíam no ombro de forma angelical, Harry olhou por cima dos ombros, pela primeira vez em anos, eles se viram. Harry remexeu inquieto na cadeira, era sinal de perigo ter aquela mulher por perto, afinal de contas, ela andava pelada em sua frente sem o menor pudor.

- Isabella Swan, esses são os pais de Tiago Weasley Potter! – apresentou Hermione como se eles não se conhecessem. Aliás a Gina ela não conhecia muito bem, ela estava em Paris na época em que Bella veio para Nova York há alguns anos.

- Sou professora de Matemática de Tiago – disse ela toda carinhosa com as mãos para trás, fazendo-se de tímida. Estava mais para constrangida!

Eles assentiram, olhando friamente para ela, como se a culpa não fosse de nenhum deles.

- Eu tenho percebido um certo cansaço no nosso aluno! – Bella deu um suspiro – Ele já dormiu em três aulas das minhas aulas. Ele tem feito alguma atividade física? Ou dormido até mais tarde?

- Atividade física! – disse Gina instantaneamente.

- Dormindo até mais tarde! – disse Harry junto com ela.

- Os dois – corrigiu Gina passando a mão pela testa para não ficar chato a discordância.

Eles pareciam confusos, sem ter muito o que definir sobre o próprio filho. Hermione olhou para eles sabendo que estavam completamente perdidos em relação às atividades sociais do filho.

- Certo, os dois! – repetiu Hermione batendo alguns papéis na mesa para deixá-los no mesmo nível de junção – Precisamos focar nisso, ok? – os dois se entreolharam em fúria, ela resolveu acrescentar – Sem mais brigas, "Sr. e Sra. Smith". Quero dizer, Sr. e Sra. Potter!

Eles fuzilaram a diretora com o olhar.

01.02.2019

Hugo estava sentado à mesa, aproveitando o restinho de seu cereal, vendo televisão ao mesmo tempo.

O seu pai, Rony, abaixou o jornal para ver melhor o rosto do filho para iniciar uma conversa matinal.

- Então, filho, suas aulas vão começar em breve – lembrou ele preocupado, Hugo virou o pescoço em sua direção – As suas férias estão acabando aqui na Europa.

Ele largou a colher de lado, murchou os ombros, visivelmente decepcionado em ter que ir embora da casa de seu pai.

- As férias foram ótimas aqui, papai, eu me diverti muito com tudo – confessou o filho sorridente – As disputas de peidos foram as melhores!

Alice Cullen entrou na cozinha nesse exato momento, os seus cabelos repicados apontavam para todas as direções.

- Eu ouvi direito? Rony, meu amor, já não falei para não ensinar esse tipo de coisa para o Hugo, ele é só uma criança!

- Não, Alice, eu já sou grande! – lembrou Hugo estufando o peito na cadeira querendo mostrar volume. Ela riu.

- Você vai precisar de ajuda para fazer as malas – ria Alice ao se juntar com eles para o café da manhã – Eu posso te ajudar, se você quiser, grandalhão!

- Sim, a gente pensa nisso depois, vou terminar de comer isso aqui para gente começar outra disputa de pum! – riu Hugo olhando para o pai.

Rony fez cara de inocente para Alice que soltou um olhar de reprovação.

- Vou trancar o buraquinho de vocês com uma rolha, aí vocês vão sossegar o facho! – e saiu da cozinha para buscar as malas vazias de Hugo.

02.02.2016

Era o intervalo entre uma aula e outra, os alunos transitavam pelos corredores em busca de suas salas ou da cantina mais próxima e mais movimentada com fofocas recheadas para o final de semana.

Lucas estava com a mochila nas costas, com as mãos na cintura de Rosa, de costas para a parede, acariciando a nuca do namorado, os dois trocavam vários beijos quentes bem no meio de toda aquela agitação, alguns passavam e encaravam com pura inveja.

- Er... – Hermione bateu no ombro de Lucas.

Ele ficou muito vermelho ao se afastar de Rosa, ver por cima do ombro que sua sogra estava ali, cutucando-o.

- Vocês poderiam maneirar na pegação? Quero dizer, você é minha filha, Rosa. Você precisa dar bom exemplo para as suas colegas de sala!

- Qual é, mãe, são todas piranhas e medíocres, aposto que metade delas tem a pélvis alargada de tanto... – Rosa ficou quieta ao perceber que estava falando demais – Ok, ok, é melhor pararmos por aqui – e deu um sorriso meio maroto.

- Desculpa, Sra. Granger – Lucas estava vermelho de vergonha, cabisbaixo. Rosa entrelaçou os dedos, puxou sua mão pelo corredor abarrotado de outros alunos, os dois foram se afastando, deixando a diretora Hermione para trás.

Ao virarem o corredor, Lucas empurrou Rosa contra a parede, beijou-a intensamente, com as mãos em sua cintura. De nada adiantava Hermione chamar a sua atenção, eram jovens apaixonados!

- Ela vai me expulsar – murmurou Lucas.

- Vai nada, ela pegava geral no Ensino Médio – riu Rosa voltando a beijar o namorado.

02.02.2019

- Por que uma matéria sobre borboletas sem asas seria interessante? – perguntou Scorpion passando os olhos azuis pelo Profeta Diário de Hogwarts. Scorpion, filho de Draco e Pansy, loiro, alto, bonito, o gostosão da turma.

- Ora, pense, elas não vão voar! – resmungou Tiago esfregando os olhos verdes.

- Sério? Brilhante conclusão, cara! – ironizou Scorpion jogando o jornal em cima da mesa – Na real? Se você não escrever uma matéria decente, você vai acabar perdendo o cargo!

Tiago deu um suspiro, apoiou o braço sobre a mesa, deitou-se completamente desanimado.

- O que eu faço?

O barulho do aquecedor foi rompido pela porta que havia acabado de ser empurrada por uma garota da mesma idade que a deles. Os seus braços magros cheios de pulseiras carregavam alguns livros e um fichário cor-de-rosa cheio de plumas, tinha os cabelos castanhos lisos presos em uma tiara vermelha combinando com a roupa, usava uma blusa de frio juntamente com uma saia comprida que ia até o joelho. As suas pernas não apareciam já que as botas pretas de camurça eram muito compridas. Um perfume doce pareceu embaralhar o cérebro de Tiago.

- Ei, acorda! – riu Scorpion tomando um pouco de seu café no copo – Ela pode ajudar você a fazer a matéria!

- Taylor? Ela nunca faria isso. Ela me odeia!

- Como você sabe? Você nunca falou com ela!

- O olhar dela é muito significativo!

- Deixa de ser otário, Tiago. Vai falar com ela, não tenha medo de mulher!

Tiago ruborizou. Taylor estava de costas, colocando o material dentro do armário reservado exclusivamente para os jornalistas do Profeta Diário. Ela era da sala deles, vivia conversando com as garotas metidas e patricinhas, era também uma delas, a sua única sorte era ser inteligência.

Tiago olhou para Scorpion, ele parecia prestes a rir de sua cara se não tomasse uma atitude imediata. Agindo pela sensação de vergonha, ele ficou em pé e foi na direção dela. Talyor não havia notado sua presença.

- Er... – ele pigarreou, ela então ergueu a cabeça por cima do ombro, notando a presença do jovem rapaz logo atrás. Pareceu meio intimidada e virou em sua direção, deixando o material de lado.

- Oi?

- Oi – ele corou de leve nas bochechas, Taylor não deu muita importância, continuou sorridente – Eu estou precisando de uma inspiração para fazer uma matéria. Será que você poderia me ajudar?

- Ah... – ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa.

- O meu emprego aqui depende disso! – ele murchou os ombros, humilde.

- Ok – Taylor abriu um sorriso ainda mais espontâneo – Eu ia escrever essa matéria – ela tirou um CD do meio do fichário – Mas ela é sua, se quiser pode modificar algumas coisas.

- Ah? – Tiago olhou com os olhos arregalados – A matéria inteira? Por que? Como assim? É sua!

- Pode ficar, eu invento outro assunto. Talvez eu possa ficar com a sessão de fofocas, tudo bem?

- Você é fofoqueira? – Tiago ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – Quero dizer... Desculpa, eu... Eu não queria dizer isso.

Taylor olhou com estranheza, ele estava gaguejando.

- Ah, nada, esquece! – Tiago girou os calcanhares e saiu andando, sem dizer mais nada.

Taylor o encarava pelas costas, sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a enfiar os materiais dentro do armário com uma certa dificuldade. Scorpion estava do outro lado, rindo da vergonha do amigo. Como era inocente...

03.02.2019

Casey estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da cantina, ao lado de Rosa, Lucas e Lílian, os quatro conversavam sobre as matérias do ano letivo que estava se iniciando.

- A professora de Biologia é a maior comédia – riu Casey – Ela ficou mostrando uns vídeos da Fazenda, aquele reality show super tosco!

- Eu assisto todos os dias – disse Rosa tomando o suco no canudinho.

- Quando eu ligo e sua mãe diz que está ocupada estudando dez horas da noite é porque você está vendo "A Fazenda"? – perguntou Lucas olhando para ela de lado.

- Bem, mais ou menos – sorriu Rosa – Minha mãe costuma achar que eu também estou estudando, então... Não faz diferença!

- Você devia estudar, o vestibular vai chegar em breve – lembrou Lucas.

- Estamos em Fevereiro, não se preocupe! – Rosa sorriu e o beijou no rosto.

Tiago e Scorpion estavam lado a lado conversando sobre alguma coisa decididamente engraçada, os dois riram alto e passaram pela mesa dos quatro sem notarem a presença deles.

- Eiii! – gritou Rosa para o primo Tiago, ele olhou para o lado e pareceu surpreso, ainda rindo – Compartilha a piada com a gente!

- Ah... Vamos comprar um croissant e já voltamos – Tiago piscou, ele e Scorpion se afastaram da mesa.

Casey acompanhava Scorpion com o olhar. Lílian a olhou, as duas se encararam por alguns segundos e deram risadinhas tímidas.

03.02.2019

- Eu praticamente voltei a ser virgem – não era para soar engraçado. Gina sentada na mesa na frente da psicóloga, estava desabafando sobre a sua vida amorosa com Harry ou a falta de – E... Nós nãos deitamos na mesma cama desde a noite da formatura em Hogwarts, aquela mesma noite em que Alvo Severo foi morto!

A psicóloga assentiu, anotando algumas coisas.

- Você já pensou em sentar com ele e conversar sobre?

- Já, ele sempre muda de assunto, aumenta o volume da televisão, parece meio grosseiro, mas é sempre a mesma coisa – Gina murchou os ombros – E a última coisa que eu quero nesse mundo é me divorciar!

- Você não pode continuar casada só para manter as boas aparências, você precisa buscar a felicidade – avisou a psicóloga.

- Não é pelas boas aparências, é porque eu o amo. E dessa forma, eu vou estar sempre tomando conta dele, ele nunca vai estar com outra pessoa que não seja eu.

A psicóloga sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- É meio egoísta da minha parte, eu sei – os olhos de Gina encheram de lágrimas – Mas ele é o pai dos meus filhos, é o meu marido, eu não posso perdê-lo!

- Você já o perdeu, Gina – disse ela sincera – Vocês se desprenderam desse relacionamento no momento em que você o mandou para a cadeia há cinco anos atrás!

- Mas eu ainda tenho esperanças de...

- De que ele volte para você? Quer mesmo investir nisso? – a psicóloga parecia incrédula.

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, parecendo uma criança.

- Ótimo, podemos pensar em alguns métodos novos. Você pode aparecer no quarto dele usando uma lingerie, ou uma coisa mais sensual, quem sabe...

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu um suspiro.

- Inovar... Eu vou me lembrar disso! – ela olhou para as mãos bem feitas – Inovar, é claro. Como não pensei nisso antes?

03.02.2019

- Mamãe! – gritou Huguinho correndo com a mochila pesada nas costas no meio do aeroporto.

Hermione agachou em sua direção de braços abertos, ele com os cabelos pulando pulou nos braços dela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela ficou toda aliviada ao sentir o cheiro dele, abraçá-lo e ver que estava em total segurança.

- Que saudades filho! – disse ela sorridente, bagunçando os seus cabelos – Cadê a sua mala?

- Está na esteira, a Tia Alice me ajudou a arrumar minhas roupas – Tiaguinho sorriu. Hermione engoliu em seco, era estranho ouvir o filho falar bem da madrasta.

- E a Tia Alice tratou você bem, filho?

- Muito bem, mamãe. Ela me levava para passear em vários lugares. A Inglaterra é um máximo, ela pediu para você ir visitá-los qualquer dia desses. Vamos?

- Claro – Hermione sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos do filho.

03.02.2019

- Dá para desligar essa televisão e ouvir o que eu estou falando? – resmungou Lucas do outro lado da linha no telefone.

Rosa bufou, apertando o botão para "diminuir o volume" do programa a Fazenda. O namorado estava carente do outro lado.

- Nós estamos namorando faz algumas semanas e ainda nem falamos sobre sexo – resmungou Lucas.

- Escuta, eu já falei com você sobre isso sim – Rosa passou a mão nos cabelos colocando-os atrás da orelha – Eu não estou pronta, é a minha primeira vez!

- Eu sei, eu sei, meu amor, eu prometo ser muito carinhoso com você, eu sou apaixonado por você, você sabe disso. Mas não dá para viver sem fazer amor!

Rosa sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Alguém bateu na porta, pela fraqueza do toque, ela sabia que era o irmão.

- O meu irmão está aqui, outra hora a gente conversa, Lucas. Um beijo e boa noite – ela desligou o telefone sem esperar pela resposta – Entra, Hugo!

Hugo apareceu com um sorriso estranho na porta, estava meio envergonhado.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rosa cruzando as pernas em cima da cama.

Hugo veio arrastando o seu roupão infantil comprado na Inglaterra pelo seu pai Rony, ele sentou ao lado da irmã, meio chateado com alguns assuntos.

- Eu andei conversando com a Tia Alice, sabe? A noiva do papai, e ela comentou algumas coisas que me deixaram chateado!

- O que, por exemplo? – Rosa ficou de frente para o irmão, em cima da cama, olhando o detalhadamente. Parecia estar tendo consciência do que era vida, estava saindo daquela fase completamente maternal e participando mais da vida adulta, entendendo alguns significados da vida.

- A Tia Alice disse que somos adotivos! – Hugo deixou escapar isso em um suspiro – Isso é mentira, não é?

Rosa engoliu em seco, encarando o irmão.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Começaram os problemas "teens" da nova temporada. Eu disse que ela seria diferente, não disse? Dá uma pouco de saudade da época em que eu escrevia a primeira, segunda, terceira temporada... Que o Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam na escola ainda, etc... Ai, ai... Saudade! Agora que a sua opinião... O que você achou sobre o Tiago? Scorpion? Taylor? Rosa? Casey? Lílian? Hugo? _

_FIZ UM VÍDEOOO – com uma música MUITO LEGAL - para vocês imaginarem como são mais ou menos os personagens... dábliodábliodáblio _**. **youtube **. **com **barra watch?v=78lc5D2-WnQ**

_Espero que gostem... Aguardo reviews. Beijos! _

**Próximo Capítulo (Move Along – All American Rejetcs). **

- Taylor? – chamou Scorpion confuso.

- Scorpion? – ela voltou em sua direção, sacudindo os cabelos de um lado para o outro – Ué, onde você estava?

- Na biblioteca, esperando você! – ele indicou com a cabeça.

- Droga, eu estava aqui fora o tempo todo achando que a biblioteca estava vazia, quando eu olhei você não estava em nenhuma das mesas! – Taylor deu um sorrisinho – Deixa para lá!

- Eu devia estar no fundo – Scorpion colocou as duas mãos dentro do bolso, tímido e foi na direção dela para dar um beijo em seu rosto.

Foi uma cena decididamente bizarra, Scorpion endureceu os lábios para beijá-la na bochecha, ela virou na sua mesma direção, inocente, e os dois tomaram uma decisão, ou melhor, a mesma decisão. Os lábios se tocaram.

O cheiro de Taylor era capaz de fazer o corredor lotado de garotos parar, os seus cabelos sedosos deslizavam pelas costas bem suaves. Scorpion encaixou as mãos em sua cintura, apertando-a com delicadeza para não machucá-la. Ela passou as mãos pelos seus músculos enrijecidos, subindo na direção da nuca.

**Observação: O que Tiago achará disso? O.o medo! **

**SHAKINHA: **Oiiii, tudo bem? Bom, não digamos que a Gina vai superar isso um dia, é muito difícil para ela... Mas ela vai conseguir "seguir em frente". Espero que tenha gostado dos personagens mais velhos agora... Preciso muito da sua opinião para saber o que você achou de cada um... E ainda mais depois do vídeo que dá para definir muito bem as características de cada um deles de acordo com o que eu descrevi na fanfic. xDDD. Sim, o Rony vai tirar umas férias do Seriado... Ele volta depois, eu prometo, mas acho que a storyline dele já deu... Já foi! E o Harry publicou um livro sobre a sua vida no geral... Sobre o seu passado em Nova York, escreveu sobre a Gina, a Hermione, o Rony... Sobre todos eles no geral. E o casamento do Harry e da Gina não vai durar muito depois de tantos acontecimentos, vai ser difícil de se manter. Também fico feliz pela Hermione, acho que ela merece mesmo. Ela está feliz, satisfeita com tudo... Só felicidade daqui para frente e rumo ao fim! XD. Beijos. Até...

**BOATOS**_**: **__O ator Robert Pattinson está negociando para voltar a gravar nos próximos episódios. Será que teremos um pouco mais de Edward Cullen na história do Seriado? _

_- A atriz de Gina, Sophia Bush, deixou escapar que essa semana que eles estavam gravando no apartamento de Draco. Será que tem algum spoiler no ar? _

_- A atriz Erica Durance que interpreta Hermione Granger no Seriado foi vista gravando uma cena nos jardins de Hogwarts com várias outras pessoas, esse episódio vai ao ar daqui 3 semanas. _


	9. Episódio 008 xx Move Along

**Capítulo 08 – **

**Move Along **

_Data: 03.02.2019_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Eu tenho percebido um certo cansaço no nosso aluno! – Bella deu um suspiro – Ele já dormiu em três aulas das minhas aulas. Ele tem feito alguma atividade física? Ou dormido até mais tarde? _

_- Atividade física! – disse Gina instantaneamente. _

_- Dormindo até mais tarde – disse Harry junto com ela. _

_- Os dois – corrigiu Gina passando a mão pela testa para não ficar chato a discordância. _

_- As férias foram ótimas aqui, papai, eu me diverti muito com tudo – confessou o filho sorridente – As disputas de peidos foram as melhores! _

_Alice entrou na cozinha nesse exato momento, os seus cabelos repicados apontavam para todas as direções._

_- Eu ouvi direito? Rony, meu amor, já não falei para não ensinar esse tipo de coisa para o Hugo, ele é só uma criança! _

_- Não, Alice, eu já sou grande! – lembrou Hugo estufando o peito na cadeira querendo mostrar volume. Ela riu. _

_- Ei, acorda! – riu Scorpion tomando um pouco de seu café no copo – Ela pode ajudar você a fazer a matéria! _

_- Taylor? Ela nunca faria isso. Ela me odeia! _

_- Como você sabe? Você nunca falou com ela! _

_- O olhar dela é muito significativo! _

_- Deixa de ser otário, Tiago. Vai falar com ela, não tenha medo de mulher! _

_Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, parecendo uma criança. _

_- Ótimo, podemos pensar em alguns métodos novos. Você pode aparecer no quarto dele usando uma lingerie, ou uma coisa mais sensual, quem sabe... _

_Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu um suspiro. _

_- Inovar... Eu vou me lembrar disso! – ela olhou para as mãos bem feitas – Inovar, é claro. Como não pensei nisso antes? _

_- A Tia Alice disse que somos adotivos! – Hugo deixou escapar isso em um suspiro – Isso é mentira, não é? _

_Rosa engoliu em seco, encarando o irmão. _

03.02.2019

- Er... Bem, Hugo, a gente precisar conversar sobre isso – Rosa olhou preocupada para o irmão, também ficou chocada quando recebeu a notícia de adoção, o seu mundo pareceu mudar completamente, tudo estaria diferente depois daquela descoberta – Você tem idade o suficiente para conversarmos sobre!

Hugo pareceu preocupado, ele estava com a respiração acelerada, olhando para a irmã.

- Nós _dois_ somos adotivos, Hugo – Rosa o olhou com carinho, seria uma noite difícil para o irmão – Hermione não pode engravidar, ela tinha alguns problemas naquela época e acabou me adotando, adotando você também. Eu me lembro o dia em que você chegou em casa...

_Algum tempo atrás... _

_A porta marrom, em volta de um arco todo enfeitado de vidro, foi aberta por Hermione. Ela com os braços ocupados segurando um manto azul e uma criança bem volumosa em seus braços. Era o seu bebê Hugo, o novo integrante da família Weasley._

_O seu marido, Rony, chegou logo atrás, com a chave do carro em uma das malas, segurando várias sacolas de compras com roupas infantis, perfumes, remédios, ursinhos e brinquedos. Ele chegou atrás da esposa olhando nos seus braços e vendo o bebê sorrir. Estava tão contente quanto a esposa, seu coração queria saltar pela boca._

_- Ah, Rony... – Hermione o olhou intensamente no fundo de seus olhos, marejados de lágrimas – É o melhor momento da minha vida inteira! – uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto – Obrigada por fazer parte disso tudo!_

_Rony também tinha os olhos preenchidos de água, ele olhava a esposa com carinho, ternura e muito orgulhoso de ter uma família tão especial. Ele se aproximou, segurou a mão da namorada com carinho e deu um beijo de leve em seus lábios._

_- Ei. Eca. Eca! – disse uma voz infantil vindo das escadarias acima de frente à porta de entrada – O que vocês estão carregando nas mãos? – ela apontou para a mãe, Hermione – Está cheirando... Bebê! – ela amarrou a cara. Era Rosa, usando um vestidinho todo vermelho e florido, de criança mesmo. Um laço enorme em sua cabeça, combinando com a peça de roupa. Uma das mãos, ela segurava no corrimão e a outra apontava para o manto azul nos braços da mãe._

_- É... É o seu presente de aniversário – sorriu Rony deixando as sacolas de lado e agachando na altura da filha. Ela desceu correndo as escadas e se aproximou da mãe, curiosa para ver o bebê em seus braços – Feliz Aniversário, Rosa! – Rony bagunçou o cabelo da filha, desfazendo o nó do laço vermelho bem feito._

_- Ah, mamãe... Desce para eu ver! – Rosa dava pulos de curiosidade. Hermione abaixou os braços na altura do rosto da filha e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Ela parecia tão feliz quanto os pais – Ele é um fofo, mamãe!_

_- Gostou? Ele é o seu irmãozinho. Hugo!_

_- Hugo? Eu preferia Ted, mas... Hugo é perfeito também! – Rosa passou a mão delicada em seu rostinho angelical – Oi, Hugo. Bem vindo à família, fofinho!_

_Hermione sorriu com afinidade da filha e do bebê, o garotinho riu batendo os bracinhos uns no outros. Ela sentiu um sentimento explosivo de felicidade no peito._

_- Seu irmãozinho adotivo – disse Rony sorrindo feito bobo – Você gostou?_

_- Eu amei, papai – Rosa atirou os braços em volta do pescoço de Rony, quase o derrubando para trás – Obrigada. É o melhor presente da minha vida!_

- É difícil entender isso mas você se acostuma – Rosa sorriu – Nada vai mudar na sua vida, eu garanto!

Hugo pareceu desconfortável, os seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas. Ele se sentiu esquisito.

- Eu sei que nessas horas a gente parece um extraterrestre mas é absolutamente normal ser adotivo, Hermione ama a gente do mesmo jeito, é a nossa mãe mesmo assim, Hugo!

Hugo deu um sorriso meio de lado, Rosa passou a mão em sua cabeça e o abraçou ainda na cama.

- Muitas pessoas são adotivas, Hugo. Não muda quem você é, não precisa ficar assim!

- Eu quero ficar sozinho um pouco – disse Hugo se afastando do abraço da irmã.

- Eu sei, é difícil aceitar, mas pode me procurar se não conseguir dormir – Rosa deu um beijo em sua testa – Certo?

Hugo ficou em pé, com os pés descalços, o roupão caindo nos calcanhares.

- Nós somos irmãos de sangue, ao menos?

Rosa deu um suspiro e assentiu.

- Sim, nós somos do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe, seja lá onde eles estiverem! – Rosa sorriu – Eles me acharam na rua, me adotaram. Então, a dona de um orfanato disse que eu era a sua irmã. Eles foram te conhecer e gostaram na mesma hora de você.

Hugo fez que sim, deu um sorriso de lado.

- Eles são demais, não são? Rony e Hermione.

- São, eles são demais, uma pena que não ficaram juntos nessa história.

- É, mas tudo vai se encaixar – Hugo a olhou e saiu do quarto. Rosa olhou para o teto e deu um suspiro.

- Tudo vai se encaixar... – repetiu – Será que vai demorar?

04.02.2019

A casa estava toda escura, Harry se aproximou e viu uma luz refletir na parede da sala, aproximou curioso e preocupado. Para a sua surpresa ao cruzar o arco da sala de jantar, algumas velas estavam acesas em cima da mesa. Gina estava terminando de colocar o segundo prato na mesa.

- Ah... Harry, não era para você acordar tão já – disse Gina preocupada, tentando esconder a mesa enorme por trás de seu corpo, o que obviamente era impossível, exceto por uma parte – Era para ser um jantar romântico, especial!

- Er... Gina, por favor, eu estou indo dormir, tava lendo um livro no meu quarto e...

- Mas eu fiz o seu prato predileto – disse Gina com um sorriso meio chateado no rosto – Eu fiquei a tarde toda me preparando. É o macarrão do jeitinho que você mais gosta!

- Gina... – ele fez que não com a cabeça – Eu estou com sono – ele segurava um livro nas mãos – Eu acabei lendo mais do que devia, e... Meus olhos estão fechando, não consigo parar em pé.

Os olhos de Gina encheram de lágrimas mas a escuridão não mostrava isso. Ela assoprou as velas acabando com o momento romântico. Ela deu um suspiro.

- Uma massagem? – ela se aproximou – Eu posso fazer uma massagem em você?

Ele ficou parado, incrédulo, olhando para ela.

- Gina, eu estou com sono – repetiu grosseiro.

Ela abriu a boca várias vezes para falar alguma coisa mas não achou nada relevante para dizer, nenhum argumento em mente.

- Boa noite – disse ele, virou as costas e saiu arrastando os chinelos no carpete para dentro do quarto.

- Er... Boa noite! – resmungou Gina chocada com a atitude do marido. Ele estava sendo frio, grosseiro. Não tinha como o casamento sobreviver.

Gina passou o avental por cima da cama, arrasada, triste, com o coração partido e atirou-o mais próximo em uma cadeira. Tinha planejado isso o dia inteiro, deixou as crianças dormirem fora para poder ficar a sós com Harry. E ela a tratava assim?

Gina foi enfraquecendo ali mesmo, deixou os joelhos dobrarem no tapete, as lágrimas foram saindo de seus olhos, o mundo começou a ficar pesado, tudo parecia estar acabando pouco a pouco, sua vida inclusive.

Era o fim de tudo... Gina só conseguia chorar.

05.02.2019

O professor de História estava programando um quadro jornalístico para os seus estudantes, eles teriam que descrever alguns fatos na Pré-História como se a escrita já existisse, teriam que escrever a descoberta do fogo, das armas, dos alimentos, etc. Seria um trabalho em dupla e ele dividiria as turmas.

- Sara Simpson e Lara Croft! – as duas meninas se entreolharam receosas, não costumavam conversar muito – Victor Jackson e Haley Kirsten – um casalzinho se olhou mesmo estando distantes das carteiras.

Os nomes iam sendo ditos, Tiago estava ficando cada vez mais para o fim, assim como Taylor. Tinha uma pequena esperança no peito de que eles caíssem na mesma turma, afinal de contas.

- Tiago Potter e Rogério Eugene! – disse o professor para a sua decepção. Rogério era um cara bacana, alto demais, meio gordinho, sempre engraçado. Mas ele queria mesmo...

- Taylor Lindsey e Scorpion Malfoy! – terminou o professor dobrando os papeizinhos para jogar no lixo.

Tiago deu um suspiro, olhando Taylor, ela não demonstrou expressão alguma, se estava contente ou chateada, continuou com os braços cruzados em cima da carteira, encarando o professor, esperando pelas instruções do trabalho para decorar.

Scorpion também a olhava, ele virou o pescoço, o olhar de Tiago veio ao seu encontro, deu um sorriso amarelado. Scorpion deu uma piscadinha para ver se estava tudo bem entre os dois, o amigo assentiu, estava tudo sob controle.

As instruções foram sendo dadas, alguns anotavam com uma certa agilidade incomum, Tiago só conseguia pensar em Scorpion e Taylor sozinhos fazendo o trabalho, não que ficasse com ciúme, mas o amigo podia muito bem ajudá-lo, de alguma forma...

O sinal tocou. Tiago despertou de seus devaneios, foi socando os livros dentro da mochila com pressa, Taylor estava arrumando cuidadosamente as folhas de fichário, em seguida ficou em pé e foi na direção de Scorpion. Tiago ficou apenas olhando de longe, com o estômago contorcendo por dentro.

- Então combinado, eu passo na sua casa às oito horas da noite, assim que eu sair do meu curso de balé! – Taylor sorriu graciosamente, girou os calcanhares, jogando os cabelos castanhos para trás, sedosos e perfeitos, assim como ela.

Tiago segurando a mochila com uma só alça, aproximou-se de Scorpion, ele encarava a amiga guardar o material com mais calma, agora que a sala estava mais vazia, exceto pelo grupinho de fofoqueiras na porta esperando por Taylor. Um grupo de patricinhas, diga-se de passagem.

- E... Tudo combinado? – disse Tiago porque não conseguia dizer mais nada.

Scorpion deu um soquinho em seu ombro.

- Não começa... Você é um frouxo, devia falar com ela – eles foram caminhando na direção da saída.

Tiago ficou em silêncio ao passar pelas amigas de Taylor, não queria que a fofoca criasse pernas e andasse pela escola inteira. Quando tomaram uma distância segura, Tiago retomou o assunto.

- Eu gosto dela, Scorpion, você sabe disso!

- Eu sei, cara – Scorpion parou no meio do armário no corredor para guardar alguns objetos. Tiago, apesar de ter um armário especial na sala de jornalistas, achou melhor guardar o seu material ali também.

- Você podia me ajudar, você podia falar com ela – resmungou Tiago fechando o seu armário, após tudo encaixado.

- Sinceramente? Eu posso mesmo – Scorpion também fechou o armário, trancou o cadeado e guardou a chave no bolso, abraçou Tiago de lado – Eu só acho que você devia tomar as suas próprias atitudes e ir falar com ela. Você gosta dela há séculos!

- Desde a quinta série!

- Então, você precisa falar com ela – Scorpion passou pelos corredores, algumas garotas mais jovens deram suspiros apaixonados, agarradas em seus livros didáticos. Tiago sentiu-se ainda mais inseguro.

- Ok, ok, só tente me introduzir na conversa, de alguma forma, tudo bem?

- Vou fazer o possível – Scorpion jogou os seus cabelos loiros de lado e deu uma piscadela para o amigo, mais alguns tapinhas em suas costas e eles tomaram caminhos opostos no jardim de Hogwarts.

06.02.2019

Taylor tinha chegado mais cedo na escola só para passar um tempo na frente do computador escrevendo a matéria no Profeta Diário. Logo depois chegou o "_garotinho esquisito_ e todo tímido" com os cabelos pretos, bagunçados e espetados, sempre com Scorpion em suas costas. Antes Scorpion era apenas um garoto bonito da sua sala, admirado pelas suas melhores amigas e a fantasia sexual da maioria delas. Também levando em conta o seu número exorbitante de seguidoras no Twitter, somente porque ele era muito gostoso. Taylor não o achava tudo isso, apenas admirável e não fazia muita questão de seguir o seu Twitter. Mas claro, como toda adolescente com os hormônios à flor da pele, tinha passado para dar uma bisbilhotada na rotina do loirinho.

No entanto, após a noite passada, depois das aulas de balé, Taylor passou na humilde mansão de Scorpion, os dois conversaram pouco tempo. Sua mãe Pansy ofereceu um lugar à mesa no jantar, mas ela não aceitou por timidez, não queria parecer faminta logo no primeiro encontro do trabalho. E outra, podia agüentar mais algumas horas até que chegasse em casa para apreciar o jantar de sua mãe.

Scorpion e Taylor foram para o escritório de seu padrasto, Vítor Krum, um famoso jogador de vôlei. Era um dos maiores cômodos que já havia entrado na vida, um lugar calmo, cheio de livros, fotografias e camisetas pregadas nas paredes por quadros de vidros. Ela precisou ser chamada pelo nome por duas vezes para não ficar ali babando.

Enfim, levando em consideração o empenho de Scorpion, ela saiu admirada aquela noite, ele não era nada do que ela imaginava. Achava que fosse um riquinho mimado, chato, insuportável e metido, que não fosse nada inteligente porque sabia que o dinheiro o sustentaria pela vida inteira mesmo sem trabalhar. Ela estava completamente enganada. Scorpion era um cara legal, engraçado na medida certa, amigável, até mesmo delicado em termos. Sem querer deixou escapar que o seu pai, Draco Malfoy, era homossexual e eles não eram muito próximos. Draco havia terminado com Pansy sem mais nem menos, ela ficara arrasada.

"Ele não é um riquinho mimado!" pensou Taylor olhando em seus olhos, identificado uma infância conturbada, pesada, cheia de sonhos com os pais juntos, mas sonhos que foram devastados com a vida. Aliás, é o sonho de toda criança viver ao lado dos pais para sempre.

- Bom dia – disse Taylor cumprimentando-o com um sorriso doce ao vê-lo entrar na sala com o seu colega, Tiago.

- Oi – ele ergueu o braço no ar, meio sorridente, não se aproximou, os dois foram buscar privacidade em um computador no fundo do escritório de jornalismo.

Taylor voltou a sua atenção para a matéria em sua frente, tentando colocar as palavras certas para escrever. Assim que recomeçou a porta se abriu pela segunda vez, tirando a sua atenção. Para o seu maior espanto, não era qualquer outro estagiário da escola para escrever na coluna de fofocas, passatempos. Era a diretora da escola, Hermione Jane Granger. Era muito jovem para ser tão importante, alta, magricela, com uma cintura invejável, sempre usando roupas de modelos. Os seus cabelos eram impecáveis, as calouras sempre a perseguem nos finais de semana para descobrir qual é o endereço de seu cabeleireiro. E só desistiram dessa perseguição quando Luane se ofereceu para dormir na casa de Rosa e usar os seus cosméticos, perfumes, etc. Luane ficou rica em duas semanas oferecendo os nomes dos produtos que Hermione usava em troca de dinheiro.

- Oi, Srta. Lindsey, eu preciso que você deixe um espaço no jornal Profeta Diário nas próximas quatro edições!

- Oi, diretora Granger, então... Eu posso dar um jeito, para o que seria exatamente?

Hermione entregou um pedaço de papel para ela, mostrando o anuncio sobre uma "Feira do Livro" que ia acontecer em Hogwarts. Taylor ficou interessada na feira, fez várias perguntas antes de falar sobre o jornal.

- Bom, é isso. Eu fico agradecida – sorriu Hermione toda simpática (não costumava ser assim, era uma diretora bem durona, na verdade!) – Se alguma coisa der errado, você pode me procurar na minha sala, tudo bem?

- Ok.

- Oi Tia Hermione – acenou Tiago de longe.

Hermione abriu um sorriso e acenou, ela evitava conversar com o sobrinho pelos corredores, não que não o amasse, o problema era que amava demais o pai dele. Não queria voltar a viver a sua vida de antigamente.

Ela saiu da sala, com os seus cabelos loiros e cacheados nas costas saltando, era um espetáculo de mulher.

- Que mulherão hein... – comentou Scorpion meio adormecido.

- É a minha Tia, olha o respeito! – Tiago o olhou com censura.

Hermione estava andando pelo corredor, em seu casaco amarelo, com um cinto preto em volta da cintura, quando o celular começou a vibrar dentro do bolso. Ela ajeitou um filete de cabelo do cachecol e enfiou a mão no bolso para apanhar o celular.

- Edward?

- Hermione? Você sumiu...

- Você que sumiu, eu consegui um estágio para você em Hogwarts, mas você simplesmente me deu as costas! – riu Hermione entrando no corredor mais calmo, com menos alunos circulando. Não era um bom exemplo falar no celular dentro da escola. Odiava ser diretora por isso, tinha que sempre manter uma postura correta porque as pessoas a vigiavam o tempo todo e comentavam.

- Eu fui para Los Angeles trabalhar como cineasta, estou gravando alguns filmes – ele sorriu – Já assistiu Homem Aranha 6? Então, eu fui um dos principais colaboradores durante as gravações.

- Sério? Que demais, você podia me apresentar o ator principal! – ela riu, ele também – Brincadeira. Então. Como está a vida?

- Estou de férias, por enquanto. Estou querendo ir para Nova York buscar alguns livros diferentes, preciso de investimentos!

Hermione sorriu.

- Ora, é o momento perfeito, então. Vou promover uma "Feira do Livro" aqui em Hogwarts, na escola onde eu sou diretora. E você pode vir aqui, conhecer alguns autores, alguns livros novos.

- Sério? Seria ótimo, eu adoraria conhecer pessoas novas, é tudo o que eu estou precisando, Hermione.

- Perfeito. Então... A gente vai se falando até lá?

- Claro, vou te ligar todos os dias. Eu quero muito ir nessa feira do livro!

- Ótimo, a gente se vê então. Beijinhos!

Hermione desligou o celular com um sorriso no rosto. Edward era um cara para lá de especial, não sabia como ainda não estava casado. Bonito, gentil, simpático com todo mundo. Era um amigo que vinha carregando desde os 19 anos... Fazia muito tempo. Mas agora ele estava voltando para Nova York, e ela adoraria sair com ele para esquecer alguns problemas.

Hermione fechou a porta da sua sala ao passar, em cima da escrivaninha estava o livro que ela estava lendo. Era o livro de Harry Potter falando sobre a sua adolescência. Ela deu um suspiro e se sentou para continuar a leitura.

06.02.2019

- Eu não consigo compreender, Rosa – resmungou Lucas outra vez – Eu não vou machucar você!

- Dá licença, eu não agüento conversar mais sobre isso com você – Rosa pegou a sua mochila, passou pelos ombros – Eu não quero transar, eu não vou transar com você tão cedo, ok? Eu sou virgem!

- E... Então é assim? – perguntou ele nervoso, ficando em pé.

- Sim. É assim! – ela devolveu.

Lucas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Considere-se solteira! – ele disse ríspido, virou as costas e foi embora.

- Obrigada – ela tentou qualquer coisa já que nada veio em sua mente, sentiu-se humilhada diante de vários colegas, não que eles estivessem ouvindo toda a conversa, mas obviamente perceberam o final disso tudo.

Os olhos de Rosa ficaram cheios de lágrimas, ela esperava uma atitude dessas com qualquer outra pessoa menos do seu namorado, Lucas, que sempre era tão doce com ela, tão carinhoso e romântico.

"Às vezes as pessoas nos decepcionam" disse uma voz em sua mente.

Rosa não queria chorar em público, deu as costas também para a multidão de pessoas que fofocavam sobre o acontecimento, entrou na biblioteca, sabia que nesse horário da manhã poucas pessoas circulavam por lá. Era ainda mais seguro do que o banheiro das garotas.

Escolheu uma mesa entre duas prateleiras bem ao fundo, enterrou as mãos nos cabelos e ficou repassando o momento da discussão em sua cabeça outra vez. Ele fora grosseiro, tão rude, não era bem a atitude dele.

- Está tudo bem? – disse uma voz fina e muito suave em sua direção.

Rosa ergueu os olhos molhados e a olhou. Era uma garota da sua idade, alta, ruiva, bonita, com os lábios carnudos. Carregava vários livros nos braços.

- Sim, obrigada – ela virou o pescoço para na direção da janela, observando alguns carros parando na frente do jardim para pegar os filhos.

A garota não disse mais nada, aproximou para guardar alguns livros na estante, parecia ser a nova auxiliar da bibliotecária.

- Meu nome é Missy, caso precise de ajuda – disse ela sorridente. Rosa não percebeu.

- Obrigada, Missy. Eu só tive uma briga feia com o meu namorado – disse Rosa na obrigação de ser gentil com a garota.

- Isso às vezes acontece mesmo – Missy sorriu tentando consolá-la – Eu já briguei várias vezes com o meu ex-namorado.

- E... Não briga mais? E por que ex-namorado?

- Nós terminamos no último feriado – Missy deixou os ombros caírem – Não ia durar muito, virou uma coisa rotineira.

- Coisa? – riu Rosa – É assim que você chama o seu último relacionamento?

- Ah... – Missy sorriu – Depois de um tempo você olha para as fotos e imagina o quanto você era cega por ter saído com aquele cara. Acontece na maioria dos casos também.

Rosa colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, sorridente.

- Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho ou serei demitida no meu primeiro dia de aula – disse Missy toda simpática – Prazer.

- Ah, Rosa, prazer – Rosa apertou a sua mão com delicadeza – Eu virei mais vezes para te visitar – sorriu – Até breve!

Rosa agradeceu mentalmente por conhecer uma pessoa tão boazinha como ela. Missy foi na direção do balcão buscar mais livros para devolver às prateleiras.

10.02.2019

Scorpion olhou no relógio pela quinta vez em menos de dez minutos, estava aguardando ansiosamente pela presença de Taylor, eles haviam combinado de pesquisar sobre o assunto na biblioteca, só que Missy, a ajudante da bibliotecária, estava preparando tudo para fechar.

- Já estamos fechando – disse Missy toda meiga, ao se aproximar da mesa de Scorpion.

- Estou saindo – Scorpion decepcionado deixou escapar um suspiro, colocou a mochila nas costas e caminhou na direção da saída.

Do lado de fora, estava Taylor com o pé apoiado na parede, meio irritada, olhando para o horário no celular.

- Taylor? – chamou Scorpion confuso.

- Scorpion? – ela voltou em sua direção, sacudindo os cabelos de um lado para o outro – Ué, onde você estava?

- Na biblioteca, esperando você! – ele indicou com a cabeça.

- Droga, eu estava aqui fora o tempo todo achando que a biblioteca estava vazia, quando eu olhei você não estava em nenhuma das mesas! – Taylor deu um sorrisinho – Deixa para lá!

- Eu devia estar no fundo – Scorpion colocou as duas mãos dentro do bolso, tímido e foi na direção dela para dar um beijo em seu rosto.

Foi uma cena decididamente bizarra, Scorpion endureceu os lábios para beijá-la na bochecha, ela virou na sua mesma direção, inocente, e os dois tomaram uma decisão, ou melhor, a mesma decisão. Os lábios se tocaram.

O cheiro de Taylor era capaz de fazer o corredor lotado de garotos parar, os seus cabelos sedosos deslizavam pelas costas bem suaves. Scorpion encaixou as mãos em sua cintura, apertando-a com delicadeza para não machucá-la. Ela passou as mãos pelos seus músculos enrijecidos, subindo na direção da nuca.

- Ok, gente, procurem um quarto! – Missy estava girando a chave da biblioteca no fundo.

Os dois acordaram e se afastaram com um salto. Scorpion abriu os olhos azuis, arregalando-os, Taylor estava ainda mais envergonhada. Eles tinham acabado de dar o primeiro beijo.

- Nós... Nós... Não somos um casal! – tentou consertar Taylor rapidamente pegando a sua bolsa que estava caída no chão.

- É, não somos – insistiu Scorpion com as mãos trêmulas.

- Tanto faz – resmungou Missy – Eu realmente não quero atrapalhar vocês mas preciso trancar a escola logo se não vou acabar perdendo o ônibus para casa!

- Nós já vamos – disse Scorpion esperando Taylor se ajeitar com a sua bolsa nos ombros. Os dois assentiram e saíram para os jardins escuros.

11.02.2019

Missy estava ajeitando alguns livros em cima do balcão, era bem cedo, estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça mas já havia tomado remédio no café da manhã. Rosa, a menina que conversara alguns dias atrás, vinha andando em sua direção toda animada.

- Bom dia, Missy! – era a primeira vez que elas conversavam depois de Rosa ter chorado em uma das mesas. Ela trazia uma garota mais jovem ao seu lado, com os cabelos vermelhos artificiais.

- Oi Rosa, tudo bem?

- Tudo, essa é a minha amiga Casey! – a garota deu um sorriso simpático – Ela está precisando de ajuda em algumas pesquisas por causa da aula de Química, você pode ajudá-la?

- Ah, claro, chegaram uns livros novos excelentes – respondeu Missy sorridente – Dá e fica aqui desse lado do balcão!

Casey o fez, passou por baixo e Missy apontou para alguns livros ainda encaixotados embaixo, ela ajoelhou para ler os títulos, desaparecendo completamente para quem visse de longe.

- Então. Por que você veio morar mesmo em Nova York? – perguntou Rosa olhando para Missy.

- O meu sonho é ser _**atriz**_, sai do interior e vim para cá, conhecer a cidade grande – ela abriu um sorriso contagiante.

- Com licença, meu celular está tocando, já volto! – disse Rosa puxando a mochila de cima do balcão, virando as costas e jogando os cabelos castanhos para trás.

Assim que Rosa se afastou, um garoto alto, meio forte, aproximou com os seus cabelos loiros e olhos claros, veio cautelosamente.

- Ei, sou eu, o garoto de ontem, meu nome é Scorpion Malfoy – apresentou-se ele aos sussurros.

Missy apenas assentiu, continuando a desembrulhar alguns livros para colocar na prateleira. Casey ainda estava agachada, longe do campo de visão do próprio irmão.

- O que aconteceu ontem, por favor, não saia espalhando – dizia baixinho.

- O que aconteceu? – fez-se de boba, Missy – Eu não vi ninguém beijando ninguém, muito menos você e a Taylor.

Scorpion sorriu, suspirou aliviado em seguida. Ele piscou para Missy.

- Obrigado.

- Por nada!

Assim que Scorpion se afastou, Casey levantou com alguns livros de Química nas mãos.

- Vou levar esses dois livros. Ok? Seu nome?

- Casey. Casey Krum Malfoy!

- Você é irmã do cara que estava aqui? Quero dizer, Scorpion Malfoy?

Casey deu um sorriso falso e sacudiu a cabeça fazendo que sim. Após conseguir os livros, ela olhou por cima do ombro e se afastou, preocupada.

11.02.2019

Scorpion tinha evitado Tiago a manhã inteira, isso era notável. Na saída, o moreno pediu para que o loiro o esperasse, ele resmungou alguma coisa e saiu correndo na direção da saída.

- Ei, cara. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está estranho? – perguntou Tiago encarando os olhos azuis de Scorpion no gramado.

- Não, não houve nada – disse Scorpion olhando por cima do ombro – É que eu tenho treino de basquete com a equipe de Durmstrang, eu preciso me apressar, é só isso!

- Só mesmo? – Tiago estava desconfiado pela sua expressão preocupada.

O barulho de um pneu atritando com o asfalto chamou a atenção de todos os estudantes, veio acompanhado de um soco em cima do capô e todas as cabeças viravam na direção da rua. Bem a tempo, Tiago e Scorpion viram Taylor cair de lado no asfalto, com os braços cheios de sangue.

Ela fora atropelada.

_Continua no __All in my Head – Nick Lachey__… _

**Nota do Autor: **_Acho que vocês já têm uma base mais ou menos de como são os personagens Tiago, Taylor e Scorpion. Rosa, Missy e Lucas. Casey e Lílian. Espero que esteja gostando... Quanto a essa Feira do Livro, vai ser muitoooo importante na fanfic. É já no próximo. Espero que gostem! _

**Shakinha: Eaeee, para quem você ta torcendo? TaylorScorpion ou TiagoTaylor? HAUHAUHAUHA. Nova temporada amorosa... Pena que essa já tem data marcada para acabar! Na verdade a Rosa já sabia que era adotada neh? Quanto ao Hugo, era o único que não sabia, mas agora já sabe... e quanto ao Harry estar um saco, infelizmente ele está agindo assim porque foi a Gina quem denunciou ele na prisão, não é mesmo? Ele guarda rancores disso... Afinal, ele matou o Lúcio mais porque ele precisava e não porque ele é simplesmente um assassino. Só acho meio tarde para Gina querer reverter as situações. Espero que tenha gostado, mande reviews. Beijos! **

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _

- Scorpion? – murmurou Tiago vendo a situação.

Scorpion desfez o laço com as mãos e se afastou, preocupado com os pensamentos de Tiago.

- Er...

Scorpion ficou em pé de repente. Ele passou por Tiago, segurou-o no cotovelo, arrastando o amigo para fora do quarto, evitando barulho de discussão na parte de dentro.

- O que foi aquilo? Vocês nem se conhecem direito... – murmurou Tiago com o cenho franzido.

- A gente se beijou – despejou Scorpion não agüentando mais esconder aquilo dentro dele – Esses dias aí, fazendo trabalho, nós fomos nos cumprimentar e acabamos...

Tiago virou as costas e saiu andando. Scorpion o alcançou, segurando em seus ombros.

- Não me olha desse jeito! – disse nervoso.

- Tiago...


	10. Episódio 09 xx All In My Head

**Capítulo 09 – **

**All In My Head **

_Data: 11.02.2019 _

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_Hermione sorriu. _

_- Ora, é o momento perfeito, então. Vou promover uma "Feira do Livro" aqui em Hogwarts, na escola onde eu sou diretora. E você pode vir aqui, conhecer alguns autores, alguns livros novos. _

_- Sério? Seria ótimo, eu adoraria conhecer pessoas novas, é tudo o que eu estou precisando, Hermione – disse Edward. _

_- E... Não briga mais? E por que ex-namorado? _

_- Nós terminamos no último feriado – Missy deixou os ombros caírem – Não ia durar muito, virou uma coisa rotineira. _

_- Coisa? – riu Rosa – É assim que você chama o seu último relacionamento?_

_- Ah... – Missy sorriu – Depois de um tempo você olha para as fotos e imagina o quanto você era cega por ter saído com aquele cara. Acontece na maioria dos casos também. _

_- Então. Por que você veio morar mesmo em Nova York? – perguntou Rosa olhando para Missy._

_- O meu sonho é ser __**atriz**__, sai do interior e vim para cá, conhecer a cidade grande – ela abriu um sorriso contagiante. _

_- Eu devia estar no fundo – Scorpion colocou as duas mãos dentro do bolso, tímido e foi na direção dela para dar um beijo no rosto de Taylor._

_Foi uma cena decididamente bizarra, Scorpion endureceu os lábios para beijá-la na bochecha, ela virou na sua mesma direção, inocente, e os dois tomaram uma decisão, ou melhor, a mesma decisão. Os lábios se tocaram. _

_- Não, não houve nada – disse Scorpion olhando por cima do ombro – É que eu tenho treino de basquete com a equipe de Durmstrang, eu preciso me apressar, é só isso! _

_- Só mesmo? – Tiago estava desconfiado pela sua expressão preocupada. _

_O barulho de um pneu atritando com o asfalto chamou a atenção de todos os estudantes, veio acompanhado de um soco em cima do capô e todas as cabeças viravam na direção da rua. Bem a tempo, Tiago e Scorpion viram Taylor cair de lado no asfalto, com os braços cheios de sangue. _

_Ela fora atropelada. _

11.02.2019

Eram vários enfermeiros em volta da maca arrastando a garota para dentro do hospital, uma equipe médica inteirinha acompanhando Taylor Lindsey. Alguns amigos, familiares estavam ali, inclusive. O motorista que a atropelara estava ainda mais preocupado, era o pai de um dos estudantes do último ano.

Tiago e Scorpion estavam logo atrás, sendo barrados por uma equipe de seguranças.

- Fiquem na sala de espera, por favor. Só os familiares!

Os dois assentiram, colaram os ombros, preocupados e arrastaram os pés até a chamada "Sala de Espera" onde outras pessoas já estavam ali ocupando alguns assentos.

- Eu vou ligar para os meus pais – disse Tiago mexendo no celular.

- Boa idéia – disse Scorpion puxando o seu celular do bolso.

Os dois se afastaram, cada um ligando para os seus respectivos responsáveis. Voltaram meio cabisbaixos.

- Meu pai não atendeu – resmungou Tiago guardando o celular no bolso.

- Nem a minha mãe – Scorpion murchou os ombros.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo quietos, sem muito o que dizer. Até que a mãe de Tiago se aproximou, com os seus cabelos ruivos pulando, junto com os brincos de argola.

- Filho! – Gina estava preocupada – Que bom que você está bem – ela beijou Tiago na testa – O que aconteceu com a Taylor? Os pais dela já foram avisados?

- Já, mãe, eles entraram com ela na sala de cirurgia. Acho que vai ficar tudo bem!

- Os médicos falaram alguma coisa? – ela estava preocupada.

- Não, ainda não deram notícias! – Tiago estava muito triste com o ocorrido, meio que se sentia culpado. Era uma mania que seu pai também tinha.

Um homem de olhos claros, cabelos loiros se aproximou na direção de Scorpion, era inegável que o mais alto fosse parente do mais baixo. Draco estava ali, abraçando o filho com força.

- Desculpa interromper as suas gravações, pai mas é que a minha amiga Taylor foi atropelada, eu só queria dizer a vocês que está tudo bem comigo! – resmungava Scorpion.

- Sem problemas, filho! – Draco ergueu os olhos, Gina fez o mesmo. Os dois se encararam por meros segundos. Há algum tempo em que não se viam.

Ela estava linda. Os cabelos cortados na altura certa dos ombros, bem ruivos, os olhos claros brilhando em sua direção, os brincos de argola lhe davam um ar ainda mais adulto. Odiava o fato de ter crescido e perdido o contato com ela. Os dois cresceram juntos na escola de Hogwarts, namoraram durante uma época, depois acabaram contracenando em um filme chamado "Adolescentes no Altar" e agora estavam ali. Muitos anos depois.

- Gina!

- Draco!

Os dois largaram os filhos e se abraçaram com força ali mesmo, esquecendo completamente que as pessoas estavam em volta. Não que fosse uma atitude promíscua, até que foi um ato comportando, mas só os dois entenderam naquele exato momento o quanto os corações batiam forte.

- Há quanto tempo... Você sumiu de Nova York!

- Eu estou dividindo o apartamento com o seu irmão, Fred, e mesmo assim a gente nunca se vê!

Gina deu um soco em seu ombro, brincalhona como sempre.

- Gostava mais de quando você ainda não era famoso.

Ele riu. Tiago e Scorpion sabiam que quando eles se encontravam era assim, sempre relembravam dos melhores momentos em Hogwarts.

- Ei, cara, vamos tomar um suco lá em cima! – chamou Tiago.

- É, vamos – Scorpion concordou e os dois subiram os elevadores.

12.02.2019

A quadra poli-esportiva estava apinhada de gente saindo e entrando com livros nas mãos, algumas faixas vermelhas com letras garrafais amarelas diziam que ali teria uma Feira do Livro. Aquela era a escola de Hogwarts.

Dentro da quadra tinham algumas barraquinhas com pilhas e pilhas de livros nas bancadas, todos etiquetados com preços, os alunos da própria escola ajudavam na divulgação, na venda, etc.

Hermione e sua irmã, Bella, estavam caminhando na direção do palco, ela ia fazer alguns agradecimentos e divulgar quais livros estavam sendo mais vendidos ali. Ela ajeitou o microfone e pediu silêncio, os pais, senhores e alunos viravam-se na direção dela para ouvir o discurso.

- Bom dia, eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos vocês, dos alunos voluntários principalmente. Eles tiveram que acordar cedo nesse sábado para me ajudar, obrigada de verdade – ela mostrou um sorriso todo meigo – Isso vale _muito_ para mim que estou promovendo essa feira pela primeira vez como Diretora de Hogwarts.

Ela deu um suspiro, um pouco nervosa com muitos olhares em sua direção. Bella entregou um envelope com o "ranking" dos livros mais vendidos naquela manhã.

- Eu sei que é meio precipitado, é quase meio dia mas estamos funcionando desde às oito horas da manhã e já temos os três livros mais vendidos aqui, na Feira do Livro – ela sorriu – E está aqui nesse envelope – ela ergueu o envelope no ar – Bom, vamos anunciar, assim, se as pessoas estiverem interessadas, poderão comprar tais livros antes que acabem os estoques!

Hermione rasgou o envelope e leu em voz alta o terceiro colocado.

- O terceiro livro é "Terceira Guerra Mundial", o autor é Christopher Mallagucchi! Parabéns, parabéns! – as pessoas aplaudiam, ansiosas.

Hermione passou os olhos pelo segundo colocado.

- O segundo colocado é de uma autora muito famosa, Rosana Davis, o livro se chama "O Circo", parabéns, parabéns!

Mais pessoas aplaudiam e Hermione parou os olhos no primeiro colocado. O seu coração deu um salto pela boca, sua voz não queria sair.

- Hermione. As pessoas estão esperando pelo resultado! – sussurrou Bella vendo a cara espantada dela.

- Bom, é... – ela pigarreou – O livro mais vendido aqui, bem, vamos anunciar. É o... "Corações Partidos" de Harry Tiago Potter – Hermione engoliu em seco após terminar de falar.

Ela ouviu alguns burburinhos, aplausos, etc. As pessoas começaram a se movimentar após os resultados na direção das barraquinhas, provavelmente iam atrás dos livros divulgados comprar _mais_.

- Eu... Eu recomendo "Corações Partidos" – murmurou Hermione meio que gaguejando – Obrigada pela atenção! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando pela escada lateral do palco, Bella estava em sua cola, preocupada.

- Hermione. Hermione! O que está acontecendo? – ela estava correndo para se afastar – É por causa do passado de vocês, não é?

Hermione a olhou, furiosa, com a respiração pesada.

- Sim, é isso. Eu tenho medo do que possa estar nesse livro, Bella!

- Você precisa ler, ele já foi lançado há séculos, eu mesma já li – Bella olhou no fundo dos olhos da irmã – Você precisa encarar a realidade, você precisa ser forte, corajosa e reviver esse passado.

Os olhos de Hermione encheram de lágrimas.

- Só me responda uma coisa... A garota do livro sou eu? Quero dizer, a garota principal é a Hermione Jane Granger?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, entregou um exemplar azul na mão da irmã, escrito em vermelho "Corações Partidos".

- Eu sinto muito, irmãzinha, você vai ter que ler para descobrir. Você vai ter que enfrentar os seus próprios medos. Reviver o passado é doloroso mas é preciso. Tenha força! – Bella piscou para ela, virou as costas e saiu andando.

Hermione ficou segurando o livro com força nas mãos, com o coração acelerado. Até que uma voz cortou os pensamentos em sua cabeça.

- Dá para fazer um filme com esse livro? – perguntou uma voz grossa em suas costas. Hermione assustou e virou em sua direção.

- EDWARD! – gritou contente em rever aqueles cabelos dourados em sua frente, ela abraçou-o com muita força – Você veio!

- Eu disse que viria, não disse? – Edward ainda mantinha aquele sorriso estonteante de anos atrás – Eu voltei para escolher um livro e fazer um filme com ele. Não se lembra?

- É verdade – Hermione sorriu, meio esquecida, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com ele tempos atrás – Realmente!

- Então... – ele apontou para o livro azul de Harry nas mãos de Hermione – Será que eu posso confiar em você e fazer um filme?

Hermione olhou para suas mãos e corou envergonhada.

- Eu sinto muito, Eddie. Eu sinto muito mesmo mas eu ainda não li esse livro, eu... Eu não tive coragem! – ela deu um sorriso meio de lado – Eu li todos os demais que estão participando do ranking, exceto esse!

- E o que está esperando? Ele não me parece muito comprido!

- Daria umas duas horas de filme – riu Hermione – Aliás para mim seria alguns anos de filme na minha cabeça.

Tiago, filho de Harry, aproximou de Hermione e de Edward.

- Tia Hermione, obrigado pela divulgação, o meu pai vai ficar muito contente em saber que o livro dele está sendo um sucesso na sua Feira do Livro! – Tiago sorriu.

- Você é filho do autor? – perguntou Edward interessado apontando para o livro.

- Eu sou, prazer, Tiago! – ele apertou a mão de Edward.

Edward ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, quando Gina veio se aproximando na direção do filho, procurando por ele. Imediatamente ficou calado, admirando a beleza da ruiva de cabelos curtos, saltitantes.

- Filho? Eu estive procurando você por todos os lugares – Gina passou o braço ao redor de seu ombro – Taylor está se recuperando!

Só então Gina percebeu a presença de Edward e Hermione em sua frente, ela deu um sorrisinho meio de lado.

- Oi – ela simplesmente fingia que não conhecia Hermione e vice-versa – Então, vamos?

- Vamos, mamãe – Tiago sorriu para Hermione e acenou para Edward – A gente ainda se vê por aí!

Gina e Tiago foram se afastando da multidão de pessoas, Edward ainda encarava a ruiva pelas costas.

- Ela é casada!

- Não usava aliança... – respondeu Edward com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Tarado! – riu Hermione – Homens! – e sacudiu a cabeça, rindo muito.

- Sou homem, mas não sou tarado, só achei a mãe de Tiago bonita, ué!

Hermione empurrou o livro no peito de Edward.

- Então leia mais sobre ela.

- Quê? Não entendi!

- Gina Weasley. Você vai encontrá-la nesse livro! – Hermione virou as costas e saiu andando – Ela é a namorada do personagem principal, ou melhor, do autor, Harry Potter!

Edward encarou a capa do livro, falando sobre Corações Partidos.

- E você? Não vai ler?

- Vou comprar o meu em uma banca com 70% de desconto. Afinal de contas, eu sou a diretora dessa escola, eu mereço um bom desconto! – Hermione assentiu e saiu andando, meio que desfilando, entre os alunos.

12.02.2019

Tiago abriu a porta devagarzinho para não acordar Taylor, mas acabou se surpreendendo com a presença de Scorpion de costas para a porta, com a mão entrelaçada na dela em cima da cama.

- Scorpion? – murmurou Tiago vendo a situação.

Scorpion desfez o laço com as mãos e se afastou, preocupado com os pensamentos de Tiago.

- Er...

Scorpion ficou em pé de repente. Ele passou por Tiago, segurou-o no cotovelo, arrastando o amigo para fora do quarto, evitando barulho de discussão na parte de dentro.

- O que foi aquilo? Vocês nem se conhecem direito... – murmurou Tiago com o cenho franzido.

- A gente se beijou – despejou Scorpion não agüentando mais esconder aquilo dentro dele – Esses dias aí, fazendo trabalho, nós fomos nos cumprimentar e acabamos...

Tiago virou as costas e saiu andando. Scorpion o alcançou, segurando em seus ombros.

- Não me olha desse jeito! – disse nervoso.

- Tiago...

- Você é um idiota! – Tiago sacudiu a cabeça e saiu andando – Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não me importo nunca mais se vocês não olharem na minha cara!

Scorpion achou que não era o melhor momento do mundo para conversar com ele, deixou que fosse embora, pensar, colocar a cabeça no lugar ao chegar em casa.

Tiago, por outro lado, não queria ir para casa, só pensava em sair com outras mulheres, perder a virgindade para jogar na cara de Taylor algum dia. Mas no momento não havia uma garota que pudesse sair, beijar, transar na mesma noite. Então, só havia uma solução.

Tiago, sim, essa noite ele descobriu o que era sair com uma garota de programa.

13.02.2019

Era de madrugada, Hermione estava sentada no sofá, lendo, devorando as páginas de um livro... Era impossível parar de ler!

Do outro lado da cidade, Harry estava deitado em sua cama, sozinho.

Gina também, sozinha, sem conseguir dormir.

14.02.2019

Taylor estava carregando as suas muletas, com os pais ao lado caso ocorresse algum desequilíbrio. Ela estava entrando em Hogwarts.

- Tem certeza disso, filha? – perguntou o seu pai – Quer mesmo ir para escola?

- Eu preciso, papai, eu realmente preciso – ela sorriu e o beijou – Obrigada, daqui para frente eu posso ir sozinha – ela apertou o botão do elevador e as portas se fecharam.

Assim que parou no primeiro andar, a porta se abriu, ela não ia descer, ficou dentro, esperando as pessoas entrarem ou saírem. Um rosto familiar, Tiago, entrou carregando a sua mochila nas mãos.

- Oi Tiago – sorriu Taylor um pouco contente.

Ele fingiu surpresa, lembrou-se de algumas coisas e virou o rosto, ficando o mais distante possível dela no elevador. Não quis responder.

Assim que chegaram no andar acima, Taylor saiu andando com ajuda das muletas, Tiago passou reto como se não a conhecesse, indo em direção à sala de aula, Scorpion apareceu para ajudá-la.

- Oi Taylor, está tudo bem? Quer ajudar?

- Não, não, só quero ajuda em uma coisa. Por que o Tiago está todo estranho?

- Eh... Nós precisamos conversar – Scorpion arregalou os olhos – Ele é apaixonado por você desde a terceira série, Taylor.

Taylor fez uma expressão de desconfiança.

- Apaixonado? Como assim?

- A ponto de desejar sair com você todos os dias da vida dele. Pensar em você vinte e quatro horas por dia!

- Ah... – ela abriu a boca em formato de "O".

- Sim, e eu deixei escapar que a gente se beijou aquele dia na biblioteca. Então, isso ajuda em alguma coisa?

- Não muito – Taylor fez uma expressão chateada – Eu converso com ele, fica calmo!

Scorpion assentiu e os dois foram andando em direção à sala também.

14.02.2019

Lucas e Rosa estavam juntos outra vez, de mãos dadas, caminhavam na direção da biblioteca. Assim que avistou a ruiva de cabelos lisos, escorrendo até a cintura, Rosa acenou para Missy.

- Oi, venha conhecer o meu namorado!

- Seu? Seu o que?

- Namorado!

- Vocês não tinham terminado?

- Ah... Você sabe, né? – Rosa sorriu e veio puxando Missy pelo braço.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar – sussurrou Missy tentando se desvencilhar de suas mãos.

- É superrápido!

Rosa parou de andar na frente de um garoto loiro, alto, de olhos claros, os cabelos arrepiados estilo moicano.

- Lucas. Missy. Missy. Lucas!

Missy deu um sorrisinho de lado, Lucas esticou o braço em sua direção, ela não segurou.

- Prazer – deu uma piscadela, virou as costas e saiu. Rosa achou estranha a atitude da colega ser tão ríspida, deixou os ombros caírem e abraçou o namorado.

- Ah, não entendi, deve estar de TPM!

Lucas a beijou na testa. Eles saíram de mãos dadas.

14.02.2019

O telefone tocou, era sua secretária. Hermione resolveu atender.

- O Harry Tiago Potter está aqui, senhora – disse sua secretária. Hermione engoliu em seco.

- Pode deixá-lo entrar!

A secretária assentiu e guardou o telefone na base. Em seguida, a porta se abriu com um estalido, Harry estava ali, esperando o momento de autorização para entrar. Hermione estava sentada atrás da cadeira, com os cabelos enrolados em um coque acima da cabeça, apenas com uma fita de cabelo de cada lado caindo em formato ondulado.

- Algum problema com Tiago outra vez? Eu juro que conversei com ele...

Hermione fez que não com a cabeça. Harry suspirou aliviado mas ainda assim curioso, aproximou e sentou após o gesto de Hermione.

Ela tirou um livro de capa dura da gaveta, era azul. Assim que bateu os olhos, Harry sabia que era o seu livro. Hermione empurrou-o na direção dele.

- Então quer dizer que o personagem principal chamado Haroldo é você?

- Perceptível assim? – sorriu ele, cruzando as pernas numa pose formal.

- E... A Ermínia não seria a Gina, certo?

Harry deu um suspiro, fechando os olhos.

- Não. É você!

Hermione sentiu o corpo estremecer, um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo. Ela segurou o marca-página e abriu no parágrafo certo, grifado com um grifa-texto amarelo.

Hermione leu em voz alta.

- Ermínia, sorridente, bondosa, sincera, corajosa, mais forte do que uma rocha. No começo, eu simplesmente achava que a vida dela fosse só voltada para os estudos, mas pouco a pouco fui fazendo parte do seu cotidiano, e por trás daquele mar de livros, estava um coração palpitando, perdido e apaixonado. Completamente genioso.

Ela parou de ler, olhou para Harry. Os seus olhos se encontraram, ela queria corar mas não conseguia. Era delicioso demais ouvir essas palavras.

- Então, é você. A garota escondida sempre atrás de um livro mas com um coração enorme.

- Perdido e apaixonado? É assim que você me viu de verdade?

- Você é uma das pessoas mais fabulosas que passaram pela minha vida, Hermione – murmurou Harry com sinceridade – Você é uma caixinha de surpresa que eu sempre tento descobrir o que tem dentro mas é tão imprevisível...

Ela não sabia se sorria ou se o xingava. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Sempre vai ter um espaço para gente no universo, não é? – perguntou Hermione o olhando.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Ela não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Fomos aquele amor impossível, vivemos um terremotos de desafios mas não acabamos juntos – disse ele todo angelical.

Hermione sorriu, segurando-se para não o abraçar com força, dizer que estava morrendo de saudades do velho amigo de todos os tempos. Saudade que machucava.

- O meu amigo Edward veio de Los Angeles para avaliar o seu livro. Ele gostou e quer fazer um filme.

- Quê?

- Ele quer expor ao mundo a nossa história, Harry. O que você acha disso?

15.02.2019

- E desde a morte de Alvo, nada foi igual em nossas vidas – desabafou Gina terminando de tomar uma cerveja, sentada na sala da casa de Draco.

- Ficou tudo esquecido? Tudo apagado?

- Ele não quer mais nada, às vezes eu penso em pedir o divórcio mas não quero perdê-lo!

- Você precisa dar espaço, assim ele vai seguir em frente e você também, Gi! – aconselhou Draco.

- Eu preciso ir – disse Gina depois de olhar no relógio, ficou em pé e de costas para Draco – Pode me acompanhar até lá embaixo?

- UAU, como você ficou gata de costas!

- Obrigada, é natural!

- Jura que não fez plástica?

- Nops! – sorriu ela orgulhosa – Foi assim que mamãe me fez!

- E como o Harry não dorme com você? Ele tem alguma disfunção erétil só pode! – brincou Draco – Você tem brinquedinhos sexuais?

- Nada além do normal. Algemas peludas, celular vibratório, bolinhas que exalam cheiro, pênis de borracha, enfim, essas coisas comuns!

- Comuns? Claro, carrego isso na minha maleta de trabalho! – ironizou ele.

- Esqueci de citar _o Paper View Pornô_ que eu estou assinando, mas nada adianta! – Gina deu um suspiro – Enfim, acompanhe-me até o carro!

Draco e Gina deixaram o apartamento.

16.02.2019

- Parece que a Taylor está saindo com o Scorpion, isso enfureceu o Tiago – fofocava Casey sentada na mesa com Rosa, na cantina.

- Ahn... Você deve estar mal por isso – Rosa afagou a mão dela com um carinho – Escuta, eu vou passar na biblioteca antes de ir para a aula. Tudo bem?

- Não, claro – Casey enrolava o cabelo vermelho com o dedo nas pontas – Eu vou terminar o meu suco e já estou subindo – e sorriu.

Rosa passou a mochila nas costas, passou no banheiro feminino para ajeitar a franja, escutou ainda mais comentários sobre Scorpion e Taylor estarem juntos. Era irritante estudar em Hogwarts por causa das fofocas.

Terminou de fazer a maquiagem e ganhou os corredores da escola, dirigiu-se à biblioteca, Missy estava sentada na frente do computador, lendo nas horas em que não tinha nada para fazer.

- O que está lendo?

Missy mostrou a capa azul: "Corações Partidos".

- É do meu tio, Harry Potter.

- Muito bom – confessou Missy interessada, faltando poucas páginas para acabar – É tão natural a forma que ele vai descrevendo as cenas, o romance entre o Haroldo e a Giulla que eu fico encantada!

- É mesmo muito bom – sorriu Rosa orgulhosa do seu próprio tio – Eu li várias vezes!

- Vou recomendar para o pessoal que passar aqui na biblioteca – disse Missy cruzando os braços em cima do balcão – Aposto que vai fazer um sucesso.

- Muitas pessoas já estão lendo – avaliou Rosa olhando por cima do ombro – Virou uma febre dentro dessa escola. Então, alguma novidade?

- Nenhuma e você?

- Ah, tenho sim, o meu pai, Rony Weasley, jogador de vôlei, está voltando da Europa para morar aqui em Nova York com sua esposa Alice, estou tão empolgada!

18.02.2019

- Escuta, cara, cedo ou tarde a gente precisa conversar sobre o que está acontecendo! – Scorpion encurralou Tiago depois da aula de Educação Física, os garotos estavam tomando banho e se trocando para a próxima aula que era no andar de cima (Matemática, argh!).

- O que? Sobre como a Taylor que eu sempre gostei é boa de cama? Desculpa, não posso avaliar ainda, porque você roubou ela de mim antes! – Tiago foi bem frio. Scorpion o segurou pelo braço.

- Nós precisamos agir de homem para homem!

- Que tal você continuar sorrindo e fingir que está tudo bem nesse seu estilinho falso e Scorpion de ser!

- Cara... Eu faria qualquer coisa para gente voltar a ser amigos. Qualquer coisa!

Tiago o olhou furioso.

- Roubar a menina que eu sempre fui apaixonado não é uma boa opção para isso – retrucou o moreno.

Scorpion tentou respirar fundo e não perder a paciência também.

- Você gosta mesmo dela? – perguntou Tiago espreitando os olhos na direção de Scorpion – Gosta mesmo no sentido de amar?

Scorpion engoliu em seco.

- Sério? Você quer mesmo ouvir a resposta? – perguntou Scorpion devolvendo o olhar frio para Tiago.

- Não estaria perguntando se não quisesse!

- Sim, eu estou gostando da Taylor. Feliz?

Tiago sentiu um certo nojo preencher o estômago vazio. Ele virou as costas e saiu andando na direção das escadas.

- Ei, a gente pode esquecer isso, eu posso abrir mão dela, se é realmente isso o que você quer! – propôs Scorpion em alto e bom som – Nós somos amigos há anos, cara. Ninguém deve se colocar entre a gente, nenhuma garota!

- Foi o que combinamos no começo do ano passado, mas não foi eu quem deixei de cumprir! – devolveu Tiago.

- Certo, olha, nós dois gostamos dela. Eu tenho... Eu tenho uma proposta, ninguém mais corre atrás dela, ok? Nós vamos ficar com garotas diferentes, e não vamos mais falar sobre isso, tudo bem?

Tiago fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu gostava dela primeiro, não é justo!

- Independente disso, Tiago. Nós somos amigos. Pensa bem, cara!

Tiago meio contrariado abraçou Scorpion.

- Ok, cara, pela sobrevivência da nossa amizade, se acha que isso pode mesmo dar certo, nós vamos nos afastar dela. Nenhuma mulher vai estar no meio dessa amizade, ok?

- Fechado! – os dois deram as mãos no ar e foram para a próxima aula. Era um clima muito tenso, mas que uma hora ou outra ia melhorar.

19.02.2019

Hermione estava sentada com uns papéis no colo, olhando para o celular vendo as horas. Harry, todo engravatado, aproximou com o rosto todo vermelho por fazer exercício.

- Desculpa, eu vim correndo direto do metrô! – disse ele dando um sorriso para ela – Desculpa mesmo.

- Estava onde?

- No escritório revendo alguns requerimentos de última hora. Nada muito importante!

Hermione deu um sorriso empolgante, ela ajeitou os papéis e entregou a ele.

- Edward me ligou. Nós vamos fazer um filme, Harry – ela o abraçou com força, comemorando – Não é demais?

- Jura? Um filme? Perai... Uau! Nós vamos fazer um filme! – repetiu Harry todo sorridente, abraçando-a de volta com o olhar disperso. Era inacreditável!

O seu amor, suas vidas. O mundo todo teria acesso às lembranças de Harry Potter.

_Continua..._

_Don't Tell Me – Avril Lavigne _

**Nota do Autor: **_Cada semana que passa estamos mais perto do final, esse já é o capítulo 09. Ou seja, só mais 11 capítulos do Seriado e fim. Acho que acabo tudo em 2009. Ou seja, vocês vão virar o ano sabendo como terminou o seriado. XD. _

**Nota do Autor – Dois -: **_Edward voltou para fanfic e agora ele vai ficar até o final. Na verdade, o Edward entrou na Quarta Temporada para ser somente um pivô da separação do casamento Harry e Hermione, no entanto, ele NUNCA, sequer chegou a beijar a Hermione. Os dois não ficaram, só são amigos mesmo. E agora o Edward voltou para fazer uma proposta irrecusável para o Harry. E a Hermione vai ajudar, é claro! E... não sei se vocês perceberam mas o Rony tinha tirado "umas férias" do seriado. Ele ficou uns 3 capítulos sem aparecer, mas agora ele está voltando para Nova York. E vai aparecer mais com a sua esposa Alice Cullen – que embora tenha o mesmo sobrenome de Edward Cullen – eles não são parentes na minha história, ta? Se cuideeeeeem, beijos, boa semana! _

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Eu preciso que você me escute, ok? Eu sei que você não entende essa minha viagem com a Hermione, mas foi tudo por causa dos negócios. Eu juro. Não é mentira!

Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não aconteceu nada nessa viagem! – repetiu ele, desesperado.

- Sempre acontece alguma coisa nesse tipo de viagem! – gritou Gina aos prantos.

- Não houve nada significativo, não foi uma viagem romântica, foi tudo por causa dos negócios!

Gina sacudia a cabeça.

- E por que eu não estava lá? Por que você não me chamou para ajudar? Eu nunca estive no seu coração, Harry. Essa é a verdade.

Harry não disse nada, nem simplesmente desmentiu, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Ele apoiou a mão na bancada de mármore e a encarou.

- É impossível você me perdoar? – perguntou Harry.

Gina o olhou, incrédula.

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Shakinha: **_Achaaaaa, hauhauha, não sou um assassino. Não vou matar mais ninguém no seriado. Nem mesmo a Taylor, fique tranqüila! E... A Lílian não pode namorar, hauhuaha, ela é muito novinha ainda, só tem 13 anos, quase 14. xD. Mas a Casey pode – indireta – HAUHAUHAH. A Casey é irmã do Scorpion e é apaixonada por ele e nos Estados Unidos eles levam MUITO a sério esse negócio de irmãos, mesmo não sendo de sangue, sabe? Mas também acho que Scorpion e Lilian seria ótimooo, não nego. Entãoo, o Lucas, namorado da Rosa, realmente parece simpático mas não é nada daquilo que a gente tava pensando, a Missy será a nova amiga da Rosa. Espero que goste dela, ela vai fazer parte do Seriado daqui para frente – e mais do que isso – ela vai ajudar E MUITO no decorrer da história. Missy é uma peça importante para mim! E o Draco sabe sim que o Harry matou o Lúcio, ele descobriu recentemente mas também não podemos esquecer que o Lúcio – pai do Draco – matou o Tiago – pai de Harry, né? Eles meio que estão quites! Aliás... Eles vão se "enfrentar" daqui uns três episódios. Harry x Draco. HAUHAUHAHA. Prepare-se! Beijos, bom final de semana! _


	11. Episódio 10 xx Don't Tell Me

**Capítulo 10 – **

**Don't Tell Me **

_Data: 19.02.2019 _

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Gina! _

_- Draco! _

_- Eu... Eu recomendo "Corações Partidos" – murmurou Hermione meio que gaguejando – Obrigada pela atenção! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando pela escada lateral do palco, Bella estava em sua cola, preocupada._

_- Hermione. Hermione! O que está acontecendo? – ela estava correndo para se afastar – É por causa do passado de vocês, não é? _

_Hermione a olhou, furiosa, com a respiração pesada. _

_- Sim, é isso. Eu tenho medo do que possa estar nesse livro, Bella! _

_- Vou recomendar para o pessoal que passar aqui na biblioteca – disse Missy cruzando os braços em cima do balcão – Aposto que vai fazer um sucesso._

_- Muitas pessoas já estão lendo – avaliou Rosa olhando por cima do ombro – Virou uma febre dentro dessa escola. Então, alguma novidade? _

_- Nenhuma e você? _

_- Ah, tenho sim, o meu pai, Rony Weasley, jogador de vôlei, está voltando da Europa para morar aqui em Nova York com sua esposa Alice, estou tão empolgada! _

_Tiago meio contrariado abraçou Scorpion._

_- Ok, cara, pela sobrevivência da nossa amizade, nós vamos nos afastar dela. Nenhuma mulher vai estar no meio dessa amizade, ok? _

_- Fechado! – os dois deram as mãos no ar e foram para a próxima aula._

_Hermione deu um sorriso empolgante, ela ajeitou os papéis e entregou a ele._

_- Edward me ligou. Nós vamos fazer um filme, Harry – ela o abraçou com força, comemorando – Não é demais? _

_- Yeah, vamos fazer um filme! – repetiu Harry todo sorridente, abraçando-a de volta. _

18.02.2019

- Já pensou em como vai ser para fazer esse filme? Descrever os personagens? Escolher o elenco? As músicas? Nossa. Isso tudo é novidade para mim! – Harry ainda estava no mundo da lua sonhando com esse futuro próximo.

- Edward me ligou dizendo que precisamos ir para Los Angeles, é lá onde fica o estúdio, alguns personagens, conversar com vários outros produtores. Eles falaram que a história é muito simples e não precisa de um cenário um tanto quanto complexo para começar. E que ainda pode ficar pronto esse ano!

- Estranho... – comentou ele mordendo o lábio.

- O que? O fato de você ficar famoso? Ou o fato da gente expor nossos sentimentos para todos os países do mundo?

- Ah, ambos. Mas eu estava pensando em como será minha vida nos próximos meses. Escolher figurino, músicas, pessoas, cenários, isso meio que me assusta!

- Vale a pena, Harry. Se você quiser, eu posso te acompanhar nessa jornada – ofereceu-se Hermione – Eu conheço muitas músicas, eu estou constantemente vivendo no meio dos jovens de Hogwarts, posso fazer uma pesquisa com eles, conversar sobre vários assuntos!

- Seria ótimo, Hermione. Ter você do meu lado ia me ajudar muito – ele sorriu – Eu quero colocar toda emoção do nosso passado nesse filme. Sabe? Aquela emoção de quando se tem 16 ou 17 anos e tudo parece muito fácil? Quando a gente acha que pode conquistar o mundo facilmente? Apaixona e desapaixona do dia para a noite, entende?

- Sei, sei como é – Hermione sorriu para ele de volta, os dois deram as mãos e apertaram com muita força – Vamos comprar nossas passagens para Los Angeles!

19.02.2019

Lucas e Rosa entraram de braços dados na boate, era uma festa promovida pelo pessoal do Grêmio Estudantil, eles só estavam ali mesmo para prestigiar. Rosa tinha usado a chapinha da mãe, estava com os cabelos lisos, bem mais compridos e brilhantes. Seus olhos estavam sendo realçados por uma maquiagem importada e usava um vestido bem agarradinho, mostrando suas costas em formato de "V". Lucas usava uma roupa social, comum, com os sapatos caros e também importados.

- Olha, o pessoal está ali naquela salinha – murmurou Rosa para o namorado e os dois foram se aproximando – Eae galera, tudo bem com vocês?

Tiago estava sentado ao lado de Scorpion, tomando cerveja (provavelmente) em copos coloridos, com identidades falsificadas. Casey estava sentada no braço do sofá com o seu cabelo colorido todo enrolado nas pontas, com alguns piercings adicionais.

- Então, como estão? – disse Rosa dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um deles.

Lílian tinha acabado de chegar com os seus cabelos lisos, escorridos até a cintura, parecia muito com Gina na adolescência, quase idêntica. Ela cumprimentou a amiga Rosa e ofereceu refrigerante aos demais.

- Não tenho RG falso – ela murchou os ombros e riu – Sinto muito se não pareço ter mais de 21 anos!

- Eles pouco se importam – Rosa revirou os olhos, mas acabou optando pelo refrigerante mesmo. Lucas foi pegar cerveja com os rapazes – Então... O que está pegando?

- Casey conheceu o batender bonitinho e está com vergonha de ligar para ele – debochou Lílian rindo.

Rosa arregalou os olhos na direção dela.

- É a hora certa de você ficar com alguém, sabe? O Scorpion está aqui!

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu não quero – ela segurava o iphone nas mãos – Ele até me passou o número de seu celular, mas acho que isso viola todas as regras do namoro, entende? É muito cedo!

- Regras? Que regras? – perguntou Lílian inocente.

- Vou parecer desesperada se eu chamar ele para sair agora, ou ele vai fazer piadas da minha cara pelo resto da vida!

- Meu Deus, quanta paranóia – riu Rosa sacudindo a cabeça – Sério, você precisa ficar com alguém na frente de Scorpion, só assim ele vai notar você.

- Acha mesmo isso? Acha que eu devo seguir em frente? – perguntou Casey passando os dedos no cabelo, colocando-os atrás da orelha.

- Sim! – responderam Lílian e Rosa juntas.

- Ok – Casey deu um suspiro, abaixando a cabeça – Eu vou lá falar com ele, mas se ele não me beijar depois disso, a culpa é de vocês. Vocês duas! – enfatizou ela apertando as mãos delas.

Casey saiu bem a tempo dos meninos chegarem, eles traziam cervejas nas mãos, no entanto, Tiago não havia voltado.

- Tiago e Casey estão discutindo com o garçom, não entendi muito bem – disse Scorpion sacudindo os ombros – Parece que ela quer tomar alguma coisa engraçada!

Rosa e Lílian deixaram escapar um olhar de culpa que por sorte os garotos não perceberam. Uma garota um pouco alta para a idade dela, com os cabelos castanhos maravilhosamente encaixados por um arco na cabeça, aproximou da sala privada deles. Era Taylor com seu rosto parecido com uma boneca.

- Oi pessoal – ela estava bem tímida, olhava discretamente para Scorpion – Será que nós poderíamos conversar por um minuto?

- Ah – Scorpion olhou por cima do ombro tentando avistar Tiago e assentiu – Sim, um minuto!

Scorpion e Taylor saíram para conversar, diminuindo assim o número de pessoas naquela saleta, agora o sofá preto de couro parecia ainda mais espaçoso.

- É um privilégio termos conseguido esse lugar, não é? – avaliou Lílian olhando em volta, tudo muito colorido e bem conservado.

- Isso é proveniente dos estudantes do último ano – sorriu Rosa toda orgulhosa – Obrigada, obrigada!

- Você não ajudou muito – jogou Lílian na cara, brincando – Aposto que ficou o dia inteiro namorando e... – Rosa não estava prestando atenção, ela tinha os olhos virados na direção da entrada. Lílian virou o pescoço nessa direção e entendeu o porquê.

Havia uma garota linda parada ali, usando um vestido decotado, todo vermelho, os seus cabelos ruivos eram parecidos com o de Lílian, ela tinha os olhos caramelos e um sorriso inigualável, nos corredores da escola parecia tão menos vulgar. O seu nome era Missy, era ajudante da bibliotecária, queria muito ser atriz.

- Missy. Você veio! – Rosa saltou em sua direção e a abraçou com força. Um rapaz estava logo atrás, trazendo bebidas nas mãos – E... Você?

- Meu namorado, nós voltamos – explicou ela sorrindo – Julian, essa é a Rosa. Rosa, Julian!

Os dois se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão meio sem graça. Rosa convidou Missy para se juntar à turma.

- Eu não posso, só vim aqui mesmo para dar uma passada porque eu ganhei os ingressos. Acabei trazendo meu namorado comigo para não ficar sozinha, não sabia que estaria aqui! – Missy sorridente como sempre.

- Ah, que pena, eu quase não ia vir também – disse Rosa dando os ombros – Acabei me decidindo na última hora.

As duas conversaram rapidamente pelos próximos cinco minutos e se afastaram. Rosa voltou a sentar com os amigos, entre Lucas e Lílian que conversavam sobre as matérias escolares. Scorpion aproximou cabisbaixo.

- Que namorado horrível da Missy! – comentou Rosa visivelmente emburrada de braços cruzados.

- O que houve entre você e a Taylor? – perguntou Lílian preocupada.

- Nada, nós decidimos ser amigos, prometemos que ia ficar tudo bem – ele deu um sorriso meio de lado – Cadê Tiago e Casey, ainda não voltaram?

Rosa e Lílian se olharam outra vez.

- Eles devem estar discutindo com o garçom – disse Lílian rapidamente.

- É, essas coisas demoram horas, horas, horas! – acrescentou Rosa.

- Meses talvez! – emendou Lílian.

- Ouvi dizer que uma mulher discutiu com um garçom por quatro horas seguidas! – lembrou Lucas pegando o motivo das desculpas no ar.

- Tempo o suficiente para transarem, é isso? – até mesmo Scorpion sacou, ele ficou em pé de repente e saiu batendo os pés na direção da pista de dança procurando pelos dois – É bom que ela ainda esteja virgem, Tiago Weasley Potter! – saiu murmurando com os punhos fechados.

- Vixi, a cobra vai fumar! - resmungou Lucas colocando a cabeça para trás no sofá.

Rosa o beijou de leve.

- O que acha de irmos dançar um pouco?

- Sobrei – disse Lílian olhando para o teto – Vou ver se acho alguém da minha turma! – ela se levantou e afastou antes mesmo que Lucas e Rosa a chamassem de volta.

Rosa olhou para Lucas.

- Sabe... Uma vez nós conversamos sobre fazer sexo.

- Então?

- Eu estou pronta para a minha primeira vez! – murmurou baixinho.

21.02.2019

Eles estavam reunidos em uma mesa enorme com diversas pessoas, trocavam papéis, rascunhos, falavam sobre algumas partes do livro, etc. Eram os produtores de Los Angeles, Edward estava no meio deles, entre Harry e Hermione, perto da ponta.

- Nós queremos esse filme o quanto antes – avisaram os produtores – São cenas fáceis que podem ser gravadas em um parque durante o dia ou à noite. Até mesmo podemos improvisar uma escola para fazer a maioria delas. Quanto às cenas na praia, estamos bem próximos de algumas das mais famosas do mundo. Não há preocupações.

- Só não quero apressar tudo e fazer tudo correndo!

- Aqui mesmo correndo, tudo sai perfeito porque se não for perfeito, honestamente não vou gastar meu dinheiro com qualquer porcaria – avaliou o diretor olhando para Harry.

Harry se sentiu um pouco para baixo depois disso, Edward fez um gesto para que não ligasse, estava acostumado com as pessoas chamando a sua atenção.

- Alguns personagens já estão mais ou menos escalados, aqui está a relação deles – o homem de bigode passou uma folha para Harry com vários nomes atores jovens e famosos nas telas de cinemas.

Alguns ele achou que não caberia muito bem no papel, acabou riscando com a sua própria caneta, outros ele circulou porque achava que eram perfeitos.

- Vamos ser famosos, o seu filme vai bater o recorde nas salas de cinema! – sorriu Hermione após terminarem a reunião.

- Vamos comemorar! – disse Harry puxando-a para um bar na esquina, próximo do hotel em que eles estavam hospedados.

Harry e Hermione brindaram pelo livro, depois pelo filme, então pelo dinheiro que estava vindo, pelo sucesso e fama. Acabaram brindando bastante.

- Certo. Estamos bêbados outra vez, como aquele dia do meu casamento com o Rony! – riu Hermione jogando os cabelos para trás.

- As circunstâncias são totalmente diferentes – avaliou Harry depositando o copo em cima do balcão.

Hermione ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando Harry estava tão próximo que a beijou de surpresa. Foi um beijo rápido e suave, durou poucos segundos mas que há muito tempo eles não davam.

- Não podemos, Harry! – ela ficou em pé, afastando-se dele, com o cérebro de volta no lugar, parecia estar voltando a ficar sóbria – Você é casado!

- Eu e a Gina não estamos mais juntos, nossa vida de casado está um rebuliço! – ele sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Hermione passou a bolsa nos ombros.

- Vamos voltar para o hotel, não podemos repetir isso!

Harry aceitou, pagou a conta e saiu andando na cola de Hermione, já estava escurecendo. No corredor dos quartos, Harry sabia que teria que se separar de Hermione, então pela segunda vez, ele a beijou. Encurralou-a na parede para que não pudesse escapar, passou as mãos em sua cintura, segurando com firmeza.

- Não... Não é certo! – resmungou ela enquanto Harry descia com os lábios em seu pescoço.

- Eu te amo, Hermione. Eu te amo! – repetiu ele várias vezes.

Hermione simplesmente não resistiu, com toda aquela eletricidade movimentando em seu corpo, suas pernas tremiam como gelatinas, suas mãos estavam formigando, ela grudou as mãos em seu cabelo, beijando-o de volta.

Que saudades desse beijo!

25.02.2019

Gina estava no telefone conversando com seu irmão, Rony. Ele estava morando de volta em Nova York, ficando em um hotel com sua esposa Alice. Gina, por educação, ofereceu uma estadia a ele por alguns dias, mas ele não aceitou, não se dava muito bem com Harry.

- Talvez eu não deveria ter casado com ele mesmo – resmungou Gina no telefone, após ter falado sobre os últimos anos de como tinha sido o fracasso de seu casamento.

- Achei que você tivesse desistido há anos – disse Rony do outro lado – Sério, muitos anos já se passaram desde então. É hora de seguir em frente...

- Eu fiquei a vida inteira atrás dele, isso foi um atraso de vida, não é mesmo?

- A ficha finalmente está caindo... Veja só, eu e a Hermione terminamos, agora eu sou um campeão e ganho milhões de dólares na Europa.

- Quem diria, hã? – Gina disse toda orgulhosa – Eu também conquistei um emprego excelente, não esperava que fosse me dar tão bem. Sou uma atriz!

- Mas falando da vida profissional, Gina. Você não pode ficar empacada nisso por anos, é meio que nauseante. Você merece ser feliz!

- É, eu vou tentar, vou tentar – Gina estava mexendo no telefone celular, vendo o nome de "Draco Malfoy" parado na lista, entre os seus dedos – Vou desligar, o Harry já deve estar chegando de Los Angeles.

- Tudo bem, maninha, se cuida. Boa noite!

- Boa noite, lindo. Beijos! – e desligou o telefone, colocando-o na base para recarregar sua bateria.

Gina, ainda de avental, terminou de picotar a carne em cima da tábua na cozinha, em seguida, com a lâmina empurrou tudo para dentro da panela com alguns temperos.

A porta se abriu nesse exato momento, ela saiu correndo para receber o seu esposo, Harry. Ele estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado por ter feito uma longa viagem, usando roupas pesadas e carregando centenas de malas pesadas.

- Que saudades! – Gina o abraçou ainda segurando o guardanapo – Então, como foi em Los Angeles?

Gina viu que Harry trazia alguns pacotes de presentes, ele foi depositando vários em cima da mesa. Lílian desceu as escadas impecável, veio correndo para receber o pai.

- Papai! – ela sacudiu os seus cabelos ruivos e o beijou no rosto.

- Filha, você está crescendo rápido – reparou ele sorridente – Então, cadê o Tiago?

- Ele está treinando vôlei com os amigos mas promete voltar cedo! – Lílian estava sorridente, era mesma Gina de antigamente.

- Esse é o seu presente – entregou Harry um pacote com um urso escondido dentro.

Lílian ficou toda feliz, imediatamente desfez o embrulho e depois beijou o pai, agradecida. Ela foi para o quarto estudar para a chamada oral de Biologia enquanto Harry entregava o presente de Gina.

Ela abriu e ficou surpresa com um par de biquínis.

- Perai... Esse presente não é meu – disse Gina olhando na etiqueta, ela ergueu os olhos para Harry – Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, Harry?

- Quê? – ele não entendeu nada.

Gina mostrou a etiqueta para ele.

"_Para Bella"_

- Você tem comprado presentes para ela desde quando, Harry? Que palhaçada... – Gina jogou o presente em cima da mesa.

- Ei, eu posso explicar, não foi eu quem comprei, eu juro!

- Não. Então quem foi? – Gina estava com as duas mãos na cintura, enfurecida.

Harry olhou para cima, avaliando se o tom de voz não incomodaria os estudos de Lílian. Ela não podia ouvir os pais brigando, isso o preocupava.

- Hermione. Hermione foi comigo para Los Angeles me ajudar a fazer o filme.

Gina revirou os olhos, farta daquilo. Cansada, estava fazendo o papel de "esposa traída" dentro de casa. Jogou o guardanapo com violência em cima da bancada de mármore.

Ela não disse nada, com as mãos na cintura, olhava para Harry, sacudindo a cabeça em negação. Ele se sentia culpado, de certa forma.

Harry se aproximou dela na cozinha, fechou a porta ao passar para ninguém mais escutar a briga que ia explodir ali mesmo. Não deu outra...

- Eu preciso que você me escute, ok? Eu sei que você não entende essa minha viagem com a Hermione, mas foi tudo por causa dos negócios. Eu juro. Não é mentira!

Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não aconteceu nada nessa viagem! – repetiu ele, desesperado.

- Sempre acontece alguma coisa nesse tipo de viagem! – gritou Gina aos prantos.

- Não houve nada significativo, não foi uma viagem romântica, foi tudo por causa dos negócios!

Gina sacudia a cabeça.

- E por que eu não estava lá? Por que você não me chamou para ajudar? Eu nunca estive no seu coração, Harry. Essa é a verdade.

Harry não disse nada, nem simplesmente desmentiu, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Ele apoiou a mão na bancada de mármore e a encarou.

- É impossível você me perdoar? – perguntou Harry.

Gina o olhou, incrédula.

- Eu perdoei você! – lembrou ele.

- Pelo quê? – ela fez cara de desgosto.

- Por ter dormir com o Draco naquele dia da nossa briga!

- Isso foi há anos atrás. Eu estava, sei lá, no 3° colegial!

- Mas eu perdoei.

As lágrimas começaram a descer pelos olhos de Gina.

- Eu não acredito, não acredito mesmo. Eu te amei por isso. Você foi tão fofo naquele momento, você apoiou a minha gravidez sem se importar com o fato de eu estar grávida do Draco – ou achava que estivesse. Eu me apaixonei TUDO DE NOVO POR VOCÊ! Eu não acredito mesmo que você esteja usando isso para jogar na minha cara!

- Calma, calma, eu não estou! – Harry estava preocupado com os seus gritos escandalosos – Eu só preciso que você acredite em mim. O meu coração estava com você o tempo todo mas simplesmente quando eu tentei ficar com você, te consolar na morte do Alvo Severo, você simplesmente destruiu o nosso casamento aquele dia.

Gina explodiu ainda mais, os seus gritos faziam as taças de vidro mexerem em cima da estante, provavelmente a vizinhança toda estava escutando.

- OKAY. VOCÊ MATOU UMA PESSOA, TORNOU-SE VINGATIVO, FRIO, AMARGO E AINDA ESTAVA DE BRAÇOS DADOS COM A HERMIONE NA VÉSPERA DO SEU CASAMENTO – ela parou um pouco – E EU ESTOU DESTRUINDO O "NOSSO" CASAMENTO?

Gina se afastou dele, muito nervosa.

- Eu te amo, Gina – murmurou baixinho como não fazia há anos – Eu só não sei como dizer isso.

- Dizer? – Gina franziu o cenho – Que tal você me mostrar isso? – ela sacudiu a cabeça, mais incrédula – EU NÃO ESTOU DESTRUINDO ESSE CASAMENTO, HARRY. MUITO PELO CONTRÁRIO, EU ESTIVE DURANTE MESES FAZENDO TERAPIA PARA TENTAR TER UMA VIDA NORMAL COM VOCÊ... MAS NÃO ADIANTA. EU PRECISO QUE VOCÊ ME NECESSITE DE VOLTA! – ela estava descontrolada – POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ANTES QUE ESTAVA INDO VIAJAR COM A HERMIONE? OU ENTÃO... POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME LIGOU? POR QUE NÃO ME LIGOU DIZENDO QUE ESTAVA VIAJANDO A NEGÓCIOS? COM ELA?

- Gina...

- POR QUE VOCÊ NUNCA ME DEIXA ENTRAR NA SUA VIDA? – desabou ela dando socos com as mãos no peito do marido, ele simplesmente deixava, sem saber o que dizer.

Harry a encarou, eles se entreolharam. Gina passou o avental pelo pescoço e jogou perto do fogão.

- Chega, chega de viver uma história que não é mais minha – Gina estava chorando - Eu estava fazendo o seu jantar favorito. Agora fica por sua conta. Termine-o!

Gina pegou a sua bolsa, enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos, ela pegou a chave do carro. Harry a olhou.

- Eu quero o divórcio, Harry. Eu simplesmente quero terminar de uma vez por todas esse casamento!

- Gina...

- Eu vou embora – disse ela e o cortou vendo-o abrir a boca - E não seja tão machista. Eu vou embora porque eu quero, e porque eu tenho dinheiro para dormir em um hotel... – ela virou em sua direção outra vez – Amanhã cedo, venho buscar as crianças!

Gina passou a mão no rosto limpando as lágrimas e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Harry deu um suspiro, chateado, ele virou o pescoço e Lílian estava quieta em um canto, vendo toda a briga, com lágrimas nos olhos. Um olhar tão puro e inocente...

- Vocês vão _mesmo_ se separar? – perguntou ela toda chorosa. Isso quebrou o coração de Harry em vários pedaços. Ela tinha um rostinho tão angelical e inocente.

- Nós vamos, filha! – confessou Harry, já estava na hora dos filhos saberem a verdade – Mas nada vai mudar, eu prometo... Eu vou continuar visitando vocês sempre e... – o seu coração ficou ainda mais partido. Os olhos azuis de Lílian encheram de lágrimas, ela girou a cabeça e saiu correndo na direção do quarto.

Harry ia falar com a filha mais tarde, quando fosse necessário. Ele também começou a chorar e tirou a aliança de casamento de seu dedo.

26.02.2019

Não era a primeira vez que Rosa estava procurando por Missy na biblioteca, ela constantemente vinha fazendo isso nos últimos dias, as duas tinham se tornado quase que inseparáveis durante os intervalos.

- Olá! – disse Rosa com um sorriso bobo nos lábios – Novidades?

- Nenhuma – Missy automaticamente catalogava os livros enquanto conversava – E você?

- Sim – Rosa abriu um sorriso – Eu e o Lucas chegamos "no finalmente!".

Missy parou de catalogar como se tivesse ouvido uma catástrofe.

- Você me pegou de supetão agora – murmurou ela incrédula – Mas você gostou?

Rosa meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro como quem diz "mais ou menos". Missy coçou a cabeça antes de falar alguma coisa.

- Escuta, eu tenho que trabalhar, hoje não dá mesmo para gente conversar muito – Missy nem olhou em sua cara, deu os ombros e foi colocar os livros na prateleira.

Rosa ficou pasma com a atitude da amiga, não esperava que fosse tão grosseira, ficara o dia inteiro ansiosa para conversar com Missy sobre a sua primeira vez, sendo que ela sequer dera a mínima importância.

Talvez fosse necessário que Rosa procurasse novos tipos de amigos. Com os olhos pesados para não chorar, ela puxou sua mochila e saiu carregando na direção da sala de aula.

26.02.2019

Rony estava sentado na quadra antiga de Hogwarts, completamente sozinho, apenas tendo seus momentos nostálgicos, lembrando da época em que tudo começou.

Foi ali naquela quadra que ele descobriu seu talento como jogador. Com ali que começou a ser uma pessoa suadora, dar seu sangue pela camisa que vestia.

Era um sonho que tinha se tornado realidade.

- Pai? – Rosa estava caminhando em sua direção – Por que combinou de vir me pegar aqui na quadra? Não queria que eu fosse para o estacionamento?

- Queria matar a saudade de onde eu comecei, filha – Rony beijou a garota na testa e abraçou. Sentira tanto a sua falta nos últimos meses – É tão bom estar de volta!

- Aqui é o nosso lar – disse Rosa olhando em seus olhos claros – Não devemos sair nunca de Nova York.

- Você acha, é?

- Acho sim – Rosa deu um sorriso meio de lado. Era visível que não estava completamente feliz.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece desanimada...

- Eu e o Lucas terminamos de vez – disse Rosa olhando em seus olhos.

- De vez mesmo? – Rony ergueu uma das sobrancelhas desconfiado – Quero dizer, namoros vêm e vão o tempo todo. Isso acontece até mesmo quando se é adulto – ele se lembrou do caso recente de Gina.

- Eu sei, mas nós terminamos, achamos que era melhor assim – Rosa deu os ombros – É triste pensar que tudo acabou mas... O sol sempre aparece depois de uma noite muito escura, não é, papai?

- Claro – Rony girou a chave do carro no dedo – Eu te dou uma carona até a casa da sua mãe!

26.02.2019

Harry estava olhando para a lareira acesa, tomando um pouco de vinho, pensando em algumas coisas. Completamente sozinho em sua casa...

26.02.2019

Hermione estava relendo "Corações Partidos" pela décima vez, estava de camisola, sentada no sofá, com a televisão ligada mas sequer prestava atenção.

26.02.2019

Gina estava sozinha sentada na sacada, bebendo um delicioso vinho importado, passou o dedo na tela do celular, o nome de "Draco Malfoy" piscava na telinha. A lua brilhava e as estrelas piscavam atrás.

26.02.2019

- Alô? – atendeu Draco.

26.02.2019

Casey estava olhando para o porta-retrato com a foto dela e de Scorpion. Ela apagou a luz e o quarto ficou escuro.

Casey puxou a coberta e fechou os olhos.

- Boa noite! – murmurou no quarto vazio para si mesma.

_Continua no Violet Hill – CodPlay... _

**Nota do Autor: **_AHHHHHH, sem querer saiu outra reviravolta HarryHermione, ela não era pretendida na fanfic, já falei, foi simplesmente porque não conseguia vê-los mais afastados! Eles tem todo um histórico juntos... Sabe o que eu mais gostei nesse capítulo? Todos os jovens na boate, me lembra quando a infância de Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina indo para as boates também. xD. Ahhh o casamento HarryGina definitivamente acabou, fiquei muito chocado com a cara da Lílian e as lágrimas nos olhos dela ao assistir a briga dos dois. Mas enfim, a vida segue em frente... Todo mundo reconstrói tudo de novo. Ninguém fica parado no tempo... E no capítulo que vem eles vão seguir com os seus caminhos. Espero que gostem! _

**Respondendo Reviews: **

**Shakinha: **Copiei da idéia de One Tree Hill o fato de transformar o livro de Harry em filme, veremos muitas cenas do filme mais para frente, você vai ver. Também adoro o Edward e ele vai aparecer sempre na fanfic daqui para frente. Estou escrevendo o décimo quinto capítulo, ele é um personagem praticamente fixo na história. O Rony voltouuuuu e está já interagindo com a filha dele, que legal né? Estou pensando em deixar a Lilian namorar, hauhauhua, talvez seja uma idéia legal essa, ver o Harry bravo, etc. xD. E teremos mais Draco e Gina no próximo capítulo... Ela vai chorar as pitangas nos braços dele. Sim, sim, teremos relacionamento RosaMissy mais para frente, as duas são bi e estão se conhecendo. A Rosa vai sofrer muito, etc, etc. Você vai ver mais para frente. Finalmente a RosaLucas terminaram de vez... Agora só resta o ciúmes daqui para frente. Beijos, bom feriadoo!

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_Gina ainda estava confusa._

_- O que você quer que eu diga, Draco? Que eu esqueci o Harry, é isso? _

_- Que tal "eu vou deixar alguém entrar na minha vida sim, Draco!" – Draco estava segurando os ombros de Gina, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. _

_Ela desceu os olhos para o chão outra vez, vendo as unhas bem feitas mas nem se dando conta disso. _

_- Não é tão fácil assim, Draco. Aconteceu tudo muito rápido para mim, sabe? Um dia eu estava casando, tendo filhos com Harry, no outro estávamos divorciando! – Gina deixou os ombros murcharem e se afastou de Draco – Desculpa, eu nem deveria estar aqui para sair em um jantar com você – ela soltou um suspiro – Eu devia estar em casa cuidando de Lílian! _

_Draco a olhava._

_- Não faz isso. Não se esconda por trás dos seus filhos. Eles são independentes! _

_- Não estou me escondendo atrás deles! _

_- Está sim! – Draco estava sendo muito sincero – E sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que você pode muito bem amar outra pessoa, ou poderia. Mas você é muito teimosa para admitir isso para si mesma. É normal estar assustada sendo que os seus últimos relacionamentos não deram certo! _

_Gina estava com lágrimas nos olhos, odiava entrar nesse assunto._

_- Eu dei o meu coração para ele, Draco. Era tudo o que eu podia entregar a ele, Harry simplesmente o quebrou! _


	12. Episódio 11 xx Violet Hill

**Capítulo 11 – **

**Violet Hill – CodPlay **

_Data: 01.03.2019 _

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- OKAY. VOCÊ MATOU O LÚCIO MALFOY E AINDA ESTAVA DE BRAÇOS DADOS COM A HERMIONE NAQUELE DIA – ela parou um pouco – E EU ESTOU DESTRUINDO ESSE CASAMENTO? Eu quero o divórcio, Harry! – disse Gina com as mãos na cintura. _

_- Vocês vão se separar? – perguntou Lílian, a filha deles. _

_Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. _

_- O que houve entre você e a Taylor? – perguntou Lílian preocupada para Scorpion. _

_- Nada, nós decidimos ser amigos, prometemos que ia ficar tudo bem – ele deu um sorriso meio de lado – Cadê Tiago e Casey, ainda não voltaram? _

_Rosa e Lílian se olharam outra vez. _

_- Não... Não é certo! – resmungou ela enquanto Harry descia com os lábios em seu pescoço. _

_- Eu te amo, Hermione. Eu te amo! – repetiu ele várias vezes._

_- Missy, eu perdi a virgindade com o Lucas – disse toda empolgada._

_- Eu preciso trabalhar – Missy virou as costas e saiu andando. _

_- Pai? – Rosa estava caminhando em sua direção – Por que combinou de vir me pegar aqui na quadra? Não queria que eu fosse para o estacionamento? _

_- Queria matar a saudade de onde eu comecei, filha – Rony beijou a garota na testa e abraçou. Sentira tanto a sua falta nos últimos meses – É tão bom estar de volta! _

_- Aqui é o nosso lar – disse Rosa olhando em seus olhos claros – Não devemos sair nunca de Nova York. _

_- Você acha, é? _

_- Acho sim – Rosa deu um sorriso meio de lado. Era visível que não estava completamente feliz – Pai, eu terminei com o Lucas! _

01.03.2019

Rosa entrou na biblioteca naquela primeira manhã de março, estava um frio de usar várias camadas de blusas. Ela apertou o cachecol vermelho e amarelo contra o pescoço e se aproximou de Missy que estava mexendo no computador da biblioteca.

- A gente pode conversar? – perguntou Rosa debruçando no balcão.

- Eu estou trabalhando, não posso, sinto muito – disse Missy fazendo pouco caso assim como vinha fazendo nos últimos dias.

- Ontem você disse a mesma coisa, dez minutos mais tarde estava fechando a biblioteca. Não é justo, Missy. O que está acontecendo? Por que está virando a cara desse jeito para mim?

- Eu não estou virando a cara.

- Não sou tapada, Missy – Rosa girou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Se quiser conversar, você sabe onde me achar! – ela já ia indo embora quando Missy ficou em pé na frente do computador.

- Rosa, desculpa! – disse rapidamente – Eu tenho agido meio estranha ultimamente, algumas coisas aconteceram comigo e o meu mundo de repente ficou de cabeça para baixo. Podemos dar uma volta?

Rosa apontou para o computador.

- Achei que tivesse trabalhando.

- Eu tenho quinze minutos... – confessou com um suspiro.

Rosa pareceu chateada, fez um gesto bobo com a cabeça, pediu para que fosse seguida. Missy estava ao seu lado e as duas foram caminhando na direção do jardim para um lugar mais privado.

Assim que estavam longe de todos, Missy parou na frente de Rosa e encarou os seus olhos caramelos com muita dificuldade. Respirar doía.

- É meio estranho o que você vai ouvir e pode acabar com a nossa amizade, mas eu não posso conseguir me sustentar vendo você vir falar comigo todos os dias sobre o Lucas.

- Nós terminamos – disse Rosa depressa.

Missy arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Isso te incomoda?

- Um pouco – Missy suspirou – Rosa, eu sei que somos grandes amigas, mas desde o momento que você veio falar comigo, muita coisa passou pela minha cabeça, tudo ficou muito confuso, você é uma garota muito especial, delicada, singela.

- Miss...

- Eu estou completamente apaixonada por você, Rosa! – desabafou Missy de uma vez por todas com os seus olhos claros brilhando em sua direção – É meio estranho dizer isso depois de tanto tempo eu sonhar com você, ficar acordada me revirando na minha cama, mas é toda a verdade. Eu não gosto do Lucas e eu morro de ciúmes de ser obrigada a ver vocês dois juntos!

- Miss...

- Eu gosto de garotas, Rosa. Ou melhor, não de garotas mas eu gosto de você!

Rosa a olhou, com os olhos paralisados. Nunca falara sobre estar com outra mulher com suas amigas ou nada parecido. Era decididamente esquisito.

- Nunca ninguém me disse algo do tipo. A não ser o Lucas! – avaliou Rosa com os olhos vidrados em alguma coisa desinteressante.

- Rosa, por favor, não saia espalhando isso. Contei para você porque eu precisava, porque eu confio em você! – Missy estava visivelmente em pânico.

Rosa a olhou, com os olhos meio perdidos.

- Eu... Eu vou embora! – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, sacudiu a cabeça e saiu na direção da multidão de alunos que estavam entrando para a próxima aula.

Missy ficou para trás, sozinha, isolada, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, muito triste e chateada com tudo o que estava sentindo e acontecendo. Era tudo muito novo e estranho para Rosa, precisava entender isso. Mas o seu coração era teimoso demais, só sabia amar e sofrer.

01.03.2019

Gina estava usando uma roupa roxa combinando com os seus cabelos ruivos, os seus olhos brilhavam intensamente por trás da fina maquiagem que passara no rosto. Usava brincos dourados de argolas. Os seus sapatos pretos a deixavam dez centímetros mais alta. Ela estava segurando a sua bolsa Victor Hugo com a ponta dos dedos.

Draco estava terminando de encaixar a sua gravata borboleta na frente do espelho, os dois tinham combinado de sair juntos. Ele estava todo de social, bonito, cheiroso, com os cabelos loiros penteados para trás. Seus olhos azuis estudavam Gina pelo reflexo.

- E... É muito difícil seguir em frente! – Gina estava superando pouco a pouco o fim do seu casamento. Ela não havia procurado Harry desde a sua última briga mas uma coisa entre eles estava certa: eles iam mesmo se separar.

- Posso ser sincero? – disse Draco terminando de encaixar o cinto com a altura da calça – Eu sempre achei que o relacionamento entre o Harry e a Hermione fosse uma coisa de destino – rapidamente ele acrescentou – Não se sinta mal, por favor!

- Não, claro que não!

- E nem devia – Draco virou de frente a ela, olhando em seus olhos – Você é Gina Weasley, caramba. Escreveu a sua própria história, você venceu na vida sem ajuda de ninguém, apenas por mérito seu. Você fez a sua carreira.

Gina corou de leve nas bochechas, pinicando.

- Você é uma ótima atriz, uma mãe perfeita. E dá conta disso tudo sem a ajuda de ninguém, nem mesmo do Harry.

- Não, ele me ajudou com as crianças! – confessou Gina olhando para o chão.

- Mas no primeiro ano da vida de Tiaguinho, você ficou sozinha em Paris com ele. Você enfrentou o mais difícil!

Gina não podia discordar.

- Você trilhou o seu próprio caminho sem ajuda de ninguém e não é agora que você precisa da ajuda dele para continuar – foi dizendo Draco à medida que ia se lembrando dos fatos.

Gina estava se sentindo embaraçada, sacudiu os ombros e a cabeça.

- É... – ela não parecia convencida de que podia continuar sem o Harry – Mas você não escolhe quem você ama!

- É, você tem razão – Draco se aproximou dela, ficando bem mais próximo – Você não escolhe quem você ama, mas você escolhe se pode ou não abrir o seu coração para deixar alguém entrar.

Gina ainda estava confusa.

- O que você quer que eu diga, Draco? Que eu esqueci o Harry, é isso?

- Que tal "eu vou deixar alguém entrar na minha vida sim, Draco!" – Draco estava segurando os ombros de Gina, olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

Ela desceu os olhos para o chão outra vez, vendo as unhas bem feitas mas nem se dando conta disso.

- Não é tão fácil assim, Draco. Aconteceu tudo muito rápido para mim, sabe? Um dia eu estava casando, tendo filhos com Harry, no outro estávamos divorciando! – Gina deixou os ombros murcharem e se afastou de Draco – Desculpa, eu nem deveria estar aqui para sair em um jantar com você – ela soltou um suspiro – Eu devia estar em casa cuidando de Lílian!

Draco a olhava.

- Não faz isso. Não se esconda por trás dos seus filhos. Eles são independentes!

- Não estou me escondendo atrás deles!

- Está sim! – Draco estava sendo muito sincero – E sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que você pode muito bem amar outra pessoa, ou poderia. Mas você é muito teimosa para admitir isso para si mesma. É normal estar assustada sendo que os seus últimos relacionamentos não deram certo!

Gina estava com lágrimas nos olhos, odiava entrar nesse assunto.

- Eu dei o meu coração para ele, Draco. Era tudo o que eu podia entregar a ele, Harry simplesmente o quebrou!

- Eu entendo isso – Draco se aproximou para evitar que ela derramasse em lágrimas. Gina não se afastou por momento algum – Mas você não vê o que eu vejo!

- E o que você vê, Draco? – Gina ergueu os olhos em seus olhos, eles estavam muito perto.

- Eu vejo uma garota que ressurgiu das cinzas, que se fortaleceu diante de todos que esperavam a sua recaída. Você merece amar e ser amada de volta!

Gina estava com a respiração falhando, o seu coração estava novamente acelerado, ela sentiu que estava muito próxima de Draco e não deveria fazer isso. Ela já não era mais casada verbalmente. No entanto, a sua moral, misturada com ética e conduta gritavam em seu peito pedindo para se afastar.

- Draco...

- Esse dia talvez não seja hoje – murmurou bem baixinho.

- Eu não quero que isso mude nada em nossas vidas – Gina estava tremendo – Nós somos amigos, nós estamos próximos outra vez!

- Não vai, não vai, eu prometo – Draco se afastou – Você tem razão, tudo está acontecendo muito rápido, eu preciso entender! – Draco continuou ajeitando a gravata borboleta.

- Tudo bem se eu não sair para jantar com você essa noite?

- Tudo bem.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Gina deixando a cabeça pender de lado, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha!

- Ok. Tudo bem! – Draco assentiu e forjou um sorriso falso. Gina foi em sua direção, bem devagarzinho. Ele beijou a sua testa, ela sentiu todo aquele aroma masculino mexer com os seus sentimentos.

Ela virou as costas sem olhar para o rosto dele outra vez com medo de desistir da idéia de ir embora, de cabeça baixa ela se dirigiu até a porta, retirando-se do apartamento com as palavras em movimento.

"Você precisa abrir o seu coração e deixar alguém entrar..."

01.03.2019

Harry deixou a sua mansão para trás, pegou a maioria dos seus objetos pessoais, roupas e arquivos de grande valor, deixando tudo para as crianças e sua ex-esposa, Gina. Não que ela precisasse do dinheiro mas apenas por uma questão de segurança, até eles estarem legalmente separados.

Nesse exato momento, estava fazendo muito frio do lado de fora do hotel, Harry fechou a janela para continuar a escrever em paz em sua cadeira, olhando para o notebook.

Estava escrevendo algumas páginas do roteiro para produzir o filme em Los Angeles. O seu livro estava aberto ao lado, pouco a pouco algumas lembranças vinham à tona.

No começo de toda essa história, Harry namorava Cho Chang que era da Califórnia, constantemente eles se cruzavam em Hogwarts. Teve o momento em que ela descobriu um tumor no cérebro mas venceu os obstáculos da vida e hoje era médica. Teve o momento em que Harry se apaixonou por Gina que namorava Simas Finnigan que por sua vez saía com Cedrico Diggory ex-namorado de Draco Malfoy. E assim se formavam as teias de amor pelo grupo social entre eles.

Gina viajou para Paris, então Harry e Hermione se beijaram na cozinha durante uma tarde, naquela mesma semana Rony foi assaltado no semáforo e recebeu um tiro no ombro, passou semanas no hospital. Foi um ano decididamente turbulento. O mais difícil de tudo isso era escrever sobre os seus pais...

Tiago, advogado, conservador, não queria que sua mãe desse aulas em Hogwarts por puro ciúmes. No entanto era um pai excelente, dava tudo o que Harry queria, realizava todos os seus desejos, simplesmente perfeito. Seus olhos borbulhavam em lágrimas só de pensar. As lembranças vagavam por horas...

Lílian era fantástica também, era muito mais do que uma mãe, era a sua melhor amiga certas horas. A maneira como ela abraçava, o seu cheiro, a forma como ela lavava as roupas de Harry... Eram lembranças intermináveis.

Alguém estava batendo na porta, afastando-o desses momentos em que ele voltava no tempo. Harry foi até a porta atender, Hermione estava do outro lado com os seus cabelos loiros encaracolados por cima de um casaco preto, usando luvas.

- Vim te ajudar a resgatar algumas lembranças – sorriu Hermione abraçando-o com força.

- Entre – disse ele dando espaço para ela.

Hermione entrou, usava botas de salto alto.

- Está linda! – elogiou Harry – Só não faz juz à bagunça que está o meu quarto!

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, comprei na loja da Serena Van Der Woodsen! – disse modesta.

- Ao trabalho? – perguntou Harry oferecendo uma cadeira ao lado de seu notebook para ele voltar a escrever.

- Opa! – Hermione sentou ao lado – Você parou em que parte?

- A parte em que você está beijando Rony na virada de Ano Novo na festa de casamento de Lúcio e da minha mãe!

- Isso faz tanto tempo – Hermione coçou a cabeça, rindo – Eu nem lembro o porquê eu fiz isso!

- Eu e você estávamos nos beijando na piscina do hotel quando Rony e Gina ficaram com ciúmes. Então, Rony te procurou para contar alguns segredos.

- Ah. Como quando você beijou o Drac...

- Shiu! – pediu Harry – Não me lembra dessa parte!

Hermione explodiu em gargalhadas.

- É mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido disso, você e o Draco se beijaram no terceiro colegial!

- Eu estava bêbado, ok? Bêbado!

Hermione ainda rindo fez um carinho em seu ombro como consolo.

- Tudo bem, isso não te faz menos homem. Fica tranqüilo!

Harry a olhou.

- Aliás, você sabe muito bem o quão macho eu sou na cama, não preciso provar nada mesmo. Hmpf!

Hermione olhou para cima, assentindo.

- Agora eu sei porque você brochava!

- Eu... – ele ficou vermelho – Eu nunca brochei com você!

- Não? Ahhh! Que mentira! Você brochou na nossa lua-de-mel ou já se esqueceu?

- Bem... Er... Não foi bem brochar, foi... Foi mais, sei lá o que... Eu estava com distúrbios, tinha brigado com a minha mãe por causa disso, além do mais, nós casamos muito novo, só tínhamos 18 anos!

- Sei, sei! – Hermione o olhou de lado e riu – Vamos continuar, se não isso não vai acabar nunca!

Harry parou com as mãos em cima do teclado, parando de rir, muito silencioso e pensativo.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Hermione vendo a sua expressão.

- Foi nessa noite... Que tudo aconteceu, essa noite em que eu soube que o Lúcio pretendia matar a minha mãe após se casar com ela. Nessa noite em que eu soube que Lúcio havia matado o meu pai. Então eu agi. Agi sem pensar duas, três ou quatro vezes!

Hermione colocou a mão em seu ombro outra vez, apertando-o com força.

- Você só agiu em prol do bem da sua mãe, você estava pensando na sua família, Harry!

- Eu não devia ter matado o Lúcio. Eu não sou um assassino, Hermione.

- Não, você não é – sussurrou ela em seu ouvido – Você só estava ali tomado por um poder desconhecido, por uma fúria que estava além do seu corpo. Afinal de contas, ele matou o seu pai também!

- É – Harry estava com os olhos cabisbaixos – Vamos... Eu preciso escrever!

- Eu estou aqui do seu lado – disse Hermione sorridente – Vai dar tudo certo!

E assim, eles passaram a noite escrevendo várias cenas que eles se lembravam do passado.

03.03.2019

Harry e Gina combinaram de se encontrar em uma Starbucks perto de Hogwarts, a mesma em que freqüentavam na época da escola. Era a caminho do trabalho para os dois.

No entanto, como sempre, ele chegou primeiro, estava lá sentado, usando social pronto para ir ao seu escritório. Gina chegou depois toda enfeitada, usando um vestido maravilhoso de festa. Afinal, era uma atriz, precisava estar sempre bonita.

Ela o beijou no rosto, sentou-se ao lado dele, com uma pasta azul nas mãos.

- Estão aqui os papéis, Harry, todos eles estão assinados – eram os papéis do divórcio.

- Ah, no prazo certo. Vejo que ainda continua responsável – sorriu Harry de lado – Quanto a casa, você pode continuar com ela, Gina. Eu realmente não quero.

- Imagina, Harry, a casa é sua, os seus pais a compraram quando vocês vieram para Nova York. Você simplesmente não pode se desfazer assim dela!

- Que fique para os nossos filhos então, porque eu realmente não penso em voltar para lá. Eu ainda tenho lembranças de todo o passado e isso não me faz bem. Vem alguns flashes na minha cabeça da gente, sabe?

- É... Eu sei como é – confessou Gina baixinho. Ela abraçou a si mesma – Mas eu estou feliz que isso esteja acontecendo. Eu sei que nós meio que nos perdemos no tempo mas... Está tudo superado, certo? Considerando o passado com toda nossa história...

Harry a olhava de um modo vidrado.

- Sempre vai estar lá, não vai?

- Como?

- Eu e você. Quero dizer, sempre vai existir um espaço para gente, para o nosso passado!

- É realmente – disse ela pensativa – Fomos aquele casal que todos queriam que ficassem juntos... Mas não deu muito certo – ela riu.

- Pois é... Então a casa é sua! – disse ele retomando o assunto.

- Bom, tanto faz – Gina sacudiu os ombros – Mas eu preferia a sua Mercedes Prata, eu prometo não recusar se você me oferecer – e riu.

Harry riu de volta.

- Não abuse!

- Certo. Então... Estamos conversados? – disse Gina ainda sentada.

- Claro. Mas não quer tomar nem um café? – perguntou Harry olhando por cima do ombro.

- Fica para a próxima, tenho um ensaio agora!

Assim que Gina foi beijar Harry no rosto, ele passou as mãos em volta da cintura dela, abraçando-a com força.

- É tão bom ver você sorrir de novo para mim!

- Ei, tira a mão da minha bunda! – gritou Gina bem alto para todo mundo ouvir, era óbvio que era brincadeira.

Harry a olhou meio assustado.

- Brincadeira! – ela piscou para ele – Bom, a gente se vê por aí – Gina virou as costas e foi andando na direção da saída. Harry a chamou de volta.

- Posso pegar as crianças para almoçar? – perguntou ele.

- Claro, seria ótimo – disse Gina mais alegre – E quando for levá-los embora me dá uma ligadinha antes para eu fazer a sobremesa!

- Ok, eu ligo!

- Beijos e queijos! – Gina acenou e saiu da Starbucks, deixando o ex-marido para trás.

Ex-marido mas atual amigo!

03.03.2019

A biblioteca estava vazia, Missy estava apagando as últimas luzes, verificando os últimos assentos, não havia mais ninguém. Tudo podia ser trancado com segurança. Até que o barulho de passos a assustou.

Para o seu alívio não era ninguém suspeito, apenas Rosa com os seus cabelos cacheados pulando em sua direção.

- Missy... – ela estava ofegando – Eu achei que não fosse te encontrar por aqui!

- Eu já estou fechando – disse Missy um pouco fria, afinal, tinha se declarado para Rosa, ela tinha ficado toda esquisita e nunca mais se falaram desde então. Mantiveram interação apenas por olhares durante os corredores mas nada além disso.

- Eu... Eu preciso que você me beije! – disse Rosa com a respiração falhando.

Missy a olhou com estranheza.

- Eu não posso...

Rosa não esperou pelo fim da frase, agarrou Missy pelo colarinho com as duas mãos e a jogou com violência contra a parede. Rosa encostou seus lábios aos dela delicadamente. Pouco a pouco o beijo foi se intensificando, até que as duas não queriam mais desgrudar. Era o encaixe perfeito!

- Isso é errado – disse Missy assim que Rosa se afastou pela segunda vez para tentar respirar – Isso é completamente errado, estamos em uma biblioteca!

- Apaixonar-se não é errado – Rosa confessou com os seus olhos caramelos na direção dela – Eu estou gostando de você também, Missy!

- Podemos continuar isso no meu apartamento – sussurrou Missy – Eu preciso fechar a biblioteca!

- Certo!

Rosa havia se esquecido de que ali havia uma câmera de segurança. E que sua mãe, diretora de Hogwarts, tinha acesso às fitas de segurança.

Tenha uma boa noite, Rosa e sonhe com os anjos. Porque o diabo vai estar te esperando na diretoria logo pela manhã.

04.03.2019

Taylor estava terminando de imprimir algumas matérias no Profeta Diário quando a porta foi aberta. Era Scorpion com os seus cabelos loiros e lisos entrando, ela sentiu um aperto no peito por todo o ocorrido entre eles. Pelos beijos e pelas noites intermináveis em que o seu coração batia mais forte. Ela conseguira ficar com o cara mais popular de toda a escola.

- Oi – disse ele meio tímido também, muito sem graça. Os dois estavam sozinhos na sala de jornalismo.

- Oi – respondeu ela virando o rosto depressa para a impressora.

Scorpion foi mexer no armário, ficando de costas para Taylor, de segundo em segundo, ela olhava por cima do ombro para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Eles ficaram uns dez minutos em silêncio constrangedor.

Taylor terminou de imprimir as páginas, grampeou algumas apenas como amostra. Ela foi até Scorpion e jogou em cima da escrivaninha dele.

- Pronto. A edição dessa semana está pronta! – ela virou as costas e continuou a caminhada em direção ao seu computador.

Scorpion reparou que a atitude dela era bem grosseira, como se eles nunca tivessem conversado antes na vida ou como se houvesse algo que os impedissem de serem amigos.

- Taylor, por que você está agindo assim? – perguntou ele com o jornal na mão, olhando para as costas dela.

- Por que estou agindo assim, Scorpion? Depois terminar comigo e me deixar completamente sozinha naquela festa, três semanas você vem me perguntar o porquê de eu estar agindo assim? – ela estava incrédula.

- Eu não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre a gente!

- Mas ficaram! – disse Taylor elevando o tom de voz – Você simplesmente terminou comigo sem significados, sem motivos! – os olhos dela foram enchendo de lágrimas – Você... É um retardado mental!

Scorpion se aproximou, ela virou o rosto de volta para a impressora com as lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos. Ele a segurou nos ombros.

- Taylor... O Tiago é apaixonado por você, ele é o meu melhor amigo!

- O Tiago Potter?

- Exato. Ele é apaixonado por você desde a sexta série, e... Não é justo com ele!

- Não é justo comigo também – balbuciou Taylor enxugando os olhos com as mãos – Você devia ter me contado isso antes!

- Faria alguma diferença? Modificaria alguma coisa?

- Muita – Taylor fez que sim com a cabeça, foi juntando os papéis de repente – Eu preciso ir embora!

Scorpion a puxou pelo braço, os dois se encararam por meros segundos.

- Você... Você gosta dele, não é mesmo?

- Não, não sei. É tudo muito novo para mim – Taylor puxou o braço de volta – Eu gostava de você... Mas hoje eu não sei se sinto alguma coisa por você que não seja nojo!

- Taylor...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e saiu da sala de jornalismo, deixando-o sozinho para trás. O rapaz ficou um tempo pensativo e decidiu correr atrás dela, dizer que sentia muito por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Scorpion precisava confessar que ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela também...

Ele procurou pelos cabelos castanhos, sedosos e com cheiro de flores no corredor mas não viu. Deduziu que tivesse ido para sala de aula e resolveu subir as escadas na direção do prédio da Ala Oeste. A escola estava completamente vazia naquele momento, era muito cedo, somente os funcionários e os jornalistas estavam ali.

A caminho da sala de aula, Scorpion deu uma passada rápida na biblioteca. E o seu corpo entrou em estado de choque ao ver entre uma das prateleiras, sua amiga Rosa conversar muito indiscretamente com outra menina, a bibliotecária Missy.

Scorpion imediatamente colocou-se entre duas outras prateleiras bem afastadas para observar. Ele ficou algum tempo com os olhos direcionados nelas. Até que para o seu maior espanto, elas trocaram um selinho e cada uma saiu para uma direção, sem desconfiar de nada. O seu coração estava na boca...

04.03.2019

- Então o seu namorado chega hoje de viagem? – perguntou Gina sentada, vendo Draco ser maquiado em seu camarim.

- Sim, ele chega hoje – Draco deu um sorriso enquanto a cabeça estava virada para cima, Gina via suas expressões através do espelho, ela folheava uma revista, sentada com as pernas cruzadas, às vezes erguia a cabeça para ver o amigo recebendo os cuidados do maquiador contratado.

- Vai ser tão romântico! – comentou Gina empolgada e sorridente – Você pedindo a mão dele em casamento no meio do aeroporto!

- Vai ser muito gay! – comentou o maquiador com uma das mãos na cintura.

- Shiu! Ninguém pediu sua opinião, Xuxa! – resmungou Gina fazendo um gesto bobo com as mãos para o maquiador.

- Meu nome é Xuxetessss! O 'S' se pronuncia como abridor de latinha, SSSShii! Repete comigo. Xuxetisss! Tipo chicletixxxx!

- Prefiro Xuxa. Enfim... – Gina continuou a revirar as páginas de revista – Acho melhor eu descer para o programa da GNT, tenho que dar algumas entrevistas antes de ir para o set do Seriado.

- Esses dias eu tava em casa assistindo o seu seriado, é excelente, Gina, parabéns mesmo, está fazendo um ótimo trabalho – disse Draco com os olhos sendo puxados para passar o lápis no olho.

- Obrigada. Estava com saudades de te visitar aqui! – Gina pediu licença ao maquiador para dar um beijo no rosto de Draco.

- Pode vir aqui sempre que quiser!

Gina o olhou meio perdida, o seu olhar brilhava na direção do amigo.

- Eu estou tão feliz por ver você seguir em frente, arranjar o cara certo para a sua vida – Gina sorria bastante – Acho que Olívio Wood é um cara de sorte!

- Ele é – concordou Draco sorrindo de volta – Ele é...

05.03.2019

Scorpion sentiu a amizade ser abalada após ter ficado com Taylor na época em que Tiago ainda era apaixonado por ela. Logicamente as coisas ficaram diferentes, ele até que tentou consertar mas foi impossível.

Tiago estava andando com outro grupinho de amigos que passavam o intervalo mais na biblioteca do que nos corredores ou na cantina, já Scorpion estava com os jogadores de Vôlei da Sonserina, mesmo sendo de outra turma, divertia-se com eles.

Estava rindo com os seus colegas sobre uma piada, quando uma garota se aproximou com os seus cabelos castanhos e sedosos colocados para trás com ajuda de um arquinho azul-bebê, combinando com alguns detalhes de sua roupa. Ela era uma das garotas mais bonitas de todo o colegial. Taylor Lindsey.

- Posso falar com você um minuto? – perguntou ela olhando diretamente para Scorpion.

O time começou a zoar com ele, alguns cantaram umas músicas aleatórias, ele simplesmente ficou vermelho e se levantou. Scorpion e Taylor se afastaram na direção das quadras.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas pela minha atitude de ontem – ela disse andando ao lado dele, olhando em seus olhos – Foi um pouco de infantilidade da minha parte – conforme ela andava, as demais pessoas prestavam atenção. Era tão graciosa e tão meiga que parecia estar desfilando nas nuvens – Eu não devia ter dito aquilo, falado qualquer coisa parecida!

- Não, tudo bem – disse Scorpion ajeitando a camiseta em seus músculos apertados, a posição que estava sentado na cadeira da cantina tinha amarrotado sua camiseta um pouco – Eu entendo!

- E... Eu queria te pedir desculpas também por ter tomado a atitude errada – Taylor sacudiu os ombros – Quando a gente se beijou aquele dia, quero dizer, na biblioteca... Foi meio precipitado da minha parte. Foi um erro. Desculpa!

Scorpion a olhou, dando um suspiro, meio aborrecido. Ele colocou uma das mãos nos ombros dela, parando de andar, encarando-a no fundo dos olhos.

- Não precisa, você é um doce de garota. Eu só quero que sobreviva a nossa amizade!

- Eu também – disse ela piscando meigamente e sorriu, depois – Eu odeio ficar assim, brigada com os meus amigos!

- Certo. Vem me dar um abraço! – Scorpion passou gentilmente os braços em volta da cintura dela e sentiu o seu perfume mexer com os seus hormônios. Tentou manter o controle.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos assim, no meio do corredor da escola, abraçados como velhos amigos. As meninas morriam de inveja da parte dela, e as seguidoras do Twitter de Scorpion estavam vermelhas de raiva.

- Argh... Aquela... Aquela... – elas tentavam articular algum defeito em Taylor mas era quase impossível.

Taylor se afastou, com uma pontada do sorriso puxada para a direita. Scorpion percebeu que não estava tudo bem.

- Ainda tem alguma coisa que você precisa me contar?

- É que... É que eu gosto do Tiago! – desabafou de uma vez por todas – Eu... Eu também gostava dele quando era pequena mas isso com o tempo foi se tornando distante, impossível, foi simplesmente acontecendo... E quando eu vi, já estava acostumada com esse sentimento no peito. Então você me disse que ele é apaixonado por mim, isso tudo mexeu muito comigo.

- Você...?

- Tudo bem?

Scorpion sabia que não estava tudo bem. Mas ficaria. Ele só precisava se acostumar com isso.

- Não... Não é claro, está tudo bem – Scorpion forjou um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Vocês dois tem a minha benção!

- Benção? – riu Taylor um pouco aliviada – Ah... Que bom! – ela o abraçou outra vez – Você acha que eu devia conversar com ele?

Scorpion deu um suspiro.

- Você tem todo o meu apoio! – e piscou para Taylor – Agora eu preciso ir, eu tenho treino de vôlei! – Scorpion beijou a colega no rosto e virou na direção oposta da quadra de vôlei.

05.03.2019

Hermione estava em sua sala, com a porta encostada, tudo estava muito silencioso, ia ver as fitas de vídeo de segurança como sempre fazia. Passava com elas correndo apenas por segurança mesmo, até que foi interrompida pela vibração do seu celular em cima da mesa.

- Harry? Tudo bom?

- Tudo bem. Escuta, eu vou falar meio rápido porque estou subindo no avião e preciso desligar. Eu liguei para os produtores de Los Angeles falando que o roteiro estava pronto, estou indo hoje mesmo lá levar toda essa papelada, talvez eu fique essa semana por lá. Certo?

- Sem problemas, boa sorte – sorriu Hermione.

- E parece que todos os personagens já estão escalados, só vou dar uma selecionada em alguns.

- Que ótimo. Eu achei que eles estivessem encontrado dificuldade para acharem uma Gina Weasley.

- E, de fato. Parece que a única que eles estão em dúvida é a atriz da Gina, ela não é muito bem ruiva, entende? Mas... Vou fazer o possível par achar alguém parecida com ela.

- Boa sorte de novo, então! – riu Hermione.

- Oh, ok. Qualquer coisa pode me ligar. Beijão!

- Beijos! – Hermione desligou o telefone e ficou pensativa, sentada em sua escrivaninha com a mão segurando o seu queixo.

Ela ficou tão distraída que acabou esquecendo de ver as fitas. Já era bem tarde da noite, todo mundo tinha ido embora, exceto ela. Olhou no relógio e seus olhos pesaram de sono.

- Oras... Eu preciso ir para casa! – disse abrindo a boca de sono, falando sozinha. Ela ajeitou alguns papeis para o dia seguinte, deixou tudo trancado dentro da gaveta sob uma chave digital e deu uma última olhada para ver se a sala estava em ordem.

Passou a senha ao sair da diretoria e foi caminhando pelos corredores vazios de toda a extensão da escola. Através das vidraças a luz do luar penetrava nos lugares, fazendo com que ela enxergasse melhor. O antigo zelador, Argo Filch, mantinha as luzes acesas bem fraquinhas até de madrugada, depois ele se levantava de seu casebre para apagá-las. Apesar de resmungão, era muito responsável, frequentemente Hermione encomendava pizza aos sábados e mandava entregar na casa de Argo Filch que ficava bem no fundo da escola. Ela mesma pagava, óbvio!

Ao sair pelas travas giratórias de ferro, Hermione segurava alguns livros nas mãos. A saída estava tranca, teve que se dar ao trabalho de pegar o molho de chaves para destrancar. Após fazer isso, saiu tendo acesso ao ar fresco dos jardins. Virou-se novamente para trancar a porta do lado de fora.

Assim que terminou de descer os degraus, sentiu um vento brincar com o seu vestido vinho de seda, os pêlos finos e loiros de seus abraços se arrepiaram. Ela olhou por cima do ombro com a sensação de que estava sendo observada.

Quando, de repente, indo em direção ao estacionamento, passando por uma parte mais escura da escola, alguém passou as duas mãos em volta de sua boca, abafando o seu grito.

- AHHH!!! – tentava dizer mas era impossível, sentiu-se sufocada.

Os livros desabaram de sua mão, Hermione tentou se debater mas dois outros caras se aproximaram e a seguraram com muita força nos braços.

- Isso é um seqüestro! – anunciaram ele – Se continuar a ficar agitada, só vai piorar a sua situação! – resmungou um deles no ouvido dela.

O homem loiro, mais alto do que ela, três vezes maior de lado, passou a mão em sua perna e foi subindo.

- Você é uma delícia de mulher. Que gostosa! – e a beijou no pescoço.

Hermione sentiu-se nojenta, repugnada, queria gritar para todo mundo até que alguém a salvasse.

- Vamos passar uma noite muito gostosa, gostosa! – brincou o seqüestrador fazendo joguinhos de palavras – Venha... Vamos para o nosso carro – e com toda a sua força, ele foi arrastando Hermione para o estacionamento, imobilizada, em direção ao seu carro preto, com os vidros impossibilitados de alguém ver alguma coisa do lado de fora.

Na pior das hipóteses, ela só ia morrer.

_Continua no Verve Pipe – The Freshmen..._

**Nota do Autor: **_É um dos capítulos mais longos de toda a fanfic. UAU. Daqui para frente vai ser mais ou menos assim, estamos caminhando para o final. E isso é triste. E esse capítulo definiu um casal daqui para frente RosaMissy, as duas vão começar a interagir bastante daqui para frente, o relacionamento Harry e Gina quebrou totalmente, perdeu o elo e agora eles se tornaram somente amigos. Isso é bom, a fanfic está tomando um rumo definitivo. Ficou bem claro para Draco que ele não vai ficar com a Gina, ele vai ter um namorado. Sinto muito desapontar os fãs DracoGina mas o Draco nasceu para ser o personagem bissexual da história e a Gina merece muito mais do que isso, ela merece um cara de verdade. _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Odeio casais clichês. Todooo mundo sabe disso. A única verdade na vida real é que se você se apaixona por um cara no primeiro colegial e namora ele, dificilmente você vai acabar se casando com ele. Na vida acontecem muitas reviravoltas, você conhece outras pessoas e acaba se casando com elas. HarryGina era para ser o casal clichê da história (se bem que HarryHermione também é meio clichê, mas se for é __o único__ da história inteira). O Rony acabou terminando com a Hemrione e ficou com a Alice – que não tinha nada a ver com a história – e a Gina vai ficar com outro cara que não seja o Draco – porque DracoGina também seria clichê. A Gina tem um futuro muito maior ao lado do par romântico dela, AGUARDEM E VERÃO. Confiem em mim... E QUE COMECEEEEE O DRAMA com a Hermione seqüestrada! Beijos e abraços! _

**Próximo Capítulo: **

Harry o olhou pelo canto de olho. Ele parecia bem preocupado com isso.

- Bom, a próxima cena é... No parque, o Harry – ele apontou para o ator e para o ator ruivo – Vai conhecer o Rony na quadra de basquete, os dois vão virar amigos ali mesmo. Eles moram perto!

- E... Vão trocar de roupas! – gritou Edward batendo palmas – E você Simas, quero dizer, Roger, vai se trocando porque você já vai beijar o Cedrico no shopping!

- Eu vou ter que beijar mesmo o Cedrico, quero dizer, o César? – perguntou Roger, o ator de Simas, preocupado.

- Sim, vai. E de língua ainda por cima! – avisou Edward – É bom que esteja com os dentes escovados porque se a cena não ficar boa, eu vou regravá-la umas _dez_ vezes!

- Hm, ah, certo, ok, então! – Roger parecia espantado e desapontado ao mesmo tempo, dirigiu-se correndo aos cabides de roupas para escolher uma adequada para o beijo.

- Os cabeleireiros vão fazendo escova nos cabelos da Missy – avisou Harry batendo palmas para chamar atenção – A próxima cena sua, Missy, é de você ganhando o prêmio das mãos de Dumbledore. Você vai para Paris!

- Mesmo? – ela estava empolgada.

- E cadê a Cho para beijar o Harry? A Cho sequer chegou. Alguém tem o celular da Cho? Quero dizer da Úrsula? – perguntou Harry a todos mas ninguém parecia estar ouvindo as suas palavras, cada um tinha as suas próprias preocupações, seriam elas de figurinos, de maquiagem, etc.

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS: **

**Shakinha: **_Ahhh, Shakis, já te falei o que eu penso sobre o Harry. Apesar de ele ter cortado a Gina do casamento, a Gina o denunciou para polícia no dia do velório do filho, foi meio que sacanagem dela. Lógico, o Harry cometeu um crime, ele precisava pagar por isso, mas ela podia ter esperado passar um tempo para denunciá-lo, eu acho... Sei lá, a Gina naquele momento agiu sem pensar e isso acabou com o casamento deles. Mas é lógico a Lilian vai tirar isso de letra, ela está de boa e meuuuuuu, você deu uma idéia tão incrível, tão incrível, to escrevendo ScorpionLilian e to AMANDOOOO. É o melhor casal do mundoooo, te juro. Você vai ver mais para frente o Scorpion e a Lilian interagindo. Adoreiii! Obrigado pela idéia. RosaMissy vem vindo mais para frente, espero que goste... Beijos, até o próximo capítulo. _


	13. Episódio 12 xx Verve Pipe

**Capítulo 12 – **

**Verve Pipe – The Freshmen**

_Data: 06.03.2019 _

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_Gina ainda estava confusa._

_- O que você quer que eu diga, Draco? Que eu esqueci o Harry, é isso? _

_- Que tal "eu vou deixar alguém entrar na minha vida sim, Draco!" – Draco estava segurando os ombros de Gina, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. _

_- Estão aqui os papéis, Harry, todos eles estão assinados – eram os papéis do divórcio. _

_- Ah, no prazo certo. Vejo que ainda continua responsável – sorriu Harry de lado – Quanto a casa, você pode continuar com ela, Gina. Eu realmente não quero._

_- Imagina, Harry, a casa é sua, os seus pais a compraram quando vocês vieram para Nova York. Você simplesmente não pode se desfazer assim dela! _

_- Que fique para os nossos filhos então, porque eu realmente não penso em voltar para lá. Eu ainda tenho lembranças de todo o passado e isso não me faz bem. _

_- Missy... – ela estava ofegando – Eu achei que não fosse te encontrar por aqui! _

_- Eu já estou fechando – disse Missy um pouco fria, afinal, tinha se declarado para Rosa, ela tinha ficado toda esquisita e nunca mais se falaram desde então. Mantiveram interação apenas por olhares durante os corredores mas nada além disso. _

_- Eu... Eu preciso que você me beije! – disse Rosa com a respiração falhando._

_Rosa não esperou pelo fim da frase, agarrou Missy pelo colarinho com as duas mãos e a jogou com violência contra a parede. Rosa encostou seus lábios aos dela delicadamente. Pouco a pouco o beijo foi se intensificando, até que as duas não queriam mais desgrudar. Era o encaixe perfeito! _

_- Obrigada. Estava com saudades de te visitar aqui! – Gina pediu licença ao maquiador para dar um beijo no rosto de Draco. _

_- Pode vir aqui sempre que quiser! _

_Gina o olhou meio perdida, o seu olhar brilhava na direção do amigo._

_- Eu estou tão feliz por ver você seguir em frente, arranjar o cara certo para a sua vida – Gina sorria bastante – Acho que Olívio Wood é um cara de sorte! _

_- Ele é – concordou Draco sorrindo de volta – Ele é... _

_Taylor se afastou, com uma pontada do sorriso puxada para a direita. Scorpion percebeu que não estava tudo bem._

_- Ainda tem alguma coisa que você precisa me contar? _

_- É que... É que eu gosto do Tiago! – desabafou de uma vez por todas._

_- Sem problemas, boa sorte – sorriu Hermione. _

_- E parece que todos os personagens já estão escalados, só vou dar uma selecionada em alguns – disse Harry indo para Los Angeles. _

_- Que ótimo. Eu achei que eles estivessem encontrado dificuldade para acharem uma Gina Weasley. _

_- Isso é um seqüestro! – anunciaram ele – Se continuar a ficar agitada, só vai piorar a sua situação! – resmungou um deles no ouvido dela. _

_O homem loiro, mais alto do que ela, três vezes maior de lado, passou a mão em sua perna e foi subindo._

_- Você é uma delícia de mulher. Que gostosa! – e a beijou no pescoço._

_Hermione sentiu-se nojenta, repugnada, queria gritar para todo mundo até que alguém a salvasse. _

_- Vamos passar uma noite muito gostosa, gostosa! – brincou o seqüestrador fazendo joguinhos de palavras – Venha... Vamos para o nosso carro! _

_Ela sabia que ia morrer. _

06.03.2019

- Nós achamos que ela faz o papel perfeito para a Gina Weasley – disse Edward sentado de frente ao Harry, apresentando uma garota de cabelos loiros, bem curtos.

- Primeiro de tudo, a Gina é ruiva, nem se a pintássemos artificialmente ela pareceria a Gina. Desculpa, Stéphanie, mas você é linda loira e não ruiva! – Harry a olhava – E outra coisa... Ela tem os cabelos curtos, Gina tinha os cabelos mais compridos do que a Rapunzel!

- Isso faz alguma diferença?

- Na verdade, ela precisa fazer um regime...

- Ok, ok, vai embora! – disse Edward visivelmente insatisfeito.

A garota recolheu os papéis, algumas roupas que tinha experimentado por cima da roupa original. Muito ofendida, ela virou as costas e foi embora, com o nariz empinado.

- Definitivamente não serve. Eu sinto muito! – desabafou Harry com um suspiro – Não ligo de passar a noite inteira procurando, eu só quero achar a pessoa certa para o papel, tudo bem?

- Certo, o filme é seu. Vai atrasar o quanto _você_ quiser! – disse Edward emburrado ao passar a mão em seus cabelos loiros.

O celular de Harry estava vibrando dentro da camiseta listrada com gola em formato de "V" dando destaque ao seu peitoral malhado. Ele deu as costas para Edward a fim de atender o telefone discretamente.

- Gina? Bom dia!

- Péssimas notícias, Harry. Eu sinto muito te ligar essa horário da manhã para dizer isso mas... Hermione foi encontrada na beira da pista, desfalecida!

- Quê? – ele estava incrédulo.

- Parece que três rapazes raptaram-na na saída da escola, ela tem marcas de arranhões por todo o corpo. Parece que... – ela engoliu em seco – Ela foi estuprada!

Harry sentiu todo o seu sangue congelar, os seus membros estavam paralisando. Não sabia o que dizer. Só queria correr para o aeroporto.

- Gina... Agüenta firme, eu estou indo para Nova York.

- Certo, nós estamos aqui no hospital Albert Eisten, espero por você!

Harry desligou o celular, com o suor se formando em gotículas na região da testa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Potter? Parece pálido... São os chifres? – brincou Edward cruzando as pernas na cadeira.

- Lembra da Hermione? – Edward fez que sim com a cabeça – Parece que a seqüestraram!

- Quê?

- Eu preciso voltar a Nova York agora mesmo – disse Harry reunindo todos os papéis importantes e inúteis dentro da mesma pasta.

- Escuta, calma... Eu vou com você. Afinal de contas, Hermione é a minha melhor amiga também! – Edward estava indo pegar as suas coisas no armário.

06.03.2019

Era de manhãzinha bem cedo, Rosa estava na escola apesar de ter achado muito estranha a atitude de não ter achado a sua mãe em casa. Procurou-a na escola, avisou alguns funcionários mas nenhum deles tinha notícia alguma da desaparecida.

Achando que a mãe estava em alguma reunião muito importante a ponto de nem ter dado tempo de avisar os filhos, Rosa desceu para a cantina a fim de encontrar os amigos. Todos estavam reunidos em um único círculo. Incluindo Lucas, seu ex-namorado.

Foi uma sensação bem estranha vê-lo ali, reunido com os velhos amigos, no mesmo circulo de amizade, no entanto ela não podia expulsá-lo. Agachou em sua direção e depositou um beijo no rosto como fez com os demais amigos. Até mesmo Tiago e Scorpion participavam da mesma conversa.

- Não vem não – disse Casey se intrometendo na conversa – Aquele dia eu falei que o Tiago não tinha me ligado, por isso eu demorei para chegar no cinema!

- Estão falando de quem? – perguntou Rosa depositando a mochila em uma cadeira vazia, sentou-se ao lado de Suzana, uma amiga da roda.

- Ah... A Casey está justificando o atraso dela aquele dia do shopping!

- Mas ela sempre se atrasa! – riu Rosa sacudindo os ombros.

- Que bom que você chegou, Rosa. Eu preciso falar com você um minuto – disse Scorpion bem baixinho.

- Certo – Rosa pegou a mochila de volta, e com um suspiro os dois se distanciaram de todos os ouvidos de Hogwarts, chegaram até um corredor isolado.

- Eu vi você e a Missy se beijando esse dia na biblioteca! – confessou Scorpion. Rosa arregalou os olhos, assustada, meio branca – Não se preocupe, eu sou o filho de Draco, o cara mais homossexual de toda a história de Hogwarts!

- Ah, certo – suspirou Rosa um pouco aliviada.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente – disse Scorpion – E você tem todo o meu apoio, acho muito bonito você ter coragem de se assumir dessa forma. Parabéns! – Scorpion a abraçou no meio do corredor, ela achou esquisito mas agradeceu – Não vou comentar com ninguém, pode ficar tranqüila.

- Ah. Obrigada então – Rosa piscou para ele – E você? Anda pegando quem?

06.03.2019

Após terminar de conversar, Tiago rumou para a sala de jornalistas, ao chegar lá encontrou um grupinho de amigos de uma série acima que estava bem familiarizado com a presença deles por ali. Taylor estava em um canto preenchendo algumas colunas do jornal.

- Er... Você veio! – disse Taylor corando de leve nas bochechas – Será que depois da aula a gente podia conversar?

- Scorpion me contou tudo! – confessou Tiago também vermelho de medo – Ele... Ele me disse que você gosta _um pouco_ – acrescentou para não parecer convencido – de mim.

- Eh... – Taylor sacudiu os ombros – Que bom. Isso vai facilitar um pouco as coisas!

Tiago engoliu em seco.

- Quer ir ao cinema hoje à noite?

- Ah... Sem problemas.

- Eu passo para te pegar às oito horas, então – Tiago sorriu com o coração pulsando na boca. Era a primeira vez que estava pedindo alguém para sair, estava tão acostumado a ver em filmes que tudo foi muito natural, era como estar assistindo a um filme da sua própria vida.

Taylor sorriu meigamente e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Até!

E os dois se distanciaram, tímidos.

06.03.2019

Harry e Edward deixaram o táxi às pressas, subiram os elevadores do hospital sentindo aquele ambiente bem pesado no ombro deles. Passaram pelos balcões de informações e atingiram um corredor com as paredes pintadas de azul bebê.

Os cabelos de Harry esvoaçaram para trás, de longe ele avistou várias poltronas aconchegantes em uma sala de espera. Ele viu o perfil de seu amigo de infância, Rony. Ele estava ansioso, com as pernas batucando freneticamente no chão.

- Rony... Gina! – disse Harry chamando eles pelos nomes assim que os viram.

Rony simplesmente ignorou a sua presença, deu um suspiro, pendendo a cabeça para trás fingindo não ter notado Harry ao seu lado. Fazia anos que não se falavam. Ele não sabia ao certo como estava a sua amizade com ele.

- Está tudo bem agora. Ela vai ficar bem! – disse Gina com os cabelos ruivos pulando na direção de Harry para um abraço bem apertado. Ela estava com olheiras, talvez pelo fato de não ter dormido a noite inteira.

A expressão preocupada de Harry fez várias outras pessoas ficarem em pé na sala de espera, Rosa também estava lá, a filha mais velha de Hermione. Veio em sua direção para cumprimentá-lo. Edward estava bem atrás dele.

- Ele está fazendo uma bateria de exames! – informou Gina ao se soltar do abraço de Harry. Edward a olhou por um momento e os dois também se abraçaram.

- Você deve ser Gina! – sussurrou Edward ao abraçá-la – Prazer!

- A gente se conhece? – Era normal as pessoas saberem o nome dela por ser famosa. Mas Gina ficou em dúvida de onde teria visto ele em algum lugar.

- Na verdade, Harry falou muito sobre você e estou dirigindo o filme dele – apresentou-se Edward – Edward Cullen! – na verdade, ele conhecera Gina na feira do livro da escola de Hogwarts, quando Tiago estava conversando com a diretora Hermione, Edward tinha visto a ruiva de longe.

- Mas... Está tudo bem mesmo? – perguntou Harry após dar um abraço de cumprimento em Rosa que era quase da mesma altura que o moreno.

Harry foi na direção de Rony e estendeu a mão, apenas por educação, o ruivo o cumprimentou em seguida, ficou em pé e virou as costas.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – perguntou Harry olhando para Gina.

Gina deu um suspiro, desviando o olhar para o chão.

- Que cara é essa, Gina? O que aconteceu? Eu quero saber a verdade! – Harry estava com as duas mãos segurando os ombros dela, prestes a sacudi-la.

- Hermione foi abusada sexualmente, Harry. Ela está bem de saúde mas o seu psicológico está muito abalado. Talvez ela tenha que voltar para a clínica psiquiátrica que ela freqüentou na época em que morava no Brasil – os olhos de Gina encheram de lágrimas – O seu estado psicológico é grave!

- E... E o Rony? Por que ele está agindo com estranheza?

- Ah! O Rony, bem, ele, você sabe, vocês não são mais os mesmos de amigo de antigamente, não é mesmo? Essa história de você e a Hermione terem ficado juntos no velório do Alvo Severo, quero dizer, nosso filho. Rony não conseguiu engolir o fato de você e Hermione não estarem juntos – Gina segurou a sua mão e acariciou devagar – Não fique bravo!

- Sempre vai existir essa fenda na amizade de vocês dois – tentou acalmar Edward segurando o ombro de Harry. Edward, na verdade, sabia de toda a história acontecida entre eles. Cada detalhe muito bem detalhado, afinal de contas, ele estava preparando um filme sobre a vida desse grupo durante a época escolar e sua vida adulta.

- O quanto você sabe sobre as nossas vidas? – perguntou Gina franzindo o cenho em sua direção, indignada pelas palavras palpiteiras dele.

- Coisas que nem você sabe!

Gina entendeu a indireta e olhou para Harry com uma certa estranheza, os seus olhos fixaram nele com um pouco de fúria.

- Tudo? – perguntou ela para o ex-marido.

- Er... Quase!

Gina passou a bolsa em volta dos ombros. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e se retirou da sala de espera atrás do irmão Rony.

- Ela ficou brava.

Harry olhou com censura para Edward.

- Vocês não são mais casados, certo? – quis saber Edward preocupado com o casamento deles.

- Não – resmungou Harry deixando-se cair na poltrona.

06.03.2019

Rosa e Missy estavam sentadas do lado de fora do hospital em um banco na frente de um jardim muito bem cuidado. As duas estavam com as cabeças encostadas, conversando.

- Vai tomar um banho, linda – disse Rosa acariciando a sua mão, aproveitando a escuridão da noite e que ninguém estava vendo por estarem sentadas em um lugar estrategicamente isolado.

- Eu quero ficar com você, a noite toda – confessou Missy olhando em seus olhos.

- Mas você vai chegar cansada no trabalho amanhã cedo – disse Rosa encarnado os seus olhos claros no meio da escuridão.

- Não importa. Estar com você é tudo o que eu quero, só isso. Você precisa da minha ajuda!

Rosa afastou a franja ruiva de Missy com a ponta dos dedos e a beijou na altura da testa.

- Vamos? Quero estar na sala de espera quando minha mãe acordar!

Missy assentiu e as duas subiram. Harry estava lá, sentado, sozinho, mexendo no celular para se distrair enquanto o tempo passava. Edward tinha ido atrás de Gina se desculpar, enquanto Rony não parecia estar em qualquer parte do hospital, a presença de Harry parecia incomodá-lo de alguma forma.

Então, Harry olhou para Missy entrando logo atrás de Rosa. Os seus cabelos ruivos eram grandes que chegavam até a cintura, eram lisos. E o seu corpo parecia ter sido esculpido por um anjo. Ela era maravilhosa.

- Er... Oi? – agitou-se Harry na cadeira excitado.

Ela é a minha namorada, quis gritar Rosa sentindo nitidamente que a presença de Missy tinha causado um certo efeito em Harry.

- Missy, esse é o meu tio Harry. Ele já foi casado, ouviu? Casado com a Hermione e com a Gina. Os seus casamentos costumam falhar – disse Rosa dando ênfase que ele era "casado".

Missy o cumprimentou sem interesse algum mas percebeu que os olhos verdes do moreno seguiam-na. Ela se sentou incomodada ao lado de Rosa, as duas ficaram conversando em silêncio.

- Eu... Ai, eu me esqueci de uma coisa! – Missy estava revirando a mochila – Lembra quando eu te falei que tinha me mudado para Nova York com a cara e coragem com apenas um sonho?

- Ser atriz? – lembrou-se Rosa do primeiro encontro das duas.

- Isso! – disse Missy sorridente – Eu consegui um papel para o Teatro Municipal na peça da Bela e a Fera. Não é demais?

Harry estava com os olhos erguidos, prestando atenção na conversa das duas. Então, tudo começou a ficar muito bem explicado. Toda a excitação pela garota, toda a curiosidade para cima dela.

Missy era a Gina na versão atual. Missy não era simplesmente o clone facial, ou corporal, mas tudo nela lembrava o jeito de Gina na época do colegial, os movimentos com as mãos, as piadas, o jeitinho.

- Você faz teatro? – perguntou Harry com visível interesse na direção de Missy.

- Sim! – disse empolgada, orgulhosa com o papel.

Edward e Gina se aproximaram da sala de espera, tudo parecia ter dado certo. Edward olhou para as duas garotas sentadas e para Harry, vendo que ali estava acontecendo uma conversa.

- Então? – perguntou Edward.

- Encontramos a pessoa perfeita para o papel da Gina no meu filme!

Edward arregalou os olhos na direção de Missy e depois voltou para Gina. E imediatamente após a comparação, os seus olhos brilharam, arregalados.

- Prazer, Edward! – ele praticamente se jogou na direção de Missy – Há quanto tempo você faz teatro?

06.03.2019

Rony estava sentado ao lado da maca de Hermione, no hospital, estavam em um quarto todo azul bebê, com detalhes brancos. Ela estava respirando sem ajuda de aparelhos e abria os olhos quando falava.

- É difícil seguir em frente – disse Hermione apertando bem fraquinho a mão de Rony ao seu lado.

- Você precisa, não pode deixar isso influenciar a sua vida!

- Talvez eu nunca mais namore ninguém na minha vida – choramingou Hermione – Os caras vão sentir um certo nojo de mim – as lágrimas escorreram pela sua bochecha, caindo ao lado. Rony se apressou em enxugá-las com os dedos.

- Não, não vai. Você é linda, Hermione, você não pode deixar isso influenciar a sua vida. Simplesmente não pode!

Ela fechou as pálpebras para esconder mais lágrimas que vinham pela frente, mas foi inútil, elas continuaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto.

- Eu odeio lembrar das cenas, dos gritos. Eu me debatia, eles rasgaram a minha roupa...

- Shiii! – Rony colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela – Você não precisa repetir isso mais. Esquece. Quando você sair daqui, nós vamos diretamente para a delegacia denunciar esses capangas!

- Essa é a pior parte: eu não quero. Eu só quero ir embora para minha casa e viver em paz. Eu não quero denunciá-los! – dizia ela apertando com força a mão de Rony.

- Mas por quê? Você precisa colocá-los na cadeia!

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, afundando o travesseiro de um lado para o outro.

- Não… - gemeu trêmula – Deixa para lá!

Rony a beijou na altura da testa e a olhou com carinho dentro dos olhos, pareciam tão sofridos.

- É uma decisão sua, e eu te respeito por isso!

Hermione estava muito emotiva, qualquer coisa era motivo para desabar em lágrimas. E outra vez, ela estava chorando.

07.03.2019

Harry notou que Edward e Gina estavam passando mais tempo juntos do que o normal. Ele se sentiu incomodado no começo ao vê-los tomar café juntos como se conhecessem há anos, mas isso foi se transformando pouco a pouco em algo mais calmo, sabendo que eram apenas amigos. Edward queria conhecer muito bem Gina para representá-la no filme, nada além disso.

Apesar disso tudo, Gina acabou deixando o sono falar mais alto um dia desses e dormiu nos ombros do rapaz, ele muito sem graça não fez nada, continuou a ler o seu jornal e a mexer no celular sem fazer muitos movimentos para acordá-la.

Harry estava tomando um café no copinho da Starbucks quando a presença de um garoto loiro veio se tornando cada vez mais nítida ao se aproximar da sala de espera, logo atrás havia um rapaz mais corpulento, forte, com o cabelo castanho raspado.

Era Draco e um companheiro cujo nome Harry desconhecia. Ambos ignoraram completamente Harry sentado do outro lado da mesa.

- Gina!

- Draco. Você veio! – disse Gina com os olhos voltados em sua direção. Ela o abraçou com força.

- Então. Como ela está? – perguntou Draco visivelmente preocupado com a testa enrugada.

Edward ficou em pé e cumprimentou os dois mesmo sem conhecê-los. Aliás, ele suspeitava que o outro companheiro fosse namorado de Draco, já que pela descrição do roteiro, Harry colocara Draco como um colega bissexual. Mas estava em dúvida.

- Ela está melhorando aos poucos – disse Gina passando a mão na franja para tirar os cabelos ruivos da testa – Nós estamos aqui passando a noite com ela, revezando entre as visitas.

- Que bom! – Draco trazia uma sacola nas mãos – Eu trouxe presentes para ela. Chocolate ela já pode comer, né?

- Os médicos ainda acham melhor não dar nada por fora, sabe? Ela anda muito emocionada, engasga fácil, toma mais líquido do que come – recomendou Gina – De qualquer forma, assim que ela melhorar eu posso entregar a ela os seus presentes.

- Ah, obrigado, então – ele parecia mais aliviado – Esqueci de te apresentar, esse é o Olívio Wood. E essa é a Gina. Esse é o...?

- Edward Cullen. Estou trabalhando com o filme do Harry! – apresentou-se.

Draco o olhou meio de lado, ele lembrava muito o seu ex-namorado Cedrico, isso deu um aperto enorme no peito. Ele de repente virou-se na direção de Harry para o cumprimentar.

- Oi – ele apenas assentiu na direção do moreno. Desde a confissão da morte de seu pai, Draco ia menos ainda com a cara de Harry.

Gina olhava Olívio Wood com atenção, avaliando-o, principalmente porque os dois estavam usando aliança de noivado. Ela parecia emocionada, prestes a pular na direção dele de felicidade. Era a primeira vez que Draco ia se casar com quem realmente o interessasse. Ele era apaixonado por Olívio!

Poucos minutos mais tarde, o médico veio anunciar que o estado de saúde de Hermione estava fora de perigo mas que ainda ninguém podia visitá-la por causa do descontrole emocional. Harry, então, teve que implorar muito e pode conversar com ela por apenas alguns segundos.

Assim que saiu da sala, ele parecia bem mais aliviado, ele sorriu para todos e os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas também.

- Está tudo bem, ela mandou um beijo para todos vocês – Harry deixou todos mais empolgados com a recuperação dela – Ela pediu para gente voltar para Los Angeles, Edward – Harry estava com o rosto direcionado em sua direção – Ela quer que a gente continue o filme independente da sua recuperação. Ela implorou por isso!

- E...

- E vou fazer o que ela pediu. Vamos voltar para Los Angeles, ok? – Harry voltou na direção de Missy – Você vem com a gente!

Missy olhou para Rosa, ela murchou os ombros mas pareceu apoiar a idéia. Os três ficaram em pé, preparando-se para voltarem à cidade dos melhores filmes do mundo.

08.03.2019

O quarto de Hermione estava lotado de embrulhos, flores, fitas, balões. Ela acordou meio tonta com as pálpebras pesadas.

- O que é isso? – perguntou piscando várias vezes.

- Seus alunos. Eles amam você, sabia disso? – murmurou Rony experimentando um chocolate importado da Suíça que havia sido mandado para ela.

- Sério?

- Sim – disse Rony mastigando com a boca fechada, pela primeira vez na vida – Não é demais?

- Que bom. Mas... – ela olhou preocupada para ele.

- Não, fique tranqüila, ninguém está sabendo o que houve. Eles só acham que você foi seqüestrada, só isso. Se bem que é Nova York, as novidades correm e... Ok, ok, não me olhe assim, eu só estava brincando!

- E como está o pessoal?

Rony sentou ao lado dela, segurando a mão dela meio roxeada, bem de leve, ele acariciou o seu braço.

- Quem você quer saber exatamente?

- Gina, Luna, Draco, Hugo, Rosa, Alice... – ela engoliu em seco – Harry.

- Bom, pela ordem, a Gina só saiu para algumas gravações, ela parece que mora aqui agora, tem sido uma excelente amiga, sabe? – Rony avaliou – Mesmo ela sendo uma irmã muito chata na infância, eu tenho que admitir, Gina é a melhor pessoa do mundo.

Hermione de repente sentiu uma pontada de culpa no peito que não fez nada bem para os seus sentimentos.

- Quanto à Luna, ela mandou alguns doces mas ainda não passou por aqui, em compensação o esposo dela, Dino Thomas, ele trabalha há dois andares para cima e vem te ver durante as madrugadas quando você está dormindo!

- Draco?

- Bem, calma, um por vez, o "heterossexual" do Draco – brincou Rony enfatizando a palavra – Veio com o noivo, Olívio Wood, os dois vão se casar dentro de duas semanas e você está convidada!

- Casamento gay? Que estranho!

- Pois é, também achei no começo, mas eles são do bem, eu juro! – Rony sorriu de lado – E... E os nossos filhos estão ótimos, de verdade. O Hugo fez vários desenhos para você – Rony selecionou alguns rabiscos e mostrou para ela, várias frases do tipo "Eu te amo, mamãe" ou "Volta logo para casa" – Ele ainda não sabe o que houve, achamos melhor não contar. Alice está tomando conta direitinho dele, os dois estão se dando muito bem – ele sorriu – E... Quanto a Rosa, ela veio com a amiga dela, Missy. Mas essa amiga dela foi embora com o Harry para Los Angeles. Falando em Harry, ele trouxe um velho amigo de vocês, o Edward Cullen, você se lembra dele?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eles estão gravando um filme juntos!

- O Edward é um bobão! – gemeu Rony meio vermelho – Ele... Ele está a fim da Gina! – ficou completamente vermelho.

Hermione sorriu ao ver o irmão ciumento de sempre dentro da criança que ainda habitava no peito de Rony.

- Gina é grandinha o suficiente para saber o que quer.

- Ele é um ex-namorado seu. Será que essas histórias de triângulos amorosos já não encheu o saco?

- Não, ele não é um ex meu – confessou Hermione apoiando as mãos na maca para se sentar com uma certa dificuldade – Na verdade, eu achava que ele fosse gay. É bom saber que um cara bonito como ele é hétero.

- Edward não é bonito!

- É sim!

- Talvez um pouco – confessou Rony contrariado.

- E o Harry? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Bom, nós não estamos conversando muito, você sabe... A gente não tem mais aquela mesma amizade de antigamente, tudo ficou meio confuso e...

- Por minha culpa, né? – perguntou Hermione o olhando.

Rony se apressou em dizer.

- Não, não, claro que não – mentira. Era sim.

Hermione apertou a mão de Rony de volta, com mais força.

- Se algum dia puder me perdoar e aceitar isso... Eu ficarei muito grata.

- Você o ama, né? – perguntou Rony franzindo a testa.

- Você não escolhe quem você ama – confessou ela como resposta.

10.03.2019

Draco estava com a cabeça encostada no colo de Olívio, eles estavam assistindo televisão no apartamento duplex do cantor. Conversavam sobre o casamento que estava para acontecer dentro de uma semana.

- Eu quero adotar um filho depois do nosso casamento – confessou Olívio descendo os olhos na direção dos olhos de Draco.

Imediatamente, o rapaz ficou em pé, desvencilhando das mãos do namorado. Draco o olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Filho? Adotar? Um filho? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Por que não? – quis saber Olívio que já esperava essa atitude do namorado.

- Porque... Porque, oras, oras porque... Porque eu já tenho um filho. O Scorpion é o meu filho, você se esqueceu?

- O Scorpion é o seu filho, não meu! – disse Olívio o olhando com visível ciúmes do fato de não participar da vida de Scorpion – Além do mais, veio do útero da Pansy!

- E por acaso você tem um útero? – perguntou Draco engasgando.

- Não, por isso que eu falei em adotar! – disse simplesmente.

Olívio ficou em pé, foi pegar o seu celular e voltou apresentando alguns números de orfanatos.

- Eu não vou ser pai outra vez, Olívio, eu sinto muito – disse Draco olhando em seus olhos.

Olívio parou incrédulo, olhando para Draco.

- Qual é a intenção de casarmos, então? Cadê a parte da união e construir uma família nesse relacionamento?

- Eu já tenho o Scorpion, apesar dele ter seus 15 anos, é muito complicado ser pai outra vez. Você precisa me entender...

- Eu não entendo, Draco. Eu juro! – disse Olívio piscando várias vezes – Você é pai, eu não sei qual sensação é essa, porque eu não sou, caso você não saiba!

Draco suspirou fundo, segurou nas mãos de Olívio.

- Escuta...

- Não tenho nada a escutar – Olívio ficou em pé outra vez – Talvez seja melhor não casarmos, então.

- Quê?

- É isso mesmo. Eu quero casar, construir uma família!

- Mas... Cancelar esse casamento por causa disso?

- Se para você é pouca coisa, para mim significa muito! – Olívio foi reunindo os seus objetos pelo caminho – Tchau, Draco. Eu vou embora. Estou voltando para a Itália!

- Olívio, você não pode... – Draco ficou em pé, segurando-o pelo braço – Você não pode...

Olívio puxou o seu braço de volta, encarando-o.

- Você é um egoísta. Isso sim que você é. Só pensa em você!

- Olívio, não... – ia dizendo Draco sentindo que não podia perder o amor da sua vida assim. Ele queria ir atrás, agarrá-lo a força, fazê-lo ficar para sempre. Mas sabia que seria impossível.

Olívio fechava o zíper de sua mala, em seguida jogou-a nas costas através de uma alça. Ele deixou a aliança de noivado em cima da mesa e foi embora pela porta da frente.

Draco ficou para trás. Com o peito amargurado, com uma vontade imensa de chorar. Seu casamento não podia estar acabando por causa disso...

- Olívio. Olívio – Draco correu até o elevador – Tudo bem, tudo bem, você já fez várias das minhas vontades. E... Realmente, o nosso casamento tem um objetivo.

Olívio o olhou. Seu coração começou a bater ainda mais forte. Se Draco aceitaria a sua proposta, não haveria coisa melhor em sua vida. Os dois iam ficar juntos para sempre.

Iam ser felizes, finalmente.

- Eu aceito, Olívio. Nós podemos adotar um filho!

- Jura? – os olhos de Olívio brilharam em lágrimas – Jura mesmo? Você vai fazer a minha vontade?

- Com certeza. Você estando ao meu lado, é tudo o que eu quero! – Draco estava com a respiração lenta, falhando. Em seguida, Olívio atirou-se em sua direção, beijando-o contra a parede, com muita força.

- Eu já estava com saudades – murmurou Olívio em seu ouvido.

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça. Também estava com saudade.

12.03.2019

Lá estava ela, a atriz representando Gina Weasley, Missy, com os seus cabelos ruivos bem escovados e completamente lisos na altura das costas. Um ator de cabelos morenos e olhos claros estava com as mãos em sua cintura, era Simas Finnigan, todas as pessoas no set esperavam pela cena perfeita.

- E... Então o Harry vem entrando! – disse o próprio Harry bem baixinho olhando o ator representando o seu personagem, Harry Tiago Potter – Um... Dois... Três... AÇÃO!

Um rapaz alto, meio magricela, com os cabelos desalinhados, usando um óculos desengonçado e fora de moda se aproximou, com uma camisa xadrez bem larga. Ele estava ao lado de uma garota de cabelos lanzudos, castanhos quase loiros.

- Aquela lá é Gina. Gina Weasley. Ela é líder de torcida! – apresentou Hermione, a personagem, com uma voz muito delicada.

- Ela é linda – murmurou o ator de Harry, olhando, muito abobado em sua direção.

- Ela tem namorado também! – desapontou Hermione lembrando-o – Venha, vamos para a sala de aula!

Harry foi sendo arrastado aos tropeços, ele só tinha olhos na direção de Gina que estava revirando o armário, procurando por um livro, na ponta dos pés.

- CORTA! – gritou Harry aplaudindo em seguida. Os atores pararam de fingir, amoleceram os corpos e olharam em sua direção – Perfeito, muito perfeito, foi exatamente assim mesmo que eu conheci Gina Weasley. Foi com essa mesma cara, com essa mesma expressão. Tudo muito parecido!

- E... Acabou não ficando com ela, né? – lembrou Edward ao seu lado, de braços cruzados.

- Quê?

- Gina Weasley. Acabou não ficando com ela, né? – repetiu ele.

Harry o olhou pelo canto de olho. Ele parecia bem preocupado com isso.

- Bom, a próxima cena é... No parque, o Harry – ele apontou para o ator e para o ator ruivo – Vai conhecer o Rony na quadra de basquete, os dois vão virar amigos ali mesmo. Eles moram perto!

- E... Vão trocar de roupas! – gritou Edward batendo palmas – E você Simas, quero dizer, Roger, vai se trocando porque você já vai beijar o Cedrico no shopping!

- Eu vou ter que beijar mesmo o Cedrico, quero dizer, o César? – perguntou Roger, o ator de Simas, preocupado.

- Sim, vai. E de língua ainda por cima! – avisou Edward – É bom que esteja com os dentes escovados porque se a cena não ficar boa, eu vou regravá-la umas _dez_ vezes!

- Hm, ah, certo, ok, então! – Roger parecia espantado e desapontado ao mesmo tempo, dirigiu-se correndo aos cabides de roupas para escolher uma adequada para o beijo.

- Os cabeleireiros vão fazendo escova nos cabelos da Missy – avisou Harry batendo palmas para chamar atenção – A próxima cena sua, Missy, é de você ganhando o prêmio das mãos de Dumbledore. Você vai para Paris!

- Mesmo? – ela estava empolgada.

- E cadê a Cho para beijar o Harry? A Cho sequer chegou. Alguém tem o celular da Cho? Quero dizer da Úrsula? – perguntou Harry a todos mas ninguém parecia estar ouvindo as suas palavras, cada um tinha as suas próprias preocupações, seriam elas de figurinos, de maquiagem, etc.

Alguns minutos de intervalo fizeram Harry relaxar um pouco, Edward estava ao seu lado, saboreando a sopa feita especialmente para os produtores do filme.

- Você e a Gina tiveram uma história muito intensa, né? – perguntou Edward olhando o perfil de Harry.

- Às vezes dói se lembrar do passado – disse Harry olhando para Missy sentada em frente ao espelho, arrumando os cabelos – Foi tudo muito forte mas acabou.

- Até o que você sente pela Hermione? – quis saber.

- Você não escolhe quem você ama... – confessou soltando um suspiro em seguida.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

12.03.2019

Rosa estava mexendo no celular mandando uma mensagem para Missy que estava nas gravações em Los Angeles, do outro lado do país. Sentia uma saudade imensa da namorada que às vezes chegava a doer no peito.

Rosa estava distraída, com a mochila nas costas, quando esbarrou em um garoto alto, forte, com os braços bem grossos. Ela ergueu os olhos para ver quem tinha atrapalhado o seu caminho, os olhos azuis de Lucas a fitavam com doçura.

- Rosa... – sussurrou bem baixinho.

- Oi Luke – disse ela meio corada, fechando o celular rapidamente para não ficar segurando-o nas mãos feito boba.

- Eu estive procurando você para uma conversa.

Rosa não queria conversar sobre determinados assuntos do passado, principalmente quando envolvia o namoro deles. Ela contornou o rapaz.

- Eu não tenho tempo agora, sinto muito!

- É importante – disse Lucas encarando as costas de Rosa se afastar no meio do corredor.

- Na saída, pode ser?

- Não, não pode! – Lucas apressou alguns passos e estava em sua cola, olhando-a de perfil – Surgiram alguns boatos na escola e eles estão correndo.

Rosa ergueu os olhos preocupada na direção do ex-namorado. Ela a olhava com uma espécie de nó na garganta.

- Quê?

- Estão dizendo que você e a Missy são namoradas!

- Como? – Rosa ficou vermelha de repente.

- É verdade? – perguntou Lucas a olhando de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer, espremendo os olhos em sua direção, torcendo para ser mentira.

- Quanta bobagem, Lucas. Isso não é verdade – Rosa sacudia a cabeça em tom de lamentação – Eu preciso mesmo ir para aula, ok?

Lucas assentiu, não convencido. Ele virou as costas e foi na direção dos elevadores. Rosa passou a mão outra vez no celular e ligou para Scorpion.

- Onde você está?

- Na quadra, treinando vôlei. Por quê?

- Não saia daí, estarei em dois minutos! – Rosa estava com a cabeça turbilhando em pensamentos. Scorpion era a única pessoa que sabia do relacionamento das duas em toda a escola, a única que tinha visto elas se beijarem na biblioteca.

Ela, preocupada, agarrou a mochila com força e desceu as escadas na direção das quadras. Scorpion estava lá, vestindo o uniforme verde da Sonserina e jogando a bola de basquete para acertar a cesta, estava todo suado com os cabelos loiros grudados na testa.

- Scorpion! – gritou Rosa batendo os sapatos na quadra. Vários outros garotos viraram a cabeça para encará-la.

Ela se aproximou dele, bem baixinho, perguntou.

- Você está sabendo dos boatos?

- Aliás, queria falar com você sobre isso. Os caras do time estão comentando!

- Quê?

- A notícia se espalhou, eu juro que não sei como. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

Rosa o olhou, ela acreditava na palavra de Scorpion, era seu amigo há anos.

- Me beija.

- Quê?

Rosa fez um embrulho da camiseta dele em suas mãos e o puxou com força na sua direção. Rosa o beijou na frente de todos os outros caras para provar que era heterossexual. Sabia que essa notícia se espalharia rápido também. Quando eles se afastaram, Scorpion largou a bola no chão e passou as mãos em volta da cintura de Rosa.

- Uau. Você beija bem!

Rosa sorriu.

- Obrigada – murmurou baixinho e o beijou novamente antes de sair.

Casey estava na arquibancada, ao lado de Lílian, assistindo ao treino dos sonserinos. Imediatamente, ela ficou pálida. Lílian a olhou de lado e apertou a sua mão com força.

15.03.2019

Harry havia chegado de viagem e tinha ido diretamente para o hospital reaver Hermione, ao chegar pelo ambiente todo depressivo, aproximou-se da sala de espera, apenas uma pessoa estava lá. Era Rony, o seu melhor amigo de infância mas que atualmente não olhava muito na sua cara.

- Então? – perguntou Harry ao se sentar a fim de quebrar o silêncio.

- Ela está recuperada. Vai voltar para casa em dois dias!

- Que bom.

Rony o olhou e deu um sorriso meio de lado, os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Fiquei sabendo que está fazendo um filme sobre o nosso passado – era um espanto ver Rony falando outra vez com Harry como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eles finalmente estavam ficando amigos?

- É, é, eu decidi passar para o mundo toda a nossa história. Acho que vai ser legal! – Harry devolveu o sorriso – Já gravei as primeiras cenas, paramos na parte do velório do Simas em que eu e a Gina ficamos juntos no jardim!

- Hum... – Rony fez um grunhido – Uma pena que vocês não tenham ficado juntos. Eu torcia muito por vocês!

- É – Harry deixou os ombros murcharem – Faz parte do nosso destino!

Ele estava feliz em reaver o amigo, conversar com ele como não fazia há muito tempo, tudo parecia normal agora. Tudo se encaminhava para o final...

16.03.2019

Gina estava sentada ao lado da cama de Hermione em sua própria casa, era uma cama de casal muito grande. Ela estava de repouso, sob o cuidado de alguns médicos, enfermeiras e muitas paparicagens dos amigos. Gina a visitava todos os dias.

- É terrível – lamentou Hermione – Eu simplesmente achei que não fosse sobreviver.

- Eu passei por coisas piores, acredite em mim – Gina a olhou demonstrando um certo sofrimento nos olhos – Eu perdi um filho, o que foi mil vezes pior!

Hermione segurou a mão de Gina com força e grudou nela com muita força.

- Nós somos vencedoras nessa vida. Tanto sofrimento ficou para trás!

- Eu achava que algum dia as coisas fossem melhorar!

Alguém bateu na porta, Gina ficou em pé e foi correndo atender, ela veio com a presença de Harry trazendo presentes. Ele carregava um embrulho nas mãos com um laço enorme.

- Olha quem chegou! – disse fazendo surpresa. Hermione sorriu e recebeu um beijo dele na testa. Ele depositou o presente, ela estava tão acostumada com isso que nem sequer teve curiosidade para saber o que era.

- Como estão as coisas em Los Angeles, Harry? – perguntou Hermione sorridente.

- Acabei de ligar para o Edward, ele estão gravando uma cena na praia. A personagem que faz você é decididamente muito hilária! – comentou Harry sorrindo – Nos bastidores ela anima toda a galera. É um sarro!

- E a Missy, está se saindo bem? – perguntou Gina sentada do outro lado da cama.

- Ela faz o seu papel certinho. Incrível! – elogiou Harry e assentiu com a cabeça – Está tudo muito acelerado, talvez a primeira parte do filme fique pronta esse ano.

- Vai ser um máximo! – comentou Gina animada – Estou ansiosa para ver qual é a impressão que as pessoas tem de mim!

- Péssima! – comentou Harry rindo alto.

- Olha que mentira, a primeira impressão que você teve da Gina, quase babou em cima dela! – disse Hermione dando um tapa em seu braço.

- Mentiraaaaaaaaaa! – defendeu-se Harry – Eu não babei para cima dela!

- Babou sim – confessou Hermione – Quando ele te viu nos corredores da escola, Gina, ele ficou todo bobão, tive que arrastá-lo para sala de aula!

- Eu sei. Você achou que eu não tinha percebido? – riu Gina olhando para Harry.

Caramba. Tinha sido há tantos anos atrás, eles eram tão pequenos, franzinos. Agora eram tão adultos, maduros... Tanta coisa havia passado!

19.03.2019

Aquela semana era a semana das fofocas na escola, boatos corriam que Tiago e Taylor estavam juntos, Scorpion, por outro lado, estava lidando bem com a situação, afinal de contas, ele e Tiago não eram mais os melhores amigos de antigamente, sequer conversavam, eram apenas meros conhecidos de sala. Na verdade, Tiago e Taylor estavam ficando sim, mas só ficando, nada além disso.

Outro boato que tinha bombado mas tinha sido rapidamente corrigido era o fato de Rosa ser lésbica juntamente com a ex-secretária da biblioteca, Missy, mas agora Rosa estava saindo com Scorpion, então não havia dúvidas de que ambos eram héteros. Lucas estava morrendo de ciúmes, acabou bebendo todas e beijando umas sete garotas na festa da escola.

Casey estava aborrecidíssima de ver Scorpion e Rosa de mãos dadas para baixo e para cima trocando beijos e amassos, isso a irritava profundamente. Por sorte, Lílian estava o tempo todo ao seu lado, dando conselhos e ajudando-a a superar esse amor reprimido pelo próprio irmão.

Tiago estava sentado numa mesa afastada com Taylor ao seu lado, era intervalo e os alunos se reuniam na cantina como era costumeiro. Eles pareciam felizes.

Rosa estava mexendo no celular, mandando mensagens, enquanto Scorpion estava com as mãos em sua cintura. Os dois trocavam sorrisos e beijos. Seu celular começou a vibrar dentro da bolsa.

- Um segundo – disse ela se afastando dos ouvidos curiosos com o celular nas mãos.

Ela abriu o flip e atendeu.

- Alô, Mi?

- Mi? Rosa, não seja falsa, que história é essa de você e o Scorpion estarem se beijando pela escola inteira? – Missy estava muito brava.

_Continua no __It Means Nothing__ – __Stereophonics __…_

**Nota do Autor: **_Eu adorei esse capítulo, não só porque o drama da Hermione esquenta com o fato dela ter sido estuprada, mas também os climões que acontecem na Sala de Espera... O Harry encontra o Rony que há anos não se viam. O Harry encontra o Draco que também há anos não se viam. E eles se odeiam, HAUHAUHAUHA. É também o episódio que eles descobrem a atriz Missy para representar o papel da Gina. Tem o RonyHermione se dando superbem no hospital... Tem o Draco aparecendo com o Olívio na primeira cena da fanfic e eles querendo adotar uma criança... AHHHH, problemas virão. Tem a Rosa beijando o Scorpion – mais problemas aí - ... Enfim, o drama só está começando apesar de estarmos no fim da fanfic. XD. _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Bom, por etapas... EdwardGina estão tendo uma interação que eu não imaginava que fosse ser espontânea, eu fiquei com medo de verdade quando coloquei os dois interagindo, a reação dos leitores, etc. Mas depois com o tempo eu vi que EdwardGina é tão suave, tão perfeito que todo mundo vai aprovar. Sérioooo, eu imagino perfeitamente o EdwardGina se encaixando como um casal verdadeiro nessa história. A Gina merece alguém a altura dela, e esse alguém é o Edward! Não há duvidas... _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Esse capítulo ficou gigantesco 17 páginas, HAUHAUUHAHA. Espero que os leitores estejam vivos ainda. _

_As novas músicas para vocês irem baixando:_

It Means Nothing – Stereophonics 

Welcome to My Life – Simple Plan 

I Wanna – The All American Rejects 

Look After You – The Fray 

Standing Still – Buddahead

Quicksand – Pulling me down XD

Deeper Side Of You – Philip LaRue

**Nota do Autor (quarto): **_Bom, é isso, hoje eu escrevi o penúltimo capítulo da fanfic, ta me batendo uma baita depressão mas não posso fazer nada, um dia ela ia terminar mesmo. Mas está bom, quando você lê o penúltimo capítulo, você chora de rir, é muito engraçado, legal, dá ansiedade para ler tudo e acabar logo. Essas coisas de final de novela mesmo... Acho que a ansiedade é muito maior no final do que no resto, eu não consigo parar de escrever, ta enorme o final... Mas ta muito bom. Se pá, essa semana eu termino de escrever tudo mesmoooo. Ah, quanta tristeza. O final vai ser muito bom também, garanto... Vocês vão gostar! Beijos, queijos e abraços! _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

Rosa estava correndo desesperada em sua direção, havia esquecido até mesmo a mochila para trás.

- Não... Não é nada disso o que está acontecendo! – Rosa a alcançou quase perto da saída mesmo, Missy tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vocês acabaram se apaixonando, não é mesmo? Que estúpida. Eu achei que o nosso namoro fosse sobreviver a tantos quilômetros de distância. Estúpida, isso que eu fui! – xingou Missy referindo-se a si mesma.

- Não. Não é nada disso, eu garanto! – Rosa estava com uma das mãos em seus ombros.

- Não me toque!

- Quê?

- Isso o que você ouviu – Missy afastou o seu ombro do toque delicado de Rosa – Não me toque nunca mais. Eu não quero ver a sua cara na minha frente outra vez.

**PEDACINHO DO PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO **

**(para deixar um pouco de ansiedade, rs). **

- Olha, a Julia Roberts veio mesmo! – gritou Hermione aproximando dos meninos – Escuta, posso ficar com vocês? Quero dizer, o Harry está ocupado com as pessoas chatas falando sobre as cenas que eu ainda não vi.

- Nós vimos algumas cenas – disse Tiago.

- Droga, ela não me mostrou nenhuma sequer. Que raiva! – comentou Hermione tomando um coquetel.

- MENTIRA QUE É O BRAD PITT! – gritou Taylor quase tendo um enfarte – Meu Deus, Tiago, eu preciso ver ele mais de perto. Cada dia que passa ele está mais gostoso!

Tiago o olhou com censura.

- Já venho, vou passar a mão na bunda da Lindsey Lohan que está na fileira de baixo! – murmurou.

**Comentando as REVIEWS:**

**Shakinha: **_Gostei muito da sua idéia de ScorpionLilian, arrasou totalmente. As melhores cenas do capítulo 19 são do ScorpionLilian se beijando. Sérioo, melhor cena dessa temporada. Os dois são "O" casal. Obrigadão pela idéia. RosaMissy vai se tornando cada vez mais prático, por uma questão de costumes, as pessoas vão acabar gostando, mas no começo é estranho mesmo, confesso. É que faltava um casal lésbico na fanfic também, risos. A Hermione nem vai ficar tão brava quanto o fato da Rosa ser lésbica, mas o Rony... Vixi, ele e a Rosa vão sair nos tapas literalmente. Vai ser a briga do século: Rony e Rosa... Ela vai até fugir de casa, e pá, enfim. Você vai ver. Vai ser muito triste... Sim, sim, Harry e Gina vão se dar muito bem, como nesse capítulo, um fazendo piadinha do outro. TiagoTaylor vão se dar muito bem... Só no final que eles vão se sacudir, XD. Espero que tenha gostado... MORE DRAMA vindo por aí. Beijos!_

**Nane Curti (um): **_HAhaihuahua, gostei da fala da Georgina, Tell Jesus that the – is back, hauhauha. Rachei. Que bom que você ta de volta, bom saber que está se divertindo no primeiro capítulo o amigo secreto e tudo mais. Eu gosto muito dessa parte também, ta todo mundo muito light ainda, sem problemas. XD. _

**Nane Curti (dois): **_HAuhauha, Draco eternamente zoado. Pois é, Drama é com o Harry mesmo, mas você vai ver que a Lílian vai super se destacar na fanfic mais para frente. O pessoal adora ela. XDDD. Eu também, ela é uma mini-Gina. Beijoss, espero que você chegue logo rápido para ler esse capítulo. xD._

**Nane Curti (três): **_Ahh, acredito que tenha cura para AIDS logo sim, sabe pq? Pq esses dias mesmo na TV passou que já tem um tratamento de vacina... Que vc não pega AIDS, o problema é que é mto caro para colocar no mercado, mas pelo menos já ta pronto, né? XD... Anti-Aids, ajudaria muitoooo no seu serviço. HAUHAUHA, brincadeira. Beijos, se cuida! Te espero aqui e logo! _


	14. Episódio 13 xx It Means Nothing

**Episódio 13 – **

**It Means Nothing – Stereophonics **

_Data: 19.03.2019_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Eu vi você e a Missy se beijando esse dia na biblioteca! – confessou Scorpion. Rosa arregalou os olhos, assustada, meio branca – Não se preocupe, eu sou o filho de Draco, o cara mais homossexual de toda a história de Hogwarts! _

_- Ah, certo – suspirou Rosa um pouco aliviada._

_- Eu entendo perfeitamente – disse Scorpion – E você tem todo o meu apoio._

_- Scorpion me contou tudo! – confessou Tiago também vermelho de medo – Ele... Ele me disse que você gosta, um pouco – acrescentou para não parecer convencido – de mim. _

_- Eh... – Taylor sacudiu os ombros – Que bom. Isso vai facilitar um pouco as coisas! _

_Tiago engoliu em seco. _

_- Quer ir ao cinema hoje à noite? _

_- Você deve ser Gina! – sussurrou Edward ao abraçá-la – Prazer! _

_- A gente se conhece? – Era normal as pessoas saberem o nome dela por ser famosa. Mas Gina ficou em dúvida de onde teria visto ele em algum lugar. _

_- Na verdade, Harry falou muito sobre você e estou dirigindo o filme dele – apresentou-se Edward – Edward Cullen! – na verdade, ele conhecera Gina na feira do livro da escola de Hogwarts, quando Tiago estava conversando com a diretora Hermione, Edward tinha visto a ruiva de longe. _

_- E vou fazer o que ela pediu. Vamos voltar para Los Angeles, ok? – Harry voltou na direção de Missy – Você vem com a gente! _

_Missy olhou para Rosa, ela murchou os ombros mas pareceu apoiar a idéia. Os três ficaram em pé, preparando-se para voltarem à cidade dos melhores filmes do mundo. _

_Draco estava com a cabeça encostada no colo de Olívio, eles estavam assistindo televisão no apartamento duplex do cantor. Conversavam sobre o casamento que estava para acontecer dentro de uma semana. _

_- Eu quero adotar um filho depois do nosso casamento – confessou Olívio descendo os olhos na direção dos olhos de Draco. _

_- Estão dizendo que você e a Missy são namoradas! _

_- Como? – Rosa ficou vermelha de repente. _

_- É verdade? – perguntou Lucas a olhando de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer, espremendo os olhos em sua direção, torcendo para ser mentira. _

_- Quanta bobagem, Lucas. Isso não é verdade – Rosa sacudia a cabeça em tom de lamentação – Eu preciso mesmo ir para aula, ok? _

_Rosa o olhou, ela acreditava na palavra de Scorpion, era seu amigo há anos. _

_- Me beija._

_- Quê? _

_Rosa fez um embrulho da camiseta dele em suas mãos e o puxou com força na sua direção. Rosa o beijou na frente de todos os outros caras para provar que era heterossexual._

_- Alô, Mi? – atendeu Rosa. _

_- Mi? Rosa, não seja falsa, que história é essa de você e o Scorpion estarem se beijando pela escola inteira? – Missy estava muito brava. _

19.03.2019

Rosa explicou todo o ocorrido para a namorada, Missy parecia cada vez mais brava e irritada com essa história, por fim, compreendeu que Rosa estava fazendo aquilo combinando com Scorpion apenas para não ser alvo das malditas fofocas pela escola.

Rosa voltou a se sentar na mesa com Scorpion, explicando o ocorrido para ele. Os dois cochicharam e trocaram mais alguns beijos na frente dos demais colegas. Casey olhava tudo de longe numa espécie de nojo.

- E eu achava que ela fosse a nossa melhor amiga – Casey revirava os olhos enquanto tomava o suco.

- Ela não deve estar gostando do Scorpion, sei lá, não faz sentido. Você contou a ela que gostava dele. Além disso, Rosa é um ano mais velha do que ele, garotas mais velhas odeiam caras mais novos!

- Scorpion não parece mais novo, olha a grossura dos braços dele, enfim – Casey revirou os olhos outra vez – O dia em que ficarmos sozinhas vou deixá-la aleijada!

20.03.2019

Hermione estava na delegacia, sentada entre Rony e Gina, dando o seu depoimento sobre todo o acontecimento do dia do seqüestro. Ela contou detalhadamente que estava na sua sala, trancou-a, saiu pela porta da frente, em seguida foi abordada por três rapazes e desmaiou completamente. Ela se lembrava em flashes de algumas cenas.

Várias vezes Hermione chorou, se não fosse pela ajuda dos seus dois melhores amigos, ela não teria conseguido chegar até o final do interrogatório, até mesmo para reconhecer o rosto de alguns, ela conseguiu.

- Nada vai acontecer com você, Hermione. Nós estaremos sempre perto de você – sussurrou Rony abraçando-a de lado após deixarem a delegacia. Ela chorava preocupada. Gina estava logo atrás.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eles vão ser presos – Gina encostou a cabeça na dela e as duas foram andando em direção ao carro. Rony a soltou dos ombros, as duas foram andando na frente, ele ficou para trás, meio sem graça.

Hermione parou, olhou por cima do ombro.

- Obrigada, Rony. Obrigada mesmo por tudo, por todo o apoio no hospital, por chegar comigo aqui, até agora. Eu não sei como agradecer. Você sempre foi esse cara gentil comigo, prestativo e eu nunca soube retribuir.

- Não tem problemas – Rony piscou em sua direção – Amigos são para essas coisas.

Hermione se afastou dos braços de Gina e foi na direção do garoto, ela o abraçou com força na cintura, afundando o rosto em seu ombro. Ela o beijou no rosto.

- Obrigada e mande um beijo para Alice. Qualquer dia desses vou fazer um jantar lá em casa e quero todos vocês.

Rony fez que sim e a beijou na altura da testa, ele se afastou na direção de seu carro. Hermione e Gina se abraçaram de lado, caminhando na direção do carro delas.

Ao sentar no carro, no banco do passageiro, Hermione olhou para Gina.

- Eu tenho uma única preocupação agora, de verdade.

- Qual?

- Eu temo que nenhum outro cara na minha vida vá me aceitar pelo fato de eu ter sido estuprada ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu tenho medo de que ele me ache nojenta ou...

Gina segurou em sua mão como consolo, ergueu o rosto de Hermione, obrigando-a olhar no fundo de seus olhos.

- Escuta. Isso é bobagem da sua cabeça, qualquer homem que pensar isso é um retardado mental, Hermione. Você é uma garota genial, você tem noção do que passou na sua vida inteira e simplesmente deixar a sua vida sexual de lado por causa disso? É ridículo! Você é a garota mais certinha que eu conheci na minha vida inteira! Você tem um histórico enorme por trás, não vai ser um otário que vai destruir a sua vida assim. Ele não pode fazer isso com você e com os seus sentimentos!

- Eu sei, mas é complicado – Hermione colocou o óculos escuro na face. Gina deu ré no carro. E as duas foram embora.

Há tempos não eram tão amigas assim. Tudo parecia como antigamente.

20.03.2019

Olívio tirou o telefone da orelha com um olhar cabisbaixo, muito triste. Draco estava no sofá, vendo a sua expressão de infelicidade e isso o matava por dentro, odiava ver o seu esposo assim, triste.

- Nenhuma agência quer dois pais adotivos. Eles querem um pai e uma mãe!

- Eu disse para você que ia ser difícil, meu amor – Draco foi na direção de Olívio, abraçou-o de lado com força – Nós vamos superar isso juntos, ok?

Olívio tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- O meu maior sonho se foi, Draco. Eu já liguei para todas as agências de Nova York e nenhuma delas aceitou a gente. O meu sonho...

Draco o calou com um beijo delicado nos lábios.

- O seu sonho ainda não acabou, meu amor. Há centenas de crianças aí fora precisando de pais, independente do sexo, elas precisam ser amadas. E alguma delas é nossa, ela vai cruzar com o nosso destino.

Olívio o abraçou com muita força, ainda chorando.

- Eu não sei o que eu faria se você não estivesse na minha vida, Draco. Eu juro que não sei. Você é simplesmente perfeito. Obrigado por existir!

- Meu amor, eu te amo tanto – Draco beijou a sua testa – Amo estar com você, casado com você, era tudo o que eu podia desejar.

Olívio o olhou, seus olhos ficaram alguns minutos encarando-os do namorado, o tempo foi passando em silêncio.

- Tudo vai terminar bem.

- Eu espero... – comentou Olívio e o beijou delicadamente nos lábios.

21.03.2019

Harry, Edward e Missy estavam usando óculos escuros, roupas mais quentes por terem acabado de voltar de Los Angeles, estavam agora no aeroporto de Nova York, sentindo o contraste brusco de temperatura de uma região para outra.

- Esperem – disse Missy agachada, abrindo o zíper de sua mala – Só vou pegar um casaco.

- Sem problemas – disseram Harry e Edward parando de andar – Vamos pegar táxis diferentes, não é mesmo? Quero dizer, eu e você estamos morando no Centro, Missy fica perto da Zona Norte, então...

- Eu vou com vocês – sorriu Missy após vestir uma jaqueta de couro preta em volta das roupas leves de seda. Ela puxava sua mala de rodinhas – Quero passar em Hogwarts para rever os meus amigos.

- O filme ainda nem saiu e você já é uma estrela entre o pessoal da sua idade, não? – comentou Harry sorridente tirando o Ray-Ban do rosto já que não havia necessidade por causa da falta de sol na cidade em que estavam agora.

- Eles me consideram, mas eu ainda não me considero – comentou humilde – Eu ainda nem aparecei nas telas de cinema.

- Isso vai fazer diferença grotesca na sua vida, acredite em mim – avisou Edward abrindo a porta do táxi para ela entrar.

- Obrigada! – disse antes mesmo de se sentar.

- Eu tenho experiência nessa área – Edward sentou ao seu lado, enquanto Harry ocupou o banco do passageiro da frente – Lógico que as pessoas nem comentam dos roteiristas, né? Mas fazer o que... Eu me contento em não ser tão popular assim.

Missy riu sabendo que estava brincando. E assim, eles seguiram o caminho para o interior da cidade de Nova York.

21.03.19

Edward estava em seu quarto de hotel, com o celular nas mãos, mexendo com os dedos para lá e para cá no visor de seu iphone, a impressão de quem o visse era de que estava esperando uma ligação muito importante; ao contrário, ele estava pensando em fazer uma ligação – para uma pessoa muito importante.

Então, ele o fez.

- Pois não? – atendeu a voz delicada e meiga do outro lado.

- Gina. Sou eu, Edward Cullen. Tudo bem com você?

- Quem? – ele já imaginou ela franzindo o cenho do outro lado do telefone, provavelmente tinha um ar ainda mais gracioso ao fazer essa expressão.

- Edward, o produtor do filme de vocês – ele achou melhor não citar que era amigo de Harry, já que os dois tinham sido casados há um bom tempo atrás.

- Ah, Eddie. Como eu pude me esquecer de você? É claro que eu me lembro, eu só estou um pouco com a cabeça nas nuvens, desculpe-me! – disse ainda sem perder a meiguice.

- Que isso – murmurou Edward de volta, corando de leve na ponta das bochechas – Então, eu estive pensando em sair para jantar, tem algumas coisas sobre a personalidade de Gina Weasley que eu ainda desconheço.

- E elas são importantes para o filme? – perguntou Gina sorridente.

- Muito – disse sinceramente – Na verdade, eu nem viria a Nova York mas preciso mesmo conversar com você sobre isso.

Gina parecia um pouco mais animada do outro lado da linha.

- Eu me encantei por você desde o momento em que eu li o livro, Srta. Weasley. Eu sabia que seria a personagem mais difícil de todas para trabalhar.

- Own... – Gina estava corada do outro lado do telefone, quase que sem fala.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse disso, antes de recusar o meu convite.

- Mas eu não ia recusar – riu Gina do outro lado da linha.

- Não? Ops, acho que falei demais então – riu Edward com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, suando frio por estar convidando uma das garotas mais bonitas que já vira em sua vida para sair.

- Só quero que saiba que isso não é um jogo para mim, Eddie.

- Eu sei, Gin. Nem para mim – disse dando um apelido novo a ela – Eu vim aqui por causa de você. Eu estou aqui por você!

Gina parecia quieta demais do outro lado, Edward achou melhor se apressar para cortar a conversa e desligar antes que eles ficassem mudos demais e ela mudasse de idéia.

- Te vejo às oito horas na esquina da Time Square, tudo bem?

- Certo – disse ela do outro lado pensativa – Até lá.

Edward desligou o telefone, muito preocupado, preocupado com o que havia falado e se essa verdade que o incomodava no peito não ia estragar a sua mais nova amizade com Gina Weasley. Isso o preocupava muito mesmo!

22.03.19

Missy se aproximou apertando o cachecol amarelo no pescoço com força, estava subindo as escadarias de Hogwarts, ela foi se aproximando de um grupinho de estudantes que conversavam e apontavam em sua direção. Ela agora estava trabalhando com o cinema, ganhando o seu próprio dinheiro e comprando suas coisas pessoais, por isso estava tão linda e comentada por onde passava.

Missy estava chegando na cantina quando viu uma cena que fez o seu coração paralisar, Rosa estava sentada em uma cadeira, com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Scorpion, os dois estavam trocando beijos de leve. Eles não pareciam amigos – eles pareciam como um casal de verdade. A ruiva estava em estado de choque ao olhar os dois se beijando diante dos demais colegas de escola, ficou estática com os olhos arregalados. Rosa percebeu e olhou em sua direção. Missy jogou os cabelos para trás, girou os calcanhares em meia volta e saiu batendo os sapatos na direção da saída de Hogwarts.

Rosa estava correndo desesperada em sua direção, havia esquecido até mesmo a mochila para trás.

- Não... Não é nada disso o que está acontecendo! – Rosa a alcançou quase perto da saída mesmo, Missy tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vocês acabaram se apaixonando, não é mesmo? Que estúpida. Eu achei que o nosso namoro fosse sobreviver a tantos quilômetros de distância. Estúpida – xingou Missy referindo-se a si mesma.

- Não. Não é nada disso, eu garanto! – Rosa estava com uma das mãos em seus ombros.

- Não me toque!

- Quê?

- Isso o que você ouviu – Missy afastou o seu ombro do toque delicado de Rosa – Não me toque nunca mais. Eu não quero ver a sua cara na minha frente outra vez.

- Mas Miss...

- Não me chame assim também – Missy sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Não me procure mais.

- Missy... Você não...

Missy virou as costas e saiu correndo na direção de seu carro. Pelo visto, as duas tinham oficialmente terminado.

25.03.19

Hermione seguiu o conselho de Gina e para superar todos os seus problemas, estava fazendo terapia, tudo por causa do seqüestro, estupro. Era bem difícil falar abertamente sobre isso com alguém, mas a experiência estava amadurecendo a sua vida, conseguira parar ao menos de ter os pesadelos todas as noites. E ainda ganhara pontos extras com a psicóloga por ter conseguido abrir uma denúncia na delegacia.

Na tentativa de voltar a ter a sua vida normal de antigamente, ela havia prometido a si mesma que voltaria a trabalhar naquela semana, isso explicava o porquê se encontrava em seu escritório, admirando a sala em volta. Os seus olhos estavam baixos, com o coração batendo com força no peito. Era mais difícil do que ela própria conseguira imaginar.

Ela sentou na escrivaninha imaginando quantas pendências de relatórios estavam atrasados, quantos alunos precisavam de sua avaliação, seus sermões para seguirem em frente. No entanto, era muito difícil estar de volta ali, de volta à cena onde tudo começou, onde sua vida ficou de cabeça para baixo depois.

Ela deitou os braços na escrivaninha, chorando baixo. Era difícil e dolorido. Até que alguém passou as mãos em sua cabeça, ela saltou da cadeira assustada, em estado de choque mas ficou aliviada em ver um par de olhos verdes, bem calmos em sua direção.

- Desculpa – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente não querendo demonstrar sua fraqueza.

Ele estava agachado ao seu lado, já salvara Hermione de várias enrascadas, era o seu melhor amigo de infância, Harry Potter. Ele estava ajoelhado, um pouco mais baixo do que ela, mas o seu olhar era tranqüilizante. Hermione o correspondia, hipnotizada, até mesmo esquecera de que estava chorando.

- Sabe… - ia dizendo Harry ainda acariciando os seus cabelos ao lado do rosto – Essa semana eu estava escrevendo a continuação dos livros e... Eu parei em algumas cenas do nosso último ano.

Hermione o olhava com carinho.

- Você namorava Rodrigo Lestrange. E eu acabara de descobrir que seria pai. Foi um ano bem confuso, você deve se lembrar?

- Lembro sim – confirmou ela fazendo suas lembranças vagarem no passado.

- Lestrange foi um cara difícil que passou na sua vida, ele corrompeu completamente a sua personalidade, você passou a beber, a fazer coisas inimagináveis, coisas que uma Hermione de verdade nunca faria.

- Eu fui retardada, não fui? – resmungou ela, desviando os olhos para o chão, envergonhada desse passado.

- Foi – confessou Harry em um suspiro – E uma noite você fumou maconha até não agüentar andar mais. Eu a salvei.

- Quê?

- Isso mesmo, você estava tropeçando na escadaria aqui, na frente da escola, provavelmente teria ficado a noite inteira, talvez até adormecido ali, teria sido ridicularizada nos próximos dias. Eu a vi, meu coração explodiu em lágrimas naquele momento, então, eu resolvi levá-la para sua casa. Eu cuidei de você naquela noite, Hermione. Eu a depositei em sua cama, fiquei vendo a sua respiração subir e descer, eu a cobri até os ombros, simplesmente era maravilhoso ver você dormindo.

Hermione corou de leve nas bochechas.

- Eu daria tudo para voltar nesse dia outra vez. Tudo para sentir aquilo que eu senti naquele momento, estar ao seu lado, protegendo você de todos os males. Eu fui o seu herói naquela noite, mesmo que você não saiba disso até hoje.

- Obrigada – murmurou ela com a voz falhando, um pouco vergonhosa pela sua atitude imatura.

- Mas não é esse ponto que eu quero chegar – continuou Harry – Eu quero lembrar que Rodolfo Lestrange quase destruiu a sua vida, ele passou como se fosse um furacão e quase acabou com você. Quase corrompeu você _de verdade_ e para todo o sempre! – Harry deu um suspiro de alívio – Sorte que isso não aconteceu, não é mesmo? Aliás, não é por causa da sorte e sim por causa da sua força – Harry pegou o dedo indicador e ergueu o rosto de Hermione, obrigando-a a encará-lo, essas palavras foram servindo como uma mão de consolo em sua vida, como um rumo que a guiava novamente – Você superou tudo aquilo, você conseguiu sobreviver ao pior ano da sua vida.

- Esse está sendo o pior ano da minha vida – confessou ela baixinho.

- Isso foi até então – lembrou Harry – E você conseguiu superar tudo muito bem até agora. Por que justo agora, nesse momento – enfatizou – Você vai parar? Vai desistir de viver? De lutar pela vida?

- Eu não sei – ela disse olhando em seus olhos – Eu não sei mesmo.

- Você tem sonhos, não tem? Todo mundo tem!

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu sonho em ficar grávida, gerar um filho do meu próprio gene – ela deslizou as duas mãos em direção à barriga – Sempre tive esse sonho desde pequenininha, mas então eu adquiri uma doença aos 17 anos que detonou esse meu sonho, acabou completamente com a minha vontade de viver.

- Você também enfrentou isso... – lembrou Harry.

- É, enfrentei mesmo – ela pareceu mais motivada a lutar – E hoje estou completamente curada. Mas é engraçado que quando eu não podia ter filhos, eu tinha um marido, uma família perfeita. Agora que posso engravidar, eu não tenho mais o meu marido. A vida é um desastre!

- Você faz da sua vida um desastre – disse Harry olhando-a no fundo dos olhos – Eu achava que conhecia você, Hermione. Achava mesmo. Tudo parecia muito simples quando estava escrevendo as suas cenas no livro e passando para o filme. E eu descobri que sua personalidade mudou completamente nos últimos anos.

- Todos mudaram – afirmou ela o olhando – Você mudou, Rony mudou, Gina mudou. Todos são pessoas diferentes.

- Você foi a que mais mudou de todos!

Ela continuou o encarando sem entender.

- Nos últimos cinco anos, você foi a única pessoa que continuou solteira do nosso grupo de amigos. Você com seus dois filhos conviveu perfeitamente bem com esse fato.

- Oh, não me lembre disso – riu ela meio de lado – Eu me sinto encalhada!

- Não se sinta – Harry estava fazendo um carinho no seu rosto, mesmo que os cabelos tivessem na frente. Eles se olharam – Eu só quero abrir os seus olhos para a vida. Eu passei os meus últimos cinco anos ao lado de Gina, mesmo que não formávamos o mesmo casal de sempre, e nem dormíamos na mesma cama, eu tinha em quem me apoiar. Rony encontrou Alice. E... Até mesmo Draco que parecia incapaz de superar o seu passado com Cedrico Diggory, seguiu em frente ao lado de seu noivo Olívio Wood.

Hermione deu um suspiro, sabia que era verdade. Era a única de todas que não tinha ninguém, talvez pelo fato de ter o coração dilacerado.

- Eu...

- Não me venha confessar que gosta de estar sozinha porque eu sei que é mentira!

- É, eu não gosto! – confessou, derrotada, com os ombros caídos.

Harry segurou as suas duas mãos com força.

- Você vai superar isso, custe o que custar. E não se sinta mais sozinha daqui para frente, ok? Porque eu estou do seu lado. E sempre vou estar.

Quando essas palavras foram proibidas de seus lábios, ela sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem, achou que não fosse agüentar ficar em pé, mas ficou e o puxou junto para um abraço bem apertado.

Mesmo com o passar dos anos, Harry Potter continuava sendo o seu melhor amigo.

- Obrigada, Harry. Obrigada por tudo! – ela estava emocionada com as palavras dele – Mas eu não posso retornar ao meu cargo de diretora agora. Eu não estou preparada para isso. Eu juro que estou tentando me esforçar.

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo perfeitamente. Você pode deixar isso para sua coordenadora Dolores Umbridge. Ela vai entender perfeitamente.

- Isso mesmo, vou conversar com ela. E obrigada pela compreensão também – Hermione encostou a sua cabeça na de Harry, os dois se abraçaram de lado e saíram da diretoria assim juntos. E juntos, caminhariam em frente.

26.03.19

Rosa estava sentada sozinha em uma das mesas da cantina, passava os olhos correndo pelo Profeta Diário sem muito interesse. Ao abaixar o jornal, surpreendeu com a visão de Missy encarando-a.

- Miss... – ela sentiu o seu coração amolecer por dentro, o seu sangue esquentou.

- As pessoas estão comentando sobre a gente. É verdade? – Missy parecia ter esquecido o fato de Rosa estar com Scorpion aos beijos.

- É verdade, as pessoas estão comentando – revelou Rosa que parecia não ter dormido nada – Então, vamos enfrentar isso juntas?

Missy abaixou os olhos.

- Eu te amo, Miss. Eu te amo independente de tudo o que está acontecendo. Eu não quero me afastar mais de você. Se for preciso, não vamos mais esconder isso – disse Rosa baixinho olhando em seus olhos azuis – Por favor, não me faça sofrer mais do que eu já estou sofrendo!

- Eu só não suporto a idéia de você estar com Scorpion para fingir que é hétero. Isso me mata por dentro, porque corre o risco de você se apaixonar por ele.

- Não, não corre – disse Rosa a olhando – Eu amo você e não ele.

- Isso é uma palhaçada. Você não precisa fingir nada, não deve se importar com as fofocas – comentou Missy levemente irritada.

Então, Rosa tomou a atitude que deveria tomar. Missy não queria que ela se importasse com as fofocas, não era mesmo? Rosa a encarou, em silêncio, por vários segundos. Missy devolveu o olhar sem saber o que se passava na cabeça dela.

E foi tudo muito de repente. Rosa atirou o Profeta Diário de lado, inclinou-se na direção do rosto de Missy, escondido pelas cortinas de cabelos sedosos e ruivos, depositando um beijo em seus lábios doces.

- Você é louca... – murmurou Missy após sentir Rosa se afastar uns dois centímetros, ela estava ofegante, assustada, com o coração batendo a mil.

- Você não se importa com o que as pessoas vão falar, não é mesmo? Então não preciso mais fingir que estou com Scorpion, porque é você quem eu amo. É você quem eu quero ficar!

- Rosa... Essas suas palavras mexem comigo! – desabafou Missy – Você mexe comigo!

As pessoas em volta obviamente olhavam as duas se beijando, não era muito comum em Hogwarts duas garotas trocando carícias no meio da cantina da escola, principalmente quando não sabiam se o falatório era apenas boato ou verdade.

As duas estavam apenas comprovando. Era verdade!

26.03.19

Casey estava sofrendo muito em ver Scorpion e Rosa de mãos dadas pelos corredores da escola, doía demais ver os dois juntos. Ela evitava o mesmo lugar que eles sempre que podia, mas alguns momentos ela precisava estar com Scorpion, já que era o seu irmão, de alguma forma.

- Então... Como anda o seu relacionamento com Rosa? – perguntou Casey levemente interessada, ao mesmo tempo amedrontada de ouvir a verdade.

- Eu estou gostando dela – confessou Scorpion jogando os cabelos lisos e loiros para trás, seus músculos estavam enrijecidos por trás da camiseta branca, todas as garotas paravam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para admirá-lo atravessar o corredor.

- Achei que fosse cedo para definir isso – interferiu Casey sendo sincera mas ao mesmo tempo querendo que ele aprofundasse na definição do que simplesmente "estar gostando" dela. E ele o fez.

- No começo, eu estava levando isso apenas como uma brincadeira mas agora o meu sentimento por ela está começando a se intensificar, e isso me preocupa às vezes – Casey percebeu que o olhar dele era intenso, apaixonado. Isso a machucava cruelmente – E... E quando a gente se beija, o mundo ao nosso redor parece ficar diferente, o momento muda, o meu dia muda. Tudo é diferente quando eu estou com Rosa!

- Você está gostando mesmo dela... – disse Casey com os olhos cabisbaixos, os dois estavam indo em direção à cantina.

- É meio complicado falar sobre a nossa relação. Não sei bem explicar como é isso – confessou ele em um suspiro – Só não espalhe, por favor – Scorpion mexeu nos bolsos e tirou uma caixinha preta de dentro dela – Eu estou pensando em pedi-la em namoro. Namoro oficial mesmo!

Casey engoliu em seco, por um segundo achou que seus olhos fossem encher de lágrimas ali mesmo, na frente dele. Era terrível ouvir aquelas palavras cortantes, funcionavam como navalhas em seu peito, destruía por dentro, apodrecia o seu coração. Era como se uma mão o apertasse cruelmente até não deixá-lo sem vida. Ela estava se sentindo sufocada durante a caminhada, Scorpion guardou rapidamente os anéis de compromisso dentro do bolso, quando eles pararam em frente à cantina, tendo uma noção de que algo decididamente incomum estava acontecendo na escola por motivo de tantos grupinhos de fofocas. Eles tinham uma visão privilegiada de todo o ocorrido.

Rosa e Missy estavam se beijando na mesa de fundo da cantina. As duas pareciam apaixonadas. Casey ergueu os olhos, preocupada com Scorpion. Ele estava boquiaberto, olhando na mesma direção.

- Scorpion… - gemeu Casey em consolação sentindo o peito murchar ainda mais.

_**Continua no Look After You – The Fray... **_

**Nota do Autor: **_Essa semana para mim durou um ano, comecei a trabalhar em um escritório como estagiário. O negócio é pesado mas é muito bom acho que nunca estive tão feliz em toda minha vida. Até recebi um pouquinho do meu salário hoje, hehehehe, fiquei muito feliz. Muito mesmo e veio calhar na hora certa, porque só falta eu escrever os últimos capítulos da fanfic que isso eu posso fazer nos finais de semana. Aliás, estou sem tempo DE TUDOOOO, nem de respirar. Juro por Deus, só quem estuda e faz estágio sabe como é essa vida. Ah, não basta estagiar e estudar numa cidade pequena, tem que ser numa cidade onde se tem METRÔ E ÔNIBUS hiper-mega-ultra lotado depois das 6 horas da tarde, então. Fica dica! XD_

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_FALANDO DO CAPÍTULO... Nossa, que bafão, o Scorpion está gostando da Rosa, que por sua vez está beijando a Missy no meio da cantina de Hogwarts. ISSO VAI DAR O QUE FALAR nos próximos capítulos, triângulos amorosos mais quartetos amorosos. Vixiiii! E o Harry consolando a Hermione, own... e o Edward pedindo para sair com a Gina porque ela é a garota espetacular, own (2) ... xD. Bom, espero que estejam gostando, beijos, fica com Deus!_

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Shakinha: Tipooo, a Hermis tinha medo de denunciar os caras, mas ela criou coragem com o Rony e a Gina de apoio... E foi finalmente. XD. A denúncia está feita... E a situação do ScorpionRosaMissy só esnquentando... Teremos muito mais de EdwardGina pela frente... OlivioDraco só estão começando... Você vai gostar, eu espero. Beijos, se cuida, bom feriado!**

**NaneCurti (sumida): Você e seus serviços obscuros para ganhar dinheiro, HAUHAUHAUHAU. Eu finalmente tenho um trabalho decente agora de estagiário, se quiser eu te indico mesmo você preferindo o seu bordel. XD – que aliás deve ser muito menos estressante. E aguardo suas reviews, fofis. Te amo, mesmo sem tempo só penso em você. Beijos marida. Fuiii, bom feriado!**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:::**

- Não, ou você sabe ou não sabe, minha querida – o ar meigo tinha evaporado do rosto de Dolores Umbridge, a nova diretora no lugar de Hermione – Caiu no meu conhecimento que você anda se atracando com uma outra garota pelos corredores da escola e...

Rosa não esperava ouvir algo dito carregado com tanto nojo na voz. Isso a fez revirar o estômago. Parecia uma espécie de crime hediondo.

- E isso não é normal. Você não é normal! – disse olhando nos olhos de Rosa. Ela ficou em estado de choque – Você vê algum outro colega beijando pessoas do mesmo sexo na boca?

- Elas fazem isso escondido – confessou Rosa encarando-a de volta com fúria – Eu conheço pelo menos três garotos da minha sala que já tiveram casos parecidos.

- Não, minha filha, fofocas nem sempre são verdades!

Ela estava fazendo de propósito? Era para irritar?

- Eu confio nas minhas fontes! – retrucou Rosa perdendo o respeito total pela diretora a partir de suas atitudes preconceituosas.

- Em todo caso, eu não admito isso no meu colégio.

Rosa quase engasgou, franziu a testa, e incrédula postou-se a cabeça em sua direção.

- O que? Você não tolera pessoas normais se beijando pelos corredores da escola? Isso é impossível.

- Não, corrigindo, meu bebezinho – ela ainda se fazia de meiga! – Eu não admito pessoas "anormais" – enfatizou – se beijando pelos corredores da "minha" – enfatizou de novo – escola! Isso é uma falta de educação, centenas de pais estão me ligando todos os dias pedindo a sua expulsão!


	15. Episódio 14 xx Look After You

**Capítulo 14 – **

**Look After You – The Fray**

_Data: 26.03.19_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Nada vai acontecer com você, Hermione. Nós estaremos sempre perto de você – sussurrou Rony abraçando-a de lado após deixarem a delegacia. Ela chorava preocupada. Gina estava logo atrás._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, eles vão ser presos – Gina encostou a cabeça na dela e as duas foram andando em direção ao carro. Rony a soltou dos ombros, as duas foram andando na frente, ele ficou para trás, meio sem graça. _

_Olívio tinha lágrimas nos olhos. _

_- O meu maior sonho se foi, Draco. Eu já liguei para todas as agências de Nova York e nenhuma delas aceitou a gente. O meu sonho... _

_Draco o calou com um beijo delicado nos lábios. _

_- O seu sonho ainda não acabou, meu amor. Há centenas de crianças aí fora precisando de pais, independente do sexo, elas precisam ser amadas. E alguma delas é nossa, ela vai cruzar com o nosso destino. _

_Gina parecia um pouco mais animada do outro lado da linha. _

_- Eu me encantei por você desde o momento em que eu li o livro, Srta. Weasley. Eu sabia que seria a personagem mais difícil de todas para trabalhar. _

_- Own... – Gina estava corada do outro lado do telefone, quase que sem fala. _

_- Eu só queria que você soubesse disso, antes de recusar o meu convite. _

_- Não. Não é nada disso, eu garanto! – Rosa estava com uma das mãos em seus ombros._

_- Não me toque! _

_- Quê? _

_- Isso o que você ouviu – Missy afastou o seu ombro do toque delicado de Rosa – Não me toque nunca mais. Eu não quero ver a sua cara na minha frente outra vez. _

_Mesmo com o passar dos anos, Harry Potter continuava sendo o seu melhor amigo. _

_- Tudo bem, eu te entendo perfeitamente. Você pode deixar isso para sua coordenadora Dolores Umbridge. Ela vai entender perfeitamente._

_- Isso mesmo, vou conversar com ela. E obrigada pela compreensão também – Hermione encostou a sua cabeça na de Harry, os dois se abraçaram de lado e saíram da diretoria assim juntos. E juntos, caminhariam em frente. _

_- Você está gostando mesmo dela... – disse Casey com os olhos cabisbaixos, os dois estavam indo em direção à cantina. _

_- É meio complicado falar sobre a nossa relação. Não sei bem explicar como é isso – confessou ele em um suspiro – Só não espalhe, por favor – Scorpion mexeu nos bolsos e tirou uma caixinha preta de dentro dela – Eu estou pensando em pedi-la em namoro. Namoro oficial mesmo! _

_Rosa e Missy estavam se beijando na mesa de fundo da cantina. As duas pareciam apaixonadas. Casey ergueu os olhos, preocupada com Scorpion. Ele estava boquiaberto, olhando na mesma direção. _

_- Scorpion… - gemeu Casey em consolação sentindo o peito murchar ainda mais. _

26.03.19

Casey voltou a olhar para Rosa e Missy, seus olhos pareciam mentir no que estava vendo, achou até mesmo que estivesse tendo algum tipo de sonho. As pessoas em volta se comunicavam como se o mundo fosse acabar. Antes mesmo de perceber o que estava acontecendo direito, ela sentiu uma rajada de vento ao seu lado e percebeu que Scorpion estava correndo em direção à saída.

Ela apressou o passo em sua direção, trombou com vários colegas até que sua mão atingisse o ombro do irmão, ela o puxou com força.

- Scorpion, vamos conversar... – murmurou ela o puxando, sem querer, esse gesto trouxe o rosto de Scorpion, então ela pode encarar sua expressão, uma mistura de raiva com um pouco de... Ele estava chorando. Casey não conseguia acreditar nisso. Scorpion era tão forte, tão machista para essas coisas, e agora estava chorando. Rosa realmente tinha um efeito considerável em sua vida.

Scorpion começou a correr de volta na direção dos jardins, passando as costas das mãos nos olhos. Casey não desistiu.

- Vamos conversar, Scorpion!

- Eu não quero conversar se você não percebeu – disse ele virando na direção dela quase aos gritos, as pessoas que estavam no jardim viraram para olhar – Eu não sei porque eu estou gostando dela, afinal de contas – Scorpion revirou os olhos – Se desde o começo eu sabia que isso era uma piada. Eu sabia que ia sair magoado dessa história.

Casey queria abraçá-lo, consolá-lo, dizer que o amava, que estava sempre ao seu lado, que podia contar com o seu apoio, mas não queria ser tão explicita. Ela o encarava com uma certa piedade. Convivera anos e anos com ele, nunca o vira assim, tão abalado.

- Scorpion... – ela não se importava com as pessoas olhando, parecia mais uma briga entre irmãos, aliás, eles eram mesmo irmãos, não eram? Essa voz martelava na cabeça dela.

- Eu preciso ir embora – disse Scorpion virando os ombros – Eu não tenho estomago para agüentar essa palhaçada!

Ele continuou a correr, Casey sabia que ele queria ficar sozinho e não ia desistir desse objetivo, precisava refletir, entender as circunstâncias, as situações. E isso doía muito para Casey, porque ela queria estar ao seu lado, dar um abraço bem forte, apertado e dizer que não precisava se preocupar, que tudo ia terminar bem. Casey não pôde fazer isso, sentiu-se péssima por não ter feito, mas ao mesmo tempo estava em total desequilibro emocional.

"Scorpion gosta de Rosa, não gosta de mim, por mais que eu me esforce, por mais que eu tente" murmurava uma voz insistente em sua cabeça ganhando cada vez mais força, cada vez mais espaço. Foi esse mesmo lado da emoção que fez com que ela não fosse atrás de Scorpion e o deixasse partir sabe-se-lá-para-onde.

Casey deu um suspiro, as pessoas em volta se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo, ela apenas segurava a alça de sua mochila cor-de-rosa, estática como uma estátua entre o percurso dos estudantes. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, dando uma última olhada por cima do ombro e com os seus cabelos vermelhos artificiais, ela voltou em direção à escola.

26.03.19

O mundo de muitas pessoas parecia de cabeça para baixo, sem solução, o dia até mesmo parecia estar desabando. Lucas que ainda alimentava uma pontada de esperança de voltar com Rosa, encontrava-se despedaçando as pétalas de uma rosa verdadeira bem vermelha no jardim de Hogwarts. Estava sentado, sozinho, isolado de todos, odiava os comentários que as pessoas estavam repassando. Desejou que aquilo fosse o pior pesadelo de todos. E desejou que terminasse logo para que pudesse respirar aliviado outra vez. Para que pudesse ter esperança alguma vez na vida de novo.

- Como se não bastasse todos esses acontecimentos, ainda tenho que aturar os meus melhores amigos virando a cara para mim – comentou Rosa jogando a mochila ao seu lado, desabando com as pernas cruzadas perto dele – Então, o que está achando disso tudo?

Lucas a olhou com a testa franzida, com os olhos meio obscuros.

- Qual é? Você está se perguntando onde errou, é isso?

- Mais ou menos – murmurou baixinho – Eu me sinto menos homem.

Rosa deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, a sombra embaixo daquela árvore até que era gostosa.

- Não se sinta assim, e não estraçalhe a rosa – disse apontando para a flor – Ela não ter culpa pelo fato de eu ter nascido lésbica!

- Você...

- Sim, eu nasci assim – Rosa passou a mão pelos cabelos encaracolados loiros – Eu peço desculpas por não ter percebido isso antes e contado para você.

- Você...

- É recente, eu juro – Rosa o segurou no braço – Toda vez que a gente brigava, eu corria para os braços de Missy, eu desabafava com ela, acabou surgindo algo além da amizade nisso.

- Oh! – Lucas estava admirado, para não dizer assustado com a situação – Eu me sinto ainda mais culpado.

- Não se sinta – Rosa fez um carinho em seu braço – Eu juro que nasci assim, algumas cenas me passam pela cabeça da minha infância conturbada, de eu morar na rua, ter interesse por outras garotas mas achar que isso era absolutamente normal pelo fato de ser carente e tudo mais.

Lucas deu um suspiro, Rosa o olhou de perfil, ele parecia acabado.

- Me perdoe?

- Está tudo bem.

- Não. Não está, eu sei disso. Eu com essa mania de querer esconder os meus sentimentos, acabei por destruir a vida de algumas pessoas – ela pensou em Scorpion, Casey também – Agora eu preciso desfazer os meus erros. Eu preciso aceitar quem eu sou – Lucas a olhou de volta – E preciso que as pessoas aceitem quem eu sou, preciso do perdão delas para seguir em frente.

Lucas abriu um sorriso e a abraçou com muita força, ali mesmo, sentado. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo assim.

- Eu ainda tenho o seu perfume em algumas roupas no fundo do meu guarda-roupa – murmurou ela após se afastar – Obrigada – ela segurou a mão dele – Você foi uma etapa muito importante da minha vida.

- Você também foi, Rosa.

- Sempre vou me lembrar de você com muito carinho – disse Rosa o olhando nos olhos. Lucas parecia um pouco melhor.

- Eu também, confesso – ele sorriu outra vez, isso era bom sinal.

Rosa se levantou e olhou para Lucas sentado.

- Eu preciso me desculpar com outras pessoas, enquanto isso você devia procurar uma pinça.

- Quê?

- Toda "rosa" tem seus espinhos. E você está cheio deles em seu dedo.

Lucas olhou para a sua mão, nem mesmo percebera que pontinhos pretos estavam aprofundados em sua pele clara, entre as digitais.

- E acredite, vai doer um pouco – Rosa piscou para ele e virou as costas - Mas vai passar.

- É, vai mesmo – murmurou Lucas a olhando de volta. Ela não sabia se estava falando dos espinhos da verdadeira Rosa ou da rosa. De qualquer forma, ia passar, não é mesmo?

Rosa sorriu de lado, agarrada à alça da mochila, ela acenou, virou as costas e saiu andando na direção do estacionamento.

26.03.19

Edward puxou a cadeira com delicadeza sem arrastá-la, Gina passou a mão em suas curvas por trás antes de se sentar, estava usando um vestido maravilhoso, perfeito para a noite romântica dos dois.

Eles estavam em um dos restaurantes mais chiques da cidade. Coincidentemente era o de Neville, que por sua vez tinha pertencido a Harry, Lilian e Lupin em um passado bem distante. E por sorte, Neville Longbottom não estava ali para intimidá-la a ter um jantar mais confortável com Edward Cullen.

- Então? Como foi o seu dia? – perguntou ele se sentando bem de frente a ela. A mesa estava enfeitada por pratos quadrados, talhes brilhantes e taças de vinhos com mais de 30 centímetros de cumprimento.

O ar condicionado bem forte fez com que Gina puxasse o xale vinho para os ombros, ela sorriu e continuou a conversar.

- Ah, o de sempre. O Harry já deve ter comentado que estou gravando uma minissérie, não é mesmo? Tive que viajar para o México essa semana, até que foi interessante!

- Foi difícil?

- Não muito – Gina passou a mão nos cabelos ruivos bem curtinhos – Trabalho, dedicação, foi o que eu sempre desejei.

Edward a olhava com interesse, os garçons se aproximavam trazendo os cardápios. Eles receberam e mais conversaram do que prestaram atenção no menu. Até que um flash fez com que Gina piscasse várias vezes para voltar a enxergar.

- O que foi isso? – ela olhou por cima do ombro.

Dois homens estavam com câmeras do lado de fora, olhando para dentro do restaurante e tirando fotos na direção dela.

- Os paparazzis! – Gina colocou a mão sobre a testa tentando tapar um pouco dos olhos – Tudo bem para você?

Edward gargalhou, achando ela toda delicada.

- Não se preocupe. Eu já me acostumei.

Ela o olhou.

- Costuma sair com atrizes então, hã? – Gina apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mesa, olhando-o com interesse também. Curvou-se na sua direção – Poderia citar algum exemplo?

Edward brincou com o vinho dentro do copo, sacudindo de um lado para o outro e tomou um gole antes de responder.

- Byoncé foi a minha namorada por dois anos.

- Quê?

Edward sacudiu os ombros.

- Eu a troquei pela Anahí Portillo, mas isso tudo foi antes de ficar com a Lindsey Lohan!

- Isso me faz me sentir mais santa – murmurou Gina revirando os olhos e sorrindo – O único famoso com quem eu sai até agora foi Draco Malfoy, mas não passou de um beijo.

- Você namorou Draco no seu terceiro colegial, então nem conta.

Gina o olhou.

- Não, nós tivemos um caso depois da formatura também – Gina riu – Em Hollywood, mas já faz uns sete anos, se eu não me engano!

- Ah! Meu Deus, vocês de Nova York tem o costume de ficar interagindo com ex-namorados e namoradas.

- Falta de opção! – brincou Gina rindo.

- E não-famosos, quem você já namorou?

Gina começou a pensar e contar mentalmente.

- O meu primeiro beijo foi com Lino Jordan, um velho amigo do meu irmão Jorge, isso foi aos 13 anos de idade, estávamos brincando de esconde-esconde quando aconteceu, até hoje ninguém sonha – ela riu – E... Eu comecei a namorar firme Simas Finnigan, mas ele era meio gay, então não deu certo. E teve o Harry, o Draco, também meio gay, e teve o Miguel Corner em Paris.

- Foram poucos – admirou Edward.

- Eu ainda nem comecei – brincou Gina rindo – Esqueci de citar que dei uns pegas no meu amigo de sala, Collin Creveey. Mas acho que essa listinha é a básica, tirando eles, nenhum outro foi muito importante na minha vida!

Edward segurou a sua mão estendida sobre a mesa, apertou-a com delicadeza, os dois continuaram se olhando no fundo dos olhos.

- E está na hora de acrescentar o meu nome a sua lista – jogou indiretamente – Que tal?

Gina gargalhou, puxando a mão para trás, tentou ser espontânea mas não foi.

- Eu sinto muito, Eddie, mas eu não estou procurando ninguém para namorar! – ela murchou os ombros e o olhou – Desculpa.

Ele parecia um pouco decepcionado mas não demonstrou, continuaria insistindo a noite toda se fosse preciso.

01.04.19

Quando Rosa foi chamada na diretoria, ela sabia mais ou menos do que se tratava, afinal, o colégio inteiro estava comentando do beijo lésbico ocorrido na cantina. Esperava veementemente que isso não caísse nos ouvidos de sua mãe, Hermione, ela não saberia qual atitude tomar.

Rosa tinha um discurso pronto para Dolores Umbridge: todos eram iguais perante a lei, não eram? Ela tinha o mesmo direito de qualquer um heterossexual de ter uma namorada ao redor da faculdade, isso não importava. As pessoas comentariam, gritariam, xingariam, ela não se importava. Era a sua vida, sua realidade e tinha de conviver com isso.

Rosa empurrou a porta da diretoria sentindo o ambiente familiar que não visitara há semanas. Sua mãe estava se recuperando dos tratamentos psicológicos e ainda não tinha condições de comparecer de volta ao trabalho. Dolores Umbridge, a substituta, estava sentada atrás da escrivaninha, as pessoas não costumavam falar bem da mulher apesar da aparência simpática.

- Olá! – disse Rosa mostrando um sorrisinho de lado ao passar pela porta.

- Feche-a! – resmungou Dolores usando um arquinho cor-de-rosa para prender os chumaços de cabelo cinzento, ela estava assinando alguns papéis. Rosa o fez, em seguida, sentou-se de frente a diretora. Ela parou de fazer o que estava fazendo, deixou a caneta de lado – Sabe o porquê de está aqui, não sabe? – perguntou friamente.

- Possivelmente – comentou Rosa com uma expressão de inocente, sentada de frente a ela, com a mochila em seus pés.

- Não, ou você sabe ou não sabe, minha querida – o ar meigo tinha evaporado de seu rosto – Caiu no meu conhecimento que você anda se atracando com uma outra garota pelos corredores da escola e...

Rosa não esperava ouvir algo dito carregado com tanto nojo na voz. Isso a fez revirar o estômago. Parecia uma espécie de crime hediondo.

- E isso não é normal. Você não é normal! – disse olhando nos olhos de Rosa. Ela ficou em estado de choque – Você vê algum outro colega beijando pessoas do mesmo sexo na boca?

- Elas fazem isso escondido – confessou Rosa encarando-a de volta com fúria – Eu conheço pelo menos três garotos da minha sala que já tiveram casos parecidos.

- Não, minha filha, fofocas nem sempre são verdades!

Ela estava fazendo de propósito? Era para irritar?

- Eu confio nas minhas fontes! – retrucou Rosa perdendo o respeito total pela diretora a partir de suas atitudes preconceituosas.

- Em todo caso, eu não admito isso no meu colégio.

Rosa quase engasgou, franziu a testa, e incrédula postou-se a cabeça em sua direção.

- O que? Você não tolera pessoas normais se beijando pelos corredores da escola? Isso é impossível.

- Não, corrigindo, meu bebezinho – ela ainda se fazia de meiga! – Eu não admito pessoas "anormais" – enfatizou – se beijando pelos corredores da "minha" – enfatizou de novo – escola! Isso é uma falta de educação, centenas de pais estão me ligando todos os dias pedindo a sua expulsão!

- Isso é conviver com a diversidade. É um dos fundamentos da Sociologia não? Conviver com as mais variadas espécies de ser humano, não é mesmo? Para que serve a disciplina que cursamos então?

- Hm, vejamos, a teoria é uma coisa, a prática é outra – disse Umbrigde aproximando de seu rosto – Por exemplo, aprendemos tudo sobre uma equação de segundo grau, mas quando usamos isso na prática minha filha?

- Sociologia é uma disciplina da área de Humanas, não envolve Exatas. São coisas palpáveis no dia-a-dia!

- Não, queridinha – Umbridge cruzou as mãos na escrivaninha – Você não está entendendo, não se pode beijar pessoas do mesmo sexo sob o meu nariz, sob a minha escola, sob o meu método de ensino!

- Minha mãe é diretora dessa escola e isso não consta nas regras como várias vezes eu já li! – comentou Rosa olhando-a com muita raiva nos olhos.

- Acabei de acrescentar! – disse Umbridge escrevendo com seu próprio punho nas folhas impressas com as regras em cima da sua mãe – É o meu decreto número 1 enquanto eu estiver nessa escola!

- Isso... Isso não pode! – retrucou Rosa enojada – Isso é errado, injusto. Por que os outros podem e eu não posso?

- Já disse, você não é normal, meu anjinho. Você precisa de ajuda assim como a sua mãe!

A raiva subiu no cérebro de Rosa e começou a borbulhar, ela ficou em pé de repente de sua carteira. Não admitiria que ninguém insultasse a insultasse desse jeito e muito menos a sua mãe. Rosa, sem pensar duas vezes, virou a mão na cara de sua diretora com toda a força que tinha no braço.

O óculos de Umbridge voaram e caíram no tapete do outro lado da sala, ela havia dado um tapa com toda a sua força na diretora da escola e não era para menos. Ela tinha insultado a pessoa mais importante em sua vida.

- Você... Está... Expulsa! – resmungou Umbridge baixando os olhos cheios de lágrimas por causa da dor. Ela começou a puxar alguns papéis de dentro da gaveta – Vou ligar agora mesmo para sua mãe!

Rosa sentiu o estômago congelar. Hermione não sabia de nada, absolutamente nada. Ela ia descobrir toda a sexualidade da filha, ela descobrir os acontecimentos.

- Eu... Você vai se arrepender disso! – disse Umbridge – Vou dar um jeito de fazer você ser repelida de todas as faculdades do mundo!

Rosa sentiu as lágrimas subirem aos seus olhos também, sabia que tinha sido uma atitude precipitada, devia ter segurado os hormônios diante das insinuações da diretora, mas simplesmente não agüentou.

Ela não conseguiu dizer nada, sabia que a diretora era bem capaz disso mesmo, destruir a sua vida. Ela pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo despejando lágrimas pelos olhos. Não sabia para onde ir.

Então, uma luz brilhou em sua mente. Ia para a casa de seu pai e de sua noiva, Alice. Os dois a acolheriam com certeza, por sorte, Rony ainda não sabia da filha e não saberia tão cedo. Era a única maneira de ser acolhida por alguém, sentir-se segura por alguns minutos.

Era tudo o que precisava, por enquanto... Chorava. Chorava. Chorava.

01.04.09

Rosa estava deitada quando a porta foi aberta com violência, saltou da cama segurando com força as cobertas. Sua cabeça girava confusa, então ela se lembrou porque tinha ido dormir ali.

- Sua diretora me ligou... – disse Rony com os dentes rangendo e olhando para sua filha tremendo, encolhida em cima da cama – Eu não acredito, eu juro que não acredito nisso!

Rony estava com um chinelo de borracha nas mãos, ele acertou em cheio na cara da filha com força.

- Isso é falta de surra. Isso é falta de apanhar! – gritava Rony segurando-a pelos cabelos.

O rosto de Rosa ficou com a marca toda quadriculada do chinelo, estava ardendo muito, doía. Todo vermelho.

- Pai... – os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Agora você vai aprender a ser uma mulher de verdade!

Rony ergueu o chinelo outra vez para acertar sua cara quando Alice a segurou pelo braço no ar.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS BATER NELA! – gritou Alice com a voz alta o suficiente para colocar medo em qualquer um. Rosa nunca tinha visto ela falar tão alto com alguém antes, muito menos com Rony.

Rosa gemeu na cama, com muita dor no rosto. Não estava acreditando naquilo, queria que fosse um pesadelo mas não era. Doía muito.

- Foge, Rosa, foge que eu seguro ele – disse Alice o segurando com os dois braços, ele estava fora de si, parecia um monstro tentando lutar contra os braços finos de Alice.

- A filha é minha, me solta, eu preciso corrigir! – gritava Rony desesperado vendo Rosa calçar as vestes por cima da camisola e sair correndo do quarto – Me solta, me solta, Alice!

02.04.09

Tiago estava de mãos dadas com Taylor, no intervalo.

- Você é um bobo – riu Taylor de alguma piada e colocou a boca sobre os seus lábios. Eles deram um selinho.

Umbridge ao longe estava com as mãos na cintura, ela se aproximou.

- Vocês dois – ela apontou para as suas costas – Na minha sala. Agora!

Eles se entreolharam, desconfiados.

- Por que?

- Sem mais perguntas. Vão! – disse ela autoritária.

Os dois abaixaram a cabeça e seguiram-na em direção ao seu escritório, havia mais um casal esperando, sentado lá. Tiago reconhecia os dois porque sempre se beijavam na hora do intervalo.

- Vou suspender os quatro por ficarem sujando o nome da escola...

- Quê? – perguntou Taylor incrédula.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Umbridge sentando na cadeira que antes pertencia a Hermione – Suspensos!

- Mas... Mas não estava fazendo nada demais! – disse Taylor indignada.

- Se continuar discutindo comigo será expulsa do Profeta Diário também, Srta. Lindsey. Não permito que me encarem! – retrucou Umbridge furiosa.

Taylor soltou uma exclamação indignada, Tiago a apertou com força de lado, dando um beijo em seu rosto. Queria lhe passar segurança.

- Vamos avisar nossos pais – sussurrou Tiago no ouvido de Taylor mas não foi baixinho o suficiente porque Umbridge ergueu o rosto terrorizada.

- Não acha que são grandinhos o suficiente para lidarem com a situação? Precisam de papai e mamãe para defendê-los? – ela sacudiu a cabeça em tom de negação – Uma semana de suspensão mais uma semana de detenção. Espero que estejam satisfeitos!

Tiago saiu da sala indignado acompanhado pelos outros colegas, eles estavam tão bravos quanto antes.

- Nós vamos reunir o maior número de estudantes possível para desbancar essa velha ridícula! – disse Tiago olhando para os colegas brincando no pátio durante o intervalo – Venha, vocês três, vamos formar aliados!

E os quatro foram em direção à cantina.

03.04.09

Era intervalo de almoço, enquanto Missy e Edward tinham ido comprar comida japonesa, Harry preferiu comer comida mexicana mesmo e foi na direção da fila da praça de alimentação quando viu uma revista na banca ao lado.

"Gina Weasley está namorando produtor de seu ex-marido Harry Potter!".

Detalhe que a foto de Edward e Gina jantando com as mãos sobre as mesas não podia ser mais comprometedora, ele corou de leve. E franziu o cenho na direção.

"Como assim Edward e Gina estão namorando e eu não estou sabendo de nada?" pensou.

De repente, tudo foi girando muito rápido a sua volta, ele perdeu o chão, sua cabeça estava a mil por hora, seu coração batia forte. Gina era sua ex-esposa, Edward devia ter um algum pingo de respeito e consideração por isso.

- Me vê uma garrafa de vodka!

- Quê? Não quer a promoção de lanches?

- Eu disse vodka_. VÊ, Ó, DÊ, IPISULON, CÁ, A_. V-o-d-ka! - disse Harry sendo claro para a mulher do caixa.

Ele abriu a garrafa de vodka ali mesmo e começou a tomar no bico enquanto caminhava em direção às ruas. Ele não pensava em voltar para os sets de gravações, queria mesmo era ficar sozinho.

- Não, Harry, não faça isso! – disse Hermione surgindo do nada, em sua frente, tirando a garrafa de suas mãos.

- O que faz aqui? – disse já um pouco alterado, vendo Hermione se transformar em duas pessoas a sua frente.

- Se você ligasse esse maldito celular ia ouvir minha mensagem de voz, eu disse que ia visitar para ver como estão as filmagens da Hermione Granger! – Hermione o segurou na cintura para mantê-lo em pé – Vamos comer alguma coisa, você não pode ficar assim.

- Sabia... Sabia que Edward e Gina estão juntos? – disse Harry.

- Suspeitei que fosse por esse motivo que você estava triste – disse Hermione o segurando de lado – Eu li na banca do aeroporto. E não parece mesmo montagem, sinto muito!

- Não, não, está tudo bem, eles que se danem!

Hermione o segurou com firmeza.

- Venha, vou tomar conta de você até que você volte a ser o mesmo Harry de antes, o meu hotel fica ali na esquina! – ela o ajudava a andar em plena luz do dia, no centro de Los Angeles.

05.04.09

Rosa estava com um dos olhos roxos pela chinelada que havia tomado de seu pai, Rony. Os dois desde então não estavam se falando, ela aproveitara a viagem de sua mãe para Los Angeles durante as filmagens do filme "Corações Partidos" e estava habitando em sua casa.

Ela tentou esconder com a maquiagem o roxo em seu rosto mas era praticamente impossível ocultar tudo, as pessoas reparavam a sua volta, comentavam e apontavam os dedos em suas direções. Ela sentiu-se frustrada.

Parou no primeiro corredor para se esconder atrás de uma pilastra vazia onde era pouco movimentado e sentou no chão para chorar, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Scorpion estava passando quando a viu.

- Rosa... Rosa, você está bem? – ele ajoelhou ao seu lado, nada parecia ter acontecido entre os dois mais. Ele estava se importando com ela mesmo que isso machucasse o seu coração. Scorpion tinha uma quedinha pela melhor amiga.

- Scorpion... – ela o abraçou com força ainda sentada, ele perdeu o equilibrou e sentou-se ao seu lado para abraçá-la com mais força ainda.

- O que houve? Por que você andou sumindo esses dias todos? – perguntou ele preocupado com ela.

- Eu... Eu estive ocupada – Rosa o olhou, enxugando as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos. Ela tinha vergonha demais de contar que havia apanhado do próprio pai.

- O que foi esse roxo na sua cara? O que houve? – perguntou Scorpion quase encostando o dedo na parte roxa, mas Rosa foi mais rápida e puxou o capuz na direção do rosto para tapar o machucado.

- Não foi nada, eu juro – disse ela ofegando e abaixou os olhos.

- Você precisa confiar em mim – disse Scorpion baixinho.

Rosa não agüentou, ela precisava mesmo conversar com alguém sobre isso e não era com Missy, porque sabia que a namorada ia ficar muito preocupada com ela, talvez até mesmo cancelasse a viagem em Los Angeles por causa dessa ocasião.

- O meu pai... Ele me bateu! – confessou ela com um suspiro.

- Por que? Pelo fato de você ser gay? – perguntou Scorpion indignado – O meu pai é gay, ele não se importaria com isso!

- É diferente, eu sou a filha dele e não um amigo distante! – disse Rosa ao lado dele, conversando baixinho.

- Rosa. Quanta ignorância da parte do seu pai, ele é um retardado e não vou deixar ver você se afundar desse jeito, vamos! – Scorpion ajudou a amiga a ficar em pé – Vou levar você para sala de aula, vou assistir aula ao seu lado!

- E quanto a sua aula?

- Não importa, eu sou seu melhor amigo e sempre vou estar aqui quando precisar! – Scorpion a abraçou de lado e dos dois subiram as escadas.

Scorpion viu Tiago e Taylor conversando no corredor dos armários. Ele se perguntou o que estavam fazendo ali sendo que tinham sido suspensos da aula durante uma semana.

- Não ia mesmo ficar em casa – comentou Taylor retirando alguns livros do armário – Os vestibulares estão chegando!

- Você só vai prestar como treineiro – lembrou Tiago beijando-a no rosto. Taylor piscou várias vezes em sua direção.

- Mas é bom já ir pensando no futuro, uma coisa que você deveria fazer – ela apontou o dedo no peito magrelo dele – Nossos filhos não podem passar fome, viu, Sr. Doutor?

Tiago riu e assentiu, abraçando-a de lado, nesse exato momento, Umbridge segurava alguns papéis nas mãos, aproximou-se.

- Vocês dois estavam suspensos.

- Eu sei, senhora Umbridge, mas eu não podia perder as aulas... – justificou Taylor sacudindo os ombros.

- Mais uma semana. Uma semana para os dois! – disse ela em voz alta no meio do corredor, fazendo ambos passarem vergonha.

- Professora, eles estavam comportados, eles nem se beijaram! – justificou Scorpion se aproximando, com Rosa ao seu lado.

- Vocês dois também, suspensos! – disse ela notando que Rosa estava ao seu lado – Aliás, você deveria se envergonhar de voltar a essa escola!

- Rosa, não... – Scorpion a segurava com força para não chorar.

- Cuidado, Sr. Malfoy, vai acabar se contaminando – disse Umbridge em voz alta rindo, maleficamente.

Scorpion a fuzilou com o olhar. Ela virou as costas sem se importar.

- SUA VELHA, GORDA, RETARDADA DO INFERNO! – gritou Scorpion fazendo todo mundo escutar em um raio de metros. A escola inteira parou, boquiaberta, alguns alunos ficaram pálidas de repente, outros deixaram os livros caírem no chão. Todos esperavam por uma reação pior.

Dolores não ficou vermelha, não ficou espantada, apenas voltou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Acompanhe-me até a minha sala, Sr. Malfoy. Vamos ligar para os seus pais e avisar sobre a expulsão!

Rosa o abraçou com força e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não é justo.

- Eu vou lá e quero que você fique bem. Volte para casa e evite mais problemas por hoje – sussurrou Scorpion para ela, segurando em seus ombros. Rosa assentiu.

Umbridge o vigiava, esperando ser seguida com um sorriso malicioso. Tiago e Taylor se aproximavam.

- Vamos te tirar dessa, fique tranquilo. Sexta-feira que vem vamos fechar essa escola – sussurrou Tiago para que ela não escutasse.

Scorpion abriu a boca para agradecer mas a voz simplesmente não saiu. Ele estava chocado demais, acenou para os amigos e foi na direção de Umbridge. Os demais pegaram seus materiais, viraram as costas e foram andando na direção da saída.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse Tiago abraçando Rosa de lado – Fica calma!

07.04.2019

Hermione estava sentada na cama do hotel, olhando no relógio, esperando por Harry. Ele tinha prometido que ia passar lá para despedir-se dela antes que pegasse o vôo de volta para Nova York.

Só que mais uma vez, ele estava atrasado.

Impaciente, ela olhou no relógio pela décima vez. Ia perder o vôo se continuasse esperando. O táxi já estava lá embaixo esperando, o próprio recepcionista já havia interfonado para avisar.

- Oh, te vejo em breve, Hermione – disse ela batendo as mãos nas pernas, dando um suspiro desanimado. Não tinha mais esperanças de que ele voltasse – Tenha uma boa viagem de volta – disse ela em frente ao espelho, e mudou o tom de voz – Oh, obrigada, Harry, obrigada!

Ela levantou, pegando a alça da sua mala quando uma voz surpreendeu em suas costas, vindo da porta. Ela assustou.

- Falando sozinha? – era a voz de Harry, máscula e familiar, deixava o seu corpo inteiro trêmulo.

Ele entrou vagarosamente e fechou a porta. Hermione soltou a alça e o encarou, ele estava com as bochechas coradas, tinha corrido para chegar no horário – em cima da hora, para ser mais exato.

- Por que você se atrasou?

- As gravações me deixaram louco! – disse ele a olhando, cansado – Escuta, eu posso levar sua mala para o carro, é levinha!

Hermione estava em sua frente, o salto alto dourado afundava no carpete do quarto de hotel, carregava uma blusa nos braços caso sentisse frio durante a viagem.

- Então, eu acho que isso é um adeus – disse ela parada em sua frente. Harry se aproximou aos poucos com um sorriso, eles se abraçaram com muita força no espaço vazio do quarto.

O mundo parou a sua volta, tudo pareceu ficar calmo por um instante, ela não sentiu que ia viajar durante horas de volta para Nova York, ia passar a noite inteira dentro de uma aeronave. Tudo parecia muito bem e tranqüilo!

Harry passou a mão em seus cabelos encaracolados, sentindo o perfume como se estivesse em todo o canto do quarto. Era delicioso.

Os dois foram se afastando lentamente do abraço, até que Harry precipitadamente a beijou de leve nos lábios, pendendo a cabeça da mulher para trás. Ela fechou os olhos e apagou o sorriso, sentindo ele impulsionar os lábios vagarosamente contra os seus.

Saudade. O seu coração batia com muita força no peito. O que estava acontecendo? Estavam mesmo se beijando outra vez? Só que dessa vez a intensidade se multiplicava por mil.

Ele se afastou.

- Isso foi um beijo de despedida! – disse ela o encarando com os olhos pequenos, meio preocupada. O seu coração estava muito acelerado no peito.

Harry a encarava com a expressão mais doce de todas no rosto.

- Eu quero ficar com você, Hermione – disse com palavras simples mas que afetaram muito os sentimentos dela, perfuraram como uma faca. Ela se afastou dois passos para trás, incrédula, boquiaberta.

- Como?

- Me desculpa – disse ele a encarando com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu sei que sempre fomos amigos, estamos trabalhando duro nesse projeto de filme mas é como eu me sinto!

- Mas e a Gina, Harry? – os olhos de Hermione também encheram de lágrimas. Ela sentia algo muito forte por Harry não podia negar, e aquele beijo cheio de sentimento, energia positiva.

- Eu e a Gina nunca demos certo, nunca vamos dar – confessou ele baixinho – Eu estraguei tudo da última vez entre a gente, e eu sinto muito por tudo isso. Todos os dias eu paro para dormir e me pego pensando em você, o meu coração ainda implora por você ao meu lado, assim como quando fomos casados naquela época. E eu só sei de uma coisa, Hermione. Uma coisa. Se eu tivesse uma segunda chance de ter você nos meus braços, eu nunca mais deixaria você escapar de novo!

Uma lágrima palpitou nos olhos de Hermione prestes a escorregar, doía muito falar sobre os sentimentos assim. Ela gostava dele, amava-o demais só que não conseguia admitir isso.

- Eu não sei o que dizer – ela parecia mesmo sem palavras, abriu a boca várias vezes mas nada significante saiu – Eu quero...

O interfone tocou outra vez. Era o recepcionista insistindo que o táxi estava esperando por ela lá embaixo. Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo a lágrimas apertar contra as pálpebras.

- Preciso ir – ela estava quase chorando, ela passou um lenço para limpar o nariz.

Ela pegou a nécessaire e foi andando em direção á porta, dando as costas para Harry.

- Hermione! – ela se virou – Eu posso fazer as coisas diferentes dessa vez...

- Eu sinto muito, não dá! – disse ela para ele, chorando – Já cansei de passar por essa mesma situação várias vezes. Para mim chega, eu preciso ir! – ela abriu a porta – Adeus!

Harry a ficou olhando, a porta se fechou, seus olhos também estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Ótimo verão, Hermione – sussurrou sozinho no quarto.

07.04.2019

Era bem tarde da noite, a chuva fina ainda caia sobre o gramado da casa dos Weasleys, Scorpion estava todo suado usando a camiseta fininha do time de vôlei, pouco se importava com o frio, estava mesmo com calor por causa da agitação. Tinha acabado de sair do treino de Hogwarts e estava ali esperando pela presença de Rony, pai de Rosa.

Ele atendeu a porta. Era tudo o que Scorpion estava esperando.

- O que faz aqui? São 9 horas da noite!

- Eu vim dizer uma coisa a você, Sr. Weasley, eu soube que você andou atacando a sua filha por descobrir que ela gosta de garotas – ele apontou o dedo em seu peitoral – Escuta só, o meu pai é gay e isso não alterou em nada na minha vida, nem por isso eu o deixo de amar mais do qualquer outra pessoa. Eu o amo mesmo assim, porque acima de tudo, ele é uma pessoa de caráter, uma pessoa digna, com uma alma gigantesca. O meu pai apesar de ser gay ajudou a sua irmã, Gina, a sobreviver muitas vezes. Ele tem um bom coração, queira você ou não.

- Mas o que... – Rony franziu a testa.

- Eu não acabei! – cortou Scorpion grosseiro o encarando, com ferocidade – Eu estou na situação inversa do senhor, o meu pai é gay e não o contrário. Por isso eu o amo e dou o maior apoio do mundo!

- Moleq...

- Não me chame assim! – Scorpion colocou um pé na frente de Rony pronto para brigar com ele se fosse preciso, também tinha seus músculos bem definidos apesar de Rony ser muito maior do que ele – A cada ano mais de mil jovens homossexuais escolhem extinguir a própria vida. Sabe o que isso? Tem noção disso? Três homossexuais se matam por dia!

Rony não abriu a boca para falar mais nada, estava chocado.

- Sabe por que eles se matam? Porque não suportam o preconceito ridículo, esse preconceito de alguns colegas da escola, da família e de uma sociedade machista e atrasada. Isso é de dar nojo – Scorpion notou as expressões de Rony, as linhas de preocupação foram surgindo à medida que as palavras de Scorpion saiam de sua boca – O nome de verdade não seria suicídio, seria assassinato social!

Ele ainda estava perplexo.

- Acho que Rosa se encaixa muito bem nesse perfil, ela prefere se matar do que ir à escola e agüentar as piadinhas inúteis dos colegas ou até mesmo chegar em casa e ter que apanhar do próprio pai homofóbico. A morte é muito mais fácil nesses casos, não é? – perguntou Scorpion querendo uma resposta.

Rony não respondeu. Mas no fundo concordava.

- O recado é claro, Sr. Weasley. Essas pessoas que se matam são porque não são aceitas no mundo em que vivem, porque amam de forma diferente dos pais e dos colegas.

Scorpion ficou um segundo em silêncio, Rony nunca esteve tão sem palavras em toda a sua vida. Tentou dizer alguma coisa mas era impossível.

- O que me diz? – Scorpion jogou a bola no peito de Rony com força, este pegou a bola no colo – Como se sente ao saber que "pais" como você matam os próprios filhos a cada 8 horas todos os dias?

Scorpion não esperou mais nada, nenhum xingamento, nenhuma opinião diversificada, ele virou as costas e saiu andando de volta na direção de sua casa. Colocou os fones de ouvido e foi correndo em ritmo lento.

O recado estava dado.

08.04.2019

Hermione estava se contorcendo na cama, tendo pesadelos com o dia em que for a estuprada. Ela acordou suando, Gina estava ao seu lado segurando uma bandeja com chá.

- Outro pesadelo – disse Hermione abrindo os olhos, toda melada de suor em sua cama.

- Tudo bem, eu estava na cozinha fazendo um chá – três vezes por semana, Gina ia dormir na casa de Hermione como nos velhos tempos. A amiga se sentia mais segura assim. No restante dos outros dias, Hermione trancava tudo e escondia uma arma dentro do guarda-roupa sempre atenta para algum barulho. Normalmente Rosa a fazia companhia.

- Eu... Eu... Eu estou superando aos poucos – disse ela passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, toma isso – disse Gina depositando a xícara de chá ao lado da cabeceira, no criado mudo.

Hermione encarou a melhor amiga, a mesma que era ex-esposa do cara que ainda a amava.

- Gina, nós precisamos conversar, sente-se.

Gina a encarou de volta, preocupada. Sentou ao seu lado na cama, Hermione se posicionou para que pudessem conversar melhor.

- Eu e o Harry nos beijamos em Los Angeles e ele quer que a gente fique junto novamente – desabafou Hermione com o peito apertado por não ter confessado isso antes.

Os olhos de Gina ficaram vermelhos de repente. Ela se levantou, encarou Hermione numa mescla de nojo, confusão.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo outra vez – murmurou Gina a olhando.

_Continua no _**Welcome to My Life – Simple Plan… **

**Nota do Autor: **_Trabalho. Facú. Casa. Trabalho. Facú. Casa. Trabalho. Facú. Casa. AHHHHHHH. Enfim, fortes emoções agora, hã? De novo triozinho HarryHermioneGina. Só que agora a Gina tem em quem se apoiar... EDWARD s2. Adoreiii esse capítulo, a Rosa se resolvendo, a Umbridge dominando a escola assim como fez nos livros. O SCORPION enfrentando o Rony... QUE atitude mais de machooo! Adorei. Sériooo, cada capítulo mais perto da final, mas também gosto mais de escrever, vai ser triste me despedir de vocês... _

**Respondendo reviews:**

**SHAKINHA: **Ahh não pula as partes HHs não... Elas são escritas com carinho também. XD. EdwardGina cada vez mais intensos.... Eles conversando na mesa sobre os "ficantes" no passado foi ótimo, né? HAUHAUHAU. Adorooo os dois juntos! HAUHAUHUA como você conseguia fazer tudo isso na semana? É humanamente impossível estar em 2 lugares ao mesmo tempo, imagina 3, fazendo inglês, aula, estudando para as provas, trabalhando ,MEUUUUUUUUUU Deus, vc é uma heroína, fatão, HAUHAUHAUHAUHa. Beijos, se cuida!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

Harry usava seu Ray-Ban no rosto, tocou a campainha, Gina veio atender à porta. Ela o olhou com indiferença.

- Aqui não é a casa da Hermione... – disse Gina fechando a porta na cara dele, Harry colocou o pé no batente impedindo que ela se fechasse.

- Eu também não sou o Edward, fique tranqüila – devolveu Harry afiado – Eu sei que vocês dois estão juntos, eu li pelos jornais.

- É uma pena que tenha lido tanta porcaria, porque eu e o Edward não temos nada em comum a não ser amizade – disse Gina o olhando com asquerosidade.

- Escuta, eu vim aqui para conversar com você. Posso entrar?

- Tenho outra opção? - respondeu em tom de pergunta com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.


	16. Episódio 15 xx Welcome to my Life

**Capítulo 15 –**

**Welcome to My Life – Simple Plan. **

_Data: 08.04.2019_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- O que foi isso? – ela olhou por cima do ombro._

_Dois homens estavam com câmeras do lado de fora, olhando para dentro do restaurante e tirando fotos na direção dela._

_- Os paparazzis! – Gina colocou a mão sobre a testa tentando tapar um pouco dos olhos – Tudo bem para você? _

_Edward gargalhou, achando ela toda delicada. _

_- Não se preocupe. Eu já me acostumei._

_Rosa quase engasgou, franziu a testa, e incrédula postou-se a cabeça em sua direção. _

_- O que? Você não tolera pessoas normais se beijando pelos corredores da escola? Isso é impossível._

_- Não, corrigindo, meu bebezinho – ela ainda se fazia de meiga! – Eu não admito pessoas "anormais" – enfatizou – se beijando pelos corredores da "minha" – enfatizou de novo – escola! Isso é uma falta de educação, centenas de pais estão me ligando todos os dias pedindo a sua expulsão! _

_- Sua diretora me ligou... – disse Rony com os dentes rangendo e olhando para sua filha tremendo, encolhida em cima da cama – Eu não acredito, eu juro que não acredito nisso! _

_Rony estava com um chinelo de borracha nas mãos, ele acertou em cheio na cara da filha com força. _

_- Isso é falta de surra. Isso é falta de apanhar! – gritava Rony segurando-a pelos cabelos. _

_O rosto de Rosa ficou com a marca toda quadriculada do chinelo, estava ardendo muito, doía. Todo vermelho. _

_- Cuidado, Sr. Malfoy, vai acabar se contaminando – disse Umbridge em voz alta rindo, maleficamente. _

_Scorpion a fuzilou com o olhar. Ela virou as costas sem se importar. _

_- SUA VELHA, GORDA, RETARDADA DO INFERNO! – gritou Scorpion fazendo todo mundo escutar em um raio de metros. A escola inteira parou, boquiaberta, alguns alunos ficaram pálidas de repente, outros deixaram os livros caírem no chão. Todos esperavam por uma reação pior._

_- Sabia... Sabia que Edward e Gina estão juntos? – disse Harry. _

_- Suspeitei que fosse por esse motivo que você estava triste – disse Hermione o segurando de lado – Eu li na banca do aeroporto. E não parece mesmo montagem, sinto muito! _

_- Não, não, está tudo bem, eles que se danem! _

_- Acho que Rosa se encaixa muito bem nesse perfil, ela prefere se matar do que ir à escola e agüentar as piadinhas inúteis dos colegas ou até mesmo chegar em casa e ter que apanhar do próprio pai homofóbico. A morte é muito mais fácil nesses casos, não é? – perguntou Scorpion querendo uma resposta._

_Rony não respondeu. Mas no fundo concordava._

_- O recado é claro, Sr. Weasley. Essas pessoas que se matam são porque não são aceitas no mundo em que vivem, porque amam de forma diferente dos pais e dos colegas. _

_- Eu e o Harry nos beijamos em Los Angeles e ele quer que a gente fique junto novamente – desabafou Hermione com o peito apertado por não ter confessado isso antes._

_Os olhos de Gina ficaram vermelhos de repente. Ela se levantou, encarou Hermione numa mescla de nojo, confusão. _

_- Isso não pode estar acontecendo outra vez – murmurou Gina a olhando. _

08.04.2019

- Gina, por favor, não me olhe assim.

Hermione se levantou da cama indo em direção a amiga, Gina simplesmente se afastou, fez um gesto para ela não se levantar da cama, não se aproximar mais um passo.

- Eu sempre imaginei que isso voltaria à tona algum dia, Hermione. Eu sempre soube que você e o Harry tornariam a ficar juntos outra vez – Gina a olhava com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu sabia que isso ia me destruir, isso ia me detonar por dentro. Eu sempre fiquei me preparando para esse momento, mas é incrível como eu ainda não me sinto forte o suficiente para agüentar esse baque.

Hermione queria lembrar que Gina estava saindo com Edward e isso tinha magoado o coração de Harry. Mas ela não ia jogar isso na cara de Gina agora, justo agora.

- O meu ex-marido e minha melhor amiga, isso não. Por que isso agora, Hermione? Por que contar isso para mim justo agora?

- E por que não pode ser agora? Qual a diferença de ser hoje ou amanhã?

- Tanta coisa está acontecendo. Nós acabamos de nos separar! – gritou Gina enlouquecida – Não é óbvio?

- Para mim foi difícil também, Gina. Eu me separei de Rony.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça olhando em sua direção.

- Você e o Rony se separaram há cinco anos, exatamente no dia do velório de Alvo Severo!

- Você e o Harry também! – jogou Hermione na cara de Gina. Na verdade, eles continuaram casados no papel, Harry acabou sendo preso por culpa da esposa e os dois nunca mais compartilharam um beijo ou uma cena juntos sequer. Simplesmente conviviam juntos por conviver.

Gina tomou-se pela fúria e virou um tapa na cara de Hermione com muita força. Os cabelos loiros de Hermione bagunçaram pelo rosto, ela por pouco não contra-atacou.

- Eu não desejei por isso, Gina! – disse Hermione desesperada – Eu sempre quis me dar bem com o Rony!

- Ah, claro. Você quis se dar bem com o Rony, com o Vítor Krum, e por fim, com o Harry. O meu Harry!

- Seu Harry? – Hermione quase sentiu nojo – Você está em outro caso. Você está namorando Edward.

Gina foi atingida pela arma secreta, calou-se repentinamente. Hermione a encarou em silêncio. Era constrangedor demais. A ruiva retomou a fala.

- Eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo outra vez – ela negou com a cabeça e virou as costas. Hermione jogou as cobertas longe dos pés e foi atrás dela.

Gina estava indo em direção à porta da sala, quando Hermione tentou se desculpar de repente.

- Não vai acontecer, não vai se você não quiser. Eu prometo, não vai ser como da última vez e...

- Da última vez? – Gina voltou a virar na direção de Hermione – Você está ouvindo essa barbaridade que acabou de falar? DA ÚLTIMA VEZ? Da última vez que você tentou roubar o meu marido?

- Eu não quis roubá-lo, ok? – gemeu Hermione abraçando os próprios braços como se estivesse com frio.

- Mas vocês se beijaram! – devolveu Gina.

Hermione só gostaria de entender porque toda essa conversa se Gina nem ao menos estava com ele. Era óbvio que Gina sentia alguma coisa pelo ex-marido mesmo estando com Edward.

- Gina… Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira, ok? Já te falei isso!

- ESTÁ FEITO, HERMIONE – berrou Gina ficando vermelha – Está feito, impossível de voltar no tempo e consertar.

- Você está com o Edward, Gina. Você mesma saiu nas capas de revistas de mãos dadas com ele!

Gina a olhou.

- Não ouse usar isso contra mim, porque você é uma vaca e sabe disso! – Gina saiu batendo a porta com muita força. Hermione ficou para trás chorando, abraçando o próprio corpo.

Odiava ficar sozinha, na escuridão da noite. Correu para trancar a porta tremendo de medo da cabeça aos pés. Era a primeira vez que ia ficar sozinha sem ninguém em casa depois do último seqüestro.

10.04.2019

Rosa estava terminando de fazer uns exercícios quando alguém bateu na porta, ao virar o pescoço viu a figura de seu pai, Rony, parado do lado de fora. Ela pulou da cadeira assustada, da última vez tinha saído com hematomas da briga.

- Hermione me deixou subir aqui – disse baixinho, mais carinhoso do que nunca. Rosa estranhou – Eu não contei nada a ela, fique tranqüila!

Rosa se sentiu ainda mais aliviada, sabia pela expressão do rosto do pai que ele estava arrependido. Ainda assim, ela foi se armando contra ele, segurando um lápis com firmeza.

- Não vou te atacar, não vou me aproximar de você se não quiser – Rony ergueu os braços mostrando que estava sem nada, com as mãos vazias – Eu só queria conversar com você.

Ele sentou na cama dela, ficando de frente a ela. Rosa ainda estava calada diante dele.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo o que eu fiz, eu sinto muito mesmo – os seus olhos encheram de lágrimas – Eu estava fora de mim, eu não era mais o cara que você conhecia, você sabe disso, filha.

Rosa assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu estava fora do meu corpo, fora da minha mente, movido por uma força que sabe se lá de onde surgiu. Eu sempre quis proteger você do mundo, de tudo. E isso me veio como uma bomba. Eu só queria consertar as coisas mas acabei estragando ainda mais!

Rosa continuou a assentir.

- Sei que deve ter doído muito a chinelada, não no rosto mas no coração. E acredite em mim, doeu muito em mim – Rony estava chorando em sua frente. Rosa começou a chorar também, doía muito ver o seu pai assim tão debilitado em sua frente.

As lágrimas escorriam com sinceridade de seus olhos.

- Eu estou passando por muita coisa na minha vida, muita coisa mesmo – Rony segurou a mão dela e fez um carinho – E se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, por favor, encha a minha cara com toda a força do mundo, quebre um dente meu, arranhe o meu rosto, mas desconte. Desconte toda a raiva que você guardou de mim esses dias – Rony soltou a mão da filha.

Ela estava trêmula.

- Eu quero que você o faça, te juro! – disse Rony fechando os olhos pronto para receber um soco, uma agressão física – Por favor, vá em frente!

Rosa ergueu o braço para descontar, mirou a mão com força em sua frente, e virou a mão com tudo na direção do rosto do próprio pai, mas ela parou no meio do caminhou.

- Eu não posso, pai, eu simplesmente não posso te perdoar por isso. Eu fiquei muito machucada – disse Rosa o olhando e se afastando.

Rony chorou ainda mais ao ouvir essas palavras. Queria o perdão dela de qualquer forma nem mesmo que custasse vários socos.

- Eu perdi o controle porque naquele mesmo dia eu descobri uma coisa, Rosa.

Ela o olhava com carinho.

- Eu descobri que eu vou ter que desistir do maior sonho da minha vida. E sabe por quê? Porque eu estou com câncer. Na fase terminal!

Rosa sentiu os braços desabarem, um arrependimento completo inflar no peito e o abraçou com força, chorando.

- É claro que eu te perdôo pai, você é meu pai, e eu te amo. Desculpa, papai, desculpa trazer todos esses problemas para você, mas eu nasci assim! – ela chorava desesperadamente em seu colo.

- Eu que peço desculpas, filha, por ter perdido o controle e não conseguir aceitar quem você é realmente é. E que por trás de tudo isso você continua sendo a minha garotinha de sempre. A mesma que eu levava para passear no parque, andar de cavalo e tudo mais.

- Sempre vou ser, pai – confessou Rosa passando a mão em seus cabelos – Mas como assim, câncer na fase terminal?

- Eu senti uma dor enorme nas costas, Alice insistia para que eu fosse no médico. Eu sempre fui muito teimoso, você me conhece.

- Sim – disse Rosa sentada em seu colo como se ainda fosse criança, com as pernas no chão, o braço em volta do pescoço do pai – Não acredito...

- Não fique chocada, filha. Vai dar tudo certo, tudo vai terminar bem – disse Rony a olhando com ternura.

Os dois se abraçaram por muito mais tempo no quarto. Ela não conseguiu mais chorar, assim como ele também não conseguiu mais. Os dois sabiam que havia um pequeno caminho a percorrer antes de tudo terminar.

15.04.2019

A atriz que fazia Hermione estava ensaiando o momento em que ela e o ator Harry se beijariam na cozinha da casa dos Potters. Harry estava sentado na cadeirinha de diretor ao lado de Missy.

- Ela é o amor da sua vida, isso é inegável – confessou Missy.

- Quê?

- Hermione. Vocês deveriam ficar juntos, é uma pena que você tenha engravidado Gina.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou ele a encarando.

- Óbvio que se a Gina não tivesse engravidado do Tiago, vocês dois nunca teriam ficado juntos, você ainda estaria casado com a Hermione até hoje.

- Não diga bobagens – bufou Harry – Tiago é o meu maior orgulho.

- Não estou falando disso, só acho que você e a Hermione teriam ficado juntos até o fim. A gravidez de Gina interrompeu essa trajetória, só isso!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Repito: não diga bobagens.

- Eu também concordo – disse Edward mordendo uma maça ao se aproximar, Harry ainda estava meio brigado com ele pelo fato de estar saindo com Gina. Edward, é claro, desconfiava, já que tinha saído em várias capas de revista.

- Aff... – ele soltou uma baforada de ar para cima.

- Acostume com as opiniões diferentes, você está fazendo um filme da sua vida inteira para o mundo. É o que as pessoas dirão!

Ele olhou para Edward com cara de peixe morto. Como era óbvio que as pessoas soubessem do seu amor por Hermione? Ele não gostava de falar nisso ou comentar sobre isso porque doía, ele gostava muito da mulher que o recusara na despedida do hotel. Os dois estavam sem se falar desde o último beijo.

Harry pegou o seu iphone e tentou fazer contato com ela através de um telefonema, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Ela não atendia ao celular.

20.04.2019

Draco e Olívio desembarcaram no aeroporto do México, fazia muito calor, eles usavam óculos Ray-Ban, traziam uma mala cheia de mantimentos, comidas e brinquedos. Estavam ali por um único motivo: adotar um bebê, uma garotinha.

O sonho de Olívio era ser pai, ele vinha lutando para infiltrar tais pensamentos na mete de Draco, por fim conseguira mas não havia orfanato em Nova York que cedesse ao desejo de um casal – homens gays. Era realmente difícil conseguirem um espaço na sociedade.

A possibilidade tinha brilhado no México, conversaram pelo telefone e finalmente havia uma garotinha abandonado que precisava do amor e carinho de pais de verdade. Eles estavam ali por esse motivo, seriam entrevistados mas estavam confiantes com a possibilidade.

Uma mulher alta e loira estava parada do lado de fora do aeroporto, segurava uma garotinha de meses nos braços, os cabelos da mulher eram muito mal-cuidados e sujos. Era muito bonita se tivesse o cuidado de se produzir.

- É ela – disse Olívio excitado cutucando Draco com o cotovelo.

- Calma, não se empolga! – Draco e ele estavam chegando bem perto. Eles deram as mãos se apresentaram, a mulher arregalou os olhos na direção dos dois.

- Vocês são casados, é isso? – perguntou ela segurando uma garotinha nos braços.

- Sim – disseram se entreolhando como se fosse óbvio – Olívio e Draco, assim como mandamos no email.

A mulher deu um sorriso sem graça enquanto mudava a criança de um braço para o outro. Eles não previram que isso fosse acontecer.

- Achei que fosse Olívia e que tivessem mandado o email errado.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Draco franzindo o cenho, tentando ficar calmo.

- Não, não, claro que não. Vamos sentar para conversarmos.

Os quatro foram para uma sala discreta, no começo a mulher pareceu apreensiva, foi fazendo perguntas sobre as condições financeira dos dois, como era a vida de casado deles, como pretendiam cuidar da filha. Era uma graça como Olívio tratava cada questão como se já fosse um pai de verdade. Estava se saindo melhor do que o próprio Draco no processo.

- E... Eu só queria poder ouvir ela me chamar de papai no domingo de manhã – disse Olívio com os olhos brilhando – Eu ia poder levá-la para passear em um parque comigo, dar uma volta na praia, ajudá-la a construir um castelinho de areia!

- É muito bonito ouvir isso de você, nunca vi nada parecido – disse a mãe da criança segurando ela no colo – Você pretende mudar o nome dela após o processo?

- Não, de maneira alguma – disse Olívio segurando a mãozinha dela no ar, ela segurou de volta com firmeza em seu dedo indicador – Acho Kate Bells um nome perfeito para ela.

- E... Essa situação de vocês serem homossexuais, como você trataria isso?

Draco abriu a boca para falar, Olívio foi mais rápido novamente e disse:

- Não acho que o amor tenha sexo, idade ou raça. Ele simplesmente nasce de uma família feliz, perfeita e estruturada – Olívio trocou um sorriso com Draco – E nós somos assim. Eu posso garantir a felicidade eterna de Kate Bells para você!

A mãe pareceu comovida com todas as respostas, ela ia anotando tudo direitinho. Olívio puxou um macaco-roxo de dentro da sua mala e entregou a garota, ela arregalou os olhos encantada e com as duas mãos pegou o ursinho.

- Nós temos dinheiro, isso não será problema. Ela terá os seus estudos nas melhores universidades dos Estados Unidos – disse Draco tranqüilizando-a.

A mãe assentiu e finalizou a entrevista apertando as suas mãos. Olívio olhou em sua direção.

- Posso segurá-la por um momento? – pediu para a mãe.

- Ahn, claro – disse receosa entregando a filha a um estranho, mas só o fez por estarem rodeados de pessoas por todo aeroporto.

A garotinha se encaixou perfeitamente nos braços musculosos de Olívio, ela passou a mão pequenina em seu rosto, encarando-o. Ele sentiu um momento de epifania se instalar ali, como se realmente fosse o pai dela – por um segundo.

Draco sorriu para ela fazendo gestos e batendo palmas. A criança correspondeu o sorriso quando o auto-falante estragou a brincadeira entre eles ao anunciar o próximo vôo para Nova York dentro de minutos.

- Precisamos ir, infelizmente – disse Olívio entregando Kate de volta nos braços da mãe – Nós vamos aguardar ansiosos pela resposta.

- Certo – disse a mãe recebendo a nenê de volta nos braços.

- E se algum dia quiser nos visitar – Olívio entregou um cartãozinho com o endereço dos dois – Pode ir quando quiser, só avisar!

Ela assentiu, Draco e Olívio se despediram das duas, caminharam de volta à plataforma de embarque.

- Está confiante?

- Não queria estar, mas estou – confessou Olívio dando um sorriso por cima do ombro – Ela é tão especial!

Ao olhar por cima do ombro, Olívio viu a mãe de Kate rasgar o endereço deles, jogar no lixo, descartando-os totalmente da possibilidade de serem pais. Draco percebeu a expressão de chateação no rosto do marido.

- O que... – ele olhou a tempo de ver a mulher se afastar do aeroporto.

- Nós fomos descartados. Ela quer que a filha dela viva com homossexuais – disse Olívio decepcionado com as lágrimas subindo nos olhos – Quantas outras vezes passaremos por isso de novo? Quantas vezes vamos perder nossos tempos fazendo entrevistas que não vão dar futuro?

- Não sei, Oliv, mas vamos embora – Draco colocou a mão delicadamente em seu ombro – Vamos para a nossa casa!

E os dois foram caminhando em direção ao avião.

25.04.2019

Hermione terminou de colocar o remédio na boca e beber um gole de água comprada, percebeu um movimento estranho de centenas de alunos no jardim de Hogwarts. Fazia muito tempo que ela não andava por ali e por alguma intuição estava passando de carro naquelas redondezas. Ela estacionou sua camionete preta e saiu do carro vendo praticamente todos os alunos do lado de fora segurando faixas e gritando em protesto de alguma coisa.

- O que está vendo? – perguntou Hermione se aproximando de um grupinho de garotas todas pintadas na face: "FORA UMBRIDGE". Então ela percebeu que aquilo era um movimento revolucionário em Hogwarts. Se não fosse o primeiro. Sentiu-se orgulhosa pelos alunos.

- Queremos que você volte para o cargo, diretora Granger. Ninguém suporta essa mocréia – disseram um grupinho de alunos próximos.

- Mas... O que ela tem feito de tão ruim assim?

- Ela penaliza os estudantes por qualquer coisa – disse uma vestibulanda se aproximando – Ela não deixa as garotas usarem maquiagem. Isso é um absurdo!

- Não podemos namorar.

- Nem beijar.

- Nem andar de mãos dadas sequer!

- E se respirarmos em falso, ela nos expulsa!

- Tia! – gritou uma voz familiar. Hermione voltou em sua direção, Tiago e Taylor lideravam a maioria dos grupos, eles vieram saltando na direção dela com camisetas FORA UMBRIDGE – Veio protestar com a gente?

- Não é bem assim – disse Hermione virando na direção deles – Estava andando por esses lados quando me deparei com esse rebuliço!

- Vista! – disse Taylor entregando uma camiseta a ela. Hermione pegou para ler as mensagens garrafais mas não a vestiu, devolveu para Taylor.

- Rosa também recebeu severas punições – disse Scorpion atrás de Tiago e Taylor.

- Rosa? Por que? – pelo visto Hermione ainda não sabia da preferência sexual de Rosa, os três acharam melhor não contarem.

- Umbridge andou insultando a senhora como ex-diretora, senhora Granger! – disse Taylor antes dos dois garotos, sendo mais rápida do que eles no pensamento (embora isso fosse parcialmente verdade!).

- Vou falar com ela – disse Hermione passando e abrindo caminho por onde andava em direção às escadarias de mármore, os estudantes gritavam, vibravam e aplaudiam de felicidade.

- Obrigada – disse Rosa se aproximando do trio.

- Ela ainda não sabe?

- Não – disse Rosa olhando as costas de Hermione – Por pouco tempo!

25.04.2019

- VOCÊS ESTÃO SUSPENSOS! – gritou Umbridge através dos sons instalados estrategicamente pelos corredores.

Hermione passava por eles, indignada. Ela foi subindo as escadarias, levou um tempo até que chegasse à diretora, sua secretária de antigamente estava lá, sentada, rodeada por seguranças.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Elaine?

- Isso está um caos desde que a senhora nos deixou – confessou Elaine atrás dos seguranças.

Hermione tentou passar por eles mas foi barrada, eles disseram que Umbridge não deixaria ninguém passar.

- Eu continuo sendo diretora dessa escola, só tirei algumas férias! – acrescentou nervosa.

- Sinto muito, não podemos! – disseram.

Hermione enfiou o joelho na virilha de um deles, enquanto o cara se ajoelhava contorcendo de dor, ela acertou um soco em sua cara fazendo-o cair para trás. Elaine a olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- A senhora está...

- Treinando lutas! – confessou Hermione que depois de ter sido seqüestrada vinha fazendo alguns ensaios na própria academia em sua casa. Ela correu na direção da porta da diretoria e entrou sem pedir permissão.

Umbridge estava de costas para a porta, com as mãos na cintura olhando na janela, vendo o mar de alunos protestando lá fora.

- Espero que seja importante, Elaine! – disse Umbridge de costas.

Hermione fechou a porta e girou a chave para não ser interrompida. Olhou o terninho cor-de-rosa ridículo da diretora.

- Sério que você veste isso enquanto trabalha? – perguntou Hermione que sempre andava impecável. Ela tomou um susto e virou em sua direção.

- Oh, querida, você voltou! – ela estava surpresa – O que houve? Está recuperada?

- O suficiente para encontrar essa escola esfarelando. É assim que eu lhe passei as coordenadas, Dolores? – perguntou Hermione vendo a preocupação surgir na face de Umbridge.

Ela gaguejou várias vezes antes de formular uma frase inteligível.

- Eu só estou fazendo isso para o bem dos estudantes, você sabe!

- Isso não parece nada agradável para eles. Quero dizer, suspender as aulas na véspera das entrevistas para as Universidades. Sabe, Dolores, existem adolescentes que estão no último ano escolar e serem suspendidos por besteira podem estragar os seus respectivos futuros. Assim como você fez com minha filha, Rosa!

- Não é nada disso, senhora Granger, a senhora não está entendendo...

- Perfeitamente, Dolores. Eu vim tomar o meu posto de volta como diretora de Hogwarts – disse Hermione com a voz firme.

Dolores voltou com o olhar em cima da mesa, abriu a primeira gaveta e puxou alguns documentos colocados em uma pasta.

- Eu tenho contatos com o senhor Presidente dos Estados Unidos, ele me deu uma liminar para continuar sendo a diretora dessa escola mesmo quando você estivesse apta para voltar ao cargo.

- Quê? – Hermione não estava acreditando naquilo. Umbridge lhe passara a perna!

- Isso mesmo, Sra. Granger. Se quiser, posso arranjar um emprego de secretária para você já que Elaine não é competente o suficiente.

- Você quer dizer que eu estou desempregada? – perguntou Hermione com a testa enrugada.

- Certamente, mas isso já não é mais um problema meu.

Hermione estava soltando fumaça pelo nariz, a sua cabeça borbulhava.

- As coisas não vão terminar assim, Dolores – Hermione abriu a porta e saiu batendo com força.

Umbridge colocou a cabeça do lado de fora e gritou.

- Seguranças, peguem-na!

Mas nenhum deles se moveu. Todos pareciam temerosos, afinal Hermione era boa em caratê.

27.04.2019

Harry usava seu Ray-Ban no rosto, tocou a campainha, Gina veio atender à porta. Ela o olhou com indiferença.

- Aqui não é a casa da Hermione... – disse Gina fechando a porta na cara dele, Harry colocou o pé no batente impedindo que ela se fechasse.

- Eu também não sou o Edward, fique tranqüila – devolveu Harry afiado – Eu sei que vocês dois estão juntos, eu li pelos jornais.

- É uma pena que tenha lido tanta porcaria, porque eu e o Edward não temos nada em comum a não ser amizade – disse Gina o olhando com asquerosidade.

- Escuta, eu vim aqui para conversar com você. Posso entrar?

- Tenho outra opção? - respondeu em tom de pergunta com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

Gina deixou espaço para que Harry passasse, ele recebeu os cumprimentos dos filhos Tiago e Lílian que estavam morrendo de saudades, e os quatro foram se reunir na sala para assistirem algumas gravações inéditas do novo filme de Harry. Tiago e Lílian gostaram de estarem por dentro de tudo o que aconteceu na juventude de seus pais.

- Nossa mamãe, então é verdade que você fez um intercâmbio para Paris no primeiro colegial? Que demais! – disse Lílian empolgada – Eu não sei se estaria pronta para viajar e ficar sozinha por um longo tempo fora.

- E nem vai, todos os garotos franceses são uns babacas! – acrescentou Harry com um certo ciúme da filha.

- Não seja bobo, papai! – Lílian o beijou no rosto, seu pai Harry corou de leve, ela era muito carinhosa. Lílian o abraçou de lado, encostando sua cabeça na dele.

- Certo, estou indo, espero que você ajude na seleção de cenas, Gina. Isso é muito importante para mim – disse Harry olhando nos olhos de Gina na sala de televisão, ela estava de braços cruzados.

- Ok, eu vou fazer.

- Mais importante ainda é que isso não vaze, certo filhos? – disse Harry olhando para os dois sentados no tapete macio.

- Pode deixar, papai – disseram os dois piscando para ele e acenando.

- Vou acompanhar você até a porta – disse Gina ainda de braços cruzados.

O casal se afastou dos filhos na sala e foram até a porta de entrada, falando bem baixinho para que não escutassem.

- É sério, Harry. Eu e o Edward não estamos namorando – disse ela olhando em seus olhos – Nós somos só amigos.

- Eu e a Hermione também não estamos juntos – confessou – Mas isso não quer dizer que...

Gina não deixou que Harry completasse a frase, ela deu um selinho de leve em seus lábios, calando-o. O homem arregalou os olhos verdes, meio assustado.

- Esse foi o beijo de despedida que nunca tivemos – disse ela sorrindo de lado – Namoramos, casamos e não sei como chegamos a esse ponto de cada um seguir o seu próprio caminho, mas que sempre tenhamos essa amizade, esse contato.

- Sempre – confirmou Harry assentindo com a cabeça – Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é?

- Claro – Gina o abraçou com força – Igualmente, Potter!

Ela deu algumas palmadinhas em seu ombro, ele foi se afastando, olhando por cima do ombro. Estava tudo entre eles. E sempre ia estar, afinal de contas, tinham sido amantes no passado e agora nada mais eram do que melhores amigos.

Felizes. Muito felizes. E melhores amigo sempre!

30.04.2019

Edward tinha levado Gina para jantar fora outra vez, aproveitando sua estadia em Nova York. Os dois eram bons amigos, davam gargalhadas de chamar muita atenção e estavam ali.

- As crianças estão em casa? – perguntou Edward baixinho no ouvido de Gina.

- Estão em uma balada da escola – disse Gina sorrindo.

Eram três horas da manhã, a Lua Cheia brilhava imensa no céu daquela noite, as estrelas também, refletindo suas luzes na piscina da casa de Gina. Ela foi até a saleta ligar o som, uma música suave, delicada começou a tocar. Ela olhou para Edward usando roupa social, era simplesmente maravilhoso.

Edward a olhou de volta, Gina estava fabulosa também, seu vestido preto cheio de brilho deslizava pelo corpo como se ainda fosse uma menininha de 15 anos, os seus seios eram salientes assim como também eram as outras curvas em seu corpo. Era magnífica.

- Dança comigo? – pediu Edward estendendo a mão na direção dela.

- Tinha essa possibilidade em mente – confessou Gina pegando na mão macia e gelada dele. Os dois se abraçaram e delicadamente ficaram dançando em volta da piscina, a música tocando no fundo.

- É muito bom estar assim com você – confessou ele no ouvido dela.

Gina tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peitoral, com os olhos fechados, sentindo as pernas serem conduzidas e o perfume enlouquecedor de Edward mexer com os seus pensamentos. Até que Edward soltou a cintura de Gina e passou a mão em seu rosto, colocando os seus olhos frente a frente. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, Edward se aproximou para tocar os seus lábios. Gina virou o rosto, soltou as mãos dos ombros dele, deu alguns passos para trás.

- Eu sinto muito, Eddie. A nossa noite termina aqui... – ela não tinha coragem o suficiente para beijá-lo ainda. Recentemente tinha terminado um casamento.

- Gina, desculpa, não se ofenda... – ia se desculpando Edward todo meigo, gentil.

- Não, não é isso! – Gina sacudiu a cabeça – Está tarde, o cansaço me pegou de surpresa, eu sinto muito. Obrigada pela noite – Gina o beijou no rosto, tentou se manter sob controle por causa daquele perfume másculo dominar os seus pensamentos.

- Posso te ligar amanhã cedo? – perguntou Edward vendo Gina desligar o rádio, preparando-se para entrar em sua casa e ir dormir.

- Eu te ligo de volta – disse Gina sorrindo de lado e entrou, fechando a porta da cozinha.

Edward ficou para trás, sob a luz do luar, com as duas mãos dentro do bolso observando as ondas se formarem na água da piscina. Fechou os olhos sentindo o vento bater contra o seu rosto. Era impossível não gostar de Gina Weasley.

03.05.2019

A rebelião em Hogwarts continuou a semana inteira com a presença de todos os alunos, os expulsos/suspensos inclusive. Hermione tentara entrar lá novamente mas fora barrada pela imensidão de seguranças que Umbridge havia contratado. Não havia mesmo uma maneira de chegar até a diretoria da escola sem ter que passar pelas escadas de mármore.

E com isso as aulas foram canceladas, todas as entrevistas para as universidades também. Os alunos estavam em pânico, alguns queriam até mesmo pedir transferência de escola.

"FORA UMBRIDGE. VOLTE HERMIONE!" eram as placas vermelhas com letras amarelas garrafais. Hermione sentiu-se imensa gratidão por todos eles, era uma manifestação a favor de seu cargo de volta.

- Não há como entrar, mamãe – disse Rosa se aproximando ao lado de Tiago, os dois seguravam panfletos – A não ser que você consiga escalar... – brincou ela.

Hermione arregalou os olhos na direção de Rosa como se tivesse tido uma grande idéia em sua mente. Rosa coçou a cabeça entendendo a expressão de sua mãe.

- Você não está pensando em...

- Um segundo, Rosa! – Hermione pegou o seu iphone dentro da bolsa e passou o dedão girando a barra de rolagem, o nome parou em "Rodolfo Lestrange" o seu ex-namorado, maconheiro. No passado os dois namoraram por um bom tempo, terminaram e ele finalmente tomou um rumo na vida, virou piloto de aviões na Rússia.

Só que ele havia voltado para Nova York após o furacão para construir uma família. Hoje, ele era casado e tinha uma filha de alguns meses, Hermione o vira recentemente por coincidência.

- Rodolfo, tudo bem? Eu preciso que você me ajude...

03.05.2019

Hermione estava na cabine do lado de trás do helicóptero, Rosa estava ao seu lado.

- Estão prontas? – perguntou Rodolfo com os fones de ouvido encaixados juntamente com o microfone.

- Sim – disse Rosa apertando o cinto.

- Espero que não tenha perguntado se estou pronta para ir ao cemitério – comentou Hermione ansiosa.

- Deixa comigo – riu Rodolfo levantando vôo.

Eles atravessaram metade do Centro de Nova York, Rodolfo estava no comando dando as coordenadas no microfone, Hermione viu Hogwarts de cima de um ponto de vista totalmente diferente. A escola era maravilhosa vista por cima, o sol batia em suas paredes dando um tom ainda mais bonito no gramado. As pessoas estavam embaixo agitadas. Rosa atirou uns panfletos pela janela.

Rodolfo parou no heliporto em cima de Hogwarts. Ele desligou os aparelhos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem? – perguntou Rodolfo olhando para trás, preocupado com Hermione e sua filha.

- Perfeitamente – disse Rosa destravando os cintos e pulando para o lado de fora do helicóptero.

- Obrigada, nem sei como pagar isso – disse Hermione segurando o seu ombro.

- Não se preocupe, eu precisava me redimir por tudo o que eu fiz para você – disse Rodolfo com um ar mais adulto, sério e bonitão. Ele deu um sorriso que fez Hermione suspirar de vontade de voltar no passado para poder tirar uma casquinha dele. Mas ele era casado e ela respeitava isso.

- Se cuida – piscou Hermione para ele, acenou e saiu correndo para dentro da universidade ao lado da filha. Provavelmente a essa hora os seguranças já estavam subindo os elevadores para que impedissem ela de não entrar na faculdade.

Hermione e Rosa chegaram na sala dos professores, dois seguranças estavam parados na porta.

- Filha, deixa comigo – disse Hermione virando um pontapé no rosto de cada um deles, eles desmaiaram caindo de lado. Ela piscou para filha que estava assustada.

- Mãe, como assim?

- Vou te indicar o meu professor de caratê um dia desses – riu Hermione e abriu a porta de Umbridge. Ela estava de costas, observando o movimento lá fora.

Ela se virou espantada na direção das duas.

- Você vai devolver o meu cargo nem que for a pontapés! – disse Hermione entregando uma pasta cheia de documentos – Como você é otária, Umbridge. O meu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, é um dos melhores advogados de Nova York, ele conseguiu impedir toda a sua malandragem.

Rosa estava sorrindo ao seu lado.

- Eu sinto muito te demitir, queridinha. Ainda mais por justa-causa!

Umbridge arregalou os olhos na direção de Hermione, bufando de ódio. Rosa em contraposição sorria mais do que nunca.

- Certo, eu vou embora – disse Umbridge se dando por vencida, ela abriu algumas gavetas – Mas quero que saiba que sua filha não é a pessoa que você pensa que é – Umbridge depositou alguns DVD's em cima da mesa, escrito: "Vídeos de Segurança da Biblioteca".

Rosa engoliu em seco, pensou em se atirar na mesa e quebrar os DVDs antes que Hermione tivesse acesso, mas a mãe foi mais rápida e apanhou os vídeos antes dela. Hermione encarou os DVDs preocupada. Rosa também estava.

Umbridge se retirou da sala antes que a briga começasse.

- Não dê ouvidos a essa psicopata! – disse Rosa suplicando com o olhar.

- Certo! – Hermione guardou os DVDs – Eu não vou ter tempo de ver isso agora, tenho bastante coisa para arrumar nessa escola durante essa semana – Hermione olhou em volta, sorridente.

Os alunos começaram a gritar em "VIVA" quando Umbridge desceu as escadas. Hermione havia vencido mais uma batalha em sua vida.

06.05.2019

Draco estava no telefone enquanto Olívio terminava de colocar o jantar na mesa de vidro da sala de estar. Olívio estava prestando atenção no noticiário sobre o furacão que teve em Tókyo, quando o loirinho apareceu na sala sem camiseta, com os cabelos molhados penteados para trás.

- Eu tenho novidades.

Olívio ergueu os olhos, esperançoso. Seu coração começou a bater depressa ao ver os olhos de Draco encherem de lágrimas.

- Nós vamos ser pais de Kate Bells!

Eles se abraçaram com muita força no meio da sala.

07.05.2019

Hermione estava abraçando a bolsa, cabisbaixa na frente do quarto de Harry em Nova York. Ela bateu na porta várias vezes até que finalmente ele resolveu abrir.

- Hermione...

- Eu preciso conversar com você – disse ela entrando ainda de braços cruzados, ela passou por Harry.

Ele então fechou a porta e a encarou.

- Quero te pedir desculpas pelo dia do hotel, Harry. Desculpa mesmo.

- Não, tudo bem...

Ela o encarou friamente, seu peito inchado e murchando. Ele pareceu um pouco preocupado com a presença dela assim tão rápida em seu quarto de hotel.

- Harry, não me odeie, ok? Mas eu acho que ainda tenho sentimentos por você – despejou Hermione o olhando.

A câmera vai se afastando, mostrando os dois, um de frente para o outro.

_Continua no __I Wanna – The All American Rejects… _

**Nota do Autor: **_Que capítulo ein? EdwardGina na beira da piscina dançando... Se beijando. Hermione dizendo que ainda gosta do Harry... Draco e Olívio vão ser pais de Kate Bells... Rosa vai ser descoberta... Rony com uma doença em fase terminal. Oh, oh, oh. Natal está chegando, surpresas também. E o final cada vez mais perto... Menos de 10 capítulos para tudo isso acabar. Que triste. Vou sentir muita falta... Sensação de nostalgia desde já. Se cuidem, beijos e abraços!_

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

- Para que você quer o meu celular?

Edward o desligou e devolveu a ela.

- Porque é a nossa noite – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela – E eu quero que você pense em mim de volta e não em Harry!

Gina colocou a mão em seu peito, impedindo que outro beijo acontecesse.

- Edward, eu não estou pronta para outro relacionamento, essa é a verdade, tudo é muito cedo para mim, muito novo.

- Você ainda está ligada ao Harry – disse Edward a olhando, meio chateado.

- Não, não é isso. Está tudo superado. É que isso é estranho mesmo para mim. Eu peço que vá com calma.

- Certo, não vou te beijar outra vez – disse Edward abaixando a cabeça juntamente com os olhos tristes.

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Shakinha: **o Scorpion passou uma lição de moral no Rony no capítulo passado, agora o cara amansou... Mas ele está doente. Vixiii. Como será que isso vai acontecer até o fim da temporada? hAUHAUHAUHA, clipe do Pink Floyd, ainda não... Mas espero que a revolução tenha sido parecida. Sempre quis colocar o Rodolfo Lestrange de volta na fanfic, e aqui está ele. XD. Harry-Hermione-Gina já deu, né? Mas juro que esse drama é desnecessário e vai passar logo. Rapidão e você nem vai se lembrar disso, aliás a Gina ta fazendo c-doce, ela já ta em outra relação, praticamente. HAHUAUHAHUA, meuuu, você é muiitoo compromissada. E ainda arranja tempo para ler minhas fanfics. Nossa, me sinto honrado, obrigadão por arranjar um tempinho e passar aqui sempre. xD. Beijoss. Espero que esteja gostando dos capítulos finais.


	17. Episódio 16 xx I Wanna

**Capítulo 16 – **

**I Wanna – The All American Rejects **

_Data: 06.05.2019_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Eu sempre imaginei que isso voltaria à tona algum dia, Hermione. Eu sempre soube que você e o Harry tornariam a ficar juntos outra vez – Gina a olhava com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu sabia que isso ia me destruir, isso ia me detonar por dentro. Eu sempre fiquei me preparando para esse momento, mas é incrível como eu ainda não me sinto forte o suficiente para agüentar esse baque._

_Hermione queria lembrar que Gina estava saindo com Edward e isso tinha magoado o coração de Harry. Mas ela não ia jogar isso na cara de Gina agora, justo agora. _

_- O meu ex-marido e minha melhor amiga, isso não. Por que isso agora, Hermione? Por que contar isso para mim justo agora? _

_- Eu não posso, pai, eu simplesmente não posso te perdoar por isso. Eu fiquei muito machucada – disse Rosa o olhando e se afastando._

_Rony chorou ainda mais ao ouvir essas palavras. Queria o perdão dela de qualquer forma nem mesmo que custasse vários socos. _

_- Eu perdi o controle porque naquele mesmo dia eu descobri uma coisa, Rosa. _

_Ela o olhava com carinho._

_- Eu descobri que eu vou ter que desistir do maior sonho da minha vida. E sabe por quê? Porque eu estou com câncer. Na fase terminal! _

_- E... Eu só queria poder ouvir ela me chamar de papai no domingo de manhã – disse Olívio com os olhos brilhando – Eu ia poder levá-la para passear em um parque comigo, dar uma volta na praia, ajudá-la a construir um castelinho de areia! _

_- É muito bonito ouvir isso de você, nunca vi nada parecido – disse a mãe da criança segurando ela no colo – Você pretende mudar o nome dela após o processo?_

_- Não, de maneira alguma – disse Olívio segurando a mãozinha dela no ar, ela segurou de volta com firmeza em seu dedo indicador – Acho Kate Bells um nome perfeito para ela. _

_- Eu tenho novidades._

_Olívio ergueu os olhos, esperançoso. Seu coração começou a bater depressa ao ver os olhos de Draco encherem de lágrimas._

_- Nós vamos ser pais de Kate Bells! _

_- Dança comigo? – pediu Edward estendendo a mão na direção dela._

_- Tinha essa possibilidade em mente – confessou Gina pegando na mão macia e gelada dele. Os dois se abraçaram e delicadamente ficaram dançando em volta da piscina, a música tocando no fundo. _

_- É muito bom estar assim com você – confessou ele no ouvido dela._

_Umbridge se retirou da sala antes que a briga começasse._

_- Não dê ouvidos a essa psicopata! – disse Rosa suplicando com o olhar._

_- Certo! – Hermione guardou os DVDs – Eu não vou ter tempo de ver isso agora, tenho bastante coisa para arrumar nessa escola durante essa semana – Hermione olhou em volta, sorridente. _

_Ela o encarou friamente, seu peito inchado e murchando. Ele pareceu um pouco preocupado com a presença dela assim tão rápida em seu quarto de hotel. _

_- Eu ainda tenho sentimentos por você, Harry – despejou Hermione o olhando._

06.05.2019

- Hermione, você...

- Desculpa, desculpa – Hermione virou o rosto, olhando para a porta – Não é uma atitude precipitada, eu pensei muito antes de vir aqui e dizer isso a você.

- É simplesmente terrível ter você em minha porta dizendo isso depois de tantos acontecimentos – ele disse ao olhar em seus olhos com clareza.

- Desculpa, aquele dia no hotel, eu estava vulnerável e com medo de você quebrar o meu coração outra vez – os olhos de Hermione encheram de lágrimas – Como aconteceu várias vezes antes. Eu sofri tanto quando você terminou comigo, Harry, tanto... Eu chorei muito. Eu esperava todo dia que a gente ia voltar, que você ia me ligar pedindo desculpas e que tudo ia ficar bem.

Ele a olhou, Hermione falava sem parar.

- Diga alguma coisa – pediu Hermione passando o dedo para limpar as lágrimas que brotavam nos olhos.

- O nosso amor é tão forte que ninguém pode se meter no meio, acho que é a única explicação para esse vai-e-volta de sentimentos entre a gente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Harry?

- Eu sempre tive muitos sentimentos por você, Hermione, só que às vezes eles adormecem quando você se afastam mas nem por isso eles desaparecem. Estão lá, descansando em paz. Mas quando você chega, tudo se transforma. Eu... Eu não sei quem eu sou mais, começo a tremer feito um adolescente bobo.

- Um amor que ninguém pode se meter no meio? – repetiu Hermione pensando – Temos que esperar o tempo para ver.

- Você está sugerindo que... – ia perguntando Harry mas Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e o calou com um beijo leve em seus lábios. No começo não foi nada intenso, foi apenas um beijo simbólico, cheio de sentimento, energia, emoção.

- Estou sugerindo que comecemos logo essa nossa história – sussurrou ela bem baixinho mas o suficiente para ele ouvir, seu rosto bem perto do dele, seus lábios ainda próximos.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

- Agora são oito horas e oito minutos da noite. Que comece a contagem! – ele passou os braços em volta da cintura fina de Hermione e a beijou com mais intensidade, dessa vez era real. Era verdade.

08.05.2019

- É muito bom estar de volta – disse Rosa depositando a mochila em cima da mesa na cantina. Eles estavam sentados em uma rodinha aberta.

- Nem me fale – comentou Tiago passando o braço em volta de Taylor e a beijou no rosto.

Victoria era uma garota alta, magra, de cabelos loiros e longos, olhos bem azuis. Era filha de Gui e Fleur Delacour.

- Odiava aquela vaca – comentou passando a mão para arrumar a franja pela décima vez. Era uma das meninas mais bonitas de toda a escola.

Scorpion terminou de tomar o suco no canudinho e deixou em cima da mesa.

- Rosa, sua mãe já sabe dos acontecimentos? Quero dizer... Você já contou a ela que é lésbica?

Rosa corou, mas era um assunto tratado normalmente naquele grupo, eles estavam se acostumando.

- Ainda não, e muito me admira que ninguém tenha contado a ela ou que vocês não tenham contado para os pais de vocês ainda – Rosa segurou a mão de Scorpion mas olhou para o restante – Obrigada – ela estava agradecendo a todos – Vocês são ótimos amigos.

- Cedo ou tarde ela vai descobrir e você precisa estar preparada para isso – comentou Lílian fechando o seu caderno de Biologia – Vou subindo, gente. Tenho prova de Biologia na próxima aula, não posso chegar atrasada. Beijos!

O resto do grupo acenou para ela enquanto Lilian jogava os cabelos ruivos longes, Scorpion a seguia com o olhar.

- Ei, ela não! – disse Tiago o olhando e ficando de leve vermelho. Scorpion percebeu que todos o encaravam, na hora morreu de vergonha.

- Er... Pára, ela é sua irmã, não tem nada a ver! – desculpou-se depressa.

Casey estava com os braços cruzados, pegou o seu material e se retirou em silêncio. Ficou um clima meio chato e constrangedor, Rosa sabia muito bem que Casey era apaixonada por Scorpion. Correu atrás dela para conversar melhor sobre isso.

08.05.2019

O avião pousou na pista com segurança, Olívio estava olhando pela janela na tentativa de identificar Kate Bells dentre as centenas de pessoas que estavam do outro lado do aeroporto. Draco pediu para que ele ficasse quieto na poltrona até que fossem autorizados a retirarem os cintos de segurança.

Eles vestiram os óculos de sol, deixaram o avião para trás, Olívio trazia uma pequena bagagem com vários objetos infantis: chupeta, mamadeira com leite preparado e morno, ursinhos de pelúcia, babador, etc. Todas as coisas que uma criança rica teria direito. Kate Bells seria muito bem tratada pelos pais.

- Olívio – disse a mãe da criança abrindo os braços e o apertando com força. Em seguida, abraçou Draco – Eu espero que vocês cuidem muito bem dela. Aqui estão os papéis para assinarem! – disse ela entregando uma pasta ao Draco que estava com as mãos vazias. Olívio correu para pegar Kate Bells no colo e brincar com ela.

Draco foi lendo e assinando, depois foi a vez de Olívio, enquanto isso, ele segurava Kate Bells e a sentia que seria uma figura constante em sua vida dali para frente. E estava radiante de felicidade por isso.

- Nós seremos os melhores pais do mundo, eu garanto – disse Olívio para a mãe biológica de Kate.

- Eu vou visitá-la sempre que puder – avisou ela sorrindo e fazendo um carinho na filha.

- É só nos telefonar – disse Olívio entregando um cartãozinho para ela – Nós pagamos a passagem de avião porque sabemos que você não tem condições, por favor, não se ofenda!

- Ah, obrigada – a mulher corou de leve - Espero que fiquem bem – ela deu um beijo na testa de Kate e começou a chorar – Eu não queria fazer isso, minha filhota, mas vai ser para o seu próprio bem. Vai cursar a melhor universidade dos Estados Unidos, vai ser uma mulher de sucesso, tenho certeza disso!

Draco e Olívio iam garantir que Kate Bells fosse uma grande mulher mesmo. Iam dar a educação que fosse preciso, tudo na medida do possível.

- Obrigada – ela abraçou os dois e se afastou chorando.

Draco e Olívio já iam embarcando no vôo de volta para Nova York, no mesmo avião que havia pousado, eles só estavam trocando as bagagens. Eles se sentaram na sala de espera, ansiosos para chegarem em casa.

- O seu quarto está pronto – disse Olívio para a criança em seus braços – Tem alguns brinquedos, livros com histórias para dormir que eu vou ler para você!

- O seu berço é roxo, combina com as suas roupas – disse Draco vendo o marido todo animado, impulsionou-o – Um cavalinho roxo, um pianinho no canto. Você tem mais brinquedos do que qualquer outra criança no mundo!

A garotinha estava no colo, mordendo a própria mão, olhando para os dois. Era linda, era toda loirinha com os cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados, seus olhos caramelos eram o maior destaque de tudo. Usava brinquinhos pequenos e delicados. Até que era um pouco parecida com Olívio Wood.

- Nós vamos ser felizes. Uma família feliz! – disse Olívio olhando para Draco com brilho nos olhos. Maior do que o brilho era a esperança.

- Feliz – Draco segurava na mãozinha de sua filha. Filha, ela seria a sua filha, irmã de Scorpion – Só de ver esse brilho em seus olhos, o meu coração já está explodindo de felicidade.

Os dois encostaram a cabeça e sorriram.

20.05.2019

Edward estava sentado ao lado de Gina em um pufe dentro da balada, na frente deles estava Draco, Olívio. Eles tinham ido em casais.

- Como assim? – disse Olívio no celular conversando com a babá – Ela está comendo direitinho? Arrotou? Tem certeza disso?

- Olívio é o pai mais coruja do mundo – disse Gina rindo enquanto bebia um pouco de vodka com morango – Sério, não se preocupa, Oliv, as coisas estão bem.

Ele deixou escapar um olhar de censura na direção dela, meio irritado. Afastou-se com o celular no ouvido.

- Ele não queria vir – confessou Draco baixinho – Mas eu o arrastei para cá.

Rony e Alice tinham acabado de chegar, ele ainda guardava a carteira dentro do bolso após apresentar os convites na entrada. Alice estava com o cabelo lisinho, bem escorrido, muito bonita com a cara cheia de brilho prateado. Os dois chegaram de mãos dadas. Rony estava com uma faixa na cabeça para esconder a parte careca, até que caia bem nele.

- Oi maninho – disse Gina recebendo um beijo no rosto – Como está a quimioterapia?

- Se ele fosse menos teimoso – disse Alice cumprimentando Gina também – Ele vai dia sim, dia não. Às vezes eu tenho que arrastá-lo!

- Teimoso como sempre – disse Gina sorrindo para ele enquanto ele cumprimentava Draco e se sentava.

- Eu só quero morrer em paz – disse Rony cruzando os dedos.

- Rony! – disse Alice dando um tapinha fraco em seu braço – Prometemos não falar disso, você se lembra?

- É verdade, não é? – Rony sacudiu os ombros – Tive que desistir do vôlei que é o maior sonho da minha vida. E agora eu estou prestes a morrer.

- Não seja bobo, estamos do seu lado – disse Gina terminando de tomar o último gole da bebida.

Olívio se aproximou enquanto desligava o celular e o aguardava no bolso da camisa. Gina aproveitou para ver se o seu celular tinha alguma chamada perdida. Ela tinha uma mínima esperança de que alguém ligasse... Talvez Harry.

- Então, o furacão já atingiu Kate Bells? – perguntou Gina irônica inventando catástrofes – Ou o Tsunami já atingiu o apartamento luxuoso de vocês?

- Há, há – riu falsamente Olívio – Para o seu governo, Kate Bells comeu todo o mingau e agora está dormindo. Isso é bom sinal! – ele parecia menos preocupado.

Eles ficaram conversando, bebendo e rindo durante horas e horas. No final da noite, Draco e Olívio se despediram porque não queriam abusar da hospitalidade da babá, foram embora. Edward e Gina aproveitaram o momento para irem dançar um pouco. Novamente, Gina tirou o celular da bolsa para ver se alguém havia ligado.

- Harry está ocupado demais com a Hermione para te ligar – disse Edward enquanto dançava com Gina parado no lugar.

- Não é isso – ela pareceu triste, colocou o cabelo para trás dos ombros – É que...

Edward segurou o seu rosto delicado com as duas mãos, não havia como fugir ou escapar dessa vez, ele foi rápido demais com a ação ao mesmo tempo calmo no ato de mover os seus lábios contra os dela. Eles estavam se beijando pela primeira vez. Edward desceu as mãos para os seus ombros, em seguida para os braços e por fim puxou o celular das mãos dela enquanto a beijava. Gina se afastou vagarosamente ao sentir o volume sólido sumir de suas mãos.

- Para que você quer o meu celular?

Edward o desligou e devolveu a ela.

- Porque é a nossa noite – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela – E eu quero que você pense em mim de volta e não em Harry!

Gina colocou a mão em seu peito, impedindo que outro beijo acontecesse.

- Edward, eu não estou pronta para outro relacionamento, essa é a verdade, tudo é muito cedo para mim, muito novo.

- Você ainda está ligada ao Harry – disse Edward a olhando, meio chateado.

- Não, não é isso. Está tudo superado. É que isso é estranho mesmo para mim. Eu peço que vá com calma.

- Certo, não vou te beijar outra vez – disse Edward abaixando a cabeça juntamente com os olhos tristes.

Gina colocou as mãos atrás de seu pescoço e o olhou com um aperto forte no peito, ela o queria muito. Ele era bonito, lindo, maravilhoso, tinha um corpo excelente, era carinhoso. Enfim, perfeito. Ela não queria magoá-lo.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu não goste de você – ela confessou baixinho.

Eles continuaram a dançar lentamente na boate com a música romântica tocando de leve no fundo.

01.06.2019

Rosa abriu a porta, já sabia do que se tratava o assunto, Hermione tamborilava os dedos em cima da mesa, preocupada. Ela olhou a filha entrar. Rosa deixou a mochila cair no chão e sentou na cadeira frente à escrivaninha.

- Os DVDs – resumiu Hermione olhando no fundo dos olhos dela – Eu os assisti!

- Mãe... – ia dizendo Rosa.

- Eu liguei para o seu pai, Rony, ele sabia de absolutamente tudo mas não comentou nada comigo. Ele disse que vocês tiveram uma briga feia e tudo mais. Está tudo bem para mim, de verdade – confessou Hermione vendo a garota suspirar de alívio – Eu só quero saber se está tudo bem para você descobrir isso e enfrentar isso tudo sozinha.

Rosa deu um sorriso de lado, Hermione era uma mãe-moderna, mais do que isso, apoiadora em todas as ocasiões.

- Está bem, mamãe. Eu estou feliz assim.

- Que bom – Hermione sorriu de volta – Eu tive um amigo gay no colegial, você deve ter ouvido falar dele, Draco Malfoy, pai de Scorpion – Rosa assentiu – Ele sofreu bastante preconceito na época e hoje é um dos caras mais felizes que eu conheço mas até chegar nisso, você vai sofrer bastante, vai desenvolver um dom de não escutar o que as pessoas falam a sua volta ou ignorar os dedos apontados em sua cara.

- Eu já estou lidando com isso, mamãe – disse Rosa sinceramente – Quando as pessoas souberam, a minha vida mudou completamente mas eu não me importo, sério mesmo!

- Que bom – Hermione a olhou e ficou em pé – Vem aqui e me dá um abraço, filha!

Rosa se levantou, contornou a escrivaninha e abraçou a sua mãe com muita força, sentiu finalmente que tudo estava bem em sua vida. Tudo tranqüilo. Ficou ainda mais feliz.

- Obrigada pelo apoio, mamãe!

15.06.2019

- Está tudo terminado – disse Missy com a sensação de ter cumprido missão. Ela havia gravado a última cena com o ator de Harry Potter. Agora eles iam terminar de gravar cenas em que Gina não aparecia – Vejo vocês na próxima temporada, galera! – disse ela se despedindo dos colegas de trabalho – Quero ver vocês no lançamento do filme, todos vocês na Premiere, hein!

Ela foi se despedindo de um por um, em seguida, Harry a esperava para acompanhá-la até o aeroporto.

- Sabe que fez um trabalho excelente, não é? – perguntou Harry olhando para ela enquanto dirigia sentido contrário do centro da cidade.

- Estou contente com o meu salário – disse Missy usando roupas mais caras, todas de grife, óculos escuros da melhor marca e incrivelmente bem arrumada, mais linda do que nunca – Vou voltar Nova York satisfeita e pronta para fazer a segunda temporada do filme.

- Você vai voltar bem de vida. É uma ótima atriz, a sua fama só está começando. O filme "Corações Partidos I" só vai dar um impulso na sua carreira.

- Não vejo a hora de comprar o meu jatinho particular – sonhou alto, Missy.

Harry riu ao ver que ela parecia estar falando sério.

- Calma, não é para tanto! – acrescentou.

- Rosa deve estar com saudades – disse Missy enviando uma mensagem "Estou voltando hoje para casa. Te amo. Beijos Miss!".

Mensagem enviada!

30.06.2019

Era uma festinha do colegial, todos estavam reunidos na Casa da Praia de Sophia Tuckson, ninguém conhecia muito bem ela, era uma novata na escola e só estava dando essa festinha para se enturmar mais depressa com a Elite do Colegial.

- Vixi, olha se não é o Scorpion – Taylor cutucou Tiago para mostrar Scorpion beijando uma morena do primeiro colegial, seu nome era Sara.

- Ela mesma – estranhou Tiago – Scorpion não é de "pegar" meninas de Hogwarts. O que está acontecendo?

- Carência – riu Taylor sacudindo os ombros – Ou sei lá o quê.

Do outro lado da sala, Casey tinha um copo cheio de poncho nas mãos, ao seu lado estava Lílian, as duas arregalaram os olhos na direção da parede. Casey de repente virou as costas e saiu andando, Taylor na mesma hora entendeu o que estava acontecendo, Tiago demorou alguns minutos até que tivesse algum efeito.

- Ela... Ela é irmã dele!

- E daí? O homem não escolhe sexo, idade, nem parentesco. Casey deve estar sofrendo para caramba!

- Quer ir falar com ela? – perguntou Tiago a olhando nos olhos.

- Não, Lílian é a melhor amiga dela, vai resolver as coisas. Mas acho que seria legal se você desse uns toques no Scorpion. Ele não parece ter percebido ainda. Quero dizer, ninguém percebeu, eu só desconfiava desde aquele dia da cantina!

30.06.2019

Casey estava sentada com a testa entre os joelhos, o copo de poncho vazio ao seu lado, caído. Lílian se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Você devia falar com ele sobre isso.

- Como, Lily? Ele é o meu irmão. Ele cuidou de mim, ele me levava para passear no parquinho e é exatamente assim como ele me vê, sua irmã mais nova. Que ele precisa proteger dos caras, só isso!

- Você devia sair com outras pessoas, sabe? Com outros caras. Assim ele vai ficar com ciúmes e pode finalmente notar você – aconselhou Lilian ao seu lado.

- Acha mesmo? – perguntou Casey enxugando as lágrimas – Mas eu não quero ficar com outros caras, eu não quero me enganar ou camuflar os meus sentimentos. Eu só queria poder não gostar dele, do Scorpion!

- Pode contar comigo, Casey – ela deitou a cabeça no ombro da amiga – Se você quiser ficar com algum cara da minha sala, eu te passo o Twitter ou o Orkut de algum deles. Mas claro, você vai ter que se esforçar um pouco!

- Vou tentar – disse Casey olhando o mar à frente – Vou me esforçar, eu juro!

15.07.2019

Edward e Gina foram jantar em um restaurante naquela noite, as gotas de orvalho ainda caiam das árvores indicando que a chuva passara por aquelas redondezas minutos antes. O friozinho e o ar úmido ajudavam a deixar a temperatura bem mais baixa do que o normal.

Eles estavam subindo para o apartamento dele, Edward a beijou de leve nos lábios antes de abrir a porta de seu apartamento no hotel.

- Por favor, espero que não ligue para a bagunça – brincou ele.

Gina meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, então Edward esticou o braço para abrir a porta e o cenário foi totalmente diferente daquele que a ruiva imaginava. Em cada canto do carpete bege havia uma pétala de rosa.

O estômago de Gina desabou, aquele cenário era lindo, por toda a mesa de vidro havia algumas velas flutuantes em água iluminando o lugar, dando um ar romântico e aconchegante ao mesmo tempo.

- O que é isso? – Gina estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – O que é isso exatamente? Eu não estou pronta para casar... – ela foi entrando na frente de Edward deslumbrada com tudo em volta.

Edward a tomou pelas mãos com delicadeza e as acariciou.

- Mas eu ainda nem te pedi em namoro – disse olhando seus olhos através da penumbra. Seu sorriso branco apareceu entre os lábios macios. As lágrimas tomaram espaço nos olhos brancos de Gina – Quer namorar comigo, Gina Weasley?

- Eu… Eu não sei o que dizer. Claro que quero – ela envolveu os dois braços em volta do pescoço dele, beijando-o – Isso tudo é muito lindo, obrigada.

- Por que você está chorando? – quis saber Edward descendo as mãos pelo quadril fino da garota – O que foi?

- Nunca ninguém fez isso por mim, é maravilhoso!

- Se eu falar que esqueci da música... – Edward bateu palmas e começou a soar uma música romântica para os dois – Você me concede essa dança? – ele estendeu a mão na direção dela.

- Bobo, claro que sim – ela pegou em sua mão, eles ficaram dançando bem devargazinho na divisória imaginária onde seria a sala do quarto de hotel – Isso é maravilhoso, Eddie. Obrigada, é lindo demais!

- Não é do tamanho da sua beleza, mas fiz o que eu pude! – Edward passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos lisos nas costas de Gina, e pousou outra vez a mão em suas costas perto do laço onde prendia o vestido. Aos poucos, ele foi desfazendo o nó vermelho e a roupa foi afrouxando.

Ao fim da música, eles se beijaram outra vez, com mais calma, mais amor, mais sentimento. Edward colocou as duas mãos sobre o pescoço dela e foi descendo, no caminho seus dedões puxaram as alças do vestido para além dos ombros de Gina, e assim, o vestido vermelho deslizou do seu corpo em direção ao chão, não havia mais nada que o prendesse.

Enquanto ainda se beijavam, de olhos fechados, as mãos de Gina puxaram o terno preto de Edward, jogando em direção ao chão, logo atrás dele. Com as mãos hábeis, ela foi desabotoando os botões de sua camisa branca, o seu peito estava de fora mostrando cada linha que definia a sua barriga. Era algo escultural.

Gina se aproximou ainda mais, colocando os seus seios macios e redondos no peitoral frio de Edward, ela mais do que podia ouvir o som dos beijos no quarto mas podia sentir o coração dele acelerado no peito. Era como um tambor, alto, rápido, barulhento... Ele a queria mais do que nunca.

- O meu corpo não consegue mentir o quanto eu te quero. Droga! – sussurrou Edward abrindo os olhos lentamente com a testa encostada na dela. Gina sorriu de lado.

- Essa noite eu serei sua! – murmurou ela de volta. Edward ficou ainda mais fora de si, os dois se beijaram intensamente, caminhando na direção da cama.

15.07.2019

Tiago estava com Taylor, ambos estavam sozinhos na casa de Gina. Ela havia saído com o namorado, e Lílian tinha ido dormir na casa da amiga Casey que estava com sérios problemas de relacionamento.

Os dois ficaram se beijando um longo tempo no quarto dele, todo arrumado e sofisticado com vários CDs e DVDs pendurados em uma estante. A mesma música que tocara na cena anterior agora tocava para Tiago e Taylor no quarto.

Os beijos iam se tornando cada vez mais intensos, o desespero ia tomando conta de seus corpos. Taylor caiu de costas na cama de casal bem macia de Tiago. Entre os suspiros, ela murmurou.

- Eu... Eu não posso. Eu sou virgem, Tiago – os cabelos sedosos e castanhos de Taylor estavam espalhados no travesseiro de Tiago.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou machucá-la. Eu prometo ir com calma.

- É a minha primeira vez, tudo vai mudar daqui para frente – sussurrou Taylor – Eu estou com medo!

- Nós podemos parar por aqui se você quiser.

Ela esticou o pescoço mais um pouco, beijando-o de leve.

- Não, não quero parar, eu quero isso, eu amo você e não há melhor maneira disso acontece, eu tenho sonhado com esse momentos durante dias, Tiago. Eu só estou com um pouco de medo.

- Também tenho sonhado fazer isso com você, Taylor, mas fique tranqüila, estou aqui e vou cuidar de você – Tiago a acariciou no rosto, debruçado sobre ela – Eu te amo, tudo vai ficar bem!

Ele a beijou com carinho no pescoço.

20.07.2019

Draco estava empurrando o carinho de Kate Bells na calçada do bairro, era bem arborizado, sábado de manhã, um ambiente fresco, gostoso para um bom passeio no parque. Olívio estava ao seu lado carregando os utensílios de sua filha, mamadeira, chupeta, ursinho, babador, essas coisas essenciais, básicas.

- Você sabe que eu adoro Nova York, não é mesmo? – disse Draco enquanto empurrava a filha.

- Eu também adoro – disse Olívio olhando as outras crianças brincarem com seus pais no gramado, crianças um pouco mais velhas do que Kate – Só queria que ela crescesse logo para que pudéssemos brincar e entender o que ela quer!

- Pois é – disse Draco com o Ray-Ban pendurado na camiseta na parte da frente – Eu acho que Kate adoraria ir para o interior, crescer por lá, ao menos teria mais liberdade para crescer nas ruas, sem perigo, sem violência.

- Acha mesmo? – perguntou Olívio espremendo os olhos na direção de Draco, ainda andavam.

- Claro, claro que sim.

- Você quer dizer o que com isso? Que você se mudaria para o interior dos Estados Unidos por causa de Kate Bells? – perguntou Olívio parando de andar e olhando para o marido em sua frente.

- Claro, por que não? Seria ótimo para ela! – confessou Draco que vinha tendo esses pensamentos nas últimas semanas – Não é Kate? – ela estava brincando com o mordedor dentro do berço, com as perninhas esticadas para cima, pareciam pãezinhos de padaria.

- Ah... Se você acha que seria ótimo para ela – Olívio encolheu os ombros – Se você gostar da idéia, nós podemos mudar para o interior!

- Você faria isso pela gente? – perguntou Draco quase tendo um infarto de tanta bondade de seu marido – Você...

- Só marcar o dia da mudança – sorriu Olívio, em seguida recebeu um abraço bem apertado do marido, os dois ficaram um bom tempo assim. Kate começou a rir dentro do berço. Parecia ter gostado da idéia.

01.08.2019

Harry recebera uma ligação logo pela manhã de que Rony e Alice estavam voltando para a Europa. Ele resolvera morrer por lá, longe de todos os amigos. Rony estava com câncer na fase terminal, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o amigo partiria.

Imediatamente, Harry entrou no carro, pegou Hermione na casa dela e os dois foram se encontrar na casa de Rony. O caminhão de mudanças estava na porta. Eles deixaram o carro correndo e entraram na casa.

Dentro dela, havia caixas para todos os lados, todos os móveis praticamente empacotados. Gina estava sentada em uma delas, segurando a mão de Rony, conversando com ele. A presença de Harry e Hermione incomodou a ruiva.

- Oi Gina. Oi Rony – cumprimentou Harry coçando a cabeça meio tímido.

Gina se levantou no mesmo instante, ela e Hermione ainda não estavam se falando desde a última briga, desde que soubera que ela amava Harry.

- Eu já vou indo – disse Gina beijando a testa de Harry.

- Não precisa sair por causa de mim – acrescentou Hermione rapidamente de braços cruzados – Eu já estou saindo.

- Você fica! – Harry a segurou pelo ombro – Gina está agindo com infantilidade – disse para todos ouvirem.

Ela não se intimidou, Gina abraçou o irmão com força, desejou toda a sorte do mundo para ele e para Alice, virou as costas e foi embora mesmo. Harry e Hermione encararam ela sair da sala e voltaram os olhares na direção de Rony.

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? Quero dizer, mudar para a Europa de novo, Rony? É absurdo! – perguntou Hermione sentando no lugar de Gina e segurando as mãos de Rony fazendo um carinho.

Harry sentou ao lado de Rony. Era triste vez o amigo assim, todo debilitado, branco, pura carne e osso. Os olhos vermelhos e sem nenhum cabelo na cabeça. Eles se seguravam para não chorar na frente do amigo. Era uma pessoa tão engraçada, tão irônica, tão cheia de vida. E agora... Tão sem vida.

- Eu quero ir para lá, prefiro morrer por lá!

- Não seja bobo, Rony. Nós estamos aqui olhando você, cuidando de você. Tem os seus pais, eles estão preocupados com você! – Hermione disse olhando em seus olhos.

- Não adianta falar – disse Alice aproximando do corredor dos quartos, com a cara amarrada – Se Rony quer voltar para a Europa, não vou impedi-lo de fazer isso. É o seu último desejo!

- Outros desejos virão – disse Hermione voltando a olhar nos olhos de Rony – Por favor – suplicou ela – Não se afaste da gente, nós somos os seus amigos!

- Não gosto que me vejam assim – disse Rony cheio de sentimento – Acho melhor vocês irem, não vão mudar minha opinião.

- Não seja tapado, Rony. Escute a Hermione como sempre fizemos – disse Harry ao seu lado, no sofá – Nós somos seus amigos, queremos o seu bem!

- Agradeço muito por isso – disse Rony olhando para os dois – Mas as passagens já estão compradas, o meu apartamento está sendo limpo na Inglaterra, eu estou voltando para a minha velha casa.

- Aqui é a sua velha casa! – lembrou Harry rapidamente.

- Não, não mais, eu não pertenço a isso mais – disse Rony olhando para eles – Escutem, eu dividi todo o meu patrimônio em quatro partes. Uma para você Hermione, outra para Rosa, outra para Hugo e outra para Alice.

- Rony, não precisa, eu não quer…

- Eu sou teimoso, ok? – repetiu Rony a reprimindo com o olhar – Não vou abrir mão disso, você foi minha ex-mulher e tem esse direito como qualquer filho meu.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, abraçando-o com força, segurou o máximo para não chorar porque sabia que era uma das últimas vezes que estaria vendo o amigo vivo. Ele não passaria a viver por muito mais tempo.

- Você vai voltar para a estréia do meu filme, não é mesmo? – disse Harry ao abraçar Rony com força no meio da sala vazia, dando ecos.

Hermione se lembrou de que o filme de Harry estava praticamente pronto, pelo menos a primeira temporada. Edward estava acelerando o máximo que podia para ficar pronto antes do fim do ano. Ou seja, eles reveriam Rony em breve.

- Até mais, Ronald Weasley. E se cuida, hein, garotão – Hermione o beijou no rosto e saiu para fora – Te espero no carro, Harry – era visível que ela ia para fora chorar.

Rony representava grande parte da vida de Hermione, não só dela, mas de todos. Rony, no começo, era o garoto ruivo, engraçado, todo atrapalhado que adorava matar aulas. Vivia se metendo em problemas na época de escola, namorou Luna por um tempo, depois Lilá, depois Hermione. Os dois acabaram se tornando amigos por um bom tempo até se casarem e adotarem Rosa e Hugo. Com o tempo, acabaram se divorciando porque notaram que serviam somente como amigos mesmo, mas agora era muito mais triste se despedirem.

Harry voltou a olhar nos olhos de Rony.

- Sempre existiu uma fenda na nossa amizade por causa de Hermione – confessou Rony segurando os ombros de Harry – Mas eu juro, cara, eu juro mesmo que isso não me importa. Eu quero que vocês sejam felizes do fundo do meu coração!

Os olhos de Harry também encheram de lágrimas, era uma conversa que eles precisavam ter tido há anos.

- Eu sinto muito que a nossa amizade não tenha sido a mesma coisa durante os últimos anos, sinto muito mesmo, mas espero que vocês se cuidem e sejam felizes. Vocês tem um futuro inteiro pela frente – lembrou Rony.

Harry não conseguiu dizer nada além de pedir desculpas pelo passado, pelos ocorridos, os dois se apertaram com muita firmeza na sala. Despediram-se.

Ao voltar no carro, chorando durante o caminho todo ao pensar que corria a possibilidade de ter sido a última conversa com Rony, Harry encontrou Hermione sentada no banco do passageiro, limpando as lágrimas.

- Foi bom, não foi? – perguntou ela o olhando de lado, enquanto ele se ajeitava na posição de motorista.

- O que?

- Todos os momentos que passamos juntos – disse Hermione baixinho olhando para o próprio colo – Ele sempre esteve do nosso lado.

- Ele lutou por você. Ele gostava muito de você – confessou Harry ligando o radio bem baixinho para não atrapalhar a conversa.

- Ele também gostava de você – disse Hermione o olhando de perfil – É uma pena que a vida faça esses tipos de coisa com os nossos amigos. Maldito câncer! – Hermione enxugou as últimas lágrimas.

Harry a beijou de leve nos lábios ao pararem no semáforo e disse.

- Isso não é o final de tudo, Hermione.

- É o que então? – perguntou ela o olhando como se fosse um ponto de interrogação.

Harry segurou a mão de Hermione.

- É só o começo, eu prometo!

10.08.2019

Um homem com uma barba rala no rosto terminou de pular o muro, por muito pouco não se esborrachou no gramado do lado de fora do muro sujo. Ele vestia roupas de presidiário e o seu nome era Cómarco McClagan.

- Aonde está você, Hermione? – ele olhou em volta e saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia.

_Continua no Standing Still – Buddahead..._

**Nota do Autor: **_SCORPION E LILIAN NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULOOO!!! __I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! __Os dois são o "melhor" casal ever. Draco indo embora de Nova York com a família. Rony e Alice indo para a Europa... Será que alguém vai ficar em Nova York??? Que clima mais de "final" de seriado. Isso é tão triste... Mudando de assunto, McClagan foi o motivo pelo qual Hermione foi estuprada, e ele está voltando para agitar a fanfic nesses cinco últimos capítulos que faltam. Edward e Gina finalmente juntos, ela não ficou com o Draco – que é meio gay – mas ficou com o Edward, acho que foi uma boa troca, o que vocês acham? Edward é o cara certo para ela... O cara era apaixonado, precisava de uma garota, Gina é essa garota que ele sempre esperou. O filme de Harry está acabando, faltam os detalhes finais e em alguns capítulos ele estará pronto. xD. ALIÁS, estou escrevendo o Epílogo, essa temporada terá 22 episódios e mais um epílogo – quase 23 episódios. É tão tristeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee escrever epílogos. Uma sensação de que ta acabando... Mas a gente se vê ainda por aí, não vamos perder contato, temos MSN, e-mails, etc. Né? Beijos, bom feriado!_

**Próximo Capítulo: **

Lílian o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Por que está sentado sozinho aqui? Cadê o meu irmão, Tiago?

- Está 'papando' a Taylor.

- Vocês homens e esses linguajares grotescos! – Lílian revirou os olhos – Como são porcos e nojentos. Nunca ficaria com um cara tão infantil como você.

- Fala isso porque nunca ficou com ninguém – riu Scorpion servindo da bebida de Lílian – É muito pequenininha para pensar nessas coisas.

Lílian ficou ligeiramente vermelha, porque parte disso era verdade. Ela só tinha 14 anos, quase 15, apesar de ser bonita não tinha beijado nenhum garoto em sua vida inteira. Era muito vergonhosa e comparecia somente às festas escolares.

- Você é um babaca! – Lílian descruzou as pernas, levantou-se e saiu andando na direção da pista de dança, um pouco cansada de ser ela mesma.

Scorpion mais uma vez se pegou olhando para as pernas de Lilian até que sumisse na multidão, alguma coisa dizia que ela ia procurar um cara para ficar essa noite. E isso o deixou furioso, precisava protegê-la contra os caras maldosos do colegial.

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Shakis: **_O casal que você queria vai aparecer no próximo capítulo. E juro é o melhor casal de todos, os dois SÓ brigam. HAUAUHAUHAUHA. Mas se amam no fundo. Vou ver amanhã sem falta o seu clipe que você postou no meu Orkut, ok? Essa semana eu até postei no twitter o quanto eu estive estressado por conta das coisas da faculdade e do trabalho, é muito difícil conciliar os dois. Bom, Hermione e Rosa já se entenderam, quanto ao Rony, o câncer dele está em fase terminal, seria muito clichê se eu achasse "a cura" agora na fanfic, infelizmente ele está entre os "cotados" para morrer até o final da fanfic, HAUHAUHUAHUA, mas não quer dizer que ele morra até lá. E Gina finalmente com o Edward, hein? Mas ainda não ta estável esse relacionamento dela, daqui 2 capítulos, eles vão dar moh barraco, quase que uma reviravolta, você vai ver. Olívio e Draco estão bestinhas com a Katie. HAUHAUHA, boa prova para você viu? Minhas provas estão começando também, vou passar o feriado estudando. Bom feriado, boa semana, mega beijos! _


	18. Episódio 17 xx Standing Still

**Capítulo 17 – **

**Standing Still – Buddahead**

_Data: 10.08.2019_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Agora são oito horas e oito minutos da noite. Que comece a contagem! - Harry passou os braços em volta da cintura fina de Hermione e a beijou com mais intensidade, dessa vez era real. Era verdade. _

_O resto do grupo acenou para ela enquanto Lilian jogava os cabelos ruivos longes, Scorpion a seguia com o olhar._

_- Ei, ela não! – disse Tiago o olhando e ficando de leve vermelho. Scorpion percebeu que todos o encaravam, na hora morreu de vergonha. _

_- Er... Pára, ela é sua irmã, não tem nada a ver! – desculpou-se depressa._

_- Eu já estou lidando com isso, mamãe – disse Rosa sinceramente – Quando as pessoas souberam, a minha vida mudou completamente mas eu não me importo, sério mesmo! _

_- Que bom – Hermione a olhou e ficou em pé – Vem aqui e me dá um abraço, filha!_

_- Obrigada pelo apoio, mamãe!_

_- O meu corpo não consegue mentir o quanto eu te quero. Droga! – sussurrou Edward abrindo os olhos lentamente com a testa encostada na dela. Gina sorriu de lado. _

_- Essa noite eu serei sua! – murmurou ela de volta. Edward ficou ainda mais fora de si, os dois se beijaram intensamente, caminhando na direção da cama. _

_- Eu... Eu não posso. Eu sou virgem, Tiago – os cabelos sedosos e castanhos de Taylor estavam espalhados no travesseiro de Tiago. _

_- Não se preocupe, eu não vou machucá-la. Eu prometo ir com calma._

_- É a minha primeira vez, tudo vai mudar daqui para frente – sussurrou Taylor – Eu estou com medo!_

_- Você faria isso pela gente? – perguntou Draco quase tendo um infarto de tanta bondade de seu marido – Você... _

_- Só marcar o dia da mudança – sorriu Olívio, em seguida recebeu um abraço bem apertado do marido, os dois ficaram um bom tempo assim. Kate começou a rir dentro do berço. Parecia ter gostado da idéia. _

_- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? Quero dizer, mudar para a Europa de novo, Rony? É absurdo! – perguntou Hermione sentando no lugar de Gina e segurando as mãos de Rony fazendo um carinho._

_Harry sentou ao lado de Rony. Era triste vez o amigo assim, todo debilitado, branco, pura carne e osso. Os olhos vermelhos e sem nenhum cabelo na cabeça. Eles se seguravam para não chorar na frente do amigo. Era uma pessoa tão engraçada, tão irônica, tão cheia de vida. E agora... Tão sem vida. _

_- Eu quero ir para lá, prefiro morrer por lá! _

_- Sempre existiu uma fenda na nossa amizade por causa de Hermione – confessou Rony segurando os ombros de Harry – Mas eu juro, cara, eu juro mesmo que isso não me importa. Eu quero que vocês sejam felizes do fundo do meu coração! _

_Os olhos de Harry também encheram de lágrimas, era uma conversa que eles precisavam ter tido há anos._

_- Eu sinto muito que a nossa amizade não tenha sido a mesma coisa durante os últimos anos, sinto muito mesmo, mas espero que vocês se cuidem e sejam felizes. Vocês tem um futuro inteiro pela frente – lembrou Rony._

_Harry a beijou de leve nos lábios ao pararem no semáforo e disse._

_- Isso não é o final de tudo, Hermione._

_- É o que então? – perguntou ela o olhando como se fosse um ponto de interrogação._

_Harry segurou a mão de Hermione._

_- É só o começo, eu prometo! _

_Um homem com uma barba rala no rosto terminou de pular o muro, por muito pouco não se esborrachou no gramado do lado de fora do muro sujo. Ele vestia roupas de presidiário e o seu nome era Cómarco McClagan. _

_- Aonde está você, Hermione? – ele olhou em volta e saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia. _

11.08.2019

Tiago e Taylor estavam se beijando na cantina da escola, agora que Hermione era diretora novamente em Hogwarts certos hábitos tinham voltado ao normal. Era muito bom sentir isso outra vez.

- Vou pegar alguns livros na biblioteca, te encontro na sala de aula – disse Taylor depositando um beijo nos lábios de Tiago – Ah, aliás – ela falou bem baixinho no ouvido de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir – A noite hoje fica por minha conta! – os dois riram e ela saiu andando com a bolsa nos braços.

Scorpion tomou o lugar da frente dois minutos depois, segurando um copo de suco bem gelado nas mãos. Ele virou a cadeira e apoiou o peito nela na direção de Tiago.

- Eu fiquei com a Sara! – disse como se tivesse feito a confissão do ano.

- Jura? – ironizou Tiago e acrescentou – Vocês foram bem discretos na noite da festa, hein? Quase ninguém viu vocês se beijando.

Scorpion corou de leve.

- Droga, estou com fama de galinha pelo colégio inteiro!

- Não sei se você já reparou, cara – Tiago coçou a barba de leve – Mas tem outras garotas que ficaram muito mal na festa quando você beijou a tal da Sara.

- Mal? Como assim, Tiago?

- Ué, não é só a Sara que gosta de você. Existem outras garotas também! – disse Tiago sendo enigmático, pegou sua mochila, virou as costas e saiu.

Scorpion ficou algum tempo terminando de tomar o seu suco. Nesse meio tempo, Lílian se aproximou e tomou o lugar que antes era de Tiago. Ela estava de braços cruzados, meio emburrada.

- O que houve? – perguntou Scorpion a olhando, ficava tão bonita emburrada.

- Casey faltou e Rosa está com a Missy no jardim. Estou sozinha, droga! – ela deixou escapar um suspiro que levantou sua franja por alguns centésimos de segundos e voltaram a pousar em seu rosto.

A frase de Tiago retornou em sua cabeça "Ué, não é só a Sara que gosta de você. Existem outras garotas também!". E quem seriam essas outras garotas? Podia ser Lílian? Talvez.

- Hm... Que pena! – disse Scorpion distraído, terminou o suco e devolveu os cubos de gelo da boca de volta para o copo.

- Argh, que porco! – Lílian gemeu de leve – Não faça isso de novo!

Scorpion ignorou, olhou para o relógio.

- Vamos subir ou chegaremos atrasados – eles ficaram em pé – Escuta, você vai no Festival de Rock de Hogwarts? Ah, esqueci, você só tem 14 anos e não pode entrar! – ele riu alto, jogando os cabelos loiros para trás.

- Palhaço! – xingou Lílian aborrecida pelo fato de ser mais nova – Fique sabendo que a diretora é a minha Tia Hermione, ou melhor, minha futura madrasta agora que meu pai Harry e ela estão dando uns pegas – Lílian piscou de leve para ele – Então, eu posso entrar nessa Festival de Rock em Hogwarts quando eu quiser. Aliás, acabei de me lembrar, os seguranças não vão deixar você entrar na Festa porque eu vou mandar eles fazerem isso!

- Não abuse de sua autoridade, mini-Potter! – brincou Scorpion passando os braços em volta de seus ombros – Você além de baixinha é invocada.

- Não sou baixinha! – retrucou Lílian cruzando os braços, emburrada – Escuta, Senhor mentalidade de três anos, preciso passar na quadra antes de subir para a aula, a gente se vê outra hora.

Lílian se afastou com seus cabelos ruivos sedosos andando de um lado para o outro, Scorpion a acompanhou com o olhar durante um bom tempo até se tocar que estava atrasado para a aula de Física. Saiu correndo disparando nos corredores.

13.08.2019

- Primeiro o Rony se mudando para a Europa, agora você – disse Gina recebendo a surpresa inesperada de Draco, Olívio e Kate dizendo que iam se mudar para o interior dos Estados Unidos.

- Vai ser melhor para a Kate Bells – disse Draco olhando de lado para Olívio, eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice voltaram a encarar Gina.

Gina segurava Kate Bells no colo, brincava com ela aproveitando os seus últimos segundos com a criança.

- Antes de partir, eu só gostaria de fazer um convite – disse Draco segurando a mão de Olívio firme em seu colo – Será que... Será que você e o Edward aceitariam em ser padrinhos da Kate?

Os olhos de Gina quase saltaram do rosto de felicidade, ela abraçou os dois com muita força antes de responder.

- Mas é claro que sim, vai ser um imenso prazer.

Ela pareceu muito contente com o convite, Gina ficou ainda mais íntima de Kate, as duas ficaram um bom tempo brincando até que Draco e Olívio anunciaram que estavam indo embora.

- Sem lágrimas, sem despedidas melosas – disse Draco abraçando Gina.

- Promete que vai se cuidar? – perguntou Gina apertando-o contra o corpo – Promete mesmo? E que qualquer coisa que acontecer você vai me ligar?

- Prometo – Draco se afastou – Se cuida, ruivinha, você é muito importante para mim, mais do que consegue imaginar. Quero ver você fazendo sucesso no interior. Certo?

- Vou visitar a fazenda de vocês – disse Gina abraçando Olívio em seguida com força também – Quando vocês partem?

- Depois de amanhã à noite – disseram os dois – Está tudo encaixotado, pronto para mudarmos de vez.

- É uma pena que estejam deixando Nova York. Todo mundo parece estar se afastando daqui – Gina sorriu para eles.

- Vejo você e o Edward no batizado – lembrou Draco – Aposto que vai ser antes do lançamento do filme "Corações Partidos" de Harry Potter.

- Eu me recuso a ver – disse Olívio amarrando o bico – O Draco namorava o...

- O... Que você não precisa mais ter ciúmes porque ele sempre vai estar em nossos corações – cortou Draco o olhando com censura, odiava quando o atual namorado sentia ciúmes do falecido Cedrico.

- Vão com Deus – disse Gina beijando a testa de Kate – Se cuidem, ok?

- Mande lembranças para o Neville no restaurante – gritou Draco dentro do carro, ainda acenando.

13.08.2019

Rosa entrou no quarto de Hugo, ele estava fazendo as lições passadas pela professora na escola. Ela segurava um envelope nas mãos, olhou diretamente para o irmão antes de sentar na cama.

- O que foi, Rosa? Por que está me olhando assim?

- Não é nada não – disse Rosa meneando a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Eu só gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa.

- O que? – perguntou ele deixando a lapiseira de lado e sentando na cama para ouvir melhor o que a irmã tinha para falar.

- É que... Nós somos irmãos pelo mesmo pai e pela mesma mãe. E se algum dia você recebesse um e-mail de uma mulher dizendo que é a nossa mãe, o que você faria?

Hugo ficou branco de repente. Ele esticou os olhos na direção da irmã.

- Você está dizendo que...

- Mariana Rosa Krusken está dizendo que é a nossa mãe biológica. Pesquisei muito sobre ela, é frentista de posto, o marido morreu em um acidente de barco, desde então ela nunca mais se casou ou teve filhos, mora na favela perto de Nova York – disse Rosa puxando a foto de uma mulher de dentro do envelope. A mulher era alta, magra, com os cabelos encaracolados e castanhos, bem diferente de Hermione, vestia roupas baratas e sujas – Você acreditaria?

- Rosa, eu não sei, eu acho muito difícil que isso aconteça agora. Quero dizer, faz tanto tempo que nós fomos abandonados no orfanato, não é mesmo?

- Precisamos tomar uma decisão, Hugo – disse Rosa olhando em seus olhos – Pode ser a única oportunidade de conhecermos a nossa mãe verdadeira.

13.08.2019

Era uma mulher alta, branca, com cabelos loiros tingidos, o seu nome era Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Ela estava dando os toques finais no filme de Harry Potter.

"_Eu tentei suavizar Harry e Hermione, mas não significa que eles não eram genuínas, as cenas, quero dizer, ou que eles tivessem necessariamente errados. Na verdade tenho que dizer isso, Steve Kloves, que tem sido o roteirista de quase todos os filmes da série, que é extremamente aprofundado na série e um grande amigo, depois de ter lido o sétimo livro, ele me disse: Harry e Hermione eu não sabia se queria ou não!". _

Joanne sorriu e deu um suspiro para Harry Potter.

"_Harry e Hermione compartilharam momentos que Rony e Hermione nunca compartilhariam, mas a verdadeira alma gêmea de Harry é a Gina e de Rony é a Hermione. Mas Harry e Hermione poderia ter acontecido..." _

_**- cena de uma entrevista verdadeira dada pela própria Joanne Kathleen Rowling sobre a Saga Harry Potter. Foi basicamente essa entrevista que me fez colocar HarryHermione juntos nessa fanfiction. Essa entrevista que me inspirou. **_

Gina estava vendo a entrevista de Joanne Kathleen Rowling na televisão. Ela segurava o controle nas mãos. Edward bateu na porta que já estava aberta da sala de televisão. Ela levantou de repente.

- Eddie? – perguntou preocupada.

- Então, Joanne acha que Harry nasceu para ficar com Gina Weasley, é isso? – perguntou Edward com os olhos decepcionados na televisão, os braços escondidos atrás do próprio corpo.

- Não diga bobagens, não é só porque Joanne quis assim que as coisas devam ser assim – murmurou Gina baixinho se aproximando – Ele é só uma escritora que está ajudando Harry a desenvolver o filme.

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro decepcionado, ele segurava um buquê de flores atrás, ele estava muito triste com Gina por estar vendo a entrevista, mais do que isso, ela ainda parecia presa ao relacionamento passado.

- Desculpa, não significa nada, eu juro... – Gina ficou em pé olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu sei que significa. Você nunca vai deixar Harry Potter partir de sua vida, sempre vai haver uma parte dele em seu coração – Edward virou as costas e ia indo embora. Gina o segurou com força pelo braço, desesperada.

- Não, não vai, Edward. Eu te amo! – disse, e era a primeira vez que expressava essas palavras.

Edward a olhou com muito carinho, abaixou o braço com o buquê virado na direção do chão.

- Eu também te amo, Gina, mas não nessas circunstâncias de involução. Você precisa avançar, seguir em frente – murmurou Edward com o olhar baixo.

- Não tem como esquecê-lo, Harry sempre vai ser uma parte importante da minha vida, ele sempre vai...

- Não termine a frase, por favor – pediu Edward triste – Por favor! – ele deixou o buquê cair no chão, algumas pétalas desgrudaram das outras e caíram antes mesmo do buquê.

- Eddie, é uma coisa que eu nunca vou superar.

- Enquanto você não quiser superar isso, enquanto você não quiser seguir em frente, não olhe mais na minha cara – disse ele mais triste do que nunca. Virou as costas e indo embora.

13.08.2019

- Então, senhor mentalmente atrasado, quem disse que eu não viria ao Festival de Rock de Hogwarts? – perguntou Lílian segurando um copo vermelho nas mãos. Usava um vestido comprido vinho maravilhoso, caia perfeitamente bem em seu corpo, era a primeira vez que Scorpion a via como uma mulher de verdade. Afinal de contas, ela estava crescendo mesmo – Peguei isso para você! – ela entregou o copo.

Scorpion pegou o copo e cheirou, tinha gosto de álcool. Mas ninguém vendia álcool para pessoas com menos de 21 anos de idade. Olhou surpreso para ela.

- Pode enganar a eles, mini-Potter. Mas a mim você não me engana, sempre vai ser a baixinha e pequenininha de sempre!

Lílian o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Por que está sentado sozinho aqui? Cadê o meu irmão, Tiago?

- Está 'papando' a Taylor.

- Vocês homens e esses linguajares grotescos! – Lílian revirou os olhos – Como são porcos e nojentos. Nunca ficaria com um cara tão infantil como você.

- Fala isso porque nunca ficou com ninguém – riu Scorpion servindo da bebida de Lílian – É muito pequenininha para pensar nessas coisas.

Lílian ficou ligeiramente vermelha, porque parte disso era verdade. Ela só tinha 14 anos, quase 15, apesar de ser bonita não tinha beijado nenhum garoto em sua vida inteira. Era muito vergonhosa e comparecia somente às festas escolares.

- Você é um babaca! – Lílian descruzou as pernas, levantou-se e saiu andando na direção da pista de dança, um pouco cansada de ser ela mesma.

Scorpion mais uma vez se pegou olhando para as pernas de Lilian até que sumisse na multidão, alguma coisa dizia que ela ia procurar um cara para ficar essa noite. E isso o deixou furioso, precisava protegê-la contra os caras maldosos do colegial.

Scorpion imediatamente se levantou indo atrás dela, o copo estava vazio, ele aproveitou para jogar no lixo. Dito e feito, dois caras mais velhos e mais experientes estavam conversando com Lílian perto de uma mesa. Scorpion se aproximou e passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

- Ei, escutem vocês dois, deixem a minha namorada em paz!

Lílian sentiu todos os seus hormônios combaterem no estômago. Uma parte contente por alguém tê-la tratada como namorada nem que fosse por meros segundos, era muito bom se sentir assim diante dos demais colegas, isso provava a eles que não era tão infantil. Por outro lado, os caras iam se afastar e ela não teria mesmo a experiência de como era ser beijada por alguém.

- Senhor-atrasado, por que você fez isso? – "atrasado mentalmente" era o apelido que Lílian havia dado a Scorpion – Eu... Eu ia sair com o Derick!

- Você merece coisa melhor, mini-Potter. Olha só o cara, tem 17 anos, está no terceiro colegial e provavelmente só pensa em fazer sexo com as garotas!

Lílian o olhou com raiva.

- Você tem 17 anos e só quer sexo, é isso? – ela o encarou com raiva – Idiota! – ela o empurrou com as duas mãos no peito, Scorpion continuou a andar na direção dela.

- Ei, não me trata assim, eu só estava ajudando!

- Não ajudou em nada, mentalmente atrasado. Você só expulsou dois caras lindos da minha frente. Só isso, e eu podia ter ficado com algum deles!

- Você é como uma irmãzinha para mim, aliás, você é a irmãzinha de Tiago Potter, eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer a você. Fomos criados praticamente juntos!

Lílian sentiu uma raiva tremenda dele, era um grosseiro, estúpido, mas por outro lado era tão protetor, tão fofo.

- Atrasado, eu não sou uma retardada, eu tenho hormônios como qualquer garota da minha idade tem também. Você é lerdo demais para perceber as coisas, não é mesmo?

- Por que está falando assim comigo? Achei que fossemos amigos!

- Não, não somos. Você é um idiota, só você não percebe o quanto a minha melhor amiga é a fim de você, ela chora por você, enquanto você fica atrás das piranhas como a Sara. Você não tem desconfiometro? Ah não mesmo, esqueci que você tem um atraso mental – Lílian virou as costas e saiu andando.

Scorpion foi atrás dela e a segurou pelo braço.

- Quê? Como assim? Quem está a fim de mim?

- Descubra sozinho, mentalmente atrasado! – Lílian puxou o braço de volta, virou as costas e foi procurar novas amigas para se divertir.

Scorpion não sabia o porquê mas a festa para ele não tinha mais graça.

13.08.2019

Todos aguardavam ansiosamente pelo resultado. Tiago e Taylor estavam sentados esperando pelo resultado final das provas. A diretora Hermione subiu no palco para anunciar o terceiro colocado do prêmio.

Era o resultado da tradicional bolsa de estudos em Paris. A mesma que Gina ganhara no segundo colegial e que foi o pivô da separação dela e de Harry e o começo do namoro entre Harry e Hermione.

- O segundo colocado vai ganhar um carro. E essa pessoa é Katherine Clarkson. Parabéns! – as amigas abraçaram uma garota morena do outro lado do palco.

Hermione abriu o terceiro envelope, fez o drama usual, olhando para toda a multidão, fez diversas brincadeiras no microfone.

- Bom, antes de anunciar o primeiro colocado, eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos vocês, alunos. Espero que estejam gostando e se divertindo. E não se desapontem quem não conseguir, porque a vaga era só para uma pessoa mesmo, não havia como evitar. Continuem tentando e sempre em busca de seus sonhos, não desistam nunca.

- Quem ganhou? Fala logo! – gritava os alunos na platéia.

- O vencedor da viagem para Paris é... Tiago Weasley Potter! – anunciou Hermione e houve um urro de felicidade pela parte dos amigos de Tiago. Ele foi erguido por várias pessoas e todos comemoravam junto a ele.

Tiago subiu até o palco agradecer e aceitar oficialmente o presente. Todos aplaudiram contentes e a festa continuou a rolar. Ao receber os parabéns de diversos amigos, finalmente Tiago pode conversar com Taylor sobre o assunto.

- Então você vai mesmo, não é? – perguntou Taylor o olhando.

- É claro, é a oportunidade da minha vida.

- As coisas vão ficar meio estranhas entre a gente, não vai? – perguntou Taylor o olhando nos olhos.

- Não, não vai, Taylor. Eu vou ficar somente um ano lá, vai passar rápido – comemorava ele feliz sem se importar muito com Taylor.

Taylor deu um suspiro preocupado. Ela o olhou de lado.

- Acha mesmo? Tudo vai ficar bem? Por que… Eu não sei.

Tiago estava no auge da comemoração, não queria mesmo discutir sobre isso justo agora. Ele olhou nos olhos de Taylor e respondeu.

- Escuta, você não quer estragar a minha noite e a minha felicidade, não é mesmo? Se você acha que isso não basta, sabe o rumo da porta. Eu não vou desistir dessa viagem, eu vou para Paris queira você ou não.

Os olhos de Taylor murcharam de repente. Ela pegou a sua bolsa e saiu batendo o sapato na direção da saída.

- Tenha uma vida excelente! – resmungou ela antes de sair.

Tiago percebeu que estava um pouco alterado por causa do álcool, era muita felicidade ter ficado em primeiro lugar no vestibular, não devia ter tratado Taylor daquela forma. Tentou se desvencilhar da rodinha de amigos mas era impossível chegar até a saída e alcançar Taylor, várias pessoas o paravam para parabenizá-lo.

Estava tudo terminado mesmo.

14.08.2019

Lílian assim que soube do término do namoro de Tiago e Taylor, foi diretamente procurar alguém que precisava muito conversar. Esse alguém era Scorpion, apesar de terem brigado minutos antes, ela o cutucou pelo ombro.

- Escuta. Eu sei que discutimos agora pouco e eu mal suporto olhar para sua cara de pau, mas eu preciso mesmo de sua ajuda.

- Pois não? – Scorpion abaixou o copo vermelho.

- Tiago e Taylor terminaram, ele está indo para Paris, ganhou a bolsa de estudos.

- Ótimo para ele – Scorpion não pareceu ligar muito, virou o conteúdo dentro do copo goela abaixo.

- Você já ficou com ela, você pode reverter a situação! – implorou Lílian sentando ao seu lado.

- Certo, vou ver o que eu posso fazer – Scorpion se levantou, deixando o copo para trás – Quer carona? Estou indo embora.

Lílian olhou por cima do ombro, Tiago estava animado com o prêmio, provavelmente não voltaria tão cedo e ela estava cansada, precisava dormir um pouco.

- Eu aceito – ela puxou o celular e avisou o irmão que estava indo embora de carona com uma amiga. Ela não precisava atravessar a boate tudo outra vez apenas para falar com ele.

Scorpion e Lílian caminharam em silêncio até o carro dele, ela sentou no banco do passageiro, colocou o cinto e ficou olhando para frente. Antes de ligar o carro, Scorpion fez um pequeno comentário.

- Por que você adora me chamar de mentalmente atrasado? – perguntou e olhou para trás ao dar ré da vaga de estacionamento.

Lílian o olhou, Scorpion arrumava a direção no caminho certo meio que olhando para ela também em relances.

- Quero dizer, não sou tão lerdo assim, sou?

- Às vezes – confessou Lílian colocando o cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha, ela o olhou, seus olhos se encontraram na escuridão, eram verdes vivos, os dois – Todo homem bonito tende a ser lerdo.

- Então você admite que me acha bonito? – perguntou Scorpion dando um sorriso charmoso de lado, um pouco convencido.

- Não, mentalmente atrasado, não acho. São as outras meninas que acham, para mim você só é o melhor amigo do meu irmão. Nada além disso – Lílian observava as unhas bem feitas enquanto falava com ele.

Scorpion ia fazendo o caminho conversando com ela, ele aproveitou da situação.

- As pessoas não podem saber dessa carona, tudo bem? – disse Lílian assim que Scorpion parou o carro na frente do prédio de Gina no Park Avenue – O meu pai não vai muito com a sua cara.

- Eita, filhinha de papai – comentou Scorpion segurando firme no volante.

Lílian pegou a sua bolsa enquanto abria a porta para sair.

- Obrigada pela carona – disse ela piscando os olhos várias vezes – E eu sei que você vai ajudar o meu irmão a voltar com a Taylor.

- Não faço isso por você, faço por ele – murmurou Scorpion baixinho de volta sendo grosseiro. Lílian arregalou os olhos na direção dele, nunca tinha tratado ela com falta de respeito.

- Boa noite, mentalmente atrasado! – Lílian fechou a porta mas não fez diferença no efeito do som porque os vidros do carro estavam abertos.

- Boa noite, você esteve linda a noite inteira! – disse baixinho mas o suficiente para ela ouvir.

Lílian parou no meio do caminho da calçada, incrédula com o que acabara de ouvir. Ela olhou para trás, fitando os seus olhos com a testa franzida.

- Se você acha que tem alguma chance de encostar essa boca nojenta na minha, está enganado. Eu odeio você! – jogou na cara dela, nervosa – E se quer saber, eu não sei como a Casey é capaz de gostar de um cara retardado como você!

Quem teve um momento assustado foi Scorpion, Lílian sempre era amiga de todo mundo e muito educada, nunca havia levantado a voz para ninguém, era raro ver ela estressada com alguma coisa, na maioria das vezes era muito brincalhona.

- Casey?

- Falei demais! – Lílian sacudiu a cabeça – Escuta, fica entre nós, se você comentar alguma coisa com alguém, eu juro que faço churrasco com as suas bolas. E não pense que eu sou tão inocente assim, atrasado! – Lílian virou as costas e saiu batendo o sapato de salto na calçada, o porteiro abriu o prédio e ela sumiu sem olhar para trás.

Scorpion estava abobado por trás do volante.

16.08.2019

Taylor estava sozinha sentada em seu laboratório de jornalismo, escrevia a próxima matéria para a edição de sexta-feira. Completamente sozinha na sala, evitando andar com os seus amigos já que eram do mesmo grupo de Tiago, seu ex-namorado. Ela sabia que o namoro deles não duraria tantos quilômetros.

Ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo, só podia ser Scorpion ou Tiago, ela não se deu trabalho de olhar para o lado e verificar, não queria que seus olhos encontrassem qualquer um deles, no entanto o vulto de uma pessoa surgiu ao seu lado, seu coração disparou ao pensar na possibilidade de ser um dos dois.

- Tiago está muito triste desde que vocês terminaram – disse uma voz feminina, delicada. Taylor ao se virar deparou com a atriz Gina Weasley ao lado de sua escrivaninha de trabalho, o seu coração disparou ainda mais. O que a mãe de Tiago estava fazendo ali?

- Foi melhor assim – disse Taylor com a voz rouca, olhando para os próprios pés – É difícil enfrentar essa situação.

Gina a encarava mesmo assim.

- Eu já estive na mesma situação que você, eu ganhei uma viagem para Paris no meu segundo ano escolar, Taylor. Eu fui a campeã!

- E você foi?

- Fui – confessou Gina com um suspiro – E isso não foi um erro, mas as minhas atitudes fizeram do meu destino um erro. A minha viagem para Paris mudou totalmente a minha vida, fez tudo virar de ponta cabeça.

- Como assim? – perguntou Taylor a olhando, interessada.

- Eu não quis namorar Harry naquela época porque sabia que a distância ia atrapalhar, então eu pedi para minha melhor amiga tomar conta do meu namorado – os olhos de Gina ficaram tristes por uns segundos – Sabe o que aconteceu?

- O Harry ficou com a sua melhor amiga? – adivinhou Taylor numa espécie de pergunta.

- Muito óbvio – disse Gina revivendo a história na cabeça – E muito triste também porque isso acarretou em várias mudanças na minha vida. Nada mais foi a mesma coisa, a minha melhor amiga mudou, o meu namorado Harry mudou, tudo parecia muito diferente. Eu me senti sufocada, sabe o porquê disso, não sabe? Eu fiz as escolhas erradas. Se eu tivesse demonstrado o meu amor por Harry antes de ter partido, as coisas teriam sido diferentes. Harry teria conseguido manter a fidelidade, nós teríamos trocado e-mails todos os dias e tudo ficaria bem.

- Acha mesmo? Acha que estou tomando a decisão errada?

- Depende, ficar com Tiago pelo resto da sua vida é uma decisão errada? – perguntou Gina a olhando.

Taylor ficou sem responder por um minuto, encarando-a de volta.

- Tiago não vai ficar em Paris a vida inteira, algum dia ele vai ter que voltar – disse Gina piscando de volta para ele – E ele vai precisar do seu apoio nesse tempo todo.

Gina assentiu, Taylor fez o mesmo, a ruiva virou as costas e saiu andando na direção da saída. Taylor sentiu que todo o caminho perdido até agora tinha tomado apenas um rumo.

O rumo do coração de Tiago Weasley Potter.

20.08.2019

- Nós queríamos conversar sobre uma coisa – disse Rosa colocando o prato sujo na pia de mármore enquanto Hermione colocava o restante da comida na geladeira.

- O que foi, filha? – ela pareceu preocupada.

Hugo também se aproximou trazendo o prato da mesa para a pia. Ele o fez e ficou ao lado de sua irmã, os dois olhavam para Hermione.

- Por uma coincidência do destino, eu achei a minha mãe verdadeira pelo Twitter – confessou Rosa a olhando – Eu sei que ela é a minha mãe, eu vi algumas fotos e nós queríamos conhecê-la – Rosa colocou a mão no ombro de Hugo, referindo-se o "nós" aos dois.

Hermione arregalou os olhos na direção da filha, fora pega de surpresa.

- É isso o que você quer? Eu apoio as suas decisões, minha filha, você já é dona do seu próprio nariz, tem os seus próprios sentimentos.

Rosa assentiu.

- Podemos, então?

- Com certeza – respondeu Hermione a olhando, as duas se abraçaram com força. Em seguida, Hugo abraçou as duas ao mesmo tempo.

20.08.2019

Todos estavam sabendo que Sara havia dado um fora em Scorpion no meio da cantina da escola, Lílian foi uma das últimas a chegar no grupo e saber, Casey estava contente com isso.

- Os olhos dele finalmente vão se voltar na minha direção – resmungou Casey esperançosa.

Lílian sabia que Scorpion não ia se importar com os sentimentos de Casey, porque ele já sabia de tudo, afinal de contas. Lilian sem querer deixara escapar no dia da Festa de Rock, no entanto ele não havia tomado atitude alguma.

- Você devia esquecê-lo, ele é o seu irmão, seus pais nunca vão aprovar essa idéia! – aconselhou Lílian colocando a mão na de Casey.

- Não importa, o meu amor por ele é muito maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu lutaria contra o mundo para ficar com o Scorpion, meu irmão.

- Casey...

- Escuta, Lílian, eu o amo e nada vai mudar – disse Casey amarrando a cara, ela pegou a mochila, virou as costas e foi embora.

Lílian gostaria de entender porque diabos alguém gostava de um cara tão retardado.

Nesse exato momento, Tiago e Taylor entraram de mãos dadas na cantina, era sinal de que tudo estava bem. Lílian avisou Scorpion no fundo da cantina e foi falar com ele.

- Escuta, não sei como você ajudou eles a voltarem a ficar juntos mas eu agradeço de verdade. É muito bem ver esse sorriso de volta no rosto do meu irmão – Lílian disse baixinho.

- Mas eu não fiz nada – confessou Scorpion a olhando.

- Certo – Lílian ia saindo mas Scorpion a segurou pelo braço, ela sentiu sua mão gelada percorrer pelo seu braço, ficou completamente arrepiada com o toque. Ele era um garoto mais velho, popular, bonito, não devia estar querendo conversar com Lílian daquela forma.

- Desculpa naquela noite se eu fiz algum comentário que não devia, desculpa mesmo – pediu Scorpion com os olhos verdes brilhando na direção de Lílian, ela ficou comovida, sentiu o coração espremer contra o peito.

- Tudo bem, desculpa da minha parte também, eu... Eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas. Com licença, preciso ir para aula – Lílian saiu disparada na direção dos corredores com o coração batendo forte contra o peito.

Por que será que Lílian ficava assim quando estava ao lado de Scorpion? Ele só era loiro, dos olhos verdes, com o peitoral definido, era educado, simpático e charmoso. Só isso!

25.08.2019

Harry se encontrou com Gina e os dois filhos na sala da casa dela para assistirem algumas cenas do filme "Corações Partidos I", assim que o filme de curta-metragem acabou, os filhos foram para o quarto deixando os pais sozinhos na sala. Gina acompanhou o ex-marido até o elevador.

- Eu e o Edward terminamos – confessou Gina baixinho com o olhar triste.

- Vocês... Vocês o que? – ele sentiu um peso subir pela garganta – Sério mesmo? – ele ficou triste de repente.

- É verdade, Edward disse que eu ainda estava preso nesse casamento, quero dizer, eu e você ainda estávamos ligados de algum jeito. Eu só gostaria que ele entendesse que acabou e que somos amigos.

- Você viu a entrevista de Joanne K. Rowling? Você realmente se importa com as palavras dela, Gina? Por tudo o que nós vivemos, tudo o que estava sub-entendido, todas as entrelinhas. É muito óbvio que não nascemos um para o outro, o nosso casamento, o nosso namoro foi para nos aproximarmos ainda mais. Os nossos filhos são frutos da nossa amizade.

- Concordo plenamente. Os nossos filhos são as crianças mais perfeitas do mundo.

- Eles só não são mais crianças – lembrou Harry sorrindo de lado.

- É, crescem rápido demais – Gina cruzou os braços.

- Olha, Edward é um cara perfeito, eu estive trabalhando com ele nesses últimos nove meses. Ele é um cara certo, de caráter, eu juro que não sentiria nem um pouco de ciúmes se ele cuidasse dos meus filhos. Eu confio plenamente nele, Gina. E ele é o cara ideal para você, ele entende tudo sobre filmes, ajudaria você a se tornar uma pessoa ainda mais capaz do que você é. Você e o Edward deviam terminar juntos nessa história.

- Acha mesmo? Acha que eu devia ir atrás?

- Não deixe Edward partir, Gina. Centenas de outras garotas vão correr atrás dele, no entanto ele também não pode errar. Ele precisa de alguém como você! – murmurou Harry, ele a beijou na testa – O tempo está passando, não deixe que as coisas terminem dessa forma. Você também merece ser feliz!

Gina deixou escapar um suspiro, fechou os olhos e entrou de volta no apartamento. Harry desejou de coração que ela ficasse bem.

25.08.2019

Harry recebeu uma ligação de Draco para ser encontrado perto do Central Park, ele estacionou o carro e viu o loiro de longe sentado perto do chafariz. Aproximou-se, preocupado.

- O que...

- Eu, Olívio e Kate estamos nos mudando para o interior dos Estados Unidos. Queria que as coisas ficassem resolvidas entre a gente já que não pretendo voltar aqui tão cedo.

Era estranho falar com Draco daquela forma, os dois sempre haviam se tratado com inimizade, principalmente após a descoberta que Harry era o motivo pelo fato de Lúcio estar morto que por sua vez havia matado o pai de Harry, Tiago.

- O seu pai matou o meu, Draco – disse Harry baixinho – E ele pretendia matar a minha mãe naquela mesma noite. Eu precisava tomar uma atitude, ninguém se metia no caminho de Lúcio e ficava ileso. Alguém precisava pará-lo!

- Eu sei que você defendeu a sua mãe, salvou a sua família. Eu também faria o mesmo – confessou Draco baixinho, olhando em seus olhos com firmeza – E desculpa por tudo. As coisas ficaram bem estranhas entre a gente durante os últimos anos, nunca tive oportunidade de pedir desculpas assim.

- Eh – Harry se aproximou de Draco, mais aliviado – Eu também peço desculpas pela minha atitude, foi a única saída que eu encontrei no meio do desespero. Obrigado de verdade por me perdoar e aceite as minhas desculpas. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, as coisas seriam diferentes, eu garanto!

- Certo – Draco se aproximou receoso – Pode me dar um abraço?

Harry não respondeu, o abraçou com muita força. Eles ficaram vários segundos assim, vários flashes passando pela cabeça deles. Assim que se afastaram, Harry desejou boa sorte, que ele ficasse bem com a família.

- Desejo o mesmo para você, Potter – Draco piscou, foi se afastando aos poucos, entrou no táxi e foi embora.

Harry ficou para trás com as mãos no bolso. Rony se casara com Alice, tinha voltado para a Inglaterra, Draco se casara com Olívio e rumara sua vida para o interior do país. Todos estavam indo embora.

Ele olhou para as luzes acesas nos prédios do bairro, um ventinho percorreu brincando com os seus cabelos.

Nova York estava ficando vazia. Todos os seus amigos estavam mesmo indo embora. Ele precisava tomar uma atitude ou ia acabar sozinho.

_Continua no _**Quicksand – Everly… **

**Nota do Autor: **_Essa foi eleita a pior semana da minha vida. Aconteceram as piores coisas do mundo, primeiro que minha ex-namorada FOI MESMO para o exterior, ainda que nós tivéssemos terminados há poucas semanas atrás, no dia da despedida dela eu não consegui me controlar e fiz bebi todas, fiz besteiras, brigamos e acabei chorando o final de semana inteiro. Nunca chorei por ninguém e essa foi a primeira vez, eu admito. Porque também foi a primeira vez que eu amei alguém de verdade e fui sinceramente correspondido. Outro tópico, semana de provas, péssima semana no trabalho, só fumo, só pepino para resolver, só gritaria em troca. Perdi total controle do meu serviço... E para piorar as coisas alguém da minha família está se demitindo do trabalho, ou seja: alguém vai ter que pagar minha faculdade. AHHHHHHH, adivinha quem foi o escolhido? Eu mesmo pagar minha própria faculdade. Ótimo, semana ótima. Pior do que quando perdi membros da minha família... Sério, estou À BEIRA de uma depressão profunda. Quem acompanhou meu twitter viu que essa semana eu só postei coisas tristes. Bom, vocês não tem nada a ver com isso, desculpa... Só queria desabafar. _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_A entrevista da JK foi relevante para a fanfic inteira. Na verdade, eu ia fazer o final HarryGina, RonyHermione, só que a JK é muito indecisa e fica dando entrevistas HarryHermione mas fazendo os livros RonyHermione, acho ela indecisa, odeio o modo como ela conduziu as coisas e o final da série dela. Para mim foi tosco e sem sal. Quem quiser ver a entrevista dela – que é original – procura no Oclumência, faz um tempinho já... Quanto a Scorpion e Lílian? Foi muito bom, né? Fala sériooo, a química dos dois está no ar. xD. _

_CARA DE FANFIC QUE ESTÁ ACABANDO... Ah, essa semana está ainda mais triste por causa disso... Hmpf! _

**SHAKINHA: **_**Aqui está, seu casal que você pediu e que eu adorei atender ao seu pedido: ScorpionLilian. Colocar o Hugo para Casey seria bem estranho, o Hugo só tem 6 anos, rsss. A Casey já tem 13. Edward e Gina estão se desenvolvendo e eles têm muito o que passar para ficarem juntos até o final dessa temporada. Draco vai embora da fanfic, buáaa, rios de lágrimas. Ele ajudou tanto nessa fanfic, teve tantos momentos bons em que eu escrevi sobre ele. Ele compartilhou momentos com o Harry, Gina, rendeu bons capítulos e agora está partindo... Ahhh meu, estuda aí para prova que vai dar tudo certo. Quanto mais você estuda, melhor você vai, você vai ver. VAI DAR TUDO certo... Fica tranqüila. Quanto ao Rony, só lendo para saber o que vai acontecer com ele... Se cuida, hein, beijão! **_

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

- Você é louco? O meu...

- Você está saindo com a minha irmã? Você tem problemas? – gritou Tiago nervoso – Ela é a minha irmã, ela só tem quatorze anos!

- Ela já tem quinze anos, caso você não saiba. Ela sabe muito bem o que fazer – disse Scorpion estufando o peito, em momento algum ele negou que estava saindo com Lílian, o que emputeceu ainda mais Tiago.

- Então é verdade? Vocês dois estão mesmo juntos? – nesse momento, um grupo de alunos estava em volta dos dois, observando a briga, Taylor tentou entrar no meio segurando Tiago para ele não partir para cima de Scorpion. Casey e Lílian tinham acabado de virar o corredor quando viram os dois discutir, vieram correndo ver o que acontecia. Lílian já suspeitava.

- Não estou namorando Lílian – gritou Scorpion nervoso, ele foi segurado por outros garotos para não começar uma briga com Tiago – E por que você fez isso com o meu celular, seu babaca?

- Eles estão discutindo se... – Casey olhou Lílian de perfil – Você e o Scorpion estão ficando?

- Casey, eu...


	19. Episódio 18 xx Quicksand

**Capítulo 18 –**

**Quicksand – Bethany Joy Lenz**

_Data: 02.09.2019_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_Hugo ficou branco de repente. Ele esticou os olhos na direção da irmã. _

_- Mariana Rosa Krusken está dizendo que é a nossa mãe biológica. Pesquisei muito sobre ela, é frentista de posto, o marido morreu em um acidente de barco, desde então ela nunca mais se casou ou teve filhos, mora na favela perto de Nova York – disse Rosa puxando a foto de uma mulher de dentro do envelope. A mulher era alta, magra, com os cabelos encaracolados e castanhos, bem diferente de Hermione, vestia roupas baratas e sujas – Você acreditaria? _

_- Não termine a frase, por favor – pediu Edward triste – Por favor! – ele deixou o buquê cair no chão, algumas pétalas desgrudaram das outras e caíram antes mesmo do buquê. _

_- Eddie, é uma coisa que eu nunca vou superar. _

_- Enquanto você não quiser superar isso, enquanto você não quiser seguir em frente, não olhe mais na minha cara – disse ele mais triste do que nunca. Virou as costas e indo embora. _

_- Boa noite, mentalmente atrasado! – Lílian fechou a porta mas não fez diferença no efeito do som porque os vidros do carro estavam abertos. _

_- Boa noite, você esteve linda a noite inteira! – disse baixinho mas o suficiente para ela ouvir._

_Lílian parou no meio do caminho da calçada, incrédula com o que acabara de ouvir. Ela olhou para trás, fitando os seus olhos com a testa franzida._

_- Se você acha que tem alguma chance de encostar essa boca nojenta na minha, está enganado. Eu odeio você! – jogou na cara dela, nervosa – E se quer saber, eu não sei como a Casey é capaz de gostar de um cara retardado como você! _

_- Eu e o Edward terminamos – confessou Gina baixinho com o olhar triste._

_- Vocês... Vocês o que? – ele sentiu um peso subir pela garganta – Sério mesmo? – ele ficou triste de repente. _

_- É verdade, Edward disse que eu ainda estava preso nesse casamento, quero dizer, eu e você ainda estávamos ligados de algum jeito. Eu só gostaria que ele entendesse que acabou e que somos amigos. _

_- Você viu a entrevista de Joanne K. Rowling? Você realmente se importa com as palavras dela, Gina? Por tudo o que nós vivemos, tudo o que estava sub-entendido, todas as entrelinhas._

_- Eu, Olívio e Kate estamos nos mudando para o interior dos Estados Unidos. Queria que as coisas ficassem resolvidas entre a gente já que não pretendo voltar aqui tão cedo. _

_- O seu pai matou o meu, Draco – disse Harry baixinho – E ele pretendia matar a minha mãe naquela mesma noite. Eu precisava tomar uma atitude, ninguém se metia no caminho de Lúcio e ficava ileso. Alguém precisava pará-lo! _

_- Eu sei que você defendeu a sua mãe, salvou a sua família. Eu também faria o mesmo – confessou Draco baixinho, olhando em seus olhos com firmeza – E desculpa por tudo. As coisas ficaram bem estranhas entre a gente durante os últimos anos, nunca tive oportunidade de pedir desculpas assim._

02.09.2019

- Vocês querem isso, não querem? – perguntou Hermione ao parar o carro na frente de uma casa bem simples de campo. Era onde a mãe de Rosa e Hugo morava. Rosa estava sentada no banco de frente e Hugo no de trás, ela olhou para os dois de relance, ambos assentiram com as cabeças confirmando.

- Nós vamos voltar, mamãe – disse Hugo dando um beijo no rosto dela – Nós prometemos. Só queremos saber o porquê dela nos abandonar.

Hermione prometeu para si mesma que não ia jurar na frente dos filhos, a possibilidade deles gostaram da mãe biológica era muito grande, ela sentia-se vulnerável a perdê-los. Não sabia se conseguiria seguir em frente sem eles.

Rosa também beijou Hermione no rosto e puxou a trava para abrir a porta, os dois saltaram no gramado e olharam a mãe ligar o carro novamente. Ela assentiu dando coragem a eles. Os dois se aproximaram da casa amarela, Rosa subiu alguns degraus e bateu na porta.

Uma mulher loira bem rechonchuda atendeu à porta, ela tinha os cabelos bem compridos na altura da cintura. Eram encaracolados e sujos, ela tinha um olhar perdido ao mesmo tempo curioso, quando Rosa e Hugo estavam na porta, ela já sabia que eram os filhos dela, mesmo que ninguém tivesse avisado. Ela sabia pela expressão.

Hermione sentiu a respiração ficar pesada, sabia que podia perder os seus filhos e isso seria muito ruim se acontecesse. Ela ligou o carro, deu ré e foi embora, pretendia voltar para buscá-lo quando Rosa ligasse. Enquanto isso, o seu coração ficava cada vez mais apertado.

02.09.2019

Lílian estava usando a roupa de educação física, seus cabelos ruivos estavam amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, suava um pouco, suas amigas estavam em volta conversando sobre os garotos mais bonitos da turma, elas trocavam risadinhas enquanto cochichavam. Na porta da quadra, estava Scorpion, todas elas pareceram entrar em choque, ansiosas para serem vistas por ele, exceto Lílian. Era um dos garotos mais bonitos e populares da escola mas para ela era só o seu inimigo.

- Lílian – chamou Scorpion vendo todas elas se aproximarem. A maioria se congelou de raiva e inveja. Lílian ficou muito vermelha diante das demais – Será que eu posso falar com você?

- O que você quer, Scorpion? – ela o tratou com indiferença, as líderes de torcida ficaram possessas da vida com a atitude de Lílian.

- Vamos, circulando – disse Lorena uma amiga próxima de Lílian. As meninas foram obrigadas a irem andando.

Scorpion foi andando ao lado de Lílian, conversando com ela.

- Escuta, você uma vez me disse que Casey gostava de mim, eu preciso mesmo tirar essa história a limpo com você.

- Não me faça falar sobre os sentimentos da minha melhor amiga – murmurou Lílian ao seu lado, de braços cruzados com o cabelo rebolando de um lado para o outro – São assuntos pessoais.

- Mas você não pode deixar as coisas caminharem dessa forma. Quero dizer, ela é a minha irmã, Lílian. Você devia ajudá-la a superar tudo isso!

- Não é minha culpa se ela gosta de você, Scorpion. Não é mesmo!

- Você devia arranjar outros caras para ela. Tem outras pessoas disponíveis – ideou Scorpion parando de andar, ele e Lílian estavam embaixo de uma árvore, um lugar um pouco escondido da vista de todos. Era meio estranho ver eles conversando escondido, nunca tinham feito isso.

- Eu já tentei falar com ela várias vezes, ela não me escuta, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer – confessou Lílian com um olhar inocente.

- Eu não gosto dela – confessou Scorpion com uma expressão preocupada que chegava a ser fofa – Eu... Eu gosto de outra pessoa – ele estava falando sobre os sentimentos dele para ela? Era verdade isso mesmo?

- Scorpion, eu não quero me meter no relacionamento de vocês... – ia dizendo Lílian mas Scorpion foi mais rápido, prensou-a de leve contra a parede gelada e a beijou nos lábios delicadamente.

"Então um beijo é assim?" pensou Lílian enquanto fechava os olhos, os lábios de Scorpion molhavam os seus com delicadeza, faziam movimentos leves e isso a excitava por dentro. Era o seu primeiro beijo, não sabia muito o que fazer, o seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca. Ela só não sabia como parar aquilo.

- Scorpion, não! – Lílian colocou a mão na boca como se tivesse sido ofendida – Nós não podemos fazer isso – ela olhou em volta, por sorte não havia ninguém mesmo – Se Casey sonhar...

- Lílian, desculpa se eu fui contra os meus princípios de amigo-protetor ou até mesmo melhor amigo do Tiago, mas o que eu venho sentindo por você é muito forte, eu estava desesperado por esse beijo.

Lílian sentiu as pernas tremerem, por muito pouco ela não desmaiou ali mesmo. Sua pressão estava caindo aos poucos, devia estar muito pálida.

- Eu gosto de você, mini-Potter.

- Não me chame assim! – retrucou ela um pouco nervosa. Ela não queria acreditar nas palavras dele porque sabia que era mentiroso, ficava com várias garotas – Você tentou voltar com Sara semana passada, eu fiquei sabendo que você tomou um mega-fora. Você está me usando! – Lílian o empurrou com força para trás, saiu batendo os pés em direção ao pátio da escola.

Scorpion a puxou pelo braço.

- Não seja boba, Lílian, não é verdade. Eu nunca faria isso com você e se tentei voltar com Sara era para não me pegar pensando em você.

- Você... Você está dizendo que…?

- Todas as noites antes de dormir, Lilian – ele não a chamava mais de "mini-Potter" – Eu penso em você e meu coração baste mais forte. Para mim você já não é a mesma criança que eu conheci, você cresceu e...

- Escuta, Scorpion, isso foi um erro – despejou Lílian limpando os lábios com as costas das mãos – Vamos fingir que não aconteceu, eu nem sei do que a Casey seria capaz se soubesse disso.

Scorpion sentiu o peito murchar de tristeza, Lílian virou as costas e saiu correndo para o banheiro feminino. Ela precisava tomar um banho, tirar o cheiro dele, lavar bem o rosto e principalmente os lábios.

02.09.2019

As amigas de Lílian deram conta de espalhar para o colégio inteiro que Scorpion tinha beijado a ruiva na frente de todos após a aula de Educação Física, o que era pura mentira, elas só tinham visto a parte que Scorpion a buscara para dar uma volta no colégio e conversarem.

No entanto, quando a versão da história chegou ao ouvido de Tiago ainda mais distorcida, Lílian estava só de sutiã e calcinha quando Scorpion tirava o preservativo da mochila no vestiário feminino. É claro que não acreditava nisso, em Hogwarts as fofocas eram sempre esquisitas, mas sabia que no mínimo onde havia fumaça, é porque tinha fogo. O _ruim_ não era ouvir essa história, era infinitamente _pior_ ela ser repetida pela escola inteira.

Tiago soltou da mão de Taylor quando soube e desceu correndo as escadas da cantina. Scorpion estava no celular quando Tiago o empurrou com força para trás, o celular do rapaz caiu no chão dividindo em várias metades, a bateria voou longe.

- Você é louco? O meu...

- Você está saindo com a minha irmã? Você tem problemas? – gritou Tiago nervoso – Ela é a minha irmã, ela só tem quatorze anos!

- Ela já tem quinze anos, caso você não saiba. Ela sabe muito bem o que fazer – disse Scorpion estufando o peito, em momento algum ele negou que estava saindo com Lílian, o que emputeceu ainda mais Tiago.

- Então é verdade? Vocês dois estão mesmo juntos? – nesse momento, um grupo de alunos estava em volta dos dois, observando a briga, Taylor tentou entrar no meio segurando Tiago para ele não partir para cima de Scorpion. Casey e Lílian tinham acabado de virar o corredor quando viram os dois discutir, vieram correndo ver o que acontecia. Lílian já suspeitava.

- Não estou namorando Lílian – gritou Scorpion nervoso, ele foi segurado por outros garotos para não começar uma briga com Tiago – E por que você fez isso com o meu celular, seu babaca?

- Eles estão discutindo se... – Casey olhou Lílian de perfil – Você e o Scorpion estão ficando?

- Casey, eu posso explicar... – disse Lílian ficando vermelha.

- Oh, meu Deus – os olhos de Casey encheram de lágrimas – Você é simplesmente como a Rosa, uma mentirosa e traidora! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando. Lilian olhou de Casey para Scorpion, era mais do que necessário que ela continuasse ali para esclarecer a briga entre os dois amigos, não podia ir correndo atrás de Casey justo agora. Falaria com ela mais tarde.

- Não aconteceu nada – disse Lílian empurrando Tiago para trás, nervosa – Eu não estou ficando com o Scorpion!

Tiago estava soltando fumaça pelo nariz, Taylor o puxou para fora da rodinha, as pessoas foram se dissipando. Scorpion foi reunindo os pedaços de celular, Lilian chegou perto para acalmá-lo.

- Ele te fez alguma coisa? – perguntou ela preocupada procurando algum hematoma em seu rosto.

- Não, nada – resmungou seco.

- Eu juro que não falei nada para ninguém, foram as meninas fofoqueiras da minha turma – apressou em dizer Lílian.

- Eu já não importo mais – Scorpion colocou a mochila de volta no ombro – De nada adianta brigar com o seu irmão se você não quer olhar na minha cara?

Scorpion foi andando na direção do estacionamento, Lílian mordeu o lábio observando-o.

- Scorpion, espera! – gritou ela correndo para alcançá-lo, assim que o fez. Ele parou de andar para encará-la nos olhos – Eu... Eu também gosto de você, preciso confessar isso. Mas as coisas não são tão fáceis assim.

- Eu gosto de verdade de você, Lilian – ela ainda não acostumara em ouvir o nome dela sair da boca dele ao invés de "mini-Potter" – E eu quero ficar com você.

- Conversaremos outra hora sobre isso – Lílian sacudiu a cabeça – Casey está furiosa!

03.09.2019

- Os produtores querem adiantar o filme o quanto antes – disse Edward sentando no escritório de Harry em Los Angeles, era uma salinha apertada mas bem aconchegante, dava para trabalhar muito bem ali – E... Eles estão acelerando algumas cenas. Acham que a época certa é agora no Natal, a maioria das escolas da América do Sul estão de férias em Dezembro. Seria o momento certo!

- Por mim tudo bem – murmurou Harry – Eu ficaria feliz em me ver logo nas telas, quero dizer, ver o Harry por aí.

- Precisamos da sua ajuda para as cenas finais. Tem compromisso hoje?

- Tenho sim, com vocês – Harry desligou o notebook e se levantou – Vamos terminar logo isso de uma vez por todas!

03.09.2019

Lílian bateu na porta do quarto de Casey, era bem estiloso na verdade, alguns discos de vinil na prateleira, alguns CDs de várias bandas, e um som enorme no canto.

- Eu não quero falar com você – disse Casey ignorando a sua presença, virando as costas e indo fuçar no guarda-roupa.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso – murmurou ela com a voz fina na porta, parada.

- Eu não quero – Casey foi curta e grossa – Você sabia que eu gostava dele antes de se apaixonar por ele. Não venha me dizer que se sente culpada por isso, porque você devia se sentir pior.

- Casey, não...

- Olha nos meus olhos, Lílian, e admita que você não gosta dele! – Casey se aproximou, parou na frente dela, olhando em seus olhos.

Lílian engoliu em seco, a garganta ficou seca, seu coração batia forte. Ela não conseguia mentir, não mesmo.

- Casey...

- Sim ou não! – Casey a pressionou.

- Sim, eu gosto!

Casey deixou escapar um suspiro, fechou os olhos, deu as costas e caiu ajoelhada na cama com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos.

- Eu sabia, eu sabia. Aquele dia você disse para eu esquecer ele, era por causa disso, não era?

- Não, não era, Casey. Eu sem querer deixei escapar para Scorpion que você gostava dele e ele disse que não havia chance disso acontecer, que nunca rolaria! – disse Lílian.

- Inacreditável! – berrou Casey brava – Você disse que eu gostava dele? Você é louca? – Casey estava irritadíssima – Você tem problemas?

- Não, Casey, por favor, escapou. Eu juro que não fiz de maldade, não mesmo...

- VAI PARA O INFERNO! – Casey a empurrou para trás, assim que Lílian estava do lado de fora, ela bateu a porta e a trancou, deixando a menina do lado de fora.

- Eu não vou desistir da sua amizade, Casey. Ela é muito mais importante para mim do que qualquer garoto.

- Ele não é qualquer garoto, Lilian. Ele é o _meu_ garoto, o meu irmão!

Pansy Parkinson ouviu o barulho e se aproximou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Estava muito preocupada.

- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lílian não queria que Pansy soubesse que Casey estava apaixonada pelo irmão, Scorpion. Sacudiu os ombros.

- Não é nada, só tivemos uma briga por causa das lições, a gente conversa amanhã. Boa noite, Sra. Parkinson – Lilian virou as costas e foi embora.

05.09.2019

Rosa estava deitada na cama, abraçando as próprias pernas com o olhar longe. Hermione só observava do lado de fora do quarto, imaginando o que se passava na cabeça da filha. Ela não agüentou ficar ali só vendo.

- Oi – fez-se presente, Hermione.

Rosa saiu dos seus pensamentos e a olhou sem saber o que dizer.

- Oi – assim que Hermione entrou, notou que Rosa olhava para o mural de fotos na parede, tinham várias fotos das duas abraçadas, fotos de Rosa com Rony, fotos de Rosa com Hugo, da família inteira.

- Eu acho que sei o que está passando pela sua cabeça – Hermione disse baixinho, com a voz chorosa – Você quer morar com a sua mãe, é isso?

- Eu queria conhecê-la melhor, tenho que confessar – disse Rosa olhando sua mãe de lado, sentar em sua cama – Eu queria muito aproveitar essa oportunidade – Rosa segurou a mão de sua mãe com força – Podemos conversar sobre isso?

- Claro, você está aberta para tudo – disse Hermione sentindo o peito inchar de medo do que viria pela frente, no entanto ela precisava enfrentar tudo isso se era o que realmente os filhos queriam – E... Desculpa por te encurralar desse jeito, mas você não tem comido muito ultimamente, tem ficado muito quieta, eu sei o que está se passando.

- Acho que eu preciso mesmo me abrir – murmurou Rosa olhando de volta para as fotos, Hermione também olhava – Eu quero passar mais tempo com a minha mãe, Hermione mas eu não queria que você ficasse magoada por isso.

- Eu também acho que você deva passar mais tempo com ela agora que surgiu essa oportunidade – confessou Hermione a olhando, Rosa olhava para as fotos, os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas – Você quer muito isso, não é?

- Sim, eu quero – confessou Rosa, as lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos. Ela queria muito conhecer a sua mãe nova mas não queria abandonar Hermione. Ela lutava contra os próprios sentimentos – Por favor, não me odeie por isso.

Hermione sentiu o coração esfarelar no peito, Rosa estava com medo de Hermione odiá-la? Como isso era possível? Rosa só trouxera alegria para essa casa, um turbilhão de pensamentos, ideias passaram pela cabeça de Hermione nesse exato momento. Rosa era bem pequenininha quando chegou, estava na cama de um hospital, Rony aceitara adotá-la. Foram muitas mamadeiras, viagens, etc.

- Rosa, eu nunca odiaria você – Hermione passou o braço no ombro de Rosa – Eu te amo para sempre, minha filha!

- É que você fez tantas coisas por mim, mamãe. Você cuidou de mim como nunca nenhuma pessoa faria. Você ficou presa em Nova York por mim, você me apoiou nas horas mais difíceis com Missy, você...

- Eu fiz isso porque eu amava você e porque queria o seu melhor. Você é a melhor filha do mundo – Hermione estava para chorar mas não queria fazer na frente da filha, apesar de estar muito machucada por dentro – E eu também acho que viver com a sua mãe verdadeira seja o melhor para você também.

- Acha mesmo?

- Você devia ir – confessou Hermione vendo a filha se derramar em lágrimas – E sempre que você quiser, vai ter o seu quarto de volta intacto. Vai poder voltar sempre para me visitar!

Rosa limpou as lágrimas com as mãos.

- Como você consegue ser tão boa? Não só comigo mas com todo mundo?

Hermione sentiu que era o melhor elogio que levara em toda sua vida. As lágrimas não se continham, começaram a descer de seus olhos.

- Porque eu te amo, Rosa. Não importa o que! – a filha passou os braços em volta dos ombros da mãe, apertando-a com força. As duas ficaram chorando, consolando-se.

- É uma decisão do Hugo também – disse Rosa baixinho – Ele também quer viver essa experiência – Rosa se afastou e olhou nos olhos lacrimejando de Hermione. Ela limpou rapidamente.

- Vocês sempre serão Grangers para mim! – Hermione deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- E você sempre será a minha primeira mãe! – disse Rosa perdendo mais lágrimas dos olhos.

- Certo – Hermione a abraçou novamente com mais força, chorando ainda mais. Hermione fazia carinho nos cabelos de Rosa – Vou comunicar isso ao seu pai, precisamos abrir mão de toda a papelada da adoção!

06.09.2019

- É isso mesmo o que eles querem? – perguntou Rony com a caneta na mão, segurando os papéis. Hermione estava na Inglaterra, aproveitando para visitar Rony e conseguir conversar com ele ao vivo sobre os acontecimentos em Nova York.

- Sim, Hugo e Rosa querem conhecer a verdadeira mãe deles, não podemos impedi-los disso – Hermione deu um suspiro vendo o amigo na cadeira-de-rodas, sem cabelo algum.

Rony assinou os papéis.

- Diga a eles que eu os amo muito, muito mesmo – disse Rony devolvendo os papéis para Hermione.

- Você se saiu como um ótimo pai todos esses anos, Rony. Eles estão orgulhosos de você, mandaram muitos beijos – disse Hermione ao seu lado.

- Eu também estou orgulhoso das pessoas que eles estão se tornando – admitiu Rony.

07.09.2019

Assim que Hermione chegou de viagem, muito cansada nesses últimos dois dias, encontrou as malas e mochilas de Rosa e Hugo no Hall de Entrada da casa. Eles estavam prontos para mudarem, viverem uma nova vida. Isso a fez ficar mais triste, ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por saberem que eles iam gostar disso, eram três sonhos se tornando realidade. Do Hugo. Da Rosa. E da mãe deles. Seria muito egoísmo se Hermione não permitisse que eles fossem morar com ela.

- Está tudo assinado – disse Hermione entregando os papéis a Rosa, Hugo estava ao seu lado, todo arrumadinho, perfumado, usando as melhores roupas – Eu ajudo vocês a levarem as malas para o carro!

Eles foram carregando o carro, Rosa e Hugo subiram pela última vez para se despedirem do quarto. Hermione ficou esperando no carro, assim que voltaram, eles pareciam bem céticos quanto à mudança. Hermione, como uma verdadeira mãe-amiga, precisava encorajá-los.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse ela olhando para os dois – Vocês vão gostar e sempre que quiserem vão vir para cá.

- Falei isso para o Hugo – murmurou Rosa – Você é a nossa diretora, vamos continuar estudando em Hogwarts, veremos você todos dias.

Hermione já havia pensado nisso, Rosa e Hugo estariam sempre andando pelos corredores da escola, seria muito fácil conversar com eles.

- Vou receber convites para a sua formatura, né? – perguntou Hermione irônica.

- Ah, claro, né mamãe – Rosa a olhou – Vou convidar você, Rony, o tio Harry, a tia Gina, todos vocês serão minha família para sempre!

Hermione sorriu de volta.

07.09.2019

Hermione olhou para o quarto de Rosa, estava vazio, intacto. A cama bem arrumada, todos os CDs e DVDs tinham sido retirados. Tudo estava muito calmo e tranqüilo, era difícil aceitar a idéia que sua filha partira dali, para sempre. Todos os vínculos como mãe adotiva estavam cortados.

Hermione estava só. Divorciada de seu ex-marido, Rony. Os seus dois filhos não eram mais seus filhos. Começou a chorar. Chorava, chorava, chorava.

Sentou na cama de Rosa lembrando todos os bons momentos que elas passaram juntas. Pegou algumas fotos que Rosa e Hugo haviam deixado, ficou encarando as imagens. Tinha sido muito feliz ao lado dos dois. Tinha sido uma experiência e tanto. Só que isso lhe passava medo.

Estava sozinha, divorciada, sem filhos, sozinha naquele casarão enorme. Continuou a chorar. Ela precisava trabalhar e pensar em outras coisas.

09.09.2019

Edward estava editando alguns vídeos em seu escritório em Los Angeles. Era bem tarde da noite, todo o restante da equipe havia ido embora, curtir a noite, dançar, sair, beijar. Ele não, estava sozinho. Desligou o computador, reuniu os seus papéis para ir embora quando um barulho vindo da porta o assustou.

Uma garota alta, usando um vestido muito bonito se aproximou, não demorou para que reconhecesse os cabelos ruivos de Gina na altura dos ombros. Estava linda como sempre.

- Gina! – exclamou surpreso, não esperava a visita dela ali nunca – O que você está fazendo aqui? Como adivinhou?

- Eu vim ver as gravações do filme um dia – disse ela simplesmente – E... Eu sentia que precisava vir falar com você – ela se aproximou, percebeu que ele estava meio sem graça – Eu te amo, Edward e minha vida não pode continuar em frente sem você.

Era a primeira vez que Gina se declarava para ele, que confessava o seu amor. Os olhos de Edward brilharam em sua direção, ele sentiu certo receio de se aproximar, quando ela estendeu rosas na direção dele.

- Você me trouxe isso uma noite. Eu lhes trouxe de volta – eram rosas muito vermelhas – Por favor, desculpa se algum dia eu te fiz algum mal, Edward. Eu não queria te machucar.

- Gina... – ele foi se aproximando, colocou as mãos na cintura de Gina, ia beijá-la, o seu coração também implorava de saudade dela. Sua respiração estava lenta – Eu também te amo.

- Mais do que isso, Edward. Eu percebi que não consigo viver sem você! – e então, eles se beijaram.

10.09.2019

Hogwarts estava começando a ficar mais movimentada do que o normal, o final de ano estava chegando, as provas também e juntamente com isso a formatura do quarto ano. A euforia era maior para a turma que planejava a festa, tudo tinha que sair perfeito, as roupas, a decoração, já que era uma noite inesquecível, Rosa fazia parte desse time.

- O dinheiro não vai dar – disse um dos coordenadores da turma após ter somado vários itens essenciais para a formatura – Vamos precisar de um pouco mais.

- Podemos contratar outra banda, que tal? – sugeriu um loirinho.

- Ou tirar o DJ! – sugeriu uma menina nerd.

- NUNCA! – gritaram os demais – DJ é o melhor da festa! – protestaram.

- Ah... A comida, podemos tirar algumas coisas do cardápio – e assim o fizeram, de modo que algumas coisas não davam mais para ser tiradas, nem mesmo algumas bebidas.

- Pronto, diminuímos o prejuízo, mas ainda assim vai faltar – disse Rosa após ter somado tudo. O seu celular começou a vibrar dentro da bolsa, ela puxou-o para ver quem era. O nome de Hermione Granger – sua mãe – piscava na tela – Já volto – disse ela saindo da reunião para atender o celular.

- Oi Rosa, tudo bem com você?

- Tudo bem, mamãe e você? – Rosa ainda a tratava como sua mãe.

- Bem. Está gostando da nova casa?

- É ótima, amando. Estou agora na reunião sobre a formatura, estamos com problemas de despesas.

- Não cancelem o DJ, nem a banda, por favor – pediu Hermione brincando – Eu adoro dançar.

Então, Rosa teve uma idéia.

- Gosta mesmo de dançar, mamãe?

- Claro, é o melhor da festa.

- E... Você toparia uma dança com um desconhecido?

- Er. Como assim, Rosa?

- Fica tranqüila, você vai dançar com um milionário – riu Rosa sorrindo – Te ligo mais tarde, beijos – e desligou.

Rosa voltou correndo para a mesa da reunião.

- Tive uma idéia que vai nos ajudar e bastante. Acabei de falar com a minha mãe, que é diretora, e ela disse que adora dançar. E se nós "leiloarmos" a diretora de Hogwarts para dançar com alguém?

- Hm, ótima idéia – concordou a garota nerd – A Hermione é muito bonita, os caras se matariam para dançar com ela.

- Parece perfeito, dançar com a diretora parece bacana. E sem contar que ela é mega sexy! – riu um moreno recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Rosa, acrescentou depressa – Acho perfeito, ótimo!

- Certo, nossa festa está paga! – e eles comemoraram.

15.09.2019

Hermione se encontrava sentada em sua escrivaninha. Vinha trabalhando muito nos últimos dias para ter a cabeça ocupada, manter-se longe de casa, dos pensamentos solitários.

Ela abaixou até a sua gaveta, pegou um vidrinho cheio de remédios e despejou na mão. Fazia muito tempo que ela não se sentia tão triste, sozinha. Pensou em virar o vidrinho de remédio na boca, ia sofrer um pouco antes de morrer. Mas ficaria em paz, morreria bem.

Ela ia virar a sua mão quando alguém a segurou com firmeza no pulso, balançaram a sua mão e os remédios caíram em volta, no tapete. Ela viu Harry parado na sua frente.

- O que você ia fazer? – perguntou ele bravo e preocupado.

- Eu estou me sentindo muito sozinha – os olhos de Hermione encheram de água – Eu não quero essa vida, estou sem filhos, divorciada, não tenho família. Parece que eu voltei para minha vida aos 17 anos!

- Você tem a mim – disse Harry a puxando para cima da cadeira, os dois ficaram em pé, frente a frente – Não se faça de vítima, Hermione.

- Não é vítima. Sabe o quanto é doloroso chegar em casa e não ter os seus filhos por lá? Ficar sozinha com medo de ser seqüestrada outra vez? – ela olhou em seus olhos. Harry a segurou nas mãos, olhando firme em seus olhos.

- Hermione Jane Granger, você pode vir morar comigo, se quiser!

Ela parou um minuto, fechou a boca, quieta, meio assustada.

- Você não está falando sério.

- Estou sim – ele segurou na cintura dela – Eu estou aqui para te proteger. Hoje, agora e sempre! – e a beijou nos lábios.

20.09.2019

- O filme está pronto – disse Edward entregando um DVD a Harry com a filmagem – Por favor, não saia mostrando isso para todo mundo. E não deixe que ninguém roube.

- Qual foi a sua primeira frase? – perguntou Harry incrédulo, deixando o notebook de lado – Eu ouvi direito?

- Por que o espanto? O filme ia ficar pronto algum dia desses, não ia? – riu Edward vendo o amigo fora do ar.

- Não esperava que fosse tão... Tão rápido.

- Quase nove meses, cara. Não foi tão rápido assim, sem contar que agilizamos muita coisa e ainda faltam algumas músicas serem encaixadas na trilha sonora, alguns recortes de cena. Não estamos cem porcento prontos, mas diria que uns noventa porcento.

- E... Quando vamos estrear?

- É só marcar a data, Sr. Potter – riu Edward sentando na cadeira e mordendo uma maçã.

- Eu quero que você e a Gina estejam presentes – convidou Harry – Na pré-estreia!

- Puxa, cara, obrigado, sinto-me muito honrado pelo seu convite. E pode ter certeza que vou chamá-la também. Pensa em fazer onde?

- Em Nova York mesmo.

- Certo, vamos marcar uma reunião, marcar o lugar e a data para o lançamento!

30.10.2019

Hermione estava desempacotando os seus livros e colocando em uma prateleira na nova casa de Harry. Eles tinham combinado de morar na casa dele, aos poucos ela vinha trazendo os seus móveis. A casa era bem espaçosa, os dois iam ficar bem à vontade.

- Posso entrar? – a voz de Gina veio da porta. Hermione tomou um susto, sorriu de lado sabendo que coisa boa estava por vir, mas não foi abraçá-la como faria antigamente nos tempos de amizade.

- Claro – Hermione continuou a fazer o seu serviço.

Gina cautelosa, andando com o salto no carpete veio se aproximando, ela parou ao lado e olhou para a loira.

- Soube que vão morar juntos. Fico feliz por vocês, parabéns! – Gina parecia contente de verdade, não estava forçando nem um pouco.

- Obrigada, fiquei meio confusa com toda essa história acontecendo outra vez – Hermione colocou os últimos livros em uma prateleira enorme no escritório de Harry – É uma espécie de _dejá vù_ mesmo tantos anos depois.

- Acontece – riu Gina sentando na cadeira de Harry toda almofadada – Escuta, eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo o que eu fiz, pela forma como eu agi. Eu simplesmente enlouqueci quando soube que vocês iam ficar juntos novamente. Sabe... Minha melhor amiga e o meu ex-marido, eu não sabia o que dizer, falar. Desculpa mesmo, com toda a sinceridade do meu coração.

- Ah, claro que sim, Gina. Deve ter sido difícil para você, como também foi difícil para mim uma época em que vocês ficaram juntos e eu ainda gostava dele – Hermione sorriu e apoiou o quadril na escrivaninha de Harry, olhando Gina ao seu lado – Eu também não devia ter agido dessa forma, foi tudo muito rápido, acontecendo e...

- Não é culpa sua, o meu casamento já não era o mesmo fazia anos, tudo havia acabado. Eu não agi certo com Harry no velório de Alvo Severo, sempre fui precipitada e tomei as atitudes erradas. Agora sei que esse divórcio não foi um erro mas foi uma salvação para o único relacionamento que ainda me restava para com o Harry. A amizade.

- É verdade – Hermione piscou várias vezes, manteve os braços cruzados – Vocês quase se mataram naquela época, discutiam quase todos os dias, nunca entravam em um acordo.

- Fatão! – Gina balançou a cabeça – Mas agora não importa, é passado e espero que você me perdoa, porque se não vou ser obrigada a usar a chantagem emocional – ela mostrou o cartão de crédito, as duas riram – É brincadeira! – Gina ficou em pé e abraçou Hermione.

- Adoro chantagens emocionais tipo uma TV de plasma – devolveu Hermione brincando – Fica a dica!

Gina balançou a cabeça rindo também.

- Eu soube que você anda dando uns pegas no Edward. E então... O sexo é bom? – perguntou Hermione ao se afastar do abraço.

- O melhor do mundo – abriu-se Gina – Cada célula do meu corpo está apaixonada pelo Edward, quando ele viaja para Los Angeles, quase não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser nele. Ele me liga todos os dias, de hora em hora para me deixar ainda mais apaixonada.

- Que bom, Gina. Você encontrou o cara perfeito para você, eu sabia que vocês iam se dar muito bem, fico contente com isso – Hermione estava com as duas mãos nos ombros dela – Tudo vai terminar bem dessa vez.

- Vai, com certeza. Todos acharam os seus caminhos.

- Todos – repetiu Hermione balançando a cabeça.

01.10.2019

Edward estava tomando banho, Gina estava enrolada nos lençóis completamente nua, tinha sido uma noite maravilhosa, a música suave ainda tocava no fundo, o perfume do rapaz ainda estava impregnado na cama. O ambiente no hotel dele era perfeito, não queria que ele voltasse para Los Angeles na manhã seguinte. Não podia terminar.

O celular de Edward começou a vibrar em cima da mesa do hotel, Gina gritou o nome dele duas vezes mas o barulho da água caindo do chuveiro era muito maior, na terceira tentativa de chamá-lo, o celular parou de tocar, caindo na caixa postal. Ela na tentativa de atender, apertou o botão verde e a voz de um rapaz do outro lado da linha gravou uma mensagem, ou achava que estava gravando para a secretária eletrônica.

- Escuta, Edward, aqui é da produção de Los Angeles, Pictures Stars, o filme do escritor Harry Tiago Potter está pronto, tudo está perfeito. Nós já podemos lançá-lo. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, você não vai precisar voltar para Nova York, já temos um outro filme para fazer em vista. Ou seja, agora que você já conhece todas as características da personagem principal Gina Weasley, você pode terminar tudo com ela e vir embora o quanto antes, não podemos mais gastar dinheiro com as suas passagens e hotel ai em Nova York. Me liga assim que receber essa mensagem para falarmos sobre o novo filme.

Gina arrasada tirou o celular da orelha e o deixou em cima da mesa. Edward só tinha vindo para Nova York com um objetivo: ganhar dinheiro. Para isso ele achou o livro de Harry e conseguiu fazer um filme, depois precisava desvendar as características de Gina Weasley que era uma das personagens principais e ele precisava muito para fazer esse filme. Agora que ele já tinha usado, ia embora de volta para Los Angeles.

Gina sentiu o chão sumir aos seus pés. Edward desligou o chuveiro, pegou uma toalha enquanto ela se trocava rapidamente, assim que saiu do banheiro com o cabelo todo molhado, Gina estava calçando os sapatos.

- Aonde você vai?

- Facilitar as coisas para você – disse ela colocando o pé direito – Se você veio até Nova York para descobrir um pouco mais sobre mim, eu tenho uma novidade para você. Eu não sou mais aquela garota do colegial, aquela Gina Weasley retardada se formou! – Gina tirou da bolsa um presente que ia dar para ele de aniversário, jogou em sua cara com força – Toma aqui essa jaqueta estúpida que eu comprei de aniversário para você!

- Gina, eu sinto muito... Eu não queria que você soubesse dessa situação assim – ia se desculpando Edward com a toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Acabou, Edward. Para mim isso é o fim! – Gina passou a bolsa em volta do ombro, virou as costas e foi embora.

_Continua no _**Deeper Side Of You – Philip LaRue… **

**Nota do Autor: **_JURO, baixem a música do próximo capítulo, é a melhor. Aliás, o próximo capítulo é o melhor, eu juro... O filme do Harry está pronto e muitas coisas acontecendo. E então? Gostaram do capítulo? O enfoque foi bem ScorpionLily... EdwardGina no finalzinho. Não sei se vocês repararam mas tudo foi muito corrido, numa hora a Rosa conheceu a mãe, na outra estava morando com ela, uma hora a Hermione tava sozinha, outra morando com o Harry. Bom, isso tudo seria LONGO se fosse uma sétima temporada, mas como eu reduzi TUDO para caber na sexta temporada, ficou assim mesmo, rápido, condensado. _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**- Premiere do filme Corações Partidos - **

Missy estava mais linda do que nunca, com uma maquiagem muito pesada, o seu rosto parecia de uma modelo, estava usando um vestido todo fashion, lilás que caía em camadas até os seus joelhos. Ela se aproximou, Tiago deixou escapar um assobio que mais tarde lhe custou um beliscão de Taylor.

- Preciso dar entrevistas depois – justificou Missy ao se aproximar sorrindo com todos os dentes branquinhos. Ela pegou o celular e o atendeu – Rosa, já estou aqui, você está atrasada!

- Olha, a Julia Roberts veio mesmo! – gritou Hermione aproximando dos meninos – Escuta, posso ficar com vocês? Quero dizer, o Harry está ocupado com as pessoas chatas falando sobre as cenas que eu ainda não vi.

- Nós vimos algumas cenas do filme do papai – disse Tiago.

- Droga, ela não me mostrou nenhuma sequer. Que raiva! – comentou Hermione tomando um coquetel.

- MENTIRA, É O BRAD PITT! – gritou Taylor quase tendo um enfarte – Meu Deus, Tiago, eu preciso ver ele mais de perto. Cada dia que passa ele está mais gostoso!

Tiago o olhou com censura.

- Já venho, vou passar a mão na bunda da Lindsey Lohan que está na fileira de baixo! – murmurou.

_Continua... _

**SHAKINHA: **_Ahhh, Scorpion e Lilian definitivamente é demais, todos são contra esse relacionamento e cada vez mais eles se apaixonam. A Lilian está caidinha pelo Scorpion, e isso tudo foi idéia sua. HAUHAUHAU, mudei no final do segundo tempo! E a Gina e o Edward, ein? Como vão ficar os dois daqui para frente sabendo que o Edward só tinha interesse em conhecer a Gina por causa do filme? OMG. E sim, como você viu, Rosa e Hugo agora estão com a mãe nova deles, e a Hermione toda deprê. Espero que esteja gostando... E ae como foram as provas? Você acha que pode recuperar? Então, estudei para caramba, espero ter passado em tudo, ainda não saíram as notas. Ai, ai, vai dar para descansar um pouco nessas férias. Risos. Beijoss! _


	20. Episódio 19 xx Deeper Side of You

**Capítulo 19 – **

**Deeper Side Of You – Philip LaRue**

_Data: 01.10.2019_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_Lílian sentiu as pernas tremerem, por muito pouco ela não desmaiou ali mesmo. Sua pressão estava caindo aos poucos, devia estar muito pálida. _

_- Eu gosto de você, mini-Potter._

_- Não me chame assim! – retrucou ela um pouco nervosa. Ela não queria acreditar nas palavras dele porque sabia que era mentiroso, ficava com várias garotas – Você tentou voltar com Sara semana passada, eu fiquei sabendo que você tomou um mega-fora. Você está me usando! – Lílian o empurrou com força para trás, saiu batendo os pés em direção ao pátio da escola._

_- Olha nos meus olhos, Lílian, e admita que você não gosta dele! – Casey se aproximou, parou na frente dela, olhando em seus olhos. _

_Lílian engoliu em seco, a garganta ficou seca, seu coração batia forte. Ela não conseguia mentir, não mesmo._

_- Casey... _

_- Sim ou não! – Casey a pressionou. _

_- Sim, eu gosto! _

_- Eu acho que sei o que está passando pela sua cabeça – Hermione disse baixinho, com a voz chorosa – Você quer morar com a sua mãe, não é isso?_

_- Eu queria conhecê-la melhor, tenho que confessar – disse Rosa olhando sua mãe de lado, sentar em sua cama – Eu queria muito aproveitar essa oportunidade._

_Rosa voltou correndo para a mesa da reunião._

_- Tive uma idéia que vai nos ajudar e bastante. Acabei de falar com a minha mãe, que é diretora, e ela disse que adora dançar. E se nós "leiloarmos" a diretora de Hogwarts para dançar com alguém?_

_- Hm, ótima idéia – concordou a garota nerd – A Hermione é muito bonita, os caras se matariam para dançar com ela._

_- Não é vítima. Sabe o quanto é doloroso chegar em casa e não ter os seus filhos por lá? Ficar sozinha com medo de ser seqüestrada outra vez? – ela olhou em seus olhos. Harry a segurou nas mãos, olhando firme em seus olhos. _

_- Hermione Jane Granger, venha morar comigo!_

_- O filme está pronto – disse Edward entregando um DVD a Harry com a filmagem – Por favor, não saia mostrando isso para todo mundo. E não deixe que ninguém roube. _

_- Qual foi a sua primeira frase? – perguntou Harry incrédulo, deixando o notebook de lado – Eu ouvi direito?_

_- Por que o espanto? O filme ia ficar pronto algum dia desses, não ia? – riu Edward vendo o amigo fora do ar. _

_- Não esperava que fosse tão... Tão rápido._

_- Escuta, Edward, aqui é da produção de Los Angeles, Pictures Stars, o filme do escritor Harry Tiago Potter está pronto, tudo está perfeito. Nós já podemos lançá-lo. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, você não vai precisar voltar para Nova York, já temos um outro filme para fazer em vista. Ou seja, agora que você já conhece todas as características da personagem principal Gina Weasley, você pode terminar tudo com ela e vir embora o quanto antes, não podemos mais gastar dinheiro com as suas passagens e hotel ai em Nova York. Me liga assim que receber essa mensagem para falarmos sobre o novo filme. _

_- Acabou, Edward. Para mim isso é o fim! – Gina passou a bolsa em volta do ombro, virou as costas e foi embora. _

02.10.2019

Harry e Hermione foram jantar fora naquele dia, estavam em um dos restaurantes mais luxuosos de Nova York, uma música ao fundo tocava para dar o ar de graça no ambiente.

- Vou ao banheiro e já volto – disse Harry ao se levantar, deixou o guardanapo em cima da mesa e saiu.

Hermione ficou algum tempo inquieta, distraída pela demora do namorado mas isso foi compreendido quando ela estava com o rosto apoiado no queixo e a voz de Harry soou nos microfones às suas costas.

-_ There's is a fine in every mans heart waiting to burn _– Hermione foi ao céu ao escutar essas palavras saindo da boca dele. Ela teve que virar para olhar, ele estava lindo no palco, todo vestido com roupas formais, olhando para a platéia, os seus olhos brilhavam de amor – _For some it takes a lifetime to learn but back December when my world started runing I still remember the day..._

Hermione ficou em pé, aproximou do palco para assisti-lo mais de perto, todos prestavam atenção.

- _I felt the weight of a thousand ships sail on, on, on and I want to know what It's like and you… Want to know if it's true and I know there's a deeper side of you_ – Hermione tinha as duas mãos reunidas, olhando para o namorado lá em cima.

- Você é a mulher da minha vida, Hermione – disse ele parando de cantar por uns instantes, mas então ele pegou a música mais para frente e voltou a cantar, as pessoas batiam palmas no ritmo da música, ela também o fazia.

Harry passou o microfone para o cantor oficial da banda, desceu do palco, pegou as mãos de Hermione, os dois ficaram abraçadinhos, dançando no centro do restaurante.

- Você canta muito mal, Potter – riu Hermione jogando os cabelos para trás – Mas valeu a tentativa, você estava lindo no palco. Era o meu Potter, meu Harry e eterno Potter!

- Quase que eu te pedi em casamento lá em cima – disse ele erguendo as sobrancelhas – Mas eu fiquei com medo de você dizer não e eu passar vergonha na frente de todo mundo.

- Ah, deixa de ser bobo, eu nunca faria isso com você, bestinha! – Hermione deu um soquinho no braço dele enquanto dançavam – Sempre vou estar ao seu lado, qualquer decisão ou atitude que você me pergunte. É o meu destino agora, ficar com você até o último segundo da minha vida – ela passou os dois braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, beijou seus lábios aos poucos, ele deslizava as mãos pela cintura dela, enquanto isso dançavam e a música tocava no fundo.

02.10.2019

Gina já havia parado de chorar mas ainda estava inconformada, deitada na cama, olhando para o dia amanhecendo, sua aparência devia estar horrível, envelhecera anos por ter ficado chorando e sem dormir. Não conseguia acreditar porque Edward havia feito isso com ela.

Edward vinha se demonstrando uma boa pessoa nos últimos dias, Harry concordava, Hermione confirmara. Como isso podia estar acontecendo? Por que Gina tinha que ser tão infeliz? Viver sempre chorando, amarga? Por que não podia ter uma história parecida com Conto de Fada de Harry e Hermione?

O celular de Gina estava desligado propositalmente, ela não queria falar com Edward em hipótese alguma. Avisou os seguranças do andar debaixo para não deixar ninguém se aproximar da casa, portanto mesmo que ele quisesse vê-la, nunca teria chance de se aproximar.

05.10.2019

Hermione estava andando pelos corredores da escola para vigilância habitual, com seu vestido apertado no corpo magro e os cabelos presos em um coque. Estava linda como sempre, as alunas morriam de inveja pela diretora andar entre elas, isso só deixava suas auto-estimas no chão.

Rosa estava guardando alguns livros no armário, Missy estava ao seu lado contando novidades de como seria "Corações Partidos II". Hermione aproximou da sua filha adotiva.

- Boa tarde mocinha, nem passou mais para me ver – disse Hermione cutucando o ombro da filha.

- Mãe! – Rosa ainda a chamava de mãe, apesar dos apesares. As duas se abraçaram com força, Hermione depois cumprimentou Rosa.

- Como estão as coisas? Tudo bem com a sua mãe?

- Ah, está sim – Rosa fechou o armário depois de ajeitar tudo – Missy vai jantar lá em casa hoje, temos uma festa para ir.

- Legal, qualquer dia desses podíamos combinar de nos encontrar lá na minha casa, um almoço de domingo talvez! – ofereceu Hermione.

- Claro, com certeza, precisamos marcar mesmo – Rosa a abraçou de volta – Mãe, deixa eu ir, vou para a festa de despedida do Tiago.

- Ah é mesmo, ele está indo para Paris, né? Preciso desejar boa viagem ao meu sobrinho – lembrou Hermione – Talvez eu passe lá na festa para dar algumas dicas para ele. Se cuida, Rosa, tchau Missy! – as duas acenaram e saíram andando em direção ao carro.

Missy havia comprado uma Pajero vermelha-vinho, era imensa. As duas entraram, chegaram na Casa da Praia de alguém, estava bombando, o som nas alturas. Elas saíram e ao chegarem na sala, Tiago e Taylor estavam recebendo os cumprimentos de vários amigos.

05.10.2019

Enquanto a festa bombava no andar debaixo, Scorpion havia implorado para conversar com Lílian, eles fecharam a porta do quarto para conversarem melhor, o som abafou um pouco.

- Lílian, eu sei que as coisas ficaram estranhas entre a gente nesses últimos dias.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Scorpion, Casey é a minha melhor amiga, ela é apaixonada por você – Lílian estava desesperada.

- Não importa, não é dela que eu gosto. Ela vai ter que aprender a se virar.

Lílian estava mesmo preocupada com Casey mas o seu coração estava batendo mais forte por Scorpion, isso era inegável. Ela só não sabia como um cara tão lindo e popular podia gostar dela, tão esquecida e tão ignorada na escola inteira.

- As coisas não funcionam assim entre a gente, Scorpion – Lílian parecia mais perdida do que nunca agora, precisava ter tido conselhos de amiga sobre como agir nessas horas, mas sua única amiga era Casey e não podia ajudá-la.

- Lílian, só preciso que você me diga uma coisa – disse Scorpion chegando perto dela, isso não podia acabar bem, toda vez que ele estava por perto, ela ficava toda trêmula, arrepiada, com o peito subindo e descendo, desesperada, sedenta por repetir a dose do último beijo.

- Scorpion, as pessoas vão pensar errado vendo a gente aqui nesse quarto, ninguém acreditaria que só estamos conversando.

Lílian foi recuando contra a parede, Scorpion estava próximo a ela, ele encostou o seu peitoral definido aos seios dela, sentindo o seu coração bater com força no peito.

- Não seja covarde, Lílian. Se o seu coração não pedir por mim, vire as costas e vá embora agora – sussurrou ele bem baixinho de um modo irresistível.

- Scorpion... – gemeu ela tentando colocar as mãos na cintura dele para empurrá-lo, mas então elas subiram na altura dos ombros, ao fazer isso, ela segurou em seu pescoço, pedindo por um beijo. Então seus olhos foram se fechando, Scorpion se aproximou e mais uma vez, eles estavam se beijando.

05.10.2019

Tiago e Taylor decidiram se afastar da festa para ficarem um pouco a sós, resolveram irem caminhar na praia, perto da fogueira onde havia menos gente.

Tiago segurava a mão de Taylor com força, ele parou e a beijou de leve nos lábios, passou a mão dentro do bolso e puxou uma caixinha preta de dentro.

- Sabe o que tem aqui?

- Vaga idéia – gemeu Taylor com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu estou indo para Paris, mas quero te pedir uma coisa antes. Quero que você seja oficialmente a minha namorada, assim sempre que olhar para as suas mãos você vai se lembrar de que eu existo e estou pensando em você de volta, mesmo do outro lado do mundo.

- Quando você aprendeu a ser tão fofo? – perguntou Taylor o olhando com carinho.

Tiago tirou a aliança prateada do dedo, segurou a mão dela.

- Você aceita?

- Claro, Ti, eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida – ela o beijou antes que ele colocasse a aliança em seu dedo, as lágrimas foram brotando de seus olhos.

- Não chore.

- É de felicidade – justificou ela.

- Mesmo assim, não suporto ver as lágrimas nos seus olhos – Tiago as enxugou com o dedo, Taylor sorriu e tirou a aliança da caixinha para colocar nas mãos dele. Ela o fez.

E com as ondas dor mar batendo nas areias, Tiago e Taylor se deitaram, passaram a noite se beijando, olhando para o céu, conversando, abraçando, esquecendo que dentro de uma semana, Tiago nem estaria mais ali.

10.10.2019

Todos os prédios em volta estavam enfeitados para essa noite, tudo estava brilhando em volta, luzes se cruzavam no ar, holofotes brilhando no tapete vermelho que era estendido da sarjeta, passando pela escada, até a entrada do Festival de Cinema. O lugar estava agitado, movimentado, eram fotógrafos, pessoas com câmeras digitais, fãs enlouquecidos. Parecia um formigueiro visto de cima. Todas as pessoas estavam chiques, muito bem vestidas. Os homens corriam com suas câmeras para lá e para cá, segurando microfones, pedindo entrevistas das demais pessoas.

Quando a porta da limusine se abriu, Harry ficou cego de tantos flashes em sua direção, usava uma roupa toda social, Hermione estava atrás com um colar prateado no pescoço, todo dourado, um vestido preto bem apertado, sem alça, seu salto era enorme. Eles saíram de mãos dadas, escutando os gritos dos fãs, várias pessoas andando em suas direções para pedir autógrafos, entrevistas, os seguranças imediatamente tomaram conta do lugar, deixando a passagem livre para os dois.

Era a estréia do filme Corações Partidos I de Harry Tiago Potter, isso não podia estar mais agitado. Os dois foram andando de mãos dadas pelo tapete vermelho, sorrindo e acenando com a cabeça, foram incontáveis flashes, perguntas que ouviram, seus nomes gritando da boca das pessoas.

- HARRY E HERMIONE PARA SEMPRE! – gritavam alguns fãs.

- HARRY E GINA É MELHOR! – gritavam outros.

Esse era o mundo da fama. Logo atrás, Gina veio desfilando sozinha, Lílian sua filha estava ao seu lado, os fãs gritavam.

- LÍLIAN, LÍLIAN OLHA PARA MIM!

Tiago estava na parte da frente do carro, também desceu, sua namorada Taylor veio junto. Os dois estavam muito bem arrumados.

O ambiente era sufocante, até medonho, eles andaram depressa para chegarem à sala de cinema no andar de cima. Lá era mais aconchegante só que também estava abarrotado de gente, os ares-condicionados estavam ligados no último nível mas ainda assim estava meio abafado.

- Eu juro que se tocasse My Humps, eu ia dançar até o chão! – comentou Lílian brincando empolgada – É demais ser filha de famosos, amanhã na escola todos vão estar comentando o meu nome!

- Você vai sair nos melhores jornais do mundo – riu Taylor de mãos dadas com Tiago – New York Times, já pensou? Uau, quanto gatinhos. Brincadeira Tiago – riu ela ao ver o olhar de fuzilamento do irmão.

- Eu vou cuidar dela para você, maninho, pode ficar tranqüilo – disse Lilian colocando a mão no ombro de Taylor – Ela vai ser minha sister!

As pessoas iam chegando aos montes, logo viram Edward se aproximar, em um passado de poucas semanas, Lílian estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo, mas agora não fazia nem um pingo de questão que estivesse ali. Odiava por ter feito a sua mãe infeliz, queria chutar o órgão no meio de suas pernas. Aliás, era isso o que ia fazer até o fim da noite.

- Já volto, people! – disse Lílian virando as costas para Tiago e Taylor, cansada de segurar vela.

Conforme muitas pessoas passavam, eles só viram de relance Edward pular com uma perna só com as duas mãos agarradas no meio do saco escrotal.

- Pronto, ele não terá mais filhos – disse Lílian voltando para o grupo – Olha, a atriz que faz a mamãe acabou de chegar.

Missy estava mais linda do que nunca, com uma maquiagem muito pesada, o seu rosto parecia de uma modelo, estava usando um vestido todo fashion, lilás que caía em camadas até os seus joelhos. Ela se aproximou, Tiago deixou escapar um assobio que mais tarde lhe custou um beliscão de Taylor.

- Preciso dar entrevistas depois – justificou Missy ao se aproximar sorrindo com todos os dentes branquinhos. Ela pegou o celular e o atendeu – Rosa, já estou aqui, você está atrasada!

- Olha, a Julia Roberts veio mesmo! – gritou Hermione aproximando dos meninos – Escuta, posso ficar com vocês? Quero dizer, o Harry está ocupado com as pessoas chatas falando sobre as cenas que eu ainda não vi.

- Nós vimos algumas cenas do filme do papai – disse Tiago.

- Droga, ela não me mostrou nenhuma sequer. Que raiva! – comentou Hermione tomando um coquetel.

- MENTIRA, É O BRAD PITT! – gritou Taylor quase tendo um enfarte – Meu Deus, Tiago, eu preciso ver ele mais de perto. Cada dia que passa ele está mais gostoso!

Tiago o olhou com censura.

- Já venho, vou passar a mão na bunda da Lindsey Lohan que está na fileira de baixo! – murmurou.

- RONY! – gritou Hermione ansiosa vendo-o entrar com ajuda de uma bengala, ele estava bem melhor do que da última vez, nem parecia que estava com câncer. Estava muito mais novo e usava um boné no lugar dos panos na cabeça. Vestia social e Alice estava ao seu lado, tão deslumbrante quanto ele – Alice, que bom que vocês vieram. O Harry vai ficar muito contente em vê-los!

- É sério mesmo que o ator que fez James Bond estava estacionando o carro no quarteirão de baixo? – perguntou Rony olhando por cima do ombro.

- Estamos no meio das pessoas mais famosas de Nova York, Rony. Não duvido se cruzar com o Osama Bin Laden ou a Suzana Von Richtthofen por aí.

- Edward conhece muita gente famosa – justificou Alice – Aquele dia no hospital que a gente ficou conversando, eu vi ele ligando para várias pessoas.

- Olha, o cara que fez o Homem-Aranha. Com licença, mas eu preciso perguntar como ele faz para escalar as paredes – disse Rony rindo e saindo.

Hermione e Alice ficaram sozinhas, elas riram da atitude dele, parecia um garotão.

- Ele está bem melhor, não é mesmo? Até parece curado.

- Com certeza, a Europa está fazendo muito bem para ele, os médicos dizem que é quase um milagre ele estar tão bem assim. Lógico que a doença ainda não está completamente curada, mas ele tem mostrado um desenvolvimento muito grande.

10.10.2019

- Gi... Gi... Gipa! – tentou Kate Bells dizer Gina.

Gina seria a madrinha de Kate Bells, filha de Draco e Olívio. Ela segurava a garotinha nos braços, os dois estavam ali na estréia do filme de Harry.

- Estou ansioso para reviver os momentos, sabe como é, né? Cedrico Diggory vai estar vivo em algumas cenas – comentou ele baixinho meio triste.

- O Diggory sempre vai ser lembrado, Draco. Não se preocupe, ele deve estar orgulhoso de você agora! – Gina piscou para Draco.

- Bom, vou descendo – Draco pegou Kate Bells de volta – Eu vou para a sala número 02 do cinema, marquei minha presença na última hora.

- Vai lá – Gina o beijou no rosto – Só cuidado para não ficar excitado se o Tom Welling ou o Chad Michal Murray sentar ao seu lado, ok?

Draco fez uma careta e virou as costas, Edward veio em sua direção.

- Por que você não atende as minhas ligações? Há séculos tenho tentando falar com você.

- Escuta, Edward, eu juro que não me importaria se você não olhasse na minha cara outra vez. EVAPORA! SOME! – Gina virou as costas e saiu andando, Edward a segurou pelo braço.

- Você precisa me escutar, precisa entender o que aconteceu. Eu confesso que no começo eu só vim aqui para descobrir coisas sobre você, mas a verdade é que eu fui me apaixonando e quando vi, já estava completamente perdido e desesperado pelo seu amor.

- Não consigo mais acreditar em você – Gina puxou o braço de volta e saiu andando no meio da multidão. Ela não queria mesmo falar com Edward outra vez.

10.10.2019

- O Vítor e a Pansy vieram me cumprimentar – disse Harry sentando ao lado de Hermione no cinema, ele não se agüentava de ansiedade.

Então, as luzes foram enfraquecendo, as cortinas se abriram mostrando o telão, ele sentiu todos os sentimentos embolarem dentro do peito, a felicidade parecia explodir para fora.

Então, o filme apresentou alguns nomes e começou.

_**Câmera: **__Vai descendo, mostrando um colégio enorme em Nova York. O jardim era verde, algumas árvores no lugar. Era o próprio colégio Hogwarts. Algumas pessoas andando para lá e para cá._

_**Cena 1: **__Um garoto de cabelos morenos, usando óculos, caminhando entre as pessoas, completamente perdido. Era parecidíssimo com Harry Potter original._

Hermione que estava sentada ao lado dele caiu na gargalhada ao ver o ator interpretar Harry exatamente como no primeiro dia de aula, perdido, com os olhos arregalados, assustado.

- É igualzinho você!

_**Cena 2: **__Uma mulher alta, com cabelos ruivos, aproximou-se de um homem mais velho, cheio de barba. Era Lílian e Dumbledore. Harry estava logo atrás. _

_**Dumbledore (com as mãos para trás): **__Você deve ser o Harry Tiago Potter, prazer! _

_Lílian apertou a mão de Dumbledore, em seguida Harry o fez também. Eles foram se aproximando, até que viram uma menina de cabelos lanzudos, castanhos, de costas para eles. Então, ela se virou, Harry a olhava. A garota sacudiu os ombros e os cabelos caíram suavemente em suas costas, o seus olhos eram feitos de puro mel. _

_**Dumbledore: **__Hermione Jane Granger, venha cá. Esse é o nosso novo aluno, Harry Tiago Potter. Essa é a presidente estudantil._

_**Hermione (apertando a mão de Harry, tímida): **__Também sou representante do grupo acadêmico de jornalismo. Trabalho no Profeta Diário._

- Metida como sempre! – brincou Harry ao lado de Hermione nas poltronas do cinema. Ela amarrou o bico – Desculpa, mas ela é igualzinha você!

_**Cena 3: **__Hermione estava apresentando a escola para Harry, quando uma garota de cabelos ruivos estava na quadra, jogando vôlei. Ele parou extasiado, olhando para a garota (Gina)._

_**Hermione: **__Ela tem namorado, Harry. Ela é líder de torcida também. _

- Mas você não conheceu a Gina na quadra de basquete. Foi no mesmo corredor que você me conheceu, na parte dos armários – comentou Hermione.

- Eu adaptei algumas coisas para não ficarem sem graça! – disse Harry surpreendendo-a.

_**Cena 4: **__Simas, o namorado de Gina, aproximou-se dela e a beijou nos lábios. Harry revirou os olhos de uma maneira engraçada._

Todos estavam rindo no cinema dessa cena.

_**Ronald (aproximando): **__Já me contaram que você é o aluno novo. Seja bem vindo. _

_**Cena 5: **__Rony passou as mãos no rosto de Hermione, aplicou um selinho em seus lábios._

- Eiii, você só conheceu o Rony uma semana depois! – disse Hermione.

- Shh, assiste. Muitas coisas ficarem diferentes da vida real. Só não tirei a essência em si da história. Você vai ver! – disse Harry.

_**Cena 14: **__Simas e Cedrico estavam se beijando._

Draco sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver essa cena. O ator era muito parecido com Cedrico mesmo, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

Gina sentada há três fileiras na frente, apertou as mãos e os seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

_**Cena 23: **__Harry beijou Cho na frente de Gina, os olhos da atriz se encheram de lágrimas._

Cho estava rindo, sentada na cadeira. Isso foi há séculos.

_**Cena 25: **__Hermione e Gina conversando no quarto._

_**Hermione: **__O Harry... Ele está apaixonado por você, Gina! _

_**Gina (espantada): **__Eu. Eu... Eu não sabia disso. _

Tiago e Lílian estavam adorando conhecer a história verdadeira dos pais. Como eles haviam se conhecido, apaixonado, ficado, namorado.

_**Cena 28: **__Harry e Gina se beijando. A câmera girando em volta deles, as estrelas piscando, o barulho de grilo no fundo. Eles estavam no meio do Central Park. _

_**Cena 30: **__Gina embarcando para Paris. _

_**Cena 31: **__Harry chorando no colo de Hermione por ter perdido Gina._

_**Cena 36: **__Harry e Hermione se beijando na cozinha._

_**Cena 46:**__ Gina voltando de Paris com alguns piercings, o cabelo tingido de vermelho. _

_**Cena 48: **__Hermione beijando Vítor por ter visto Harry e Cho transando._

_**Cena 50: **__Tiago tomando um tiro de Lúcio._

_**Cena 51: **__Harry, Rony, Gina, Hermione se encontrando em Hogwarts. _

_**LETREIRO: **__CONTINUA EM CORAÇÕES PARTIDOS II_

Harry estava com lágrimas nos olhos, Hermione o abraçou de lado, beijou o seu rosto enquanto as pessoas aplaudiam no fundo, animadas, contentes com o resultado.

- Foi excelente, Harry. O filme está fantástico, o mundo inteiro vai ter acesso, todos vão gostar disso! – Hermione o olhava com ternura.

- Obrigado por estar comigo nessas horas – Harry a beijou – Vamos, temos algumas entrevistas para dar!

10.10.2019

Gina se aproximou de Hermione, abraçou-a.

- Como é bom ver o nosso passado, me dá uma nostalgia vendo tudo isso. É tão animador, tão empolgante – Gina sorriu, Hermione correspondeu – As pessoas têm razão mesmo, HarryHermione tem muito mais química do HarryGina – Gina riu – Fico feliz em saber que depois de tudo o que passamos, estamos aqui. Bem sucedidos, felizes, construindo uma família, tudo perfeito.

Harry terminou de dar uma entrevista, aproximou-se, Gina voou em seu pescoço, desejando os parabéns.

- Foi fantástico, eu nem me lembrava de certas coisas. Mal posso esperar para ver a continuação, a gente em Miami no casamento da Lílian. Ah, falando em Lílian, a nossa filha está querendo colocar piercings depois que você mostrou "eu" usando piercing no passado. Eita, Harry!

- Desculpa, algumas cenas eu não podia cortar – ele riu abraçando Gina de lado – Gostaram mesmo? Eu fico muito feliz em saber.

- Que bom. Quero muito ver a continuação.

- Não vai haver continuação – disse Harry meio triste, decepcionado.

- Por que? – perguntou Gina com o olhar cabisbaixo.

- Já volto, meu celular está tocando – Hermione foi atendê-lo, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- O Edward pediu demissão de produtor logo após o filme, ele disse alguma coisa sobre provar a lealdade dele, disse que não queria mais trabalhar com isso, que o coração dele estava despedaçado. Vocês andaram brigando?

- O Edward... Ele só veio em Nova York para... Eu já entendi, fica tranqüilo, Harry. Vou falar com ele. O seu filme vai ter continuação sim! – Gina o beijou no rosto e saiu correndo com o coração disparado.

Edward estava de costas para o telão, olhando na direção do tapete vermelho, preparando-se para ir embora. Gina o cutucou nos ombros.

- Edward... Eu fiquei sabendo que você pediu demissão para o Harry. Você não pode fazer isso!

- Eu posso e fiz isso. Vou provar a você que estou aqui por causa do seu amor, por causa de você, e não por culpa desse filme idiota e sua personagem.

Gina abriu um sorriso de lado. Ele olhou para ela, meio estranho.

- O que...

- Não precisa fazer isso, eu acredito em você. O seu emprego é tudo para você, e você está pedindo demissão dele por minha causa. Isso não é mais necessário!

- Mas Gina, eu amo você, eu faria tudo para ter você de volta. Eu confesso que no começo eu só estava com você por causa desse filme babaca, mas como eu havia dito, você me fez ver tudo de outra forma, o mundo diferente. Eu estou completamente e perdidamente apaixonado por você. Eu faria tudo por você!

Gina o puxou pelos ombros, beijando os seus lábios.

- Eu acredito em você. Vá lá e consiga o seu emprego de volta.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, Gin...

- Eu estou. Conversa com o Harry, ele vai entender – Gina piscou, segurou em sua mão – Aliás, eu te amo, Edward. Eu também faria tudo por você!

Ele a beijou com muita saudade.

10.10.2019

- Eu só queria uma coisa – disse Harry olhando para as câmeras – Que o meu filho Alvo Severo estivesse vivo, aqui, junto com a gente para poder ver as filmagens.

Hermione estava ao seu lado, apertou a sua mão com força, mas com muito carinho.

- Eu dedico todo esse meu esforço a ele. Aonde quer que meu filho esteja, espero que tudo fique bem. Porque eu ainda o amo e não vou esquecer nunca cada segundo que ele passou na minha vida, cada segundo de felicidade que ele me trouxe. Vai ficar marcado para sempre – os seus olhos encheram de lágrimas outra vez naquela noite.

Terminada a entrevista, Hermione o beijou de leve na testa.

- Alvo Severo está feliz por você, orgulhoso do pai que ele tem. Você é muito especial, Harry.

- Você também é, Hermione. Obrigado por me fazer levantar todos os dias com vontade de lutar pela vida – ele a beijou – Você sempre esteve ao meu lado nas horas em que mais precisei!

- HARRY E HERMIONE, EU SABIA! – gritou uma fã enlouquecida atrás deles.

Harry e Hermione olharam para trás, rindo.

10.10.2019

- Eu consegui o telefone do filho do Brad Pitt! – riu Lílian aproximando de Tiago e Taylor que estavam indo em direção à limusine para no final do tapete vermelho. Eles iam para um restaurante, comemorar o primeiro filme lançado de Harry.

Taylor fez gestos para Lílian querendo dizer "Me passa depois também", as duas riram e entraram no carro preto.

10.10.2019

- Você foi fantástica, Missy, parabéns. Excelente mesmo – disse Rosa parabenizando a namorada assim que saíram do cinema.

- Obrigada.

- Já pensou na possibilidade de ganhar o Oscar? Você foi uma atriz e tanto. Nem sabia que tinha esse talento todo.

- Deixa de ser boba, Ró, lógico que não vou ganhar, sou muito nova.

- Para com isso, você foi perfeita. Eu adorei!

- Sua opinião não conta – riu Missy e as duas foram andando pelo tapete vermelho.

10.10.2019

Tiago estava no aeroporto, todos os familiares saíram diretamente do restaurante para levar o filho até a embarcação. Estava com as malas no carro, pronto para chegar em Paris.

- Vou sentir sua falta, meu doce – disse Taylor o beijando na fila de embarque – Promete que vai me mandar mensagem todos os dias?

- Prometo – Tiago a beijou de volta – Lembre-se, vou voltar para gente se casar, hein? Confia em mim!

- Confio – Taylor sorriu e fez um carinho em seus cabelos.

Tiago se soltou de Taylor e foi na direção de Edward, seu padrasto, e Gina ao seu lado. Os dois estavam de mãos dadas, sorrindo.

- Olha, se você machucar minha mãe outra vez, juro que eu volto de Paris correndo para te bater. Sim, isso é uma ameaça – brincou Tiago, os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Boa viagem, cara. Se cuida.

Tiago beijou Gina no rosto, os olhos da mãe se encheram de lágrimas.

- Tão pequeno, tão jovem...

- Não imite a vovó Molly, mãe! – riu Tiago – Eu já estou bem grandinho, nem sou virgem mais, olha só! – eles riram.

Hermione deu um tapa na "bundinha seca" de Tiago, ele gritou.

- OPA! – virou e viu Hermione rindo, abraçada de lado com Harry.

- Você também, se machucar meu pai, vai se ver comigo – Tiago riu e a abraçou.

Tiago despediu de Harry. Rony e Alice chegaram logo atrás, eles iam no mesmo vôo de Tiago, iam ficar em Paris por um tempo.

Rony, Alice e Tiago embarcaram acenando para todos. Taylor tentou não chorar mais foi impossível, Gina abraçou a nora de lado, as duas ficaram olhando o garoto sumir na fila entre outras pessoas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vai valer a pena – disse Gina andando de lado, abraçada com Taylor. As duas pareciam grandes amigas.

Edward rasgou a passagem dele de volta para Los Angeles. Agora ele estava com Gina, não precisaria delas mais.

- Edward, desculpas se eu deixei você estéril – comentou Lílian aproximando dos dois.

- Tudo bem, inseminação artificial resolve tudo hoje.

Gina arregalou os olhos para ele.

- Quê? Não está pensando em...

- Não agora.

- Certo – Gina assentiu – Vamos para o carro.

10.10.2019

Ela chegou da festa cansada, tirou o vestido, tomou um bom banho, tirou a maquiagem e olhou no relógio, eram cinco horas da manhã. Enrolou-se em um roupão de banho branco. Achou que o namorado estivesse dormindo.

Aproveitou do silêncio parar tirar um palitinho de dentro de uma sacolinha de farmácia. Segundos mais tarde, ela estava segurando esse palitinho nas mãos conferindo alguma coisa.

Hermione não percebeu que Harry estava atrás, com os olhos na porta. Ela jogou o palito no lixo, passou a mão na barriga.

_Continua no _**Its End Tonight – The All American Rejects**_... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Sinceramente? Para mim esse é o melhor capítulo da fanfic. Não sei se da fanfic inteira, mas garanto que dessa temporada é o melhor. Nesse capítulo voltaram todos aqueles que se mudaram de Nova York, por exemplo, o Rony, a Alice, o Draco, Olívio, Kate Bells. Deu para matar um pouco da saudade. Ainda teve uns toques de comédia, sem contar que REVIVEMOS a primeira temporada em um piscar de olhos. Deu uma sensação de nostalgia, muita saudade. E o final foi mega dramático e chocante... Como assim Hermione fazendo o teste de gravidez? UAU, quanto suspense. E o Edward se demitindo por causa da Gina? SO CUTE! Que bom que eles se entenderam, daqui para frente é só felicidade, galere. A fanfic está realmente acabando... E isso é triste, muito triste! É isso, amei o capítulo, teve TUDO sobre TUDO um pouco. Beijos e bom findi. _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

- Então, curtindo a festa, mini-Potter? – perguntou ele sorridente.

- Já falei para não me chamar assim, esquisito! – Lílian o olhou, estava irresistivelmente lindo com uma capa de vampiro, uma maquiagem branca no rosto, e um negócio vermelho ao lado de sua boca que era sangue de mentirinha.

Lílian ia saindo, Scorpion a segurou no braço.

- Você está linda essa noite, aliás você é naturalmente linda, Lily! – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, suas pernas fraquejaram.

- Scorpion, não... Não podemos! – ela puxou o seu braço de volta – Eu estou me mudando para Los Angeles com os meus pais!

**Shakis: **_**Agora o drama recaiu sobre o casal ScorpionLily, ah meu... Eles ainda nem sofreram por nada, ta na hora de sofrerem um pouquinho. HAUHAUHUAHUAH. Quando o Harry souber da Lilian, vixeee, a casa vai cair! Assim, a Rosa e o Hugo queriam conhecer a mãe biológica deles, é uma curiosidade que eles tinham (e eu não desenvolvi muito bem), mas eles sempre quiseram saber o porquê de terem sido abandonados, etc, etc. Eles foram viver com ela, gostaram da experiência e ao que me parece não vão voltar tão cedo para casa da Hermione (até porque ela terá outros problemas daqui para frente, né? fikadik). Viuu, Edward e Gina voltaram com a bola toda, own... Agora não largam mais, eu prometo. Ahh que bom que passou em todas as matérias, eu também tomei PAU em uma, conversei com a professora, disse que tava trabalhando, minha vida tava uma correria... E ela me ajudou com 0,25 pontos e eu passei, era tudo o que eu precisava para passar. Mas não é certo eles me darem pontos assim mesmo sendo poucos pontos. Ela só me deu porque foi muito boazinha. Bom, é isso. Espero que tenha gostado do drama todo no capítulo. Beijãooo Shakis. **_


	21. Episódio 20 xx Its End Tonight

**Capítulo 20 – **

**Its End Tonight – The All American Rejects**

_Data: 10.10.2019_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_- Quando você aprendeu a ser tão fofo? – perguntou Taylor o olhando com carinho. _

_Tiago tirou a aliança prateada do dedo, segurou a mão dela. _

_- Você aceita? _

_- Claro, Ti, eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida – ela o beijou antes que ele colocasse a aliança em seu dedo, as lágrimas foram brotando de seus olhos._

_- HARRY E HERMIONE PARA SEMPRE! – gritavam alguns fãs._

_- HARRY E GINA É MELHOR! – gritavam outros._

_- Não vai haver continuação – disse Harry meio triste, decepcionado._

_- Por que? – perguntou Gina com o olhar cabisbaixo. _

_- O Edward pediu demissão de produtor logo após o filme, ele disse alguma coisa sobre provar a lealdade dele, disse que não queria mais trabalhar com isso, que o coração dele estava despedaçado. Vocês andaram brigando?_

_Gina o puxou pelos ombros, beijando os seus lábios._

_- Eu acredito em você. Vá lá e consiga o seu emprego de volta._

_- Você não pode estar falando sério, Gin... _

_- Eu estou. Conversa com o Harry, ele vai entender – Gina piscou, segurou em sua mão – Aliás, eu te amo, Edward. Eu também faria tudo por você! _

_Ele a beijou com muita saudade. _

_- Eu dedico todo esse meu esforço a ele. Aonde quer que meu filho esteja, espero que tudo fique bem. Porque eu ainda o amo e não vou esquecer nunca cada segundo que ele passou na minha vida, cada segundo de felicidade que ele me trouxe. Vai ficar marcado para sempre – os seus olhos encheram de lágrimas outra vez naquela noite. _

_Terminada a entrevista, Hermione o beijou de leve na testa._

_Tiago despediu de Harry. Rony e Alice chegaram logo atrás, eles iam no mesmo vôo de Tiago, iam ficar em Paris por um tempo._

_Rony, Alice e Tiago embarcaram acenando para todos. Taylor tentou não chorar mais foi impossível, Gina abraçou a nora de lado, as duas ficaram olhando o garoto sumir na fila entre outras pessoas._

_Ela chegou da festa cansada, tirou o vestido, tomou um bom banho, tirou a maquiagem e olhou no relógio, eram cinco horas da manhã. Enrolou-se em um roupão de banho branco. Achou que o namorado estivesse dormindo. _

_Aproveitou do silêncio parar tirar um palitinho de dentro de uma sacolinha de farmácia. Segundos mais tarde, ela estava segurando esse palitinho nas mãos conferindo alguma coisa. _

_Hermione não percebeu que Harry estava atrás, com os olhos na porta. Ela jogou o palito no lixo, passou a mão na barriga. _

10.10.2019

- Hermione? – perguntou Harry baixinho na porta.

Ela virou assustada para trás, o rosto de Harry estava ali, o seu coração disparou.

- Você... Você está grávida? – perguntou ele baixinho, olhando para ela.

Hermione terminou de abrir a porta e deu um selinho em seus lábios macios, abaixou os olhos na direção do chão, chateada.

- Não, não estou, Harry. E nunca vou poder engravidar, por mais esperanças que eu tenha. Você sabe que a minha doença não vai permitir nunca que eu tenha filhos.

- Você está curada!

- Mas de alguma forma aquilo destruiu o meu útero, a doença me corroeu por dentro, Harry – Hermione estava pálida, triste.

Harry segurou na cintura fina da namorada e a beijou com a língua passando em seus lábios. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Venha, não chore, vou fazer você dormir – disse Harry baixinho em seu ouvido – Vou ficar do seu lado a noite inteira.

Hermione deu um sorriso forçado só para fazê-lo um pouco mais feliz. Os dois foram para a cama puxar o edredom e irem dormir.

- Eu te amo – disse Harry a olhando com carinho na cama de casal.

- Eu também te amo – disse Hermione pensando o quanto ele era um fofo. Era muito bom estar ao seu lado. Ela o beijou, virou de lado e não fechou os olhos, ficou olhando o céu escuro através da janela do quarto.

20.10.2019

- A festa de formatura está um máximo, beijos – disse Rosa aproximando de seus amigos na cantina. Era véspera das provas finais, mas eles estavam se divertindo à beça em como montar a festa de formatura de Rosa, que fazia parte da comissão.

Rosa puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se com eles para contar as novidades, nesse meio tempo, Lílian chegou, trocou olhares tímidos com Scorpion, ocupou um lugar. Ultimamente ela vinha andando muito sozinha já que a Casey a desprezava até o último fio de cabelo.

- Bom, eu não posso perder essa festa por nada – comentou Taylor sorrindo – Vou avisar o Tiago, talvez ele volte de Paris só para participar da sua festa de formatura, Rosa.

- Pode mesmo, eu quero que ele esteja aqui na minha festa. Ele é meu best, não pode faltar!

Casey se aproximou, cumprimentou todos mas pulou Lílian, ela virou as costas e foi para a quadra. Rosa sem entender, perguntou.

- O que diabos está acontecendo com vocês duas, afinal de contas?

- Casey acha que eu estou namorando Scorpion, grande besteira! – Lílian sacudiu os ombros.

- Que imbecil, é melhor ignorar mesmo, se ela não acredita em você é porque não merece a sua amizade de verdade – disse Rosa, em seguida despediu-se de todos e foi embora, arrastando Taylor com ela.

Scorpion e Lílian ficaram se olhando, sem graça.

- Não podemos – sussurrou ela baixinho – Eu vou embora também.

Scorpion a segurou pelo braço.

- Lílian, pare de fugir quem você é, pare de fugir dos seus sentimentos. Isso só faz mal para você mesma!

Lílian o olhava, cada vez mais com vontade de agarrá-lo, isso estava se tornando insaciável. Ela o queria cada vez mais.

- Scorpion, eu preciso ir embora. Os meus pais estão me esperando.

Scorpion a soltou.

- Por que você não responder as minhas cartas, mensagens ou telefonemas?

- Eu… Eu acho melhor a gente se afastar para sempre, Scorpion – disse Lílian antes de girar os calcanhares, jogar os cabelos para o lado e sair correndo na direção da saída.

Por que ela fugia se queria tanto? No entanto, isso deixava Scorpion cada vez mais apaixonado...

23.10.2019

Edward levou Gina até Los Angeles para mostrar todo o estúdio, cenário e as filmagens do filme Corações Partidos. Era um final de semana, os dois tinham andando em parques de diversão, na praia descalços, nadaram, beijaram na praia, fizeram amor na areia, alugaram um barco e visitaram várias ilhas.

- Aqui é onde as cenas foram filmadas do Harry e da Cho – disse Edward ficando embaixo de uma árvore.

- Hm... – Gina mordeu o lábio – Podemos plagiá-los?

- Só se você quiser – e então eles se beijaram com vontade.

- Eu quero. Só que dessa vez... – Gina puxou o passaporte da bolsa – Vamos para o Japão!

Edward e Gina estavam vivendo uma lua-de-mel praticamente.

23.10.2019

Rosa estava usando um vestido longo, com a bolsa pendurada no ombro olhando para dentro das vitrines, distraída. Ao passar em uma joalheria, viu uma figura familiar de costas, os seus cabelos eram ruivos e enrolado nas pontas, não havia como não reconhecê-la, era Missy, sua namorada.

Mas o que afinal de contas ela estava fazendo em uma joalheria? Rosa arregalou os olhos ao ver a atendente debruçar no balcão para lhe mostrar as opções de alianças, eram tão lindas que reluziam a metros de distância.

Rosa não ia agüentar muito tempo, ficar calada, quieta e fingindo que não estava sabendo de nada. Ela entrou na loja fazendo-se presente desde o momento, Missy virou depressa para ver quem estava entrando e seu coração quase saltou da boca.

- Ros... Você, você não devia estar aqui!

- Tudo bem, Missy. Fiquei até mais surpresa agora vendo você aqui dentro do que se fosse receber essas alianças em um jantar romântico.

Os olhos de Missy brilharam, ela quase abraçou Rosa ali mesmo.

- Jura? – perguntou, delicada.

- Juro. Mas qual é o motivo especial da ocasião assim, estarmos usando alianças?

Missy a segurou pelas mãos, puxando-a para mais perto do balcão, olhou em seus olhos antes de dizer.

- A filmagem de Corações Partidos II começará em breve, e eu terei que ir para Los Angeles dentro de poucas semanas, mas antes disso gostaria de selar o nosso namoro – Missy mostrou as alianças para ela.

Rosa abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, Missy. Você é tão especial – Rosa a abraçou com força – As alianças são lindas, eu quero namorar você para todo o sempre.

As duas sorriram e Rosa encostou a testa na dela.

25.10.2019

Harry estava assistindo televisão, deitado no sofá, era um sábado de manhã, o sol estava radiante do lado de fora, ele queria descansar após uma semana toda de trabalho. Ouviu a porta da sala se fechar com um estalido, provavelmente era Hermione voltando do médico.

- Amor, tudo bem? – perguntou ele baixando o volume do canal para escutar Hermione melhor.

Não houve resposta, ele escutou um resmungo e soube que ela estava chorando. Ao chegar na sala, Hermione estava de costas para a porta, sentada, chorando com a mão na boca.

- Hermione, meu amor, o que houve? – Harry ajoelhou em frente a ela, preocupado – O que está acontecendo? Por que você está assim?

- Eu... Eu fui no médico, Harry! – Hermione o olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Ele disse que eu nunca vou poder engravidar. Isso é fato!

- Mas como assim? Nunca diga nunca, as coisas podem mudar.

- Não, não podem, Harry. Não no meu caso! – ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos – Aquela maldita doença acabou comigo no colegial.

Harry a abraçou de lado, beijou a sua testa.

- Hermione, tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo. Nós vamos superar isso!

Ele segurou a mão dela com força, apertando-a, passou o braço na sua cintura e os dois ficaram ali no chão, Harry a consolava com carinhos, abraços, palavras e beijos. Era realmente uma situação muito difícil de lidar.

30.10.2019

Edward estava no sofá jogando Wii versão III com Lílian, ela estava correndo na esteira com a bola de basquete, jogou com tudo em direção à cesta. PONTO, Lílian berrou em comemoração.

- AHHH, ESTÁ PERDENDO, FRANGOTE! – gritou Lílian toda empolgada pulando na frente da televisão de plasma na casa de Gina.

Gina chegou do mercado trazendo as sacolinhas de supermercado, a caminho da cozinha, ela parou na sala e viu Edward suando para fazer uma cesta de basquete no vídeo-game. Ela viu Edward comemorando e sorriu, os dois estavam se dando muito bem e pareciam felizes.

- PONTO! – gritou Lílian logo depois, rindo, toda suada – Eu sou muito boa nisso, há!

- Calma, Lily, a rodada ainda não acabou – disse Edward segurando o controle e correndo com a bola virtual nas mãos.

Gina perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali, em silêncio, vendo os dois jogarem joguinhos no vídeo-game, ela só sabia que estava muito feliz com a interatividade entre o namorado e a filha. Os dois se davam tão bem quanto Harry e Lilian se davam.

- Ah, droga! – disse Edward sendo massacrado pelo placar. Lílian mostrou a língua para ele e se atirou no sofá, exausta – Perdi por pouco.

- Por pouco? – disse Gina, os dois olharam para ela, espantados, não sabiam que ela estava ali atrás, presente – Você foi humilhado, meu amor! – Gina riu.

Edward fez uma carinha triste, Gina foi em sua direção e depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios, ele estava todo suado, começando a feder.

- Você precisa tomar um banho urgente – disse Gina se afastando e rindo.

- Certo, as minhas coisas estão no quarto de visita – Edward apontou para o andar de cima e subiu as escadas.

Gina foi para a cozinha levar as sacolas de compras, Lilian estava na sua cola.

- Quanto tempo o Edward vai ficar com a gente, mamãe? – perguntou Lílian sentando na bancada de mármore, interessada.

- Ele vai voltar para Los Angeles daqui alguns dias, meu doce. Só está aqui para passar um tempo com a gente.

- No começo eu não gostava muito dele, confesso – riu Lílian colocando os cabelos para trás da orelha – Mas ele é simplesmente fascinante, mamãe. Eu concordaria se a gente morasse junto.

Gina engasgou ao ouvir isso.

- Quê? Morar juntos? Quem disse que nós estamos pensando…

- Foi só uma possibilidade – riu Lílian jogando a cabeça para trás – Cá entre nós, Tiago foi para Paris fazer intercâmbio, eu não tenho ninguém para conversar e essa casa tá mega-ultra-hiper vazia, na maioria das vezes eu me sinto sozinha, sem nada para fazer. E isso seria diferente se morássemos em Los Angeles.

- Lílian, morar em Los Angeles acarretaria em uma série de mudanças, você teria que deixar a sua escola de lado, os seus amigos.

A primeira pessoa que veio na cabeça de Lílian era Scorpion, doía de pensar em deixá-lo para trás. Ela vinha tentando ocultar isso, mas era difícil negar. Ela gostava muito dele.

- Seria ótimo, mamãe. Eu adoraria morar com você e com o Edward em L.A. – Lílian sorriu – Por favor, por favor, vamos pensar nisso.

- Lily, tem certeza do que está falando? – perguntou Gina colocando os guardanapos de papel no armário – Mudar é algo muito sério, e você está em Nova York desde pequena.

- Absoluta, mamys – Lílian saiu da bancada – Agora deixa eu dar um pulo na piscina, estou toda suada – Lílian saiu correndo na direção do quintal.

Gina ficou encarando a filha de costas sair. Era mesmo triste ver interagindo sozinha, fazer as coisas sem ninguém por perto sendo que antes havia Tiago, seu irmão mais velho. Mudar era mesmo uma possibilidade.

Edward estava com a toalha nos ombros, olhando para Gina. Ela tomou um susto ao vê-lo parado ali, com os cabelos molhados.

- Já tomou banho? – perguntou assustada, com o coração batendo forte.

- Estava com saudades – ele passou as mãos na cintura dela e a beijou – Escuta. Que história é essa de você ir morar em Los Angeles?

- Edward, eu juro que é idéia da cabeça da Lílian, eu não pensei...

Edward a calou com um beijo nos lábios.

- Você quer morar comigo em Los Angeles? – ele perguntou olhando em seus olhos com ternura.

- Eu? Jura mesmo? Edward é muito cedo para pensar nisso.

- Não aceito um "não" como resposta – disse ele firme, apertando-a contra o seu corpo – Portanto, aceite!

Gina deu um suspiro, seria loucura fazer isso. Mas Lílian queria isso – também!

- Então, se for nessas condições – Gina passou as mãos no pescoço dele – Eu aceito!

31.10.2019

Era festa à fantasia de Halloween, Lilian estava com uma maquiagem toda preta – um pouco medonha – mas que a deixava linda. Os seus cabelos ruivos eram naturalmente lisos e caiam na altura das costas. Todos dançavam animados com as músicas vampirescas. Rosa e Missy estavam sentadas em um canto, apaixonando-se cada segundo mais, ela não queria interromper o casal de amigas.

Sentindo-se um pouco sozinha, Lílian viu Taylor acompanhada de Sara, quando resolveu se aproximar delas, Scorpion apareceu do seu lado, com os cabelos cheios de gel penteados para trás.

- Então, curtindo a festa, mini-Potter? – perguntou ele sorridente.

- Já falei para não me chamar assim, esquisito! – Lílian o olhou, estava irresistivelmente lindo com uma capa de vampiro, uma maquiagem branca no rosto, e um negócio vermelho ao lado de sua boca que era sangue de mentirinha.

Lílian ia saindo, Scorpion a segurou no braço.

- Você está linda essa noite, aliás você é naturalmente linda, Lily! – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, suas pernas fraquejaram.

- Scorpion, não... Não podemos! – ela puxou o seu braço de volta – Eu estou me mudando para Los Angeles com os meus pais!

- Como assim? – Scorpion pareceu mesmo abalado, seus olhos se arregalaram na direção da garota, numa espécie de preocupação como se sua vida estivesse acabando – Você não pode. Lílian, por favor, não faça isso comigo, não pise dessa forma no meu coração!

- Scorpion, as coisas não podem continuar assim entre a gente. Eu já perdi a minha amiga Casey por causa disso!

- Ela precisa entender que os nossos corações estão ligados. Eu estou apaixonado por você, Lílian, não por ela!

Lílian o olhou, a respiração começou a falhar.

- Apaixonado? Foi isso mesmo o que você disse? – perguntou Lilian ficando com o olhar hipnotizado em sua direção. A boca levemente aberta em espanto.

Os olhos de Scorpion marejaram de água.

- Lílian, por favor, me dá uma última chance.

- Eu não posso, os nossos pais se odeiam, as nossas famílias não combinam nem um pouco. Se o meu pai Harry souber que eu estou saindo com você, um Malfoy, ele provavelmente te mataria. Esquece isso, ok?

- Lily, não...

Lílian sacudiu a cabeça, Scorpion a puxou mais uma vez. Dessa vez a reação foi dela, ela passou as duas mãos em volta dos ombros dele e o beijou. Pela primeira vez na vida, Lilian tinha tomado a atitude antes de Scorpion.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelo contorno do corpo dela, seu coração batia forte. Ele estava amando muito, muito mesmo. Enquanto o beijo acontecia, a musica rolava no fundo bem de leve. Os dois compartilharam um beijo doce, calmo, até que se afastaram.

- Eu também estou apaixonada por você – confessou Lílian baixinho olhando em seus olhos – E por isso que eu estou indo para L.A. Essa paixão pode se tornar ainda mais perigosa do que ela já é.

Lílian empurrou-o de leve para trás com as mãos em seu peitoral, virou as costas e saiu andando para o interior da festa.

- Não vá atrás de mim, Scorpion. As coisas precisam terminar aqui, vai ser melhor para nós dois. Obrigado por tudo, foi maravilhoso mas não podemos continuar isso adiante – ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando.

01.11.2019

Na tentativa de distrair Hermione do resultado médico, Harry propôs um jantar entre amigos, convidou Edward e Gina, Dino e Luna para se reunirem em sua própria casa.

Hermione estava na mesa colocando os talheres ao lado dos pratos, Harry estava trazendo alguns copos de cristal quando a campainha tocou.

- Deve ser Luna, ela sempre chega no horário – disse Hermione tirando o avental por cima do vestido todo florido – Vou atender e já volto.

Hermione foi até a porta receber o casal, Dino e Luna estavam abraçados de lado, a sua filha estava ficando grandinha já, na beira de seus seis anos, tinha os cabelos encaracolados, toda bronzeada e com os olhos de cor caramelo.

- Que bom que vocês vieram – Hermione estava mais contente, abriu um sorriso e os abraçou com muita força – E você? Como está?

- A Lilian já chegou? – perguntou a garotinha interessada em ter uma colega para brincar.

- Ainda não – disse Hermione – Mas eu liguei no celular dela, ela vem trazendo alguns joguinhos para vocês brincarem.

- Legal! – comemorou a garotinha.

Dino e Luna acompanharam Hermione até a sala de jantar onde a mesa já estava posta, Harry trazia o último talher para colocar na mesa.

- Olha, Harry está aprendendo – riu Luna vendo-o trabalhar – Vou te ensinar também, Dino.

Os três riram, a campainha tocou outra vez.

- Deve ser o Edward, a Gina e a Lílian. Eu já volto – disse Harry atirando o guardanapo em cima de uma cadeira, ele saiu andando depressa na direção da porta da sala.

Os três estavam parados na porta, Lílian a sua filha estava tão alta quanto a mãe, linda, parecia mesmo uma mulher. Era doloroso ver as crianças crescendo daquele jeito.

- Que bom que vocês vieram! – disse Harry abraçando a filha com força, notando que já não era a mesma menininha de antigamente.

- Eu trouxe a sobremesa – disse Gina carregando nas sacolinhas de supermercado um doce muito gostoso – Comprei os ingredientes anteontem enquanto esses dois jogavam videogame!

Harry cumprimentou Edward normalmente, os dois eram muito amigos, na maioria das vezes se tratavam como irmãos, além de colegas de trabalho. A amizade era muito maior do que a disputa pela Gina, não havia mais isso entre eles, se davam muito bem, aliás Harry estava para dizer que Edward era o seu melhor amigo atualmente.

- Fiquem à vontade – Harry abraçou Lílian de lado – Filha, a Patty está esperando você para jogar videogame com ela.

Lílian sorriu e apertou a bochecha do próprio pai.

- Depois quero te desafiar para uma partida de basquete, viu garotão.

Harry ficou vermelho na parte em que ela apertou, sorriu de volta para a filha enquanto ela ia para a sala jogar videogame com a filha de Luna apenas para distraí-la. Lílian adorava crianças.

Os três casais se reuniram em volta da mesa para conversarem, quando Hermione lembrou que eles haviam comprado um vinho importado delicioso para tomarem, ela se levantou para ir até à cozinha, Gina e Luna como companheiras foram atrás.

As mulheres estavam na cozinha, todas chiquetosas, conversando sobre o fato de Pansy Parkinson estar desfilando para Vogue.

- Vocês não sabem da novidade – disse Gina empolgada, as amigas olharam em sua direção – Eu e o Edward estamos de mudança para Los Angeles.

- Gina, não acredito! – disse Hermione toda feliz, abraçando-a com força – Vocês vão morar juntos? Parabéns e que bom. Estou muito feliz por vocês, muito mesmo. Nossa, precisamos comemorar agora mesmo! – Hermione foi buscar a garrafa de vinho na prateleira enquanto recebia os parabéns de Luna.

Hermione foi abrir a garrafa de vinho e colocou o liquido em taças grandes. Ela distribuiu entre as amigas, as três muito felizes brindaram a mudança de Gina, sorridentes. Em seguida, viraram os copos.

- CRASH! – Hermione cambaleou para trás com o cheiro forte do vinho, a taça escorregou dos seus dedos e se desfez em mil pedaços no chão da cozinha. Ela estava meio zonza, apoiou-se na pia de mármore para não cair.

- Hermione... – Gina e Luna deixaram as taças de vinho para trás – Você está bem? O que houve?

- Acho que é um pouco forte para mim! – disse Hermione sentindo a pressão cair, passou a mão na testa – Está tudo bem, tudo bem.

- Hermione, você já foi no médico? – Gina a ajudava a ficar em pé – Isso pode ser grave!

A campainha tocou nesse exato momento.

- Faz um favor, Gina? Atende a porta para mim? Deve ser a pizza chegando, eu vou limpar essa sujeira, fique tranqüila, está tudo bem.

Gina assentiu, virou as costas e foi na direção da porta da sala para atender. Luna a olhava com estranheza, Hermione foi buscar uma pá para juntar os cacos.

- Você está grávida, Hermione! – disse Luna a olhando.

Hermione tentou evitar o olhar de Luna.

- Eu sei, Luna – ela passou a mão na testa suando.

- Como assim você sabe? Você não vai contar a ninguém? – Luna perguntava preocupada – Quero dizer, o Harry precisa saber, ele é o pai! – Luna viu Hermione agachando para pegar os cacos – Eu pego isso para você, não pode ficar fazendo exercícios. Você está grávida, precisa descansar!

- Calma, eu estou bem – Hermione estava respirando com calma após Luna ter pegado a pá de sua mão e ir juntando os cacos – Eu estou grávida e estou bem, eu fiz um teste falso no médico para negar essa gravidez, Harry sequer desconfia.

- Mas para que isso? Quando pretende contar a ele?

- No baile de formatura de Rosa – Hermione sorriu – Em Hogwarts, no lugar em que nos conhecemos pela primeira vez.

_Continua no_**Never Gonna Be Alone – Nickelback… **

**Nota do Autor: **_Good Morning, Upper East Siders, Luís está aqui, sua única fonte sobre a vida escandalosa dos nossos amigos em Manhattan! HAUHAUHAU, bom dia para vocês, desculpa o atraso de postar a fanfic somente hoje, no sábado. Eu dificilmente atraso mas sabem como é né? Trabalho, faculdade, festas de final de ano... Tudo muito muvucado, quase não sobra tempo para nada. Aceitem minhas desculpas. Bom, próximo capítulo além do Nickelback vão tocar outros DOIS cantores, se quiserem baixar para trilha sonora, vai ser ótimo, porque vai ser o Baile de Formatura em Hogwarts, gostaria muito que vocês baixassem as seguintes músicas: _

- Dont Upset The Rhythm - The Noisettes 

- Augustana – Boston. 

_As duas vão aparecer em momentos específicos na fanfic. Antes disso também, gostaria de desejar um FELIZ NATAL a todos vocês, que ganhem muitos presentes e gastem todo o seu dinheiro com coisas úteis e não porcaria. XD. Lembre-se do nascimento de Jesus Cristo também, isso é o mais importante. (Não vou estar aqui dia 25 de dezembro para postar o próximo capítulo, então, vou postar na segunda-feira assim que chegar de viagem. No dia 28, ou seja, na segunda-feira ANTES do Ano Novo, daí eu desejo ano novo para vocês e já apresento o penúltimo capítulo da fanfic – já que esse é o antepenúltimo. SO SAD!!! IM GONNA CRY!!!) _

_Vejo vocês em breve, feliz Natal amores, se cuidem! _

**SHAKINHA: **_Linda, fofolete. Feliz Natal para você e que o Papai Noel realize todos os seus desejos. Concordo com você em número, gênero e grau: Edward e Gina juntos ficam uma gracinha, adoro os dois, soa perfeitooo!!! O Edward sempre esteve na altura da Gina e ela precisava de alguém assim desde o começo – sabe que eu até pensei em fazer uma fanfic à parte contando como seria a vida de casado dos dois? HAUHAUUAHH, seria legal já que o Edward e a Gina não tiveram tanto destaque assim, né? Mas seria uma fanfic que teria 1 ou 2 capítulos no máximo, ou seja, seria uma SHORT-FIC. Aliás, eu podia fazer uma short-fic com vários casais, acabei de ter essa idéia. Tipo uma só do HarryHermione, outra só do ScorpionLilian, etc. Etc. Isso incentivaria as pessoas a lerem o seriado mesmo depois de ter finalizado, HAUHAUHAUHA. Nossa que demais ir para os EUA, meu sonho... Visite Nova York e me mande fotos, HAUHAUHA, adoro, vejo Gossip Girl só para ver Nova York, é lindo demais! Bom, bom Natal de novo, tudo de bom, felicidades. Até o próximo capítulo que será dia 28. Beijãooo! _

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

**VOZ DE FUNDO **_**BEM**_** GROSSA:**

_O Grande Dia chegou..._

- Escuta, vocês dois estão convidados para a formatura, ok? Quero vê-los aqui essa noite – Hermione sorriu para os dois – Estou indo para minha casa descansar um pouco.

- Obrigado, Hermione. Vejo você mais tarde – disse Neville assentindo.

_A formatura dos estudantes de Hogwarts..._

- Boa noite a todos – disse Rosa segurando o microfone diante da multidao, ela foi correspondida por um coro de vozes – Hoje a noite é sobre a nossa formatura, estamos concretizando todos os nossos sonhos de infância.

_Com muitas confusões... _

- Você é muito nova para esse tipo de coisa! – disse Harry alterado, Hermione se aproximou, segurou-o pelo braço com muita força.

- Acalme-se, meu amor, você está dando vexame, ela só estava beijando outro garoto – os seguranças se aproximaram. Hermione fez que estava tudo bem.

_E muitas novidades... _

- Não posso andar rápido – disse Hermione colocando as mãos na barriga.

Rosa desceu os olhos na direção da mão dela, olhou e arregalou os olhos.

- Você não... MÃE! – desconfiou Rosa.

- Shhh, fala baixo, Rosa – pediu Hermione olhando por cima do ombro para ver se ninguém estava ouvindo.

- Você está... – os olhos de Rosa brilharam – Sempre foi o seu sonho, parabéns!

- Obrigada – Hermione sorriu emocionada também – Eu vou contar ao Harry essa noite. Assim que estivermos dançando valsa.

_E A MELHOR DAS BRINCADEIRAS ESTÁ POR VIR... _

- Bom, agora que todos já conheceram mais de perto os dotes da nossa queridíssima e jovem diretora, gostaríamos de leiloar **uma dança** com ela. Isso vale para todos os caras – Rosa voltou na direção de Harry – Exceto você, tio Harry, sinto muito. Os alunos acham injusto você bancar a festa toda sozinho!

Hermione corou de vergonha.

- Como assim? Uma dança comigo? Você está doida, Rosa? – brincou Hermione assustada.

- Obrigada mas isso vai arrancar uma ótima grana para cobrir essa nossa festa – sussurrou Rosa baixinho – Começando com 100 dólares. Quem dá mais?

- 200! – gritou um aluno.

- 300! – gritou outro aluno.

_O Seriado Potteriano: Sexta Temporada..._

_O penúltimo capítulo... _

_No dia 28.12.2009!!! _

_NÃO PERCAM:__**NEVER GONNA BE ALONE**__!!! _


	22. Episódio 21 xx Never Gonna Be Alone

**Capítulo 21 – **

**Never Gonna Be Alone – Nickelback **

_Data: 15.11.2019_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Você... Você está grávida? – perguntou ele baixinho, olhando para ela._

_Hermione terminou de abrir a porta e deu um selinho em seus lábios macios, abaixou os olhos na direção do chão, chateada._

_- Não, não estou, Harry. E nunca vou poder engravidar, por mais esperanças que eu tenha. Você sabe que a minha doença não vai permitir nunca que eu tenha filhos._

_- A festa de formatura está um máximo, beijos – disse Rosa aproximando de seus amigos na cantina. Era véspera das provas finais, mas eles estavam se divertindo à beça em como montar a festa de formatura de Rosa, que fazia parte da comissão. _

_Missy a segurou pelas mãos, puxando-a para mais perto do balcão, olhou em seus olhos antes de dizer. _

_- A filmagem de Corações Partidos II começará em breve, e eu terei que ir para Los Angeles dentro de poucas semanas, mas antes disso gostaria de selar o nosso namoro – Missy mostrou as alianças para ela. _

_Rosa abriu um sorriso enorme_

_- Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, Missy. Você é tão especial – Rosa a abraçou com força – As alianças são lindas, eu quero namorar você para todo o sempre._

_Edward a calou com um beijo nos lábios. _

_- Você quer morar comigo em Los Angeles? – ele perguntou olhando em seus olhos com ternura. _

_Gina deu um suspiro, seria loucura fazer isso. Mas Lílian queria isso – também! _

_- Então, se for nessas condições – Gina passou as mãos no pescoço dele – Eu aceito! _

_- Eu também estou apaixonada por você – confessou Lílian baixinho olhando em seus olhos – E por isso que eu estou indo para L.A. Essa paixão pode se tornar ainda mais perigosa do que ela já é. _

_Lílian empurrou-o de leve para trás com as mãos em seu peitoral, virou as costas e saiu andando para o interior da festa. _

_- Não vá atrás de mim, Scorpion. As coisas precisam terminar aqui, vai ser melhor para nós dois. Obrigado pelos beijos, foram maravilhosos – ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando. _

_- Faz um favor, Gina? Atende a porta para mim? Deve ser a pizza chegando, eu vou limpar essa sujeira, fique tranqüila, está tudo bem._

_Gina assentiu, virou as costas e foi na direção da porta da sala para atender. Luna a olhava com estranheza, Hermione foi buscar uma pá para juntar os cacos._

_- Você está grávida, Hermione! – disse Luna a olhando. _

_- Calma, eu estou bem – Hermione estava respirando com calma após Luna ter pegado a pá de sua mão e ir juntando os cacos – Eu estou grávida e estou bem, eu fiz um teste falso no médico para negar essa gravidez, Harry sequer desconfia._

15.11.2019

Bem de longe, ele ouviu o barulho de cabides batendo no fundo do armário de madeira, achava que fazia parte daquele universo paralelo em que ele estava vivendo, uma espécie desconhecida, bem distante, era um sonho tranqüilo.

Até que, ele, Harry, escutou um barulho de sapatos batendo também no armário, quando soube que aquilo não fazia parte do sonho e que estava deitado em sua cama de casal, resolveu abrir os olhos. Olhou para o teto tentando se situar por breves segundos. Ao olhar para o lado, viu Hermione de costas, enrolada em uma toalha, com os cabelos secos presos em um bico de pato na cabeça, a fumaça saia do banheiro indicando que havia acabado de tomar um banho bem quente.

- Já vai acordar? – perguntou ele com a voz sonolenta. Hermione assustou, virou em sua direção com um sorriso contagiante. Era linda demais.

- Desculpa, não queria fazer barulho – ela passou a mão em seus cabelos negros e bagunçados no travesseiro.

- Por que está se trocando tão cedo? - Harry a olhou de volta, com um carinho muito forte nos olhos.

- Eu tenho reunião com os alunos da formatura, é dentro de poucos dias – Hermione colocou um cabide acompanhado de um vestido em cima da cama – Rosa vai estar lá também, está me esperando para os últimos detalhes.

- Sente falta dela, não sente?

- Claro que sinto, durante anos ela foi a minha filha, agora eu simplesmente não tenho nada e ninguém – Hermione sacudiu os ombros.

- Sou ninguém? Você tem a mim! – sussurrou Harry.

- Own, você me entendeu, fofo – Hermione foi até ele, beijou-o de leve na testa – A mamãe volta antes do almoço, tá bom? – brincou ela, ele assentiu com a cabeça parecendo uma criança.

Hermione pegou o sapato pelas fitas e foi levando-os para fora do banheiro, Harry a chamou antes de sair do quarto, ela olhou por cima do ombro, com a boca semi-aberta.

- Você é linda – disse ele com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Hermione sorriu de volta.

- Obrigada, garotão! – ela piscou para ele e ia saindo do quarto.

- As coisas vão mudar para gente, é só você ficar calma! – disse ele convicto.

- Eu estou calma, é sério. Estou calma como um bebê – Hermione disse, em seguida, passou a mão na barriga e se retirou do quarto de costas para o namorado.

17.11.2019

- Bom dia! – disse Gina dando um beijo em Edward, ele estava sentado na sacada, ainda da pijama, comendo uma salada de frutas com colher. Edward estava sentado naquelas cadeiras antigas que balançam bem gostoso de vovô.

- Bom dia – respondeu ele ao ser beijado – Dormiu bem?

- Muito. E você?

- Tão bem quanto um anjo – respondeu ele sorrindo, Gina passou o braço em seu ombro e sentou no seu colo, com os pés no chão para não jogar todo o seu peso em cima dele.

- Quando começam as gravações em Los Angeles?

- Em breve – murmurou olhando nos olhos azuis e serenos de Gina. Os seus cabelos finos, lisos e ruivos caiam ao redor de seus olhos – E fico contente que o final disso tudo esteja acabando, quero ter a sensação de missão cumprida.

- Imagino – Gina o beijou de leve nos lábios – Você vai acabar participando da história do próprio filme que está produzindo, o quão isso é maneiro – ela deu um sorriso – Edward e Gina terminam juntos nessa história!

- Ah, isso é o melhor de tudo - Edward sorriu – Todos acharam os seus caminhos, todos se ajeitaram. Não é fantástico? Harry e Hermione, Rony e Alice, eu e você, Draco e Olívio.

- Confesso que é um pouco estranho saber que nada do que planejamos no colegial deu certo, por exemplo, Draco tinha duas opções, Cedrico ou Gina. Incrível, mas nenhum de nós ficamos juntos.

- Bem vinda à vida real, Gina Weasley. Contos-de-fada não existem, ou melhor, existem sim e nós estamos vivendo o nosso! – sorriu ele.

Gina passou a mão nos cabelos e olhou para o céu azul, sem nenhuma nuvem, o sol radiante do lado de fora, ela ficou pensativa por um tempo.

- Como será que Harry vai terminar os livros dele? Tudo está perfeito, o fim deve estar muito próximo, não acha?

- Quem sabe daqui algumas páginas – riu Edward – O jeito é continuar descendo a barra de rolagem, Gina. Só assim para vermos o que vai acontecer.

- Pois é, vivemos em Nova York. Nada é muito normal por aqui.

Edward e Gina ficaram algum tempo conversando sobre o futuro, o destino deles e como as coisas seriam dali para frente. Afinal de contas, era raro ser feliz naquela cidade, e agora que todos estavam bem, tudo parecia estar rumando para o final. Ou literalmente estava mesmo.

20.11.2019

- As fofocas são verdadeiras então – disse Casey depositando a mochila na cadeira da biblioteca ao lado de Lilian – Você e o Scorpion estão se pegando oficialmente!

- Faz um tempo que eu venho querendo conversar com você sobre isso, Casey – disse Lilian batendo o lápis repetidas vezes no caderno.

- Contar o que? Que você é uma falsa, vaca, mentirosa? Não precisa, eu já sei – Casey piscou um olho para ela e ia se levantando – Ah, você tem sorte de em Hogwarts ser proibido bater nas pessoas, ou eu deixaria você roxa aqui mesmo.

- Pára de ser idiota, Casey, ele é só um garoto, a nossa amizade devia sobreviver a esse tipo de coisa!

- Ele não é só um garoto, Potter. Ele é o MEU garoto, o MEU irmão.

- Mas ele não gosta de você! – e Lilian já ia prevendo um tapa, segurou a mão de Casey no ar com força – E acredite, eu sei me defender muito bem. Portanto o dia em que você encostar um dedo na minha cara, se prepare porque você vai ganhar uma plástica da minha! – Lílian a soltou, Casey bufou furiosa.

Casey virou as costas e saiu batendo os pés de raiva no chão da biblioteca, Lilian sabia que essa amizade nunca mais seria resgatada em toda sua vida, mas era uma pena de verdade. Ia sentir saudades de Casey.

Lilian reuniu todos os seus livros na mochila porque sabia que não ia conseguir estudar depois de toda aquela discussão, ao girar os calcanhares nos corredores por muito pouco não esbarrou em Scorpion.

- Estive procurando por você! – disse Scorpion com a voz macia e gostosa de ouvir.

- Eu tenho aula, Scorpion – ela tentou se desvencilhar do garoto em sua frente, mas ele deu um passo para o lado impedindo a sua passagem – Eu não vou desistir, se for possível eu vou até a casa dos seus pais conversar com eles. Vou conversar com o Sr. Potter, com a Sra. Weasley, não me importo!

- Não precisa disso, Scorpion.

- Então me dá uma chance – pediu ele com os olhos brilhando – Me dá uma chance de ser o cara que vai cuidar de você, proteger você pelo resto de nossas vidas.

- Que tipo de cara é esse? Esse não é você. Você é o Scorpion, galinha como sempre.

- Eu não sou, eu mudei por você. O que eu sinto por você é muito maior do que qualquer outra coisa, eu te juro. Você é a minha vida, não sei viver sem você, Lily. Me dá uma chance, você também quer isso, eu sei.

Lílian fechou os olhos lentamente.

- A gente se vê na formatura amanhã à noite. Conversaremos sobre isso.

- Ok, vou aguardar uma resposta – Scorpion deu uma piscadela em sua direção e saiu andando – A última resposta – disse baixinho só para si mesmo.

21.11.2019

Era meio dia, o corre-corre no Salão Principal era geral, cada enfeite era colocado no lugar certo, as comidas, bebidas estavam chegando, as mesas, sons, microfones, tudo estava sendo instalado.

Hermione e Rosa estavam rodeando o lugar para ver se estava tudo correto. Até que viu um velho amigo seu, Neville Longbottom se aproximar com as sacolas cheias de macarrão.

- É o jantar? – perguntou Hermione olhando para as mãos lotadas.

- Sim – confessou ele – Trouxe toda minha equipe do restaurante para vir ajudar, minha esposa está aqui também inclusive.

- Jura? Vou conhecê-la?

Neville acenou para uma mulher de cabelos marrons, cacheados e curtos. A mulher se aproximou com uma calculadora nas mãos, usava um telefone celular.

- Eu quero todas as cortinas prateadas aqui e agora. Aonde estão as toalhas vermelhas das mesas? Você está atrasada! – ela desligou e sorriu para Hermione – Prazer, desculpa a grosseria!

- Não tudo bem, entendo a correria – disse Hermione sorrindo de volta.

- Essa é a Hermione – apresentou Neville – Uma amiga de infância, e essa é a minha esposa, Hannah Abott, estudou em Hogwarts também.

- Você era do grupo estudantil, não era? – perguntou Hermione tendo uma vaga lembrança dele.

- Eu era sim, nossa, você se lembrou de mim – Hannah ficou toda sem jeito, toda tímida, combinava bem com Neville.

- Escuta, vocês dois estão convidados para a formatura, ok? Quero vê-los aqui essa noite – Hermione sorriu – Estou indo para minha casa descansar um pouco.

- Obrigado, Hermione. Vejo você mais tarde – disse Neville assentindo.

Hermione sorriu, enquanto ia embora, o seu celular começou a vibrar dentro da bolsa. Era Harry.

- Oi meu amor, tudo bem?

- Tudo e você?

- Também. Escuta, Edward acabou de me ligar, você não sabe da maior. O meu filme está sendo um sucesso mundial, as pessoas estão colecionando figurinhas, fotos, imagens da gente. Já olhou o seu Twitter, hoje?

- Não, por quê?

- São quase 5 milhões de seguidores, tem até gente escrevendo em mandarim!

- Muito bom saber, Harry. Fico muito feliz, já estou indo para casa, te vejo em breve, amor. Se cuida – Hermione sorriu e desligou.

Essa noite ela ia contar que estava grávida a todos.

**FESTA DE FORMATURA **

21.11.2019

O lugar estava um verdadeiro paraíso, era a festa de formatura dos formandos de 2019, Rosa fazia parte dessa turma. Hermione não podia estar mais orgulhosa da filha. E Rony, o seu pai adotivo, também. Inclusive ele estava ali com a esposa para prestigiá-la, por pior que tivesse de saúde, em fase terminal do câncer.

- Espetacular – disse Edward sentado em uma mesa com toalha vermelha ao lado de Gina, vendo cada detalhe no teto, anotando tudo em seu palm-top para mais tarde acrescentar isso no filme. A intenção era fazer os filmes idênticos à vida real.

- Muito lindo mesmo, Hogwarts me dá tanta saudade! – comentou Gina com a mão no peito. Sua mesa estava recheada de bebidas de todos os tipos, Whisky Black Label, Cervejas, Refrigerantes, salgadinhos, etc.

- Quem me dera, não vejo a hora de vazar daqui – brincou Lilian usando um vestido preto, toda bonita, produzida.

Eles riram.

- Eu também pensava isso, confesso – disse Gina para a filha – É um saco mesmo ter que vir nas aulas todos os dias, mas hoje eu vejo o quanto tudo era mais fácil. Ter 16, 17 anos é mais fácil!

Taylor havia combinado de se sentar na mesma mesa de Gina, já que Tiago viria de Paris para a formatura de Rosa. Ela se aproximou conversando no celular.

- Um segundo, Tiago – ela tirou o celular da orelha, apertou um botão para que todos pudessem ouvir a conversa em voz alta, ou seja, colocou no vivo a voz – Pronto, pode falar, Tiago, estão todos te ouvindo!

"_Oi mamãe, oi Edward, oi Lílian, como estão por aí?"_ – a voz de Tiago surgiu do celular em alto e bom som.

- Oi filho, está tudo ótimo por aqui – disse Gina sorrindo e se aproximando para falar dele – Como estão as coisas aí em Paris?

"_Estão ótimas, a escola é fantástica, nunca estive tão feliz em toda minha vida. Estou com saudades de todos, não vejo a hora de voltar também"_ – disse – _"Ótima festinha aí para vocês, mandem um beijo enorme para Rosa. Se cuidem, tchau"._

- Tchau – responderam todos.

Taylor contou tudo o que estava sabendo sobre Tiago, as novidades, a escola nova, os amigos. Gina ficou cada vez mais interessada em saber sobre o filho, eles ficaram um tempão conversando ali na mesa sobre isso.

- Olha, ali está Rosa! – disse Taylor.

Rosa vinha entrando de mãos dadas com o Hugo, ela vestia um tom rosa salmão, o seu irmãozinho estava ao lado, acompanhando tudo. Logo atrás vinha uma mulher loira, de cabelos curtos, muito humilde, não era bem a sua cara andar com vestido social, ela nem ao menos sabia lidar com o salto-alto. Era a mãe de Rosa.

- Hermione – acenou Rosa aproximando dela – Essa aqui é a minha mãe, Vera. Vera essa aqui é a Hermione, minha mãe adotiva – ela apresentou as duas.

- Ei, prazer – disse Hermione com um coque na cabeça, linda como nunca, a maquiagem era tão bem feita que ela parecia uma atriz de cinema – Fico contente em saber que eles estão felizes ao seu lado. São como os meus filhos ainda.

- Obrigada por cuidar direitinho deles – agradeceu a mulher simpática – Passei por tantas situações nessa vida, eu não queria perder os meus filhos, não queria abandoná-los, mas precisei.

- Não, tudo bem – Hermione segurou em sua mão – Vocês já tem uma mesa para se sentarem?

- Já sim, comprei uma perto do palco – disse Rosa sorrindo – Você já viu se a Missy chegou, Hermione?

- Ainda não, Ró! – Hermione sorriu – Estou procurando o meu namorado, Harry. Não o vejo desde que entrei por aqui.

Rosa sorriu. Hugo deu um abraço bem forte em Hermione e foi se sentar com a mãe biológica na mesa perto do palco. Ela parou na mesa de Pansy e Vítor Krum para conversar.

- Oi Pansy. Oi Vitor. Boa noite. Vocês viram o Harry andando por aí?

- Nem sinal dele – disse Scorpion tirando o seu terno e colocando-o na cadeira. Casey, sua irmã, estava ao seu lado, os dois iam dançar.

Os dois estavam no meio da pista de dança curtindo a banda, a música com os demais colegas. Taylor e Lílian vinham se aproximando, quando ela a ruiva viu Casey se esfregar em Scorpion, ela virou os olhos e saiu na mesma hora da pista de dançar.

- Eu já volto – disse Scorpion percebendo a situação.

Scorpion saiu correndo na direção de Lílian. A garota andava em passos rápidos na direção da saída.

- Lily, por favor...

- Para você eu sou a Mini-Potter, não me chame outra vez de Lily! – resmungou com raiva – E... Casey está esperando você na pista de dançar.

- Escuta – Scorpion a segurou pela cintura – Eu não vou mais insistir nisso, não vou ficar me humilhando outra vez aos seus pés. Quanto mais eu tento me afastar de você, mais eu me apaixono. A situação é a seguinte: eu sou o cara certo para você, Lílian. Eu sou louco por você, eu daria a minha vida para ter você em meus braços nem que fosse por um dia. Mas eu estou cansado disso, estou cansado de você continuar fugindo de mim. Casey já não é mais o problema, tampouco seus pais.

- Scorpion...

- Eu cansei!

Ele virou as costas e saiu andando no meio da multidão. Lílian ficou algum tempo paralisada tentando absorver as palavras dele, quando ela percebeu que de fato ele estava indo embora para casa, que ela o perderia para sempre, suas pernas dispararam na direção da saída.

- Scorpion. SCORPION!

Ele olhou por cima do ombro, Lílian veio ofegante.

- É você! – disse ela o olhando bem no fundo dos olhos, seus lábios tremiam.

- Quê?

- É você quem eu quero, é você quem eu sonho todas as noites do meu lado.

- Lily…

Ela parou na frente dele, seu coração estava batendo com força no peito por causa da revelação.

- Eu te amo, Scorpion. Eu te amo e ninguém pode me impedir disso. Nem Casey, nem meus pais. Eu quero ficar para sempre ao seu lado.

- Lily, eu também te amo.

Ele foi chegando aos poucos de seus lábios, fechou os olhos aos poucos. Lílian se aproximou vagarosamente, então, suas bocas se encontraram pela primeira vez, numa mescla de saudade, paixão ardente. Eles se amavam, seus corações batiam forte.

A mão de Scorpion foi descendo até a cintura fininha de Lílian, as duas mãos dela se encontravam no pescoço, segurando um pedaço do rosto dele. Eles formavam o casal mais bonito de Hogwarts.

Até que de repente, alguém empurrou Lílian para o lado, ela abriu os olhos rapidamente bem a tempo de sentir um vento passar perto do seu rosto, era a mão de Harry indo de encontro ao rosto de Scorpion, o rapaz cambaleou para trás.

- PAI! – gritou Lílian correndo na direção de Scorpion para verificar se estava tudo bem.

- Isso é por você ter encostado o dedo na minha anãzinha! – berrou, as pessoas o olhavam.

- Anã? Pai, eu sou filha, não sou um objeto seu que deve ficar trancado 24 horas dentro de casa, presa. Eu também tenho sentimentos e... Eu estou apaixonada por Scorpion! – Lílian olhou para o rosto de fúria do pai que estava incrédulo para o rosto de Scorpion que sorria de volta para ela.

- Apaixonada? Filha, você é muito nova para esse tipo de coisa! – disse Harry alterado, Hermione se aproximou, segurou-o pelo braço – Ele precisa é de umas boas porradas!

- Acalme-se, meu amor, você está dando vexame, ela só estava beijando outro garoto – os seguranças se aproximaram. Hermione fez que estava tudo bem – Scorpion é um ótimo aluno, as notas dele são ótimas, como diretora dele, eu aprovo o namoro dos dois. Eu sou diretora da escola e nunca recebi uma reclamação sequer dele, foram só elogios!

- Ele é muito velho para ela! – resmungou Harry enquanto se afastava com Hermione ao seu lado.

Scorpion estava com a região do lábio com um corte pequeno, bem vermelho em volta. Lílian foi buscar uma bolsa de gelo, os dois saíram nos jardins para ficarem a sós um pouco.

- Vai passar – disse Lílian segurando a bolsa de gelo no rosto dele, andando ao seu lado.

- Espero – ele passou o dedo para ver se estava sangrando mas já havia parado, o corte era bem pequeno mesmo.

- Desculpa pelo meu pai, de verdade – gemeu Lílian toda envergonhada – Eu não sabia que ele teria essa reação, essa atitude.

- Sem problemas mesmo! – disse Scorpion sorrindo – Não era o melhor lugar do mundo para gente ficar se pegando também, não é? Mas o importante é que agora estamos juntos – Scorpion segurou a mão dela no colo dele, os dois entrelaçaram as mãos.

Lílian olhou para as mãos juntas no colo dele, sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo. A sua vida mudaria a partir de agora, daquele momento. Ela teria alguém para conversar todas as noites antes de dormir, teria alguém para amar com todas as suas forças, conversar, falar sobre a vida. Ela olhou com seus olhos singelos e inocentes para ele.

- Eu te amo, Scorpion e sempre vou te amar!

- Eu também, Lily! – ele a beijou na testa – Para sempre!

21.11.2019

- Ele é filho do Malfoy, deve ser viado também. Isso é genético! – gemeu Harry na mesa, sentado – Ele vai despedaçar o coração da minha filha, aquele energúmeno!

Hermione o segurou no braço, fez um carinho na tentativa vã de acalmá-lo.

- Fica calmo, Harry. E se tem uma coisa importante nessa vida é aprendermos com os nossos próprios erros, sabia? Eles nos ensinam mais do que qualquer outra coisa!

- Então você concorda que ele é um erro?

- Não, meu amor, nada disso. Mas talvez a Lílian precise passar por isso. É ela que tem que construir a história dela, os acertos ou erros tem que vir por parte dela. Exclusivamente dela! – aconselhou Hermione ao seu lado.

O celular de Hermione estava vibrando em cima da mesa. Ela o pegou.

- Droga, meu celular está com defeito. Ele está atendendo todas as ligações sem eu apertar o botão.

Rosa se aproximou dos dois, interrompeu a conversa.

- Hermione, ou melhor, Senhora-Diretora – brincou colocando as mãos em seus ombros – Estamos procurando você para uma surpresa!

- Surpresa? – ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas preocupada – Não deve ser coisa boa!

- Ah, na verdade é sim, só não é para o Harry – Rosa sorriu – Trouxe o cartão de crédito, né padrinho?

- Não sei – disse ele batendo a mão dentro do bolso para verificar se a carteira estava lá – Vai ser útil?

- Você verá – Rosa sorriu, estava planejando fazer o leilão nessa noite "Quem quer dançar com Hermione – a diretora mais gata de todas?" e assim pagar algumas despesas da festa.

Hermione se levantou, depositou um beijo na cabeça de Harry, Rosa passou a mão na cintura da mãe e as duas foram andando em direção ao palco.

- Vamos andando, rápido. Já vai começar – disse Rosa vendo Scorpion com o microfone em cima do palco.

- Não posso andar rápido – disse Hermione colocando as mãos na barriga.

Rosa desceu os olhos na direção da mão dela, olhou e arregalou os olhos.

- Você não... MÃE! – desconfiou Rosa.

- Shhh, fala baixo, Rosa – pediu Hermione olhando por cima do ombro para ver se ninguém estava ouvindo.

- Você está... – os olhos de Rosa brilharam – Sempre foi o seu sonho, parabéns!

- Obrigada – Hermione sorriu emocionada também – Eu vou contar ao Harry essa noite. Assim que estivermos dançando valsa.

- Nã, nã. Tenho outros planos de valsa para você, mamys querida! – Rosa sorriu e ajudou Hermione a subir as escadas em direção ao palco.

Scorpion terminou o discurso fazendo algumas pessoas sorrirem, Lilian estava embaixo esperando o namorado descer. Ele foi aplaudido, passou o microfone para as mãos de Rosa e desceu para receber a namorada.

- Boa noite a todos – disse Rosa segurando o microfone, ela foi correspondida por um coro de vozes – Hoje à noite é a nossa formatura, estamos concretizando todos os nossos sonhos de infância. É a passagem da infância, da adolescência para a fase adulta. Onde todos os nossos sonhos de ter uma profissão, ser alguém na vida, enfim, tudo vai se realizar.

Todos sorriam, os formandos a olhavam com ternura.

- Não é o fim de tudo galera, é apenas o começo. O começo dos nossos sonhos!

Os rostos estavam emocionados, focados na direção de Rosa. Alguns casaizinhos abraçados.

- Valeu a pena, não valeu, pessoal do Quarto Ano?

As pessoas gritavam "Valeu" de volta, sorridentes.

- Ao menos conhecemos Hogwarts, vivemos aventuras, emoções naquela escola, assim como os meus pais que passaram por lá – Rosa apontou para Rony sentado em uma mesa e depois para Hermione ao seu lado no palco – Foram pessoas fantásticas, Hogwarts construiu o caráter delas assim como ajudou a construir o nosso também!

A maioria das garotas estavam chorando, as amigas estavam se abraçando de lado.

- Por favor, não vamos chorar, não vamos ficar tristes – pediu Rosa olhando para elas, apesar dos olhos estarem cheios de lágrimas também – As coisas vão mudar daqui para frente, mas vão mudar para melhor. Nós seremos amigos para sempre, eu tenho certeza disso!

Rosa sorria.

- Nós podemos fazer uma promessa aqui e agora. Assim que todos acabarem os seus cursos, suas faculdades, daqui quatro anos. Todos nós vamos nos encontrar aqui, nesse salão, numa festa. Tudo bem? Ou quando os nossos filhos também se formarem, eles vão estudar aqui um dia, certo?

Todos assentiram em concordância. E as pessoas começaram a aplaudir Rosa com muita força, ela sorria, reluzente.

- Então é isso, DJ coloca no som aí Dont Upset The Rhythm - The Noisettes – o DJ começou a mexer nos discos, a música começou a tocar no fundo, as luzes foram baixando o tom, Hermione começou a se assustar mas de um jeito gostoso. Em seguida, o próprio chão fez um barulho e começou a subir vagarosamente a tempo das pessoas se afastarem. Era uma pequena passarela de 2 metros na frente do palco – Bom, o negócio é o seguinte, senhora diretora vai ter que desfilar para todos, essa é a primeira etapa da surpresa!

Hermione a olhou com cara de peixe morto, os alunos começaram a gritar.

- DESFILA. DESFILA. DESFILA! – e ela sabia que não havia outra alternativa, não ia bancar a diretora chata, justo no dia da formatura deles.

Hermione, ao som da música, deu uma desfiladinha rápida e voltou toda envergonhada ao som dos assovios dos alunos. As pessoas aplaudiram gostando da baderna.

- Ah, valeu, valeu – disse Hermione toda tímida – Próxima etapa da surpresa! – ela queria que isso acabasse logo.

Harry estava vermelho de fúria em sua cadeira.

- Bom, agora que todos já conheceram de perto esse 1 metro e 72 centímetros de altura, cintura de 61 centímetros e as pernas mais grossas do que qualquer garota de academia teria, gostaríamos de leiloar uma dança com essa jovem e queridíssima diretora. Isso vale para todos os caras – Rosa voltou na direção de Harry – Exceto você, tio Harry, sinto muito. Os alunos acham injusto você bancar a festa toda sozinho!

Hermione corou de vergonha.

- Como assim? Uma dança comigo? Você está doida, Rosa? – brincou Hermione assustada – E eu não tenho 61 centímetros de cintura, são 65!

Rosa piscou para ela de volta.

- Obrigada mas isso vai arrancar uma ótima grana de alguém para cobrir essa festa – sussurrou Rosa baixinho – Começando com 100 dólares. Quem dá mais?

- 200! – gritou um aluno.

- 300! – gritou outro aluno.

- 400! – gritou outro aluno.

- 500! – gritou Rony.

Rosa ficou assustada com a rapidez do leilão, mas quando chegaram perto dos 3.000 dólares, a votação começou a empacar.

- 3.050 dólares!

- 3.100!

- … - o salão ficou em silêncio.

- Alguém dá mais? – perguntou Rosa – Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas!

- 3.150! – gritou um rapaz no fundo do salão.

- Vou vender. 3.150 dólares ainda é baixo, mas vou fechar negócio, hein? Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas!

- 3.200! – gritou um pai de uma aluna mais interessado em bancar a festa de formatura da filha do que dançar com a diretora.

- 3.250! – gritou o outro logo em seguida.

- 3.300! – disputavam os dois.

- 4.000! – apelou um jovem insistente. Todos olharam na direção do rapaz sentado entre as cadeiras no fundo de uma mesa, seu rosto era estranhamente familiar.

Rosa sabia que não haveria lance maior que esse. Nem ela esperava tanto dinheiro assim.

- Bom, dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe três. Dou-lhe quatro... – o silêncio ainda permanecia – VENDIDA por 4.000 dólares! – ela apontou de Hermione na direção do rapaz – Aquele homem de terno marrom, você deve uma dança a ele, querida diretora!

Rosa segurou na mão de Hermione para ajudá-la a descer do palco com segurança, Hermione sussurrou que não precisava disso tudo, ela ficaria bem.

O DJ colocou a música Augustana – Boston para ajudar no clima da dança. Uma roda enorme se formou, o rapaz branco de cabelos castanhos ofereceu a mão educadamente para Hermione. Ela pegou e os dois foram no centro da pista de dança.

Ele conduziu Hermione de um lado para o outro, dançava muito bem. Ela olhou para ele sentindo que o rosto era bem familiar, só não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

- Então você é diretora de Hogwarts? – perguntou o rapaz com a voz grossa.

- Sou sim e o senhor?

Ele não respondeu, continuou valsando com ela de um lado para o outro. O homem apenas sorriu com uma das mãos nas costas de Hermione.

- Seu nome, por favor? – perguntou Hermione vendo borrões de pessoas em volta enquanto dançava com o rapaz alto, bonito e forte.

- Você vai descobrir no final dessa dança – ele sorriu – Mas é estranho que você não se lembre de mim – ele parecia gracioso – Estranho mesmo...

Hermione achou que fosse alguma piada, alguma brincadeira.

- O senhor foi algum dia na diretoria buscar sua filha? Eu passei alguma advertência? Desculpa a minha falta de memória! – os dois valsavam de um lado para outro.

- Você vai se lembrar na hora certa, eu garanto – continuava a valsar o rapaz dizendo as palavras como se tivessem sido programadas.

- Ao menos pode falar o nome da sua filha? Talvez eu me lembre – sugeriu Hermione sem graça.

- Não tenho filha – disse ele misterioso. Hermione sentiu-se estranha.

As pessoas fotografavam os dois dançando, ela sentia sendo conduzida por ele, o seu vestido andando de um lado para o outro, o seu salto no ritmo do passo. Até que ele era um ótimo dançarino.

21.11.2019

Edward olhou para Gina, os dois seguraram as mãos e foram dançar. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, eles foram andando de um lado para o outro, apaixonados, vivendo a vida intensamente como estavam nos últimos dias. Eles eram o casal perfeito, ele todo loirinho, ela ruiva com os cabelos compridos colocados de um lado só do ombro (direito). Eles dançavam felizes como nunca. Feliz – quase – para sempre.

- Eu te amo, Eddie.

- Eu também te amo, Ginny! – e os dois se beijaram no meio da pista.

Vários outros casais foram se aproximando da dança, Dino e Luna vieram dançando, Scorpion e Lílian também. E nesse tempo todo, Harry estava sentado, bufando, só olhando de longes os casais dançando.

- Vamos para fora – sussurrou Rosa para Missy – Tem um espaço reservado no jardim! – as duas sorriram e saíram andando para saída.

Alice sabia que Rony não conseguiria ficar em pé por muito tempo, então segurou-o na mão, balançando o pé no ritmo da música.

- Eu te amo, Sr. Ronald Weasley!

- Você é minha vida, Alice! – ele girou o pescoço de lado depositando um beijo nela – E sempre vai ser até o meu último suspiro.

Alice passou a mão no rosto dele, sorrindo.

21.11.2019

Hermione valsava para cá, valsava para lá segurando a mão do rapaz em sua frente, imaginando que fosse pai de alguma estudante. Ela sorriu timidamente tentando se lembrar de onde o conhecera.

- Sério, muito me admira que você não se lembre da nossa noite, Hermione Jane Granger!

- Você está me assustando – disse ela sorrindo de lado meio nervosa no meio das outras pessoas.

O rapaz andava de um lado para o outro com ela, estava começando a sentir os pés doerem. A câmera passava girando entre eles, mostrando todos em volta, as mesas, as toalhas, as pessoas sentadas, outras dançando.

- A sua segurança falhou nessa festa, Hermione – ele sorriu falando bem baixinho – Eu estou aqui e armado.

Ela arregalou os olhos, de repente a dança começou a ficar cansativa, pesada, tudo foi ficando muito frio, as pessoas em volta se transformaram em um tampão preto. A sua pressão estava caindo. Ela estava se lembrando daquele rosto... Ela queria gritar, espernear, pedir socorro para as pessoas em volta. O homem a apertava com força na dança.

- Não grite, não fale nada, não demonstre reação, minha querida – ele sorria diabolicamente – Eu sou McClagan, o cara que seqüestrou você, o cara que tentou estuprar você, só que infelizmente eu não consegui naquele dia, a polícia quase me pegou e eu tive que abandonar você no asfalto.

- Você... – ela não tinha voz, não tinha palavras, a garganta estava seca. Continuava valsando para cá e para lá. Ele a apertava ainda mais.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar, McClagan repetiu bem baixinho.

- Eu estou armado! – lembrou.

- Você... – ela não tinha voz o suficiente para falar.

- Eu vou terminar o meu serviço essa noite – ele sorriu – E eu percebi os passos, eu percebi o modo como você segura a sua barriga, o modo como você está andando, desfilando. E o jeito que sua filha ajudou você a subir as escadas – ele não demonstrava muita reação além de psicótica – O seu filho corre sério risco de vida, Hermione.

Ela tentou buscar ar para os pulmões, mas tudo parecia muito sufocante, ela achou que fosse desmaiar.

- E não desmaie, não faça nada. Se não eu juro que atiro em você! – ele sorriu – Agora lentamente vamos dançando até à saída de emergência ao lado do banheiro feminino. Vou te levar até o meu carro! – e continuavam a valsar – Vamos dar uma volta.

Valsar. Valsar. Valsar, valsar, valsar de um lado para o outro. Isso estava se tornando enjoativo.

Valsar. Valsar e valsar!

E valsar em direção à morte. Valsar!

_Continua no _**My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne… **

**Nota do Autor: **_Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, que triste. O próximo capítulo é o último. Sei lá, não tenho muito o que falar. Vários capítulos estão encaminhando para final, desde o momento em que o filme do Harry saiu, todo capítulo parecia que era o fim, isso foi uma sensação muito ruim mas a gente vai se acostumando. _

_**Nota 2: **__Bom, esse capítulo para mim foi o que eu realmente esperava. A Hermione sendo leiloada para uma dança, o McClagan (o cara que a estuprou – ou não!) ia comprá-la e ameaçar a sua vida e a vida do seu filho. Edward e Gina mais do que resolvidos... Rony e Alice juntinhos também, o Harry furioso com o namoro ScorpionLily (E NÃO VAI ACABAR por ai) hauhauha, vocês vão RIR MUITO no próximo capítulo quando ele atazanar a vida do Scorpion. Ai ai, gostem ou não... mas talvez a Hermione parta primeiro que o Rony. HAUHUHUAHA, sempre sonhei em fazer um drama no último capítulo, assim a fanfic fica mais emocionante! É isso. Vamos nos ver ainda no último capítulo, lá a gente se despede melhor... Snif, snif! _

_**Nota 3: Eaeeeeeee povo, como foi de natal? Ganharam muitos presentes? Eu me diverti A LOT... Bebi, dancei, cantei I GOTTA FEELING xDDD, joguei poker, ganhei 80 reais, sai com meus primos, etc, etc, etc. Muito bom mesmo. Espero que o ano novo seja tão bom quanto o natal. Bom, desejo a vocês um ÓTIMO 2010, que vocês poluam menos e que a próxima década seja ainda mais especial para todos nós. Saúde, sucesso, alegria, menos poluição para todossssssss. FELIZ 2010!!! E OLHA A FANFIC CHEGANDO ATÉ AQUIIIIII! URUH!!! **_

_**SHAKINHA: **__Oiii, tdo bem? Então, infelizmente está acabando mesmo, e eu vou escrevendo, postando, nem percebendo que está chegando ao fim. Esse ano passou tão rápido, tudo passou muito rápido, actually. Não sei se vai ser tão feliz assim o final da Hermione, mas garanto que mesmo em coma, a filha deles vai nascer e vai ficar com o Harry. XDDD. Agora Scorpion e Lilian finalmente se resolveram, espero que o Harry aprove logo, né? Se não... A cobra vai fumar para o lado dos dois. Edward e Gina cada vez mais juntos, dançando. Lindos! Então, tava pensando em fazer uma short-fic sim do Edward, da Gina, da Lílian e do Scorpion. Até estive pensando, o Scorpion termina com a Lilian, daí a Lilian e o Edward tem um caso, HAUHAUHAUHAU, daí a Gina – VOCÊ MINHA FILHA TENDO UM CASO COM MEU NOIVO? HAUhauhauha, ia ser dahora... Mega melodrama! Eae como foi de Natal? Me conta as novidadesssss, aproveitando para desejar uma Feliz Ano Novo, 2010 com muita saúde, paz, alegria e sucesso para você. Beijão!!!_

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

_O próximo é o EPISÓDIO FINAL... _

- CORRE, HERMIONE. CORRE QUE EU RESOLVO ISSO COM ELE!

_E tudo vai se resolver! _

- Alvo Severo sequer chegou a estudar em Hogwarts, é realmente uma pena que ele não possa estar entre a gente!

_E a brincadeira do ano... _

- Ótimo, assim a minha idéia vai esquentar. Quero propor um desafio a vocês – Gina segurava a bola branca com as duas mãos – Uma partida de vôlei e quem deixar a bola cair tem que contar uma novidade que aconteceu na época do colegial mas é uma novidade que ninguém ficou sabendo. Enfim, um segredo íntimo. Topam?

_Segredos nunca revelados ANTES!!! _

- Conta. Conta. Conta! – gritavam todos batendo palmas.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro antes de começar a história.

- Eu estava bêbado, ok? Bêbado de novo. Assim como quando estive com Draco.

- Bêbado? Sei, sei – brincou Rony.

_Confusões no episódio final... _

- Como você se interessa por esses assuntos, não é, irmãzinho? – perguntou Gina o olhando – Quero dizer, eu sei que você tem o negocinho pequeno, mas não justifica.

- Senhorita-parteira, posso te bater ou você está grávida pela quarta vez? – tirou Rony. Ela ficou quieta na hora.

- Chega de brigas por hoje – disse Luna – Viemos aqui para brincar, rir, divertir. E não para ficar brigando!

**ÚLTIMO EPISÓDIO... **

**DIA 04 de 2010****!!! **

**Esse final você não pode perder!!! **


	23. Episódio 22 xx My Happy Ending

**Capítulo 22 – **

**My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne. **

_Data: 21/11/2019_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_- Hermione, você está grávida? – perguntou Rosa._

_Rosa ajudou a diretora a subir as escadarias. _

_Rosa segurava o microfone na festa de formatura._

_- Isso não é o fim, galera. É só o começo dos nossos sonhos. E agora com vocês, a diretora. Quem vai querer uma última dança com ela? _

_- 3.000 dólares! – gritou um cara._

_- 4.000 dólares! – disse outro insistente._

_- VENDIDA! – gritou Rosa. _

_Scorpion e Lílian estavam se beijando, quando ela foi empurrada. Scorpion tomou um soco de Harry. _

_Lílian segurou a bolsa de gelo em seu rosto._

_- Eu te amo para sempre, Scorpion._

_Eles se beijaram._

_Rony e Alice estavam sentados em um canto._

_Edward convidou Gina para valsar, os dois ficaram em pé, beijando-se. _

_Hermione estava valsando com um rapaz, quando ele sussurrou de leve._

_- Eu estou armado, não faça nada, não grite, não peça ajuda, se não eu atiro em você. Agora lentamente, vamos dançando em direção à saída de emergência! _

_Ela congelou no lugar. _

21.11.2019

Aproveitando a distração de todos na música, na valsa, McClagan estava levando Hermione até a saída de emergência. Era uma porta vermelha, com os letreiros brilhando no escuro para que todos pudessem enxergar.

Ele passou a mão na maçaneta e empurrou a porta do lado de fora, caindo nas costas do salão. Era um lugar bem escuro.

- Continua andando, o meu carro está parado logo ali na frente!

Hermione olhou uma última vez por cima do salão, tentou engolir mas não havia nada em sua boca, estava completamente seca.

- Você está gostosa essa noite – disse ele ao ver a porta sendo fechada nas suas costas – O meu carro é aquele preto ali na frente.

Hermione ia sendo conduzida, a sua vontade era devolver um soco na cara dele, fazê-lo cair no chão, mas qualquer movimento em falso e ela estava perdida. McClagan estava com uma arma, talvez fosse melhor não reagir ou aproveitar uma oportunidade certa.

Então, um barulho de jato. Hermione tomou um susto, quase caiu para trás. O ar de repente ficou todo esfumaçada, ela viu meio embaçado de longe, Harry com um extintor de incêndio nas mãos, jorrando fumaça na direção dos dois.

- CORRE, HERMIONE. CORRE QUE EU RESOLVO ISSO COM ELE!

Era a oportunidade certa. Hermione acertou um soco em cheio na cara de McClagan porque sabia mais ou menos onde ele estava anteriormente. Ele cambaleou para trás e caiu no chão. Aproveitando que o ar estava todo embaçado, ela gritou.

- HARRY. AQUI!

Então, McClagan também escutou e se aproximou, segurou ela com mais força.

- Acha que a riquinha mimada vai escapar? – ele riu.

Harry acertou o extintor na cabeça do inimigo. McClagan caiu procurando a arma dentro dos bolsos, Harry aproveitou para segurá-lo no colarinho e o jogou contra a parede.

- Seu filho da mãe, eu matei o cara que ameaçou a vida da minha mãe. Você acha que eu deixaria você mexer com a minha esposa e tudo ia acabar bem? – Harry estava furioso, os dentes rangiam. Ele encheu McClagan de socos, deixando-o sangrando por toda a face, Hermione implorava chorando para não matá-lo.

- Harry, não. Não. Você não é um assassino!

- Essa cara estuprou você, Hermione, ele...

Hermione o segurou pelo braço.

- Eu sei, ele já está desconfigurado o suficiente – Hermione o olhou – Vamos chamar a polícia e tudo vai terminar bem.

Harry tirou as mãos de cima dele, McClagan caiu desfalecido no chão.

- Está vivo, não está?

- Sim, ainda respira! – disse Harry vendo-o jogado no chão – Pedaço de lixo!

Hermione o abraçou com força, chorando. Preocupada, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu achei que fosse morrer. Obrigada, Harry. Você está sempre me salvando – ela o apertava com muita força.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – ele pegou o celular e ligou para a polícia. Harry acariciava Hermione acalmando-a – Nós vamos ser felizes. Meu coração sempre vai estar com você?

- E como você sabia de tudo isso?

- O seu celular está com problemas, lembra? Está atendendo as ligações sozinho, sem precisar apertar o botão.

- É mesmo – gemeu Hermione tirando o celular de dentro da mini-bolsa que carregava.

- A polícia já deve estar chegando. Ele não vai acordar tão cedo – murmurou Harry segurando Hermione na cintura – Vamos embora. Essa festa já acabou para mim!

Hermione foi sendo conduzida por Harry em direção à saída da quadra. Eles pararam em frente à escadaria de pedra que dava acesso a Hogwarts. Ela segurou na mão dele com firmeza se lembrando de uma coisa que precisava muito fazer.

- Vamos sentar ali por um tempo. Por favor? É Hogwarts, eu gostaria de ficar aqui um pouco.

Ele a olhou com carinho.

- Como quiser meu amor – ele tirou o terno e passou em volta dela ao ver que estava se arrepiando por causa do vento. Ele ficou só de camisa e gravata acompanhando a namorada usando seu terno por cima do vestido amarelo.

Hermione sentou na escadaria de pedra, Harry sentou ao seu lado. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, chorando.

- Não precisa, já passou – disse ele acalmando ela. Beijou-a no topo da cabeça – Tudo acabou, ele vai ser preso!

Um casal veio andando do estacionamento na direção deles, pelo visto estavam com pressa. Ao se aproximarem, Harry notou que eram conhecidos: Miguel e Cho juntos. Hermione tratou de enxugar as lágrimas rapidamente.

- Boa noite, vocês dois – disse Cho sorridente – Desculpa o atraso, Hermione, nós tínhamos outra festa de casamento para ir, mas estamos aqui.

- Tudo bem, podem entrar – sorriu Hermione – A festa está bombando lá dentro, só vim aqui tomar um pouco de ar.

Cho sorriu, Miguel acenou para os dois. Eles entraram pela entrada da frente deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos novamente na escadaria. Então, a polícia chegou, o moreno foi falar com eles, conversaram durante um bom tempo. Hermione passou o seu depoimento aos choros. Os policiais levaram o homem desmaiado para dentro do camburão.

- Ok, ok, você está livre – disse Harry beijando ela na testa, eles assistiram o camburão se afastar na noite escura e fria.

- Eu estou grávida – soltou Hermione com os olhos perdidos.

- Quê?

- Você vai ser, pai, Harry. Eu estou grávida de verdade! – ela o olhou. Os olhos de Harry brilharam.

- Você está brincando? É verdade mesmo então? Você estava grávida desde aquele dia?

- O teste na primeira vez estava errado. Ele disse que eu não estava grávida, mas eu senti que meu corpo estava passando por algumas alterações. Então fui ao médico, ele recomendou o teste novamente. Eu o refiz e está confirmado: eu estou grávida.

- Meu amor, quanta alegria – disse Harry a beijando nos lábios com muito amor – Você está esperando um bebê nosso. Eu sempre sonhei com esse dia!

- Eu também – confessou ela baixinho.

Os dois estavam se beijando, quando uma voz interrompeu.

- Hem. Hem! – era uma tossinha seca. Gina estava de braços cruzados no meio deles, eles riram – Espero não estar interrompendo nada – disse irônica, ela se sentou na escada de pedra e começou a tirar as sandálias – Isso está me matando! – ela ficou descalça, Hermione sentou ao seu lado, abraçou a amiga de lado, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Então, vamos trocar de casais de novo? – brincou Gina abraçada com Hermione.

- Só se o Harry te beijar! – disse Hermione rindo.

- Não sou tão galinha assim.

- A Cho que o Diga – riu Gina. Hermione caiu na gargalhada também – Ai, ai, mas falando sério, sem mais triângulos amorosos. Nessa vida já chega!

Gina cruzou as pernas na escadaria de pedra, Harry colocou as mãos no bolso e ficou de frente para as duas. A ruiva rolou os olhos pelos detalhes da porta da frente da escola e murmurou bem baixinho para os dois.

- É estranho, não é? Quero dizer, já passamos por essa porta tantas outras vezes, fomos formados aqui, tantas histórias, tantas personalidades foram formadas aqui e nós pertencemos a isso no passado! – comentou ela distraída.

Harry a olhava, assentindo a cabeça em concordância. Hermione estava pensado absolutamente a mesma coisa.

- E os nossos filhos estão passado pelo mesmo colégio que a gente. Engraçado mas essas crianças não dão valor algum pelo fato de estudarem em Hogwarts, mas foi simplesmente a melhor coisa que aconteceu em nossas vidas. Não acham?

- Com certeza – concordou Harry ainda fazendo que sim com a cabeça, com as mãos no bolso e observando a porta atrás delas – Falando em Hogwarts, olha só quem vem chegando.

Rony andando sem a bengala veio se aproximando, ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Reunião secreta sem mim? – perguntou irônico e tirou o celular do bolso – Está faltando o Draco também! – começou a discar em seu iphone, os outros sorriram de volta da piadinha, ele tornou a colocar o celular no bolso – Embora ninguém me tenha convidado, vou me juntar ao terceto aqui!

Harry passou o braço de lado, abraçou Rony com força e deu alguns tapinhas em seu peitoral, ainda estava firme.

- Não fique ressentido, a reunião aconteceu por acaso, não combinamos de nos encontrar, aconteceu por acaso! – comentou Gina aleatoriamente, justificando-se.

– Mas falando em Draco, cadê ele? – perguntou Rony com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Desde que eu fui para a Inglaterra, voltei e não o vi mais!

- Ele está ocupado no México, a Kate Bells tem dado bastante trabalho a ele, sabe? Seus primeiros passinhos – Gina sorriu – Mas ele sabia que ser pai era complicado, Olívio que insistiu – Gina jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás – Quanta saudade!

Harry ainda olhava para o céu estrelado,com um olhar meio perdido, confuso.

- Um milhão de dólares pelo os seus pensamentos, cara! – Rony deu um soquinho fraco em seu ombro.

- Alvo – ele murmurou, os pensamentos dos demais vieram imediatamente no antigo diretor de Hogwarts, exceto para Harry e Gina que tinham um filho com o nome semelhante – Alvo Severo – esclareceu ele mudando os pensamentos de Rony e Hermione para a figura de um bebê.

O silêncio se postou entre eles, toda a graça evaporou em um piscar de olhos naquela noite escura. A música no fundo ainda tocava dentro da festa.

- Alvo Severo sequer chegou a estudar em Hogwarts, é realmente uma pena que ele não possa estar entre a gente!

Gina se levantou da escada, andou na direção de Harry e colocou a mão no centro de seu peito, ela o olhou com ternura.

- Ele está aqui e sempre vai estar. Alvo Severo foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em nossas vidas nos últimos anos. Ele jamais vai ser esquecido, Potter! – Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele e olhou para Rony e Hermione ao lado – Ele adorava vocês!

- Nós também o amávamos! – disse Hermione e Rony concordou.

Antes que o silêncio voltasse a reinar entre eles, um silêncio mórbido, triste. Gina olhou para cada um deles com uma expressão interessante.

- Ei, desocupados e inúteis, tenho algo interessante para fazermos!

- O que? – Hermione franziu o cenho olhando para a colega, coisa boa que não podia ser.

- Sigam-me! – disse Gina fazendo gestos com as mãos, passou ao lado de Harry deu algumas palmadinhas em suas costas – Todos vocês!

Harry foi até a namorada, estendeu a mão em sua direção, ela aceitou, eles foram abraçados de lado em direção ao caminho que Gina fazia para o contorno do colégio. Gina foi beirando as paredes, então eles pararam na quadra descoberta onde ocorriam os melhores jogos de vôlei, futebol e basquete no final do ano e dos campeonatos.

- O que tem a quadra? – perguntou Harry vendo as arquibancadas vazias, bateu uma sensação de nostalgia.

Gina abriu a tampa da quadra costurada por fiapos de arames, os três a seguiram, caminhando no meio da quadra vazia iluminada pela lua cheia. Havia uma bola parada no chão, Gina foi até a bola e a pegou.

- Um jogo? Parece interessante! – era a voz masculina e suave de uma pessoa familiar surgiu no meio da escuridão. Os quatro torceram o pescoço, Draco e Luna estavam do lado de fora da quadra, sorrindo.

- Draco!

- Luna! – exclamaram juntos, surpresos.

Os dois foram saudados por abraços e beijos dos demais. Eles se reuniram ao quarteto, curiosos.

- Ótimo, assim a minha idéia vai esquentar. Quero propor um desafio a vocês – Gina segurava a bola branca com as duas mãos – Uma partida de vôlei e quem deixar a bola cair tem que contar uma novidade que aconteceu na época do colegial mas é uma novidade que ninguém ficou sabendo. Enfim, um segredo íntimo. Topam?

- Topo. Topo, vamos cair para dentro! – disseram todos, menos uma pessoa. Draco estava com as mãos na cintura, pensativo.

- Não sei, isso pode comprometer a minha vida! – resmungou brincando.

- Sorte que aqui ninguém é paparazzi! – riu Gina jogando a bola no peito dele, Draco agarrou-a no ar.

- Eu já fui craque nisso, vocês vão ser humilhados – comentou Draco erguendo as sobrancelhas – Ta, exceto Rony que já foi campeão mundial – todos riram.

- Vai zoando! – riu Gina recebendo a bola de volta de Draco bem no alto, Luna se aproximou do círculo – Ótimo vamos começar a rodada, então – Gina sacou a bola na direção de Draco, ele devolveu para Harry que pegou com uma manchete e mandou para a namorada Hermione, ela bateu com força e foi na direção de Luna que deixou a bola cair de primeira.

- Ops! – disse ela correndo atrás da bola que rolava para longe da quadra, todos olhavam para ela esperançosos por um segredo antigo.

- O que foi? – ela estava perdida com os olhos arregalados na direção dos demais.

- É a regra do desafio, você tem que contar um segredo seu! – disse Rony do outro lado da rodinha.

- Oras, segredo? Um segredo. Pode ser uma mentira? – ela perguntou inocentemente.

- NÃO! – gritaram todos em coro.

- Ok, ok, vou pensar – ela olhou para cima, pensativa – O que aconteceu em Hogwarts no passado e que ninguém ficou sabendo? – ela se perguntava, de repente olhou maliciosamente para Rony – Eu e o Rony ficamos no armário de vassouras!

- Isso não vale, todo mundo sabe – disse Gina olhando para os demais, Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

- Como assim todos sabem? – perguntou ela indignada – Foi escondido, não havia ninguém naquele corredor.

- Ah, havia sim, Lú – riu Gina – Isso foi no dia 30 de julho de 2008, você foi piada por semanas no mês de Agosto!

- Sério? – ela fez uma cara de decepcionada – Será que as pessoas me viram sem roupas também naquele dia?

Gina e Hermione trocaram um olhar curioso. Como se isso fosse novidade.

- Então, vocês sabiam que eu fiquei com o Rony lá, mas não sabiam que nós fizemos sexo naquele mesmo dia no Armário de Vassouras – Luna bateu a bola no chão de volta para Gina – Pronto, aí está uma novidade.

Rony olhava para Luna, ela o olhou de volta, piscando. Provavelmente isso nunca tinha acontecido, por sorte ninguém reparou na combinação de olhares entre os dois.

Gina sacou a bola para Draco que devolveu para Hermione, ela deixou a bola cair por milímetros ao seu lado.

- Ah, sua vez! – disseram todos, ela agachou e pegou a bola.

- Eu estou grávida!

Os olhos de Rony, Gina, Draco se arregalaram em felicidade. Harry deu um sorriso bobo.

- Do Harry? – perguntou Gina em voz alta. Hermione a olhou com censura respondendo a pergunta.

- Parabéns! – disse Luna fingindo surpresa e abraçando com força.

- Ei, mas você já sabia. Eu contei para você na minha casa esses dias! – disse Hermione ao ser abraçada.

- Ah é? Jura? Achei que tivesse sido uma outra amiga chamada Hermione, mas enfim, parabéns para você de novo! – ao se afastar, Rony e Gina abraçaram Hermione e sua barriga ao mesmo tempo, desejando parabéns. Foi uma cena muito carinhosa.

Draco foi até Harry, abraçou-o com força.

- Parabéns, cara. Espero que tenha algumas noites de sono – brincou.

Então, Hermione pegou a bola e jogou na direção de Gina, que devolveu para Rony, que passou para Draco, que devolveu para Rony, que devolveu para Draco novamente, numa espécie de jogo só entre os dois. Então, distraído, Harry acabou perdendo a bola achando que Draco passaria para Rony.

- Ah, que droga! – ele parou pensativo – Bom, o meu segredo é que eu beijei um homem. Pronto, falei!

- O Draco? Todos nós já sabemos, cara. Não vale! – disse Rony – A não ser que... – Rony arregalou os olhos – Além dele?

Harry ficou corado de vergonha na frente de todo mundo, respondendo a pergunta.

- Você tem certeza de que não é viado? Desculpa o linguajar, Draco. Mas… Cara, você beijou outro cara além do Draco?

Hermione passou a mão na barriga.

- Eita, filho, não tome o seu pai como exemplo – riu Hermione olhando para a barriga. Todos riram. Rony ainda olhava Harry em estado de choque.

- Conta. Conta. Conta! – gritavam todos batendo palmas.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro antes de começar a história.

- Eu estava bêbado, ok? Bêbado de novo. Assim como quando estive com Draco.

- Bêbado? Sei, sei – brincou Rony.

- Posso continuar? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro, claro. Estávamos na parte mais interessante – brincou.

- Então, como eu dizia, eu estava bêbado, bêbado – repetiu enfatizando – E como todos já sabem, Hermione terminou um casamento comigo, então, eu bebi todas naquela noite, com os braços apoiados no balcão, surgiu um cara que tinha uma história parecida com a minha. Nós ficamos naquela noite e foi só isso. Eu juro!

- Só ficaram? – perguntou Rony.

- Não acha que está _muito_ interessado no meu marido, não? – perguntou Hermione dando um tapinha fraco no braço de Rony. Todos riram.

- Ele é meu amigo, né? Preciso saber com quem estou andando, ou jájá ele vai sair me agarrando também – eles riram, menos Harry, não parecia achar muita graça.

Harry sacou a bola, mandou para Draco, depois Hermione, então Gina, Rony, Draco, Luna, Draco, Rony que mandou longe, sem querer, sumindo na escuridão da quadra, mas a bola misteriosamente voltou. Todos olharam naquela direção, assustados.

Cho apareceu com as mãos na cintura, sorridente.

- Eu não estou na brincadeira mas quero confessar que estou usando calcinha.

- Isso é novidade? – ironizou Draco.

- Cala boca – ela riu e deu um beliscão no braço dele.

- Você não mudou nada – disse Harry a chamando para o jogo.

- Mudei sim, mas voltei a ser quem eu era antes. É legal mudar, desmudar. Todos mudam e desmudam. Vejam só você e a Hermione, que casal mais sem-sal!

Os dois se olharam enraivecidos com o comentário de Cho.

- Mas não vale o que a Cho disse, tem que ser um comentário do passado, relacionado a Hogwarts – disse Luna apontando para Cho.

- Ah, tá. Bom, no passado, eu…

- Fez sexo com a escola inteira? – chutou Hermione descontando o comentário que ela havia feito antes.

- Também, mas isso não conta. Hm, deixa eu ver. Ah, já sei, confesso que fiquei grávida do Harry, mas tive que abortar durante o tratamento de câncer.

- Oh, louco, super-esperma o seu, hein? – elogiou Gina dando algumas palmadinhas no ombro dele – Três filhos comigo, um com a Hermione, outro com a Cho. Quem mais? Luna, tem certeza de que o filho é do Dino? Draco, alguma possibilidade de você ter ficado grávida?

- Ei, parem de me zoar! – pediu Harry sem graça – A brincadeira é "contar um segredo do passado" e não "tirar um sarro da cara do Harry!".

- Não fica triste não, meu amor. Eles são uns bobos – Hermione cortou a rodinha até Harry e o beijou nos lábios. Todos fizeram um "oh" romântico. Ela riu.

A brincadeira voltou logo depois que eles normalizaram as piadinhas. Dessa vez, Rony acidentalmente deixou a bola cair.

- Eu trai a Hermione com a Marieta no primeiro colegial.

- O que? Você... Me traiu com aquela gorda, espinhuda?

- Convenhamos que hoje ela está sexy! – disse Rony com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ora, vou te socar, sua biba louca! – xingou Hermione nervosa.

- Biba louca é o seu namorado. Desculpa, Harry, nada pessoal! – disse Rony virando-se para os dois.

- E Gina, lembra quando você dizia que o Rony tinha uma coisa pequena? – Hermione fez um espaço mínimo entre o dedo indicador e o dedão da mão – Você não estava xingando em vão. Ele tem sim uma coisa MUITO pequena!

Gina caiu na gargalhada, batendo palmas.

- Eu sempre soube! – dizia ela rindo. Rony ficou vermelho.

- Sem brigas, sem brigas! – separou Draco colocando a mão entre os dois – Vamos continuar.

Rony jogou para Gina. Depois Harry, Hermione, Gina, Luna, Draco. Gina deixou cair.

- Hm, eu fiquei com o professor Lupin antes dele namorar a Senhora Potter, pronto, foi dito. Próximo! – ela jogou a bola para Luna. Luna para Hermione. Cho. Draco. Rony. Draco deixou cair.

– Acho que a brincadeira acabou, todos disseram alguma coisa, não é mesmo?

– Espertinho, achou que ia se safar, era? – riu Gina – Vamos, diga!

- Não tenho nada a dizer, vocês me conhecem muito bem.

- Com quem você perdeu a virgindade? – sugeriu Luna, a mais empolgada de todas no final da brincadeira.

- Quem tem que contar um segredo sou eu ou vocês? – perguntou Draco olhando raivoso para Luna.

- Ah, ficou bravinho. É porque aí tem coisa, safadinho! – disse Gina mexendo com o indicador na direção dele.

- Ok, comi o Edward, seu namorado. Feliz? – disse ele bravo com ela. Gina amarrou a cara.

- Trouxa. Não sabe brincar, fica em casa! – resmungou ela.

Draco riu.

- Ok, ok, estava brincando. Então, eu perdi a minha virgindade com o Cedrico, isso não é novidade para vocês.

- É, já desconfiava – disse Rony.

- Como você se interessa por esses assuntos, não é, irmãzinho? – perguntou Gina o olhando – Quero dizer, eu sei que você tem o negocinho pequeno, mas não justifica.

- Senhorita-parteira, posso te bater ou você está grávida pela quarta vez? – tirou Rony. Ela ficou quieta na hora.

- Chega de brigas por hoje – disse Hermione – Viemos aqui para brincar, rir, divertir. E não para ficar brigando! – ela pegou a bola das mãos de Draco – Vamos voltar para a festa.

- Hey, Hermione, o fato de você estar grávida, não é algo do passado. É algo do presente, você precisa falar alguma coisa do passado – disse Rony a olhando em sua direção.

- Quer que eu conte os centímetros para todo mundo? – perguntou Hermione o censurado.

- Não, não – corou ele – A brincadeira acabou, Hermione tem toda razão – os demais riram.

- Obrigada, Rony – Hermione piscou para ele, agradecendo.

- Sabe, é verdade, Hermione, você foi a única que não contou um fato ligado ao passado! – disse Gina insistente.

- Ah, não comecem, por favor! – Hermione pendeu a cabeça para o ombro de Rony – Ok, ok, confesso – ela fez uma cara irônica, na direção de Rony – Eu confesso, Ronald Weasley, que o meu coração ainda bate forte por você! – ela começou a rir, gargalhando.

Todo mundo olhava para ela com cara de peixe-morto.

- Não teve graça – disse Harry meio desanimado.

- Nem um pingo – confessou Alice se aproximando, esposa atual de Rony.

- Credo, que falta de criatividade – Gina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Alice beijou Rony nos lábios, todos foram andando em direção à saída da quadra de Hogwarts.

- Gente, qual é? Foi super engraçada, eu fiz uma piadinha sobre triângulo amoroso, lembra? Passado, nosso passado – ia justificando ela desesperada vendo as expressões de chateação de todos.

- Brochante, o jogo perdeu a graça – disse Gina sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Totalmente – concordou Rony – É melhor voltarmos para a festa.

Eles iam saindo da quadra, sérios. Hermione tentava desesperadamente explicar.

- Gente, triângulo amoroso, lembra? O Harry me beijou, depois eu beijei o Rony. Lembram ou não? Ei, voltem aqui! – ela foi andando atrás deles.

- Hermione, melhor não tentar explicar a piada – disse Rony sério, abraçado com Alice – E sem sexo essa noite – disse baixinho para ela. Alice deu um tapa em seu braço. Todos deram risadinhas, menos Harry, não pareceu ter gostado da piada – É brincadeira, meu caro. A Hermione sempre será sua!

- Mais um olhar desses, Rony, e eu teria medo do que o Harry pode fazer com você. Sério, fiquei sabendo pelos boatos que o Harry deu vários socos no McClagan. Cuidado para não acabar que nem ele, hein? – disse Luna caminhando com eles em direção ao jardim.

Cho andava na frente deles.

- Ei, tem uma coisa que eu não confessei, gente. E é super importante – ela parou de andar na frente deles.

- Tirando a Alice, eu beijei todos vocês! – confessou Cho.

Harry olhou para todos em volta: Draco, Gina, Luna, Rony, Hermione. Todos mesmo?

- Isso é mentira – disse Hermione. Gina porém não discordou, eles continuaram andando.

- Não é, juro que não é – disse Cho – Jura pela minha vida que não é.

- É sim – Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Não, não é!

- É.

- Não é!

E assim, eles voltaram para Hogwarts discutindo.

**Continua no Epílogo... **

**Nota do Autor: **_Bom, esse foi o final da fanfic. Eu sinto muito se vocês esperavam um mega-drama, um mega-acontecimento, eu só queria terminar de uma forma engraçada, com piadinhas, com risadas entre os ex-estudantes de Hogwarts, e que a fanfic fosse lembrada como uma coisa BOA na vida de todos vocês – e a minha também – por isso eu me esforcei em tentar fazer alguma coisa engraçada a vocês, espero que tenham gostado. Mas a novidade é que esse não foi o capítulo final, porque o capítulo FINAL MESMO vem no capítulo que vem (que será postado sexta-feira dia 15 de Janeiro de 2010. Estamos em 2010, yeahhh! Espero que esse ano seja um sucesso para todos vocês, paz, saúde, prosperidade, enquanto isso, fica um trechinho do episódio FINAL mesmooooo... Beijão!!! _

**NÃO PERCAM!!! **

**Dia 15 de Janeiro... **

**O último capítulo do Seriado Potteriano. **

- É ótimo vê-los na televisão, não é? – comentou Lílian sorrindo para o namorado.

- É sim, os seus olhares continuam brilhando. Eles estão felizes! – comentou Scorpion puxando o braço de volta e olhando nos olhos da namorada bem no fundo. Ele se aproximou dando um beijo demorado em seus lábios.

**E não são só eles... **

- Oi meu amor, tudo bem? – perguntou Rosa apaixonada atendendo o telefone, sentada na cama.

- Tudo e você, linda?

- Ótimo. Estive esperando você me ligar!

**Muitas brigas também...**

- Não acredito que o retardado do namorado dela veio! – resmungou Harry de braços cruzados olhando de canto de olho para ele – Ele se acha!

- Não seja ciumento, Harry. Ele é namorado da Lílian, você precisa aceitar isso – sussurrou Hermione bem baixinho para Scorpion não escutar.

**E com as novidades finais... **

- Eu os declaro: marido e mulher. O noivo já pode beijar a noiva – disse o padre.

**NÃO PERCAM!!! **

**O EPISÓDIO FINAL!!! **

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_MAIS NOVIDADE AINDAAAAAA... Já comecei a escrever a short-fic pós-Seriado do Edward/Gina, sério, é tanta história, tanto drama que até parece uma 7ª temporada (ou quem sabe seja uma sétima temporada mesmo, HAUHAUHAUHUAHA). Bom, fica a dica. Beijosss! _


	24. Epílogo xx O Fim de Tudo

**Epílogo –**

Gina estava com um vestido verde, salto alto, colar de pérolas, toda produzida sentada em uma poltrona vermelha, uma platéia no fundo prestando atenção em todos os detalhes de sua fala. Ela segurava uma espécie de ficha nas mãos para falar sobre diversos assuntos. Vários homens corriam de um lado para o outro em busca de um melhor enfoque com a câmera para que a apresentadora ficasse bem na televisão de todo o país.

- Senhoras e senhores, essa noite receberemos em nosso estúdio aqui em Los Angeles, o escritor da saga Corações Partidos e também roteirista do próprio filme – a platéia começou a aplaudir logo após anunciar o nome da pessoa – Harry Tiago Potter! – apresentou Gina com um mini-microfone preso na gola de seu vestido verde. O moreno foi entrando e acenando enquanto era aplaudido, ele se sentou no sofá vermelho bem de frente à poltrona confortável da apresentadora, os dois se cumprimentarem com uma troca de beijos no rosto.

- Antes de mais nada gostaria de agradecer o convite – disse Harry sentado com a perna direita em cima do joelho esquerdo, usando social.

- Nós que agradecemos a sua presença, Harry. Sabemos que está cheio de coisas para fazer tanto em Nova York quanto aqui em Los Angeles.

- Ah, obrigado – ele corou de leve, tímido e modesto – Lílian mandou um beijo a você, antes que eu me esqueça. E ela até viria comigo nos bastidores se não estivesse tão ocupada com a própria formatura!

- Conversei com ela no telefone antes de entrarmos "no ar" – comentou Gina sorrindo – Então, Harry, o que me conta sobre Corações Partidos III? Teremos novidades? Harry e Hermione finalmente vão ficar juntos?

- O que eu posso afirmar é que muitas coisas foram adaptadas para o mundo atual, para o mundo mais real que vivemos no dia-a-adia – disse ele passando a mão na gravata enquanto falava – Por exemplo, gastamos muito dinheiro na compra de carros novos para os alunos. E o personagem Draco só anda de Ferrari, é bizarro mas era verdade naquela época. Lúcio deixou uma grande herança para o filho!

- Soube que um personagem engravida nessa etapa do filme. É verdade? Pode nos dar mais informações? – perguntou ela passando os olhos frequentemente no script que segurava nas mãos.

- Bom, acabamos de sair de Corações Partidos II em que a mãe de Harry, Lílian Potter, foi intoxicada e perdeu o bebê mas teremos novidades a seguir. Alguém em Hogwarts está sim passando por transformações espirituais, de personalidade. É uma fase interessante!

- Alguma dica?

- Infelizmente não – disse ele e ouviu em seguida um coro de decepção da platéia ("Ahhh!").

- E quanto a biografia de Ronald Weasley? Eu soube que você está escrevendo sobre o seu melhor amigo que também foi o meu irmão adotivo.

- O Rony é uma figura de outro mundo, um cara fantástico. Eu não podia me esquecer de alguns detalhes especiais de sua vida. Ele é um verdadeiro exemplo às crianças de hoje, ao mundo atual. Ele é definitivamente um vencedor.

A tela foi se distanciando, até aparecer Harry e Gina sentados no sofá vermelho bme no fundo, aos poucos eles saíram do plano da realidade e ficaram presos em uma imagem dentro de um telão instalado em uma sala luxuosa, enorme na casa de Lílian. A garota estava de costas vendo os pais na televisão, Scorpion estava com o braço estendido, atrás da namorada.

- É ótimo vê-los na televisão, não é? – comentou Lílian sorrindo para o namorado.

- É sim, os seus olhares continuam brilhando. Eles estão felizes! – comentou Scorpion puxando o braço de volta e olhando nos olhos da namorada bem no fundo. Ele se aproximou dando um beijo demorado em seus lábios.

Nesse meio tempo, o barulho de passos da escada afastou os dois, mas não o suficiente para escutarem o irmão reclamando.

- Vocês dois no sofá da minha casa. Argh, que nojo! – comentou Tiago ajeitando os óculos com armação da Armani – Sério mesmo, vocês precisam procurar um lugar de vocês!

- Desde que voltou de Paris acha que a vida só gira em torno dele – riu Lílian baixinho se levantando do sofá. Scorpion ajeitou a gravata com as duas mãos ao se levantar também.

- Preciso ir trabalhar, meu amor. Promete que vai ficar bem? – disse Scorpion com as mãos na cintura da Lílian.

- Claro que sim – Tiago estava voltando da cozinha com um copo de água nas mãos.

- Argh. De novo? De novo? – gemeu ele resmungão.

- Escuta só, você e a Taylor vão casar dentro de alguns meses, então não precisa ficar reclamando, isso tudo está acabando – lembrou Lílian olhando em sua direção – Falando em casamento, hoje eu preciso ajudar Taylor a escolher o modelo do vestido.

- Não acham que estão novos demais para casar não, hein? – perguntou Scorpion sendo puxado pelas mãos de Lílian em direção à saída.

- Eles acham que não. Desde que Tiago voltou de Paris, a única coisa que eles querem é ficar juntos, grudados como se fossem um só. Tiago está ganhando fortuna em seu novo emprego daria para sustentar uma casa inteira, então... Eles estão fazendo o certo – Lílian parou de frente à porta que dava acesso à saída – Um dia seremos nós, eu e você subindo no altar. Isso vai ser demais, não vai?

- Com certeza – Scorpion mordeu o lábio, em seguida a beijou na testa – Qualquer coisa me liga, estarei no trabalho – ele piscou para ela. Lílian sorriu e acenou de volta vendo o namorado entrar em seu carro novo dado pelo próprio pai. Era uma Hilux preta, cabine dupla.

- Ah não, horário político – reclamou Tiago mudando de canal e vendo o mesmo rosto várias vezes.

- Você só sabe reclamar depois que chegou de viagem? – comentou Lílian se atirando no sofá ao seu lado, sorrindo – E além do mais, eu quero ver o horário político, é hoje que a tia Hermione, ou a nossa madrasta, classifique como quiser, vai aparecer dando debate sobre o Aquecimento Global. Você devia se interessar!

- Não vamos sobreviver ao Aquecimento Global, essa é a verdade – disse Tiago.

- Shhh! Olha lá, é ela – disse Lílian empolgada vendo Hermione na televisão.

Hermione estava com o cabelo todo enrolado em um coque acima da cama, bem preso, não havia um fio sequer que estava solto. Usava um colar de pérolas bem envelhecido, também vestia um terninho preto com uma roupa branca por baixo. Usava uma saia na altura dos joelhos bem apertada acompanhada de um salto.

- Como a nova presidente desse país, eu prometo mudar todas as escolas desse lugar. Prometo que todas as crianças e adolescentes terão acesso às melhores escolas, terão o direito de viver, aprender, serem felizes assim como eu fui. Todas elas vão saber o que é ser adolescente, criança de verdade e não vão precisar trabalhar para sustentar as suas casas. O meu projeto para presidência é em busca de uma educação melhor, uma educação digna do século XXI.

Vários cartazes no fundo da televisão mostravam que as pessoas apoiavam ela, gritavam seu nome, assobiavam, ela estava séria, um pouco confiante e temerosa. Outra pessoa também estava assistindo à entrevista da mulher.

Rosa estava sentada no sofá da sua casa, ao lado de sua mãe biológica. Estava empolgada ao ver Hermione brilhando nas telas de televisão de todo o país, ela com certeza ia revolucionar esse país caso virasse presidenta.

O celular de Rosa começou a vibrar dentro da jeans azul, ela sabia que era Missy acompanhando a sua mãe na televisão em Los Angeles. Correu para o quarto, fechou a porta para conversar mais discretamente com a namorada.

- Oi meu amor, tudo bem? – perguntou Rosa apaixonada atendendo o telefone, sentada na cama.

- Tudo e você, linda?

- Ótimo. Estive esperando você me ligar!

- É que eu estou meio ocupada nas filmagens de Corações Partido III, sabe como é, não? Está um tumulto aqui em Los Angeles e o pessoal está pensando em mudar algumas coisas para Nova Zelândia.

- E... Isso quer dizer o que? – Rosa ficou sem voz na garganta, sentiu a felicidade murchar dentro do peito. Missy não podia se mudar, não podia ir embora.

- Isso quer dizer uma coisa, que eu não vou para Nova Zelândia sem você, Rosa. Por isso que eu estou te ligando, eu quero que você se mude comigo para lá!

- Missy, isso é um pedido de...

- Isso é oficial, eu quero que você more comigo. Ponto final!

Os olhos de Rosa encheram de lágrimas, mesmo assim continuava sem palavras mas ao menos estava feliz, muito feliz.

- Missy, isso tudo é... É claro que eu aceito. Eu amo você, você é a minha vida, é a pessoa certa para sempre. Eu sempre quis isso – Rosa estava chorando baldes de lágrimas, Missy também parecia estar assim do outro lado – Nós vamos nos mudar quando?

- Pouco menos de duas semanas. Está bom para você?

- Perfeito. Perfeito mesmo, minha linda. Está ótimo. Nunca estive tão apaixonada em toda minha vida. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Rosa. Tudo vai ficar bem, um beijo e se cuida! – Rosa ainda estava em estado de choque com o convite quando Missy desligou o celular. Parecia estar sonhando.

A tela escurece.

A tela reaparece e vemos uma quadra vazia, somente dois garotos bem novos, com aproximadamente seus 13 anos de idade brincando com uma bola de vôlei, usando uma camiseta suada de time de vôlei vermelha e amarela.

O garoto moreno jogava a bola várias vezes para o adversário, eles brincavam em sintonia, o outro rapaz estava tendo dificuldade para entrar no ritmo do primeiro.

- Hugo Weasley, se tivesse o sangue de Rony, eu diria que isso era genético – disse o seu adversário parando de brincar e indo em sua direção – Hora de tomar um banho! – ele abraçou o amigo de lado.

Vemos Hugo se afastar, sorrindo ao lado do amigo, sua camiseta vermelha e amarela está com o nome de _Rony Weasley_ atrás. Hugo ainda usava a camiseta antiga do pai, de anos atrás.

- Vamos detonar no jogo de final de semana – empolgou-se Hugo.

- Com certeza – disse o outro colega. Eles bateram as mãos no ar.

-

Estavam sentados na sequência: Tiago, Taylor, Ted Tonks, Harry, Hermione e Scorpion. Hermione fizera de propósito, sentara-se entre Harry e o genro. Tinham várias cadeiras espalhadas pelo gramado da escola, eles estavam admirando centenas de estudantes subindo em um tablado ao serem chamado pelos nomes. Eles vestiam becas, era a formatura daquela turma.

- Não acredito que o retardado do namorado dela veio! – resmungou Harry de braços cruzados olhando de canto de olho para ele – Ele se acha!

- Não seja ciumento, Harry. Ele é namorado da Lílian, você precisa aceitar isso. Ele está aqui para prestigiar a formatura dela – sussurrou Hermione bem baixinho para Scorpion não escutar.

- Mas ele é um babaca!

- Já imaginou se o meu pai fizesse o mesmo com você? O que você acharia disso? – perguntou ela o olhando.

- Oras, não acharia nada. Eu sou um cara honesto, trabalhador, bonito...

Hermione o olhou com censura.

- Você tem filho de outra mulher, e meu pai não achou ruim por isso. Então, não se importe se o Scorpion está aqui conosco, ele é trabalhador, honesto também e muito bonito. Lílian não podia ter escolhido melhor! – elogiou Hermione – Agora preste atenção que Lílian está prestes a ser chamada.

- Lílian Weasley Potter! – chamou a diretora Alice Weasley, esposa de Rony. Ela ocupara a vaga de diretora de Hogwarts assim que Hermione se candidatou à presidência dos Estados Unidos.

A fileira inteira ficou em pé, aplaudindo, assobiando, gritando quando Lílian subiu vestindo a beca azul em cima do palco para receber o diploma de Hogwarts.

- VIVA!!! – gritava Harry – É A MINHA FILHA!

Scorpion colocou dois dedos na boca e assobiou bem alto. Harry o olhou com raiva.

- Você não se toca? Isso é tão irritante! – as pessoas em volta olhavam Harry criticando Scorpion.

- Desculpa, Sr. Potter, eu só estava... – Scorpion ficou vermelho de vergonha. Sentou-se rapidamente.

- Sente-se, Harry – Hermione o puxou pelo braço – Desculpa, Scorpion, o Harry está de TPM, sabe como é!

- Não, sem problemas, Sra. Potter!

Hermione sorriu, cruzou as pernas e ficou balançando o pé no ar.

- Próxima vez que parar a formatura de alguém, Potter. Eu juro que quebro os seus dentes na frente do Scorpion – ameaçou Hermione sorrindo e apertando a sua mão com tanta força que Harry gemia de dor na cadeira.

- Ai, isso dói! – gemeu ele.

- Eu sei! – disse ela ainda sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-

Câmera lenta: Taylor estava sorridente demais, usava um véu branco, um vestido enorme que se arrastava no tapete vermelho. Ela segurava um buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos e caminhava entre duas fileiras lotadas de pessoas que a olhavam. A marcha nupcial tocava no fundo.

Tiago estava do outro lado da igreja, vestindo terno, gravata, roupas sociais. Harry, Hermione eram padrinhos de seu casamento. Edward e Gina estavam do outro lado, de braços cruzados.

Vemos Tiago e Taylor de mãos dadas no altar, entre os dois está o padre sorrindo, eles olham para fora e um garotinho de cabelos loiros está caminhando na direção deles. O garotinho tem olhos bem verdes parecidos com os de Harry, ele usava terno e gravata também, as mulheres mais velhas achavam o garotinho a criatura mais linda e fofa do mundo. Ele carregava as alianças até o altar: era Ted Tonks, filho de Harry e Hermione.

Ao lado de Hermione, toda sorridente, estava Harry, limpando os olhos com um lenço porque chorava muito, estava emocionado com o casamento. Hermione o consolava com um carinho no ombro. Ao lado deles estavam Scorpion e Lílian também de braços cruzados, eram padrinhos também. Lílian estava alta, bonita, com os cabelos longos e usava um vestido lilás.

Alice estava sozinha assistindo ao casamento, chorando em silêncio.

Rosa também estava lá, acompanhada de Draco Malfoy ao seu lado. Missy estava na platéia de olho na namorada para que não ficasse muito íntima de seu companheiro. As duas estavam radiantes. Olívio estava mais no fundo, com Kate Bells no colo, olhando para Draco também, mas não estava preocupado em ficar com ciúmes porque confiava demais em seu esposo.

- Eu os declaro: marido e mulher. O noivo já pode beijar a noiva – disse o padre.

Tiago se aproximou dando um beijo leve nos lábios de Taylor, com o peito explodindo de felicidade.

-

A câmera mostra um salão de festas lotado, Taylor atira o buquê para trás. Acidentalmente, Alice o pega. É um buque todo vermelho, cheio de rosas. Ela fica toda sem graça.

-

A câmera mostra um céu claro, poucas nuvens, ela vai descendo mostrando vários túmulos em um cemitério. Ela focaliza em um todo cinza, com o nome de Ronald Bilius Weasley escrito em itálico. "Amado pai, marido e amigo". Alice estava de frente ao túmulo depositando as rosas vermelhas que havia pegado no casamento há poucos minutos. Eram 6 horas da manhã, ela havia acabado de deixar a festa de casamento do sobrinho Tiago e Taylor Potter. Desejava no fundo que eles fossem muito felizes.

- Aqui estão as flores, Rony. Eu não vou me casar com ninguém – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas – Para sempre vou te amar!

Além das flores, havia uma bola de vôlei paralisada, com o nome de Hugo Weasley na bola. Alice se aproximou e sorriu ao ver a bola em cima da lápide do ex-marido.

Então, a câmera vai girando para o lado e vemos o túmulo de Cedrico, com vários Blur-Rays empilhados, todos eram de Harry: "Corações Partidos". Provavelmente Draco tinha passado mais cedo e deixado ali, afinal de contas, o filme também falava de Cedrico.

A câmera gira novamente voltando para o lugar de antes que era o túmulo de Rony. Ele está completamente diferente, dessa vez tem um livro em cima, com a assinatura de Harry Potter como autor. Mas não era Corações Partidos.

O título era: "Bibliografia de um melhor amigo". Harry escreveu um livro contando a vida inteira de Rony, como começara a treinar vôlei, como lutara, como conseguira superar todos os obstáculos.

- Você estaria orgulhoso de seus filhos. Estão grandes, Rosa e Missy estão morando em Nova Zelândia. Hugo está vencendo todos os campeonatos de vôlei em Hogwarts. Imagina só, pessoas geniais. Assim como você também era! – disse Harry para o túmulo.

Hermione passou as mãos nos ombros de Harry, beijou-o no rosto.

- Vamos, querido, ou vai se atrasar para a estréia do seu próprio livro.

- Eu só queria deixar a primeira publicação com Rony, afinal de contas, o livro é sobre ele.

Hermione sorriu e segurou em sua mão.

- Ele está contente com isso, aonde quer que ele esteja – Hermione sussurrou – Vamos, você vai passar o dia inteiro dando dedicatórias, assinando livros.

- Espera – Harry segurava o filme "Corações Partidos IV" em Blur-Ray nas mãos – Eu vou conversar um segundo com Alvo Severo.

Hermione sorriu.

- Eu vou te dar um pouco de privacidade. Estarei te esperando no carro – ela saiu andando segurando a mão pequena do filho que caminhava ao seu lado, todo bonitinho.

-

Harry estava sentando atrás de uma bancada assinando vários livros de muitos fãs que apareciam naquela livraria. Ele assinava diversos livros que já lançara, até mesmo Corações Partidos e o restante de sua saga.

- Você ainda não assinou o nosso – disse a voz familiar de Gina se aproximando, ela sorria.

- Gina! – espantou-se Harry. Ele ficou em pé e a abraçou com força – Como está a vida em Los Angeles?

- Perfeita, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu para Edward que estava atrás, segurando em sua cintura. Ele concordou.

Hermione se aproximou contente.

- Encontrei esses dois perdidos na vitrine! – sorriu ela abraçando Gina de lado.

- Escuta, a seção de autógrafos já acabou – Gina verificou no relógio – Será que poderíamos jogar um pouco de conversa fora em um lugar muito especial?

- Claro, vamos sim – Harry sorriu.

-

Harry estava com a mão na cintura de Hermione, eles estavam no jardim de Hogwarts, em frente à escola.

- É uma pena ver ela fechada depois de tantos anos – comentou Gina olhando a placa em cima. Estava fechada fazia dois anos por causa de reformas e desde então não voltara a funcionar.

- É tão triste – Hermione deu um suspiro, pousou a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

- Pois é – Edward deu um suspiro – Acho que as coisas vão ficando por aqui, não é mesmo?

- É, acho que sim – comentou Gina depositando um selinho em seus lábios – Vão terminando por aqui...

Gina olhou para Harry e Hermione, eles estavam contentes juntos, felizes, saudáveis. Ela também nunca fora tão feliz em toda sua vida. Os quatro se entreolharam, em meados a um silêncio constrangedor, sorridentes.

- Isso é o fim...

-

Scorpion estava beijando Lílian enquanto dançava de um lado para o outro. Era a festa de formatura da faculdade de Scorpion.

Tiago estava beijando Lílian na cama de sua própria casa. Eles agora eram casados.

Rosa passou a mão nos cabelos, estava usando uma aliança prateada na mão direita. Rosa estava com os pés no colo de Missy, a mulher se aproximou e a beijou nos lábios.

Casey, por incrível que pareça, acabou encontrando sua cara metade. Ela estava beijando Lucas, ex-namorado de Rosa, no Central Park.

E Bella, irmã de Hermione, que a vida inteira tentara persuadir Harry a se casar com ela, ficara até mesmo pelada em sua frente, estava agora segurando Ted Tonks no colo. Bella havia ficado para titia. Não encontrara o seu par romântico!

-

Harry estacionou a sua enorme camionete na frente da escola, preta. Hermione estava no banco passageiro. Ele desligou o carro e eles desceram do mesmo.

- Você vai adorar essa escola nova. Não é bem Hogwarts, mas você vai se divertir – disse Harry andando ao seu lado.

- Pai, é o maior mico de toda minha vida vocês dois vindo juntos me apresentar para o diretor – disse Ted todo vergonhoso – As pessoas vão zuar a vida inteira!

- Coisas piores virão – disse Hermione ao seu lado – Seu pai Harry é capaz de fazer coisas piores. Pergunte ao Scorpion, coitado!

Ted Tonks tinha por volta de seus 15 anos, era loiro, muito bonito, o nariz perfeito, os olhos verdes como os de seu pai. As meninas o acompanhavam com o olhar.

- Prazer diretor, nós viemos apresentar Ted Tonks Granger Potter – disse Hermione apertando a mão do diretor – Bom, filho, nós estamos indo!

O diretor colocou a mão no ombro de Ted Tonks e o levou para dentro da escola. Harry e Hermione ficaram de mãos dadas vendo o filho se afastar de costas. O diretor apresentou uma garota muito bonita a ele.

- Essa é a representante de classe! – apresentou o diretor.

- Será que eu devia dar alguns conselhos ao meu filho? – perguntou Harry vendo-o sorrir para a garota que parecia ser inteligente.

- Não, deixa ele aprender com a vida – sorriu Hermione – Ele ainda pode viver intensos triângulos amorosos! – Hermione o puxou pelas mãos indo em direção ao carro novamente, só que Harry estava parado, observando o filho conversar com a garota.

Harry se lembrou de como conheceu Hermione em seu primeiro dia de aula.

- O que foi, Harry? – perguntou Hermione vendo que o marido não a acompanhara.

- Nada não – disse ele sacudindo a cabeça, depois de muito pensar – Eu estive pensando, talvez ele devesse mesmo aprender as lições da vida sozinho, sabe? Isso ainda pode lhe render um bom livro um dia. Ou quem sabe uma fanfiction!

Hermione sorriu e o beijou no rosto. Eles foram caminhando de mãos dadas. A câmera vai subindo mostrando um jardim muito bonito de uma escola nova, diferente, tão bonita quanto Hogwarts.

Os dois vão caminhando entre os alunos, abraçados, rindo bem alto. E a câmera mostra uma palavra em letras brancas:

**FIM!**

**Nota do Autor (a última de todas, snif, snif!): **_Bom, aqui se encerra a etapa de um grande trabalho. Tenho a sensação de ter cumprido a minha missão... E espero que sim mesmo, toda semana postando fanfic, na maioria das vezes sem atrasar os capítulos. Trocando reviews, fazendo amizades, conversando, etc. Bom, gostaria de agradecer do fundo do meu coração a três pessoas essencialmente que me acompanharam do COMEÇO AO FIM nessa fanfic: Shakinha (a principal de todas), a Nane Curti (minha esposa), e o Rodrigo Berto (que deu uma sumida, mas deixa as reviews por MSN!), huahauuhah. Bom, gostaria de agradecer a TODOS de coração também que leram, acompanharam, vieram aqui. Eu gostaria, é claro, de ter recebido reviews DE TODOS mas sei que não é possível, falta tempo, etc. etc. Mas eu fico feliz de verdade das pessoas que comentam, deixam algum recadinho, faz o meu dia diferente, de verdade. Bom, aqui fiam os meus agradecimentos, espero que todos vocês tenham gostado. _

_E... Conto com vocês quando eu lançar o meu primeiro livro que já estou escrevendo: é a história de um drama também, estilo o Seriado Potteriano, de um garoto chamado Carlos, meio nerd, que se apaixona pela garota mais popular de todo o colegial, Samantha, ela faz a pose de riquinha, metidinha, mas no fundo, ela é moradora da favela. Bom, a história é basicamente assim, quem quiser saber mais do meu livro, pode entrar em contato comigo através do meu MSN ou e-mail que é luisedu __**PONTO**__ ferreira __**ARROUBA **__hotmail _**PONTO **_com, bom... É esse o meu e-mail, estou disponível para conversas, elogios, críticas, idéias. _

_Agradeço a todos que me inspiraram: Harry Potter, principalmente. __Os seriados One Tree Hill, Gossip Girl, Smallville, Dawson's Creek, Friends, Lost, OC., entre outros. __Aos livros Crónicas de Nárnia, Harry Potter, Gossip Girl, Quem Quer Ser Milionário, Depois Daquela Viagem... Entre outros. _

_Às bandas: Kate Voegele, Philip Rallue, Avril Lavigne, The Fray, Augustana, Glory, Matthew Perryman, __Bethany Joy Lenz, Nick Lacheey, All American Rejects, Nickelback. _

_Agradeço AS TODAS IDEIAS, agradeço as inspirações, as reviews, os comentário. TUDINHOOOOOOOOOOOOO durante esses quase 3 longos anos de fanfic. OBRIGADO, de verdade. De coraçãoooooo, e fica aqui o último capítulo... E o último comentário... SAUDADES DE MONTÃO DE VOCÊSSSS!!! Beijos, boas vidas para todos!!! Boa sorte, obrigadãooo! Sou grato por vocês, vocês me ajudaram o tempo todoooo, obrigadão! _

_É COM MUITOOOOOOOOO, mas muitoooooooooooooo orgulho que eu escrevi CADA PALAVRA dessa fanfiction (ou DESSAS fanfictions, risos). _

_A dor no coração de deixar vocês, deixar os personagens é MUITO forte no meu coração agora, mas é preciso fazê-lo, afinal de contas, tudo na vida tem um começo (às vezes nem tem um MEIO) mas sempre tem um FIM. E esse é o final de tudo. Vários momentos da minha vida se mesclaram com a história, passei por altos e baixos, mas tudo foi um grande sucesso. Obrigadão, fica aqui o final de tudo, o final dessa história dramática, às vezes romântica, às vezes engraçada. Vocês ajudaram a construir PARTE do meu sonho, PARTE DO MEU FUTURO, parte da minha vida. _

_E vão ficar para sempre, mesmo com um FIM escrito ali em cima. _

_**Luís Eduardo Esteves Ferreira. **_


	25. Bônus xx Open Your Eyes

**Open Your Eyes**

**Resumo:** Lílian Weasley era uma garota bonita, jovem, singela, educada e Edward Cullen também reparou esses detalhes nela. Só que Edward era casado com Gina Weasley, mãe de Lílian.

**Tipo:** Geral/Drama.

_Comentários... _

**P: - Por que a fanfiction recebeu esse nome?**

R: - _Esse título foi dado por causa da música "__Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol__", é basicamente acontecendo uma traição na vida de Gina, e ela precisa abrir os olhos e enxergar isso dentro de sua própria casa. _

**P: - Quem é Gina Weasley? **

R: - _Ela é formada em Teatro em uma Universidade Francesa. Gina Weasley teve três filhos, os três com Harry Tiago Potter. Ela engravidou muito cedo e se casou cedo, um de seus filhos foi vítima fatal de um acidente: Alvo Severo morreu aos oito meses de idade. O casamento de Harry e Gina não conseguiu sobreviver, eles acabaram se separando. Gina superou as duas perdas sozinhas, cuidou dos filhos Tiago e Lílian em Nova York. Ela se apaixonou por Edward Cullen, um companheiro e colega de trabalho de Harry, seu ex-marido. _

**P: - Quem é Edward Cullen?**

R: - _Na minha história, ele __não__ é um vampiro. Ele é apenas o personagem Edward Cullen normal vivendo uma vida comum em Nova York, ele conheceu Gina Weasley, apaixonou-se por ela e pelo os seus filhos. Edward e Gina começaram a namorar durante um bom tempo e se mudaram para Los Angeles. _

**P: - Onde estão os demais? Harry? Rony? Hermione? Draco? **

R: - _Antes de mais nada, gostaria de explicar que essa fanfic é uma história a parte da fanfic "Seriado Potteriano", mas não será preciso ler a história inteira para entender essa. Essa é uma história à parte, tranqüila, sem muitas dificuldades para entendê-la. Bom, então, assim que Harry e Gina terminaram o casamento, Harry e Hermione foram viver suas vidas, tiveram um filho e ficaram morando em Nova York. Eles não vão aparecer na fanfic porque são irrelevantes. Quanto ao Rony, sinto muito dizer, mas ele foi consumindo por um câncer no cérebro, faleceu jovem ainda, era casado com Alice Cullen (que apesar do sobrenome igual ao de Edward, eles __**não são**__ parentes). Falando nela, Alice terá uma participação especial nessa fanfiction, mostraremos como uma mulher viúva superará o drama de ter perdido o amor de sua vida. Quanto ao Draco, ele está casado com Olívio Wood e os dois adotaram uma filha pequena: Kate Bells. Eles estão vivendo no interior dos Estados Unidos e talvez voltem para uma participação especial também. Não podemos esquecer que o foco é Edward/Gina/Lílian/Scorpion. _

**P: - Quem é Lílian Weasley Potter? **

R: - _Lílian é filha do primeiro casamento de Harry e Gina. Ela é muito jovem, acabou de se formar em Hogwarts e mudou-se para Los Angeles para encarar a Universidade e ficar mais perto de Edward e Gina. Ela e o padrasto se dão muito bem, os dois adoram jogar partidas de Nintendo Wii juntos (várias cenas aparecem Edward/Lílian jogando Wii no Seriado Potteriano). Lílian está namorando Scorpion Malfoy mas a distância está enfraquecendo o namoro entre eles. Ela vai viver um romance arriscado com o namorado da própria mãe. _

**P: - Essa fanfiction pode ser considerada uma continuação do Seriado Potteriano? **

R: - _Poder até pode, mas eu não gostaria que fosse assim. É uma história independente do Seriado Potteriano, os personagens principais lá eram: Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina. Agora tudo é diferente: três deles não estão mais participando do elenco, talvez um deles volte no futuro (Harry ou Hermione) mas prefiro deixar isso em último caso. Edward, Gina e Lílian, eles sim são os principais daqui para frente. _

**Eles estão de volta... **

- Eu adoro morar em Nova York – disse Draco olhando nos olhos de Alice, sentado ao lado dela.

- Kate Bells enjoou do interior – justificou Olívio sorrindo.

**Mas outros ainda estão em um lugar bem distante de Nova York... **

Os cabelos de Lílian estavam voando contra o vento, o mar estava no fundo com as ondas quebrando na praia.

- Eu adoro morar em Los Angeles, mamãe. Eu nem pensaria em voltar a Nova York! – disse ela com sinceridade.

**Só que o destino nem sempre atende as nossas vontades...**

- O meu estúdio de filmes está se mudando para Nova York, Gina – disse Edward olhando em seus olhos.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- Nós temos um problema, então, Edward. Eu e a Lílian não vamos voltar para aquela cidade. Eu sinto muito! – Gina se levantou do sofá e saiu.

**Quem era Edward no passado? **

Hermione ficou segurando o livro com força nas mãos, com o coração acelerado. Até que uma voz cortou os pensamentos em sua cabeça.

- Dá para fazer um filme com esse livro? – perguntou uma voz grossa em suas costas. Hermione assustou e virou em sua direção.

- EDWARD! – gritou contente em rever aqueles cabelos dourados em sua frente, ela abraçou-o com muita força – Você veio!

- Eu disse que viria, não disse? – Edward ainda mantinha aquele sorriso estonteante de anos atrás – Eu voltei para escolher um livro e fazer um filme com ele. Não se lembra?

**E quem era Gina Weasley? **

- E nem devia – Draco virou de frente a ela, olhando em seus olhos – Você é Gina Weasley, caramba. Escreveu a sua própria história, você venceu na vida sem ajuda de ninguém, apenas por mérito seu. Você fez a sua carreira.

Gina corou de leve nas bochechas, pinicando.

- Você trilhou o seu próprio caminho sem ajuda de ninguém e não é agora que você precisa da ajuda dele para continuar – foi dizendo Draco à medida que ia se lembrando dos fatos.

Gina estava se sentindo embaraçada, sacudiu os ombros e a cabeça.

- É... – ela não parecia convencida de que podia continuar sem o Harry – Mas você não escolhe quem você ama!

- É, você tem razão – Draco se aproximou dela, ficando bem mais próximo – Você não escolhe quem você ama, mas você escolhe se pode ou não abrir o seu coração para deixar alguém entrar.

**E quem era Lílian Weasley Potter? **

Edward estava no sofá jogando Wii versão III com Lílian, ela estava correndo na esteira com a bola de basquete, jogou com tudo em direção à cesta. PONTO, Lílian berrou em comemoração.

- AHHH, ESTÁ PERDENDO, FRANGOTE! – gritou Lílian toda empolgada pulando na frente da televisão de plasma na casa de Gina.

Gina chegou do mercado trazendo as sacolinhas de supermercado, a caminho da cozinha, ela parou na sala e viu Edward suando para fazer uma cesta de basquete no vídeo-game. Ela viu Edward comemorando e sorriu, os dois estavam se dando muito bem e pareciam felizes.

- PONTO! – gritou Lílian logo depois, rindo, toda suada – Eu sou muito boa nisso, há!

- Calma, Lily, a rodada ainda não acabou – disse Edward segurando o controle e correndo com a bola virtual nas mãos.

Gina perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali, em silêncio, vendo os dois jogarem joguinhos no vídeo-game, ela só sabia que estava muito feliz com a interatividade entre o namorado e a filha. Os dois se davam tão bem quanto Harry e Lilian se davam.

**E os seus corações estão batendo forte em Nova York...**

- Eu te amo, ok? Isso é muito mais forte do que eu podia imaginar – confessou Olívio baixinho para Draco – Mas não posso continuar vendo você e ela andando de um lado para o outro como se fossem só amigos!

**Os problemas surgirão! **

- Kate Bells não sabe que somos casados. Ela acha que você é algum parente meu – disse Draco olhando o namorado. Ele deu um suspiro, aborrecido.

**E não ficará só nisso!**

- Inacreditável – disse Gina chorando descontroladamente – Até a minha filha está roubando o meu namorado. Não bastou ter perdido o meu marido para a minha melhor amiga, agora vou perder o meu segundo marido para a minha filha. Isso não pode ser verdade!

**Justificativas... **

- Scorpion, você não me atende mais. Você não fala mais comigo. Você me trata como se fosse uma desconhecida qualquer. Isso acabou! – Lílian virou as costas e saiu andando.

**Consolos...**

Lílian está chorando nos braços de Edward.

**ESSA FANFIC COMEÇARÁ EM BREVE! **

- Acho que chegou a hora de começarmos uma família, Tiago – disse Taylor, sua esposa, segurando suas mãos.

- Quê? – engasgou ele assustado, devolveu o café da manhã na mesa.


End file.
